Une histoire d'amour
by histoirede
Summary: Une trèèèèès longue fic retraçant l'amitié et plus entre Tezuka et Oishi, sur leurs trois années de collège. Yaoi, Tezuka x Oishi, Inui x Tezuka, Oishi x Kikumaru
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une histoire d'amour  
Note : Cette fic portait avant le nom de "Quand tu serres mon corps tout contre ton corps" et a été labellisée par de nombreuses personnes "la fic la plus choupi du monde"... je l'ai rebaptisée par un titre à mi-chemin entre les deux  
Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi !  
Pairing : Tezuka x Oishi (et Oishi x Tezuka) principalement, avec un peu d'Inui x Tezuka et Oishi x Kikumaru par la suite...  
Petite note de l'auteur : Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite sur Prince of Tennis, sur cette pairing ("ma" pairing) et de loin le texte le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, aussi. Paradoxalement, c'est aussi une de celles que j'aime le moins montrer, vu comme je me rends compte des erreurs commises dedans ! Je me suis permis ici des choses que j'ai essayer au mieux de contraindre dans mes autres fics, ce qui fait que la caractérisation n'est pas vraiment au poil. J'ai écrit ce nombre incroyable de pages avant de réaliser comment je devais "écrire" Tezuka et Oishi. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents envers les passages OOC et d'apprécier cette fic plus comme une jolie histoire d'amour. Si vous cherchez une bonne caractérisation des personnages, je vous assure que toutes mes autres fics sont au moins un cran au-dessus.

PARTIE 1 : Là-haaaaaaaut, dans la montaaaaagneuh, y'aaavait un vieuuuuux chaaaaleeeet

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un peu curieux, Tezuka Kunimitsu, douze ans et demi, s'approcha de son camarade de classe, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'Oishi semblait faire de si intéressant...

- C'est une brochure pour un camp de vacances où mes parents veulent m'envoyer.

Tezuka prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami au cours de l'année scolaire.

- Tu pars pour les vacances, Oishi-kun ?  
- Mes parents ont proposé... Mais Yamato-buchô avait dit qu'il y aurait peut-être un stage de tennis au sein du club... Tu en sais plus ?

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Pas vraiment... Il m'a demandé si je serai là, mais il n'a pas confirmé que ça se ferait...

Oishi sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, j'aimerais bien faire du tennis pendant mes vacances !  
- A mon avis Yamato-buchô n'arrivera jamais à convaincre un adulte de laisser un accès libre aux terrains...  
- Hmmm...

Un petit silence prit place alors qu'Oishi fixait de plus près ses dépliants.

- Et toi, Tezuka-kun, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

Tezuka cligna des yeux à la question.

- Je vais grimper.  
- Hein ?  
- En montagne. Ces vacances je fais l'Asama-san.  
- Tu fais de l'escalade ??  
- De la marche, plutôt.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part de Tezuka...

- Ca doit être chouette...

De nouveau un silence s'installa, de courte durée.

- Tu as déjà vu le lever du soleil depuis une montagne, Oishi-kun ?

* * *

Oishi préparait son sac alors que sa mère parcourait sa chambre en long et en large.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?  
- Oui, maman.  
- Mais on m'a dit que c'était pour des garçons un peu plus âgés que toi...  
- Mais Tezuka-kun y va, maman.  
- "Tezuka-kun, Tezuka-kun... " Je parle de toi, pas de lui...  
- J'ai juste envie de faire pareil...  
- Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que je m'inquiète...  
- Je te promets que je serai sage ! Et ce ne sont que 3 jours...  
- Surtout, tu écoutes l'accompagnateur et tu restes avec le groupe !

Oishi poussa un petit soupir.

* * *

Tezuka était le plus jeune du groupe, composé de 5 adolescents de quatorze ou quinze ans, d'eux deux et de deux accompagnateurs.

- Nous avons un petit nouveau.

Oishi rougit une seconde.

- Je m'appelle Oishi Shûichirô. Je suis un camarade de classe de Tezuka-kun.

Les autres personnes lui sourirent et se présentèrent.  
Apparemment, ils étaient tous passionnés de montagne et étaient heureux d'avoir un petit plus "amical" que Tezuka à chouchouter.  
Oishi était un peu anxieux... N'allait-il pas ralentir le groupe ? Il n'était pas ausi sportif que Tezuka et il n'avait jamais fait d'escalade dans sa vie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Oishi-kun, nous ne tenterons pas de battre un record de vitesse... Pense à t'amuser avant tout...

Oishi fut surpris d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Tezuka qui s'asseyait à côté de lui dans le train.  
Le silence reprit place, mais pas pour longtemps, vu que les autres membres du groupe discutaient gaiement.  
Une des filles taquinait Tezuka, lui demandant entre autres s'il avait enfin une petite amie.  
Oishi ne put s'empêcher de rire et la jeune fille s'adressa à lui.

- Tu le connais bien ?  
- Assez.  
- Il est toujours aussi grognon ?  
- Oh ça oui.  
- Comment tu peux supporter ça ?

Oishi rougit.  
Elle ne se souciait donc pas que Tezuka soit juste à côté ?

- Tezuka-kun a d'autres qualités...

Oishi ne savait pas trop quoi dire, en fait...

- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

Oishi rougit un peu plus, jetant un regard en coin vers Tezuka qui ne bronchait pas.

- Euh... et bien... Il sait ce qu'il veut, il est très intelligent, il sait prendre soin de ce à quoi il tient, il est responsable, ...  
- Oishi-kun.

Oishi se tut en entendant la voix de Tezuka sèche et ferme à côté de lui.  
Il se renfonça dans son siège, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ses questions, elle ne cherche qu'à t'embarasser... N'est-ce pas, Sanako-san ?  
- Mais non, je cherche juste à faire connaissance... Et puis je ne pensais pas que tu avais des amis, Ku-ni-mi-tsu-kuuun.

Tezuka préféra l'ignorer et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.  
Sanako soupira de façon plus que théâtrale, puis proposa des biscuits à Oishi.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rassit à sa place et commença à bavarder avec son voisin.

- Tu n'as pas été très gentil, Tezuka-kun...  
- Elle non plus.

Tezuka marqua une courte pause, semblant réfléchir à comment il devait formuler ses pensées.

- Oishi-kun, je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé impliqué là-dedans...  
- Oh, ce n'est rien, je m'amuse beaucoup ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que tu fais en-dehors des cours et du tennis !

Tezuka sembla étonné par la remarque mais ne dit rien.

- Tu es toujours tellement discret...  
- ... Pardon.  
- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas !! Je... c'est juste que ce n'est pas habituel ! Mais ce n'est pas un tort !  
- ...  
- Euh... et je ne te dérange pas à parler autant ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Oishi-kun.  
- Alors je peux te poser des questions ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Parce que je ne sais rien sur toi ! Ca fait un an qu'on est dans la même classe et je ne sais pas plein de choses !  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la montagne ! Je pensais que le tennis était ton unique passion !  
- J'aime la pêche, aussi.  
- C'est vrai ??  
- Oui, je pêche tous les dimanches.  
- Je ne savais pas ! Je pensais que tu travaillais et que tu t'entraînais, le dimanche, tu es tellement fort en cours et puis tu tiens une de ces formes, au club !  
- Tu es très bon pour ton âge, Oishi-kun.  
- Tu es plus jeune que moi.  
- J'ai commencé plus tôt.  
- ...  
- Tu sais, Oishi-kun, tu étais à "ça" de passer régulier au dernier tournoi. Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois sera la bonne.

Oishi crut déceler un sourire sur les lèvres de Tezuka... mais même si celles-ci ne semblaient pas plus incurvées que d'habitude, le jeune garçon avait une lueur dans son regard et une intonation dans sa voix qui semblaient encourager Oishi. Il avait subitement l'impression que Tezuka avait 'envie' qu'il passe régulier et Oishi en était bêtement heureux...  
Après tout, Tezuka n'était-il pas le plus fort de tout le club ?

* * *

Tezuka l'aida à enfiler son sac-à-dos plus que volumineux et les deux garçons se mirent en route avec le reste du groupe.  
Un des garçons proposa à Oishi de porter une partie de ses affaires, mais celui-ci décida que si Tezuka le faisait, il devait faire de même. Il remercia donc poliment et rattrapa vite Tezuka en allongeant le pas.

La gare était déjà à moitié dans la nature, et après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, Oishi ne voyait plus aucun signe d'habitation aux alentours.  
La petite troupe ne marchait pas très vite, et Oishi gambadait aux côtés de Tezuka juste derrière l'accompagnateur qui ouvrait le chemin.  
La forêt était vraiment belle, et Oishi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement aux merveilles qui s'offraient à lui à chaque pas.  
A chaque tournant, il contemplait la vallée en contre-bas et les autres montagnes aux alentours, regardait vers le haut pour voir ce qui l'attendait.  
Ils montaient actuellement une colline de laquelle ils accèderaient à un col où ils dormiraient dans un refuge.  
De là, ils monteraient l'Asama-san le lendemain en une journée, redormiraient au chalet et rentreraient par le même chemin.  
Oishi ne voyait pas encore l'Asama-san. Il savait que c'était un volcan, encore actif de temps à autres, mais rien de plus...

Le chemin montait, montait, et Oishi commençait à sentir ses jambes demander du répit, et sa gorge s'asséchait lentement mais sûrement.  
Il vit Tezuka accélérer le pas, rejoindre leur accompagnateur, parler avec lui et la seconde d'après, tous avaient droit à une pause.

Oishi s'assit à même l'herbe alors que Tezuka prenait place sur un rocher, sortant sa gourde.

- Merci, Tezuka-kun.  
- ... Je t'en prie.

Tezuka n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher qu'il avait effectivement demandé une pause en pensant qu'Oishi en aurait besoin.  
Mais c'était une des qualités que celui-ci appréciait le plus chez Tezuka, sa franchise.  
Oishi avala le goûter que sa mère lui avait soigneusement emballé, le partageant avec Tezuka, avant qu'un des accompagnateurs ne s'approche.

- Alors, le petits tiennent le coup ?

Oishi répondit par un sourire, mais c'est Tezuka qui prit la parole.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour toi, Tezuka-kun...

Tezuka poussa un petit soupir alors qu'Oishi assurait que tout se passait bien pour lui.  
La marche reprit quelques minutes plus tard et entre deux courtes conversations avec Tezuka ou l'un de ses camarades d'expédition, Oishi admirait le paysage tout en se posant des questions.  
Tezuka faisait-il souvent ce genre de marche avec les mêmes personnes ?  
Est-ce qu'elles le connaissaient bien... enfin, mieux que lui ?  
De temps à autres, le regard d'Oishi se portait sur son camarade de classe.  
Tezuka avait perpétuellement cet air sérieux, ce froncement des sourcils qui laissait entrevoir une attitude sévère. Mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas toujours la même chose, et après une année d'entraînement acharné à déchiffrer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami en regardant ses yeux, Oishi pouvait affirmer que Tezuka était actuellement heureux.  
Il n'avait pas de sourire sur son visage, ne semblait pas émerveillé par ce qui l'entourait, mais Oishi voyait que Tezuka était heureux de faire ce qu'il faisait.  
Pourquoi ? Etait-ce pour l'action en elle-même, était-ce pour l'accomplissement final ?

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Hmmm... ?  
- Pourquoi tu grimpes ?  
- Tu comprendras quand on sera en haut... Sur un sommet, on a l'impression que plus rien ne peut vous atteindre, que toutes les épreuves à traverser ne seront plus rien...

Oishi se tut quelques secondes.  
Que voulait-il dire par là ?  
Il vit Tezuka-kun lever son bras et pointer une maison à l'horizon.

- C'est là qu'on va dormir.  
- Vrai ? Ce n'est plus très loin !  
- Non... Normalement on devrait faire un feu de camp ce soir, et il y aura peut-être d'autres choses à faire là-bas...

Tezuka semblait bizarrement embêté par quelque chose.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tezuka-kun ?  
- C'est que d'habitude j'emmène un livre pour le temps qu'on passe dans les refuges... Je l'ai oublié cette fois-ci...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas t'ennuyer !

* * *

Le refuge était d'un confort spartiate mais suffisant, même si assez petit vu que d'autres campeurs y faisaient halte pour la nuit.  
Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel après qu'Oishi et Tezuka aient fait le tour du propriétaire, avalé un goûter et déposé leurs affaires.  
Le reste du groupe s'était assis à une table de pique-nique à l'extérieur et discutait de choses et d'autres, qui n'intéressaient certainement pas les deux jeunes garçons.

- On peut aller voir un peu plus loin ?

L'accompagnatrice à qui s'était adressé Tezuka lui répondit par un sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?  
- Oh, c'est juste pour aller jouer un peu...

L'ensemble du groupe regarda Tezuka comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

- JOUER ?  
- Ben oui, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire...  
- Bon, bon, mais n'allez pas trop loin. Tu as ta montre, Tezuka-kun ? Bien, vous devez être rentrés pour 19 heures, d'accord ?

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent du groupe alors qu'on leur parlait encore.

- Et faites attention !

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètres du refuge, une forêt de cônifères se dressait, bordée d'un ruisseau au courant moyennement rapide. Oishi courut une seconde en voyant ça et s'accroupit au bord.

- Regarde, un poisson !!  
- C'est une truite sandrée.  
- Je sais que c'est une truite sandrée !  
- ... tu aimes la pêche aussi, Oishi-kun ?  
- Non, mais j'adore les poissons... quand j'étais petit, je demandais toujours à ce qu'on m'emmène visiter des aquarium... J'ai beaucoup de livres sur les poissons chez moi, et j'ai même quelques poissons exotiques ! Il faudra que tu viennes les voir un jour !

Tezuka remonta lentement ses lunettes.

- Ce serait un plaisir.

Les deux enfants continuèrent d'observer les poissons pendant de longs moments, puis Oishi commença à créer un petit passage pour passer sur l'autre rive, jouant avec les galets ronds transportés par la rivière, trempant les manches de son pull avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Tezuka ne tarda pas à l'aider, et après quelques éclaboussures, les deux garçons avaient établi un passage sûr pour aller de l'autre côté du ruisseau.  
En fait, l'autre rive n'était pas bien plus intéressante, et Tezuka et Oishi suivirent tranquillement le lit du ruisseau, regardant les quelques poissons qui passaient, des fois se contredisant sur la nature des animaux qui hantaient l'eau de la petite rivière.

- Tezuka-kun, je t'assure, c'était encore une truite.  
- Non, c'était une perche, j'en suis sûr.  
- Une truite, j'en suis cer... Tezuka-kun.

Oishi s'était arrêté et montrait du doigt une espèce de cabane un peu plus enfoncée dans la forêt.

- C'est quoi ?  
- Je crois savoir, viens.

Tezuka pressa le pas, suivit de près par Oishi.

- Ca doit être un atelier de poterie. J'ai vu une petite carrière pas loin. Le sol est composé d'une argile très bonne pour la poterie, il paraît.

La baraque semblait abandonnée. Tezuka poussa la porte.

- Tu crois qu'on peut entrer ?  
- Oui, je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit encore utilisé...

Un voile de poussière semblait recouvrir la majeure partie de la pièce.  
Quelques poteries confirmaient la thèse de Tezuka. Au milieu de la pièce, à un niveau un peu plus bas que le sol se trouvait un établi qu'on atteignait en s'asseyant à même le sol. A sa droite trônait une cheminée et à sa gauche un vieil égouttoir en pierre sur lequel reposait un tas d'argile sèche et craquelée.

- Tu as déjà fait de la poterie, Oishi-kun ?  
- C'est pour les filles.  
- C'est apaisant et assez difficile, tu sais...

Tezuka ramassa un seau qui traînait dans la baraque et alla le remplir au ruisseau à côté.  
Une fois revenu, il commença à mouiller l'argile du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- L'argile doit toujours rester mouillée tant qu'on lui donne une forme... Une fois sèche, on n'arrive plus à rien... mais il suffit de la remouiller.

Tezuka malaxait maintenant une sorte de pâte à modeler qui semblait caoutchouteuse... en tout cas bien plus malléable que quelques instants auparavant.

- C'est de l'argile presque pure... Normalement, on mélange ça avec de la terre, il me semble... Sinon les poteries ne supporteraient pas l'eau...

Oishi regarda Tezuka former une sphère d'argile entre ses mains et l'aplatir.

- Tu en sais des choses !

Tezuka tendit la boule d'argile à son camarade de classe.

- Tu veux essayer ?  
- Euh, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire...

Tezuka plaça l'argile dans les mains d'Oishi.

- Assieds-toi ici.

Oishi prit place à l'établi, Tezuka se plaçant juste derrière lui, positionnant une coupe d'eau à côté d'eux alors qu'il plaçait une jambe de chaque côté d'Oishi.  
Le garçon saisit les mains de son camarade et l'aida à malaxer l'argile encore un peu dure, la mouillant un peu plus de temps à autre.  
Aucun des deux ne parlaient, et Oishi trouvait ce silence... reposant, pour une fois.  
Autant par le passé, les silences de Tezuka pouvaient être gênants ou embarassants, autant ici ils étaient les bienvenus, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère plutôt féérique, alors qu'un rouge-gorge s'époumonait à l'extérieur.  
Oishi sentait le souffle de Tezuka contre son cou, et les cheveux de son ami venaient titiller sa joue de temps à autres alors que ses doigts forçaient les siens à donner forme à l'argile.  
Une petite tasse d'aspect traditionnel prenait progressivement forme, et Tezuka choisit de briser le silence.

- Comme ce n'est que de l'argile, elle ne tiendra pas, autant s'amuser. Tu peux lui donner des formes arrondies...

Tezuka joignit le geste à la parole en faisant glisser un doigt d'Oishi sur l'argile, laissant un sillage incurvé.

- ... ou alors faire des dessins avec ça.

La main droite de Tezuka attrapa une sorte de stylet et le plaça dans la main d'Oishi.

- Fais comme tu le sens...

Les mains de Tezuka s'écartèrent des siennes, mais le garçon garda sa place alors qu'Oishi commençait à donner des coups de stylet, changeait la forme des bords de la tasse plus qu'assymétrique qu'ils avaient faite, alors que Tezuka mouillait de temps en temps l'argile qui se solidifiait.  
Au bout de quelques longs instants où Oishi s'amusait plus que de raison, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. La tête de Tezuka était venue s'y poser alors que les mains du garçon s'étaient immobilisées sur la table.

- Ca te gêne ?  
- Non, pas du tout.

Le silence s'instaura à nouveau et Oishi continua à travailler.  
De temps en temps, les mains de Tezuka venaient aider les siennes quand l'argile menaçait de s'effondrer, prouvant que le jeune homme ne s'endormait pas au contact de la peau chaude du cou d'Oishi contre la sienne.  
Par contre, les gestes d'Oishi s'étaient ralentis et le garçon ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il n'avait en fait plus d'idée pour enrichir son oeuvre et qu'il voulait juste rester le plus longtemps possible comme celà.  
Tout à coup, une des mains de Tezuka attrapa la sienne et Oishi sentit son coeur s'accélérer brusquement.

- Il va falloir rentrer, Oishi-kun, les autres vont s'inquiéter, il est presque 19 heures...  
- Oh...

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu et baissa la tête vers sa tasse alors que Tezuka se levait. Sa sculpture se tassait déjà, devenant assez rapidement un tas plus ou moins informe d'argile.  
Tezuka se lava rapidement les mains au ruisseau et Oishi le rejoignit bien vite.  
Les deux garçons retournèrent au camp sans échanger un autre mot.

* * *

- Tezuka-kun, laisse-moi te dire que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sale... Ca ne te réussit pas d'avoir un copain avec toi...

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher d'être embarassé à la remarque.  
Il n'était vraiment pas habitué aux réprimandes et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire dans ces cas-là.

- ... Désolé.  
- Je te taquinais, Tezuka-kun. C'est normal que les garçons de votre âge s'amusent ainsi.  
- Je vais me changer.

Quand Tezuka ressortit du campement, tout le monde était assis autour du feu de camp, maintenu par Kyôichi, un des garçons du groupe.  
Le jeune homme se chargeait toujours de faire le feu, et les autres n'avaient pas besoin de s'en préoccuper, se contentant de manger, discuter ou chanter autour des flammes.  
Tezuka prit place à côté d'Oishi qui avait noué son pull autour de la taille, prétextant la chaleur du feu pour rester en t-shirt. Il mangeait une des brochettes qui accompagnaient toujours leurs repas au feu de bois et semblait énormément s'amuser.  
Le coeur de Tezuka se serra sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, et le garçon tenta de dissiper ces pensées en attrapant aussi de quoi manger.

- C'est vraiment bon, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- On mange toujours la même chose, quand je vais en montagne avec eux...

Oishi répondit par un petit rire.  
Tezuka se laissa bercer par ce son et mangea tranquillement, se contentant d'écouter les discussions autour de lui pendant le repas.

* * *

- Oh non !

Tezuka se retourna rapidement vers Oishi qui semblait découvrir quelque chose d'horrible à l'intérieur de son sac-à-dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Oishi-kun ?

Tezuka s'était rapproché de son camarade de classe.

- Ma mère a oublié mon sac de couchage...

Oishi poussa un long soupir désespéré.

- Et après elle me dit d'être responsable...  
- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tezuka déplia son sac de couchage et couvrit une partie des matelas qui se juxtaposaient au sol.

- On tiendra bien à deux sous le mien. Sinon, Sanako-san emmène souvent une couverture en plus, elle te la prêtera sûrement.  
- Merci, Tezuka-kun.

Tezuka acquiesça, faisant comprendre à Oishi que c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire dans ces circonstances.  
Il sortit ensuite son pyjama de son sac-à-dos et commença à se changer pour la nuit... après tout, Kyôichi viendrait vérifier que les "petits" étaient bien couchés d'ici quelques minutes et il ne voulait pas être réprimandé à nouveau.  
Oishi ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, rougissant un peu à la vue du dos dénudé de Tezuka.

- Bon ben, je vais demander sa couverture à Sanako-san.

Et il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, peut-être un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Après avoir récupérer ladite couverture qui ne couvrirait au mieux que ses pieds, Oishi retourna à l'intérieur alors que Kyôichi lui signalait qu'il devrait déjà être couché et qu'il viendrait vérifier que Tezuka et lui ne faisaient pas des bêtises plutôt que de dormir.  
Oishi imaginait très difficilement Tezuka faire des bêtises, mais il exécuta rapidement les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Une fois retourné à l'intérieur du refuge, il trouva Tezuka agenouillé près de son sac, sortant une lampe-torche... et ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Tezuka releva la tête.

- Je... J'aime beaucoup ton pyjama.  
- C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert à Noël.  
- Ca te va vraiment bien les petits nounours.  
- Une de mes soeurs a dit que ça rappelait la couleur de mes yeux.  
- Tu as des soeurs ?  
- Hmm...

Oishi ne continua pas la conversation, pensant qu'elle n'était apparemment pas au goût de Tezuka. Pendant ce temps-là, le garçon déposait ses lunettes à côté des lits et se glissait sous son sac de couchage.  
Oishi enfila vite son pyjama (qui à défaut de nounours était recouvert de petites souris dans des lits douillets) et alla se coucher à côté de Tezuka après avoir étendu la couverture de Sanako au niveau de leurs pieds.  
Un silence se fit, entrecoupé de temps en temps par les rires provenant de l'extérieur.

- Oishi-kun ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je voulais te dire que j'étais content que tu m'accompagnes.  
- ... Je suis aussi content d'être ici... même s'il ne fait pas très chaud.

Oishi émit un petit rire en frottant ses pieds gelés l'un contre l'autre.  
Oui, il était vraiment heureux d'être ici, et il s'était vraiment bien amusé jusque-là. Il regrettait déjà de devoir quitter la petite troupe d'ici deux jours...  
Il sentit un bras recouvrir son ventre et se sentit rougir comme jamais.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai froid aussi.

Oishi se détendit et se rapprocha légèrement de Tezuka.  
Une faible lumière arrivait de l'extérieur, un mélange du feu de camp et de la lueur de la lune qui éclairait légèrement l'intérieur de la pièce dont ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux.  
Oishi distinguait plus ou moins le visage de Tezuka, qui semblait tout aussi sérieux sans ses lunettes et les yeux fermés, contrastant avec les quelques nounours qu'il pouvait encore discerner de son pyjama.  
Oishi ferma les yeux à son tour, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage quand les pieds plus chauds de Tezuka vinrent toucher les siens. Une douce odeur régnait dans la pièce et Oishi se sentit s'endormir doucement.

- Bonne nuit, Tezuka-kun.  
- Dors bien, Oishi-kun.

* * *

- Alors, alors, il portait encore son pyjama à nounours ?  
- Oui, et vous auriez dû les voir, ils dormaient à poings fermés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
- Ca doit être mignon.

Kyôichi se rassit auprès du feu et répondit aux sourires que lui adressait le reste du groupe.

* * *

Oishi fut réveillé par une main insistante sur son épaule et un chuchotement à son oreille.

- Oishi-kun, réveille-toi...

Oishi ouvrit un oeil et faillit s'étrangler de rire une nouvelle fois à la vue du pyjama de Tezuka qui, il ne savait pas comment, était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude en ce petit matin.  
Petit matin ?  
Une très faible lumière rentrait dans la pièce, et tout le monde dormait encore.  
Tezuka lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Viens avec moi.

Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi et le tira du lit, alors que le garçon avait du mal à se réveiller.

- Dépêche-toi..

Oishi suivit Tezuka sans broncher et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent vite à l'extérieur.  
Tezuka n'avait pas lâché la main d'Oishi et le conduisait à un rocher non loin du refuge où il s'intalla avec Oishi à ses côtés.

- Le soleil va se lever.

Oishi comprit tout à coup, et se força à ouvrir un peu plus grand les yeux.  
Seulement quelques instants après que Tezuka ait annoncé le lever de l'astre du jour, le soleil apparut entouré d'un halo orangé sur la ligne d'horizon.  
Toute la vallée semblait bercée dans cette lumière, les forêts comme les maisons en contre-bas prenaient des couleurs magnifiques et Oishi ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

- C'est... c'est beau.  
- Je te l'avais dit. Plus tu es haut et plus c'est magnifique.

Oishi serra doucement la main de Tezuka qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu grimpes, maintenant. J'epère qu'on aura l'occasion de revoir un lever de soleil pareil...

Un silence s'instaura, alors que le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel, éclairant les montagnes verdoyantes de plus en plus.  
Oishi bailla, encore fatigué.

- Tu veux te recoucher ?  
- Non, non...

Oishi laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Tezuka.

- ... je suis bien ici.

* * *

Sanako se glissa à la fenêtre et tira sa voisine du sommeil.

- Regarde comme ils sont mignooooooons...  
- Sanako-chan, je dormais

* * *

Le lendemain, après un bon petit-déjeuner, tout le groupe repartit.  
Aujourd'hui se ferait la plus grosse partie, et l'ascension serait plus difficile.  
Sur les conseils de Tezuka, Oishi avait accepté de confier une partie de ses affaires à un accompagnateur, et il commençait à craindre de ne pas réussir à monter le sommet qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Ca va aller, Oishi-kun.

Oishi voulut répondre par un sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire Tezuka.

La marche reprit, au même rythme que la veille bien que la pente soit plus raide.  
De temps en temps, il fallait enjamber un tronc d'arbre, traverser un ruisseau ou longer un ravin, et bien que le chemin soit balisé, Oishi ne manquait pas d'être inquiété.  
Depuis le début de la journée, il marchait juste derrière Tezuka et à peu de choses près, mettait les pieds exactement là où son camarade les avaient posés au pas précédent.  
Tezuka ralentit et se mit à son niveau.

- Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré, Oishi-kun.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver...  
- Tu veux que je demande une pause ? On a le temps, tu sais...  
- Non, non, je ne suis pas encore fatigué !  
- Tu en as de la chance, moi je le suis.  
- Vrai ?

Tezuka acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Oishi sentit son courage remonter alors que Tezuka allait demander une courte pause.  
Au final, l'ascension ne prit que quelques heures, et le groupe arriva au sommet un peu après midi, profitant du soleil pour pique-niquer tout en contemplant le paysage.  
Oishi n'arrivait plus à effacer le sourire qui s'était placardé sur sa bouche, tellement il trouvait ça impressionnant.  
Rien n'était plus haut qu'eux.  
Quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il regardait, rien ne les dépassait.  
Et quand il se mettait sur ce roc, à la pointe de la montagne, il culminait au-dessus de tout le monde, même de Tezuka qui semblait inquiété de le voir faire l'imbécile sur des rochers à plus de 3000 mètres de haut.

- C'est génial !  
- Je te l'avais dit. Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si on avait vu le lever de soleil d'ici...

Oishi imagina la scène, se représentant Tezuka et lui assis sur le rocher qu'il foulait du pied, et le soleil se levant, loin vers l'est, au-dessus d'un autre relief plus bas...

- Hmmm...

Tezuka sortit alors un appareil-photo de son sac.

- Je prends toujours des photos... pour commémorer...

Oishi prit la pose sur le rocher, regardant l'objectif en souriant.

Après quelques photos du paysage, Oishi alla demander à Sanako de les prendre tous les deux en photo.

- Il faut qu'on voit le paysage derrière !  
- Je sais, ça, Oishi-kun...  
- Je veux montrer aux garçons de la classe jusqu'où on est montés !

* * *

La descente se fit tranquillement, vu que le groupe était en avance sur l'horaire et tout de même fatigué de la montée assez raide de la matinée.

- Tezuka-kun ?

Tezuka ralentit le pas pour se retrouver au niveau d'Oishi qui marchait encore sur ses talons.

- Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de retourner à l'atelier de poterie, ce soir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je suppose... Tu veux y retourner ?  
- Euh.. sauf si tu n'en as pas envie, bien sûr ! C'est juste que je me suis beaucoup amusé hier !  
- Oh ? Alors aujourd'hui il faudra mélanger l'argile et tu devras me faire une tasse toi-même.

Oishi crut presque déceler un sourire sur le visage de Tezuka.

- Pas de problème ! Enfin.. je ne garantis pas qu'elle soit réussie...

* * *

L'atelier était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé la veille.  
De nouveau, on leur avait permis "d'aller jouer" jusqu'à 19 heures, et les deux garçons s'étaient plus ou moins précipités vers la cabane.  
Le tas d'argile malaxé hier par Oishi était encore sur l'établi, et semblait dur comme de la pierre.  
Tezuka alla de nouveau remplir le seau et reprit le même tas d'argile à manipuler.

- Il faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas de la terre glaise ou tout du moins de l'argile moins pure.

Le garçon ouvrit un ou deux meubles qui menaçaient de s'écrouler, et trouva une boîte qui apparemment contenait ce qu'il cherchait.

- Avec ça, l'argile ne retombe pas... enfin, sauf qu'il faudra la cuire... ça va être un peu compliqué.  
- Bah, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

Oishi s'assit à l'établi et Tezuka plaça une nouvelle masse d'argile face à lui après l'avoir mouillée.  
Oishi commença à donner la forme de base qu'il avait déjà faite la veille alors que Tezuka semblait s'intéresser aux différentes poteries qui ornaient une étagère de la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse.  
Après quelques minutes passées à travailler, Oishi se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait.

- Tu ne m'aides pas ?  
- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Oishi ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide... il avait compris comme ça marchait...

- Je trouve ça plus rigolo quand on s'y met à deux.

Tezuka fut surpris de la réponse mais vint reprendre sa place de la veille derrière Oishi.  
Par contre, il se rendit compte que ses mains ne servaient plus à grand chose, vu qu'Oishi avait bien compris le principe, pensant même à mouiller la terre de temps à autre...

- Tu es encore en forme, Oishi-kun ?  
- Oui, c'est que je n'ai pas porté mon sac aujourd'hui... alors c'était beaucoup plus facile ! Et puis on s'est bien amusés !

Tezuka reposa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oishi, cette fois-ci sans demander la permission qu'il avait eu la veille.

- ... Tu... tu reviendras une autre fois ?

Tezuka ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait hésité à poser la question. Quelque part au fond de son coeur, il savait qu'il avait peur de la réponse, peur qu'Oishi ait d'autres choses à faire que passer quelques jours avec lui.

- Oui bien sûr !!

La réponse si rapide et franche d'Oishi le rendit bêtement heureux. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer et ses bras entourèrent Oishi peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.  
Il poussa un léger soupir et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

- Pourquoi, Tezuka-kun, tu...

Oishi s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase parce que faisant l'effort de tourner son visage vers celui de son ami, ses lèvres avaient frôlé le front de Tezuka.  
Les deux garçons rougirent dans l'instant et s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

- Euh... tu... préfères quand je suis là ?

Tezuka fut silencieux quelques secondes, puis attrapa un des poignets d'Oishi de sa main.

- Oui... je... tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai, tu sais...

Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de phrases soit si dur à dire.  
Il ne pensait pas que c'était si dur de se rendre compte de tout ce qui lui avait manqué par le passé.  
Oishi lui sourit, de ce sourire franc et radieux qui semblait vous entourer d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinies.  
Il allait répondre quelques chose, mais Tezuka, prit d'une inspiration subite, coupa la parole qu'Oishi n'avait pas enore prise.

- Fais attention, l'argile retombe.

Il attrapa la main d'Oishi et la guida sur ce qui devait être une tasse dans un futur plus ou moins proche.  
Il ne voulait pas se séparer du jeune homme. Il voulait que ce moment dure infiniment, que cette épaule soit toujours là pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer...

* * *

- Beuh, elle n'est pas réussie...  
- L'argile devait être un peu trop pure... et puis c'est normal que ça change à la cuisson...  
- Je suis déçu...

Tezuka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en voyant la mine déconfite d'Oishi.

- Mon grand père a un petit atelier de poterie. On pourra en refaire une fois rentrés si tu veux...  
- Vrai ????

Tezuka acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Oishi fit un grand sourire et jeta la tasse au loin, qui se cassa en petits morceaux.

- Hey, elle devait être pour moi.

Oishi se sentit presque poignardé par le regard sévère de Tezuka. Il n'avait pas vraiment haussé la parole mais on sentait très bien la colère dans sa voix.

- Elle n'était pas bien, je t'en donnerai une mieux, promis !

Tezuka laissa retomber ses épaules et poussa un petit soupir.  
Comment pouvait-il résister à un sourire pareil, de toute façon ?

* * *

Le soir venu, après un nouveau feu de camp et le même menu que la veille, Tezuka et Oishi restèrent plus longtemps en compagnie du groupe. Les discussions allaient bon train, et bien que les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas vraiment tout, ils s'amusaient beaucoup.  
Tezuka empêcha Oishi de boire la bière que Sanako lui proposait, Oishi démontra au groupe qu'il pouvait faire plus de 3 mètres en marchant sur les mains et surprit tout le monde en disant que Tezuka était un prodige au tennis.

- Tu ne leur a jamais dit ?  
- Personne ne ma jamais demandé.  
- Mais comment tu veux qu'ils devinent ?  
- ...

Kyôichi partit dans un fou-rire et Oishi crut déceler une légère rougeur sur les joues de Tezuka... mais peut-être n'était-ce que les reflets des flammes de leur feu de camp.  
Oishi commença donc à raconter comment Tezuka avait battu tous les sempai de leur club de sa mauvaise main et était bizarrement très fier alors que ce n'était pas de lui-même qu'il parlait.

Au bout d'un moment, Kyôichi les incita à aller se coucher et les deux garçons baillèrent pratiquement en même temps à l'idée d'aller dormir.  
Les deux collégiens retournèrent donc à l'intérieur du refuge, enfilèrent rapidement leur pyjama et retrouvèrent leur disposition de la veille.  
Une fois sous le sac de couchage, Tezuka hésita un instant. Oishi aurait-il froid comme la veille ?  
Il repensa sans le vouloir au moment où, dans la cabane, les lèvres d'Oishi avaient frôlé son front.  
Pourquoi était-il troublé à cette pensée ?  
Tezuka n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse logique à cette question, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par l'idée d'avoir Oishi le plus proche de lui possible.  
Il fut surpris quand l'un des bras d'Oishi l'attira à lui et que son visage se retrouva tout près de celui de son ami.

- Froid.

Oishi ne proféra pas une explication de plus et se colla un peu plus que la veille à Tezuka.  
Tezuka se sentit rougir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il ressentait.  
D'un côté, il voulait s'écarter, il voulait garder Oishi loin de son coeur, pour être sûr qu'il ne le fasse jamais souffrir. Mais une autre partie de son coeur voulait rendre à Oishi son étreinte, attirer le jeune homme un peu plus vers lui, le regarder s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il frissonna soudainement, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était à cause du froid ou d'autre chose.

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Hmmm ?  
- Ca va ?  
- Hmm.

Oishi resserra son étreinte, imaginant que Tezuka devait avoir froid pour frissoner ainsi et passa un bras autour du garçon de façon à ce qu'une de ses mains soit dans le dos de son ami. Son menton était venu se loger contre le front de Tezuka, qui bien que plus grand était un peu plus recroquevillé dans le lit.  
Oishi sentit son coeur s'accélérer, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué à cete heure de la journée.  
Alors que se passait-il ?

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu dors ?  
- Non, non.  
- Je te dérange ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien entendu...  
- Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai envie d'être toujours plus proche de toi ?

Tezuka sentit son coeur râter un battement.  
Alors, Oishi ressentait la même chose ?  
Bizarrement, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul...  
Il glissa une main autour d'Oishi et respira l'odeur du garçon.

- Je ne sais pas...

Tezuka poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne sais pas, mais... mais moi aussi.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui. Je... c'est bizarre, ça ne m'avait encore jamais fait ça.  
- Moi non plus.

Oishi se mit à rire doucement tout en humant le parfum des cheveux de Tezuka.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?  
- Comme tu veux...  
- Tezuka-kun, ce n'est pas une réponse.

Tezuka crut un instant qu'Oishi était fâché et il s'en voulut tout de suite.

- Excuse-moi.  
- Tu es pardonné.

Tezuka décela un sourire sur le visage d'Oishi malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de reprendre leur conversation, ils entendirent des pas.  
Apparemment d'autres personnes venaient se coucher...  
Oishi remonta le sac de couchage plus haut sur leurs têtes et murmura un "Bonne nuit, Tezuka", avant que le reste du groupe n'entre dans la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

  
PARTIE 2 : Y a pas que les graaaands qui s'aaaiiiimeuh, y a pas que les graaands qui ooont des sentimeeents... 

- Bonjour.

Tezuka releva les yeux de son pupitre et son regard tomba sur son meilleur ami.  
Il ne put emêcher de sentir un petit trouble dans son coeur mais se contenta de répondre à la salutation d'Oishi.

- Apparemment, nous serons encore dans la même classe cette année, Tezuka-kun.  
- Hmm...

Oishi s'assit au pupitre à côté de Tezuka.

- Comment ce sont passées la fin de tes vacances ?  
- Bien.

Oishi fit une petite moue, un peu déçu que Tezuka ait si peu de choses à dire.  
Il sortit ses affaires de classe et tenta de ne plus y penser.  
C'était juste le caractère de Tezuka, il était habitué... mais ça lui faisait un peu de peine, quelque part...

- Oishi-kun.  
- Oui ?  
- On pourra discuter à la fin des cours, après les activités du club ?

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei accueillit les nouveaux comme l'année passée, et Oishi trouvait ça bizarre de ne plus être assigné au ramassage de balle.  
Yamato-buchô n'avait pas redoublé malgré ses mauvaises notes, et il avait quitté le club en même temps que le collège.  
Un troisième année avait été nommé capitaine, mais Ryuzaki-sensei avait demandé à Tezuka d'être vice-capitaine malgré son jeune âge.  
Le garçon avait accepté, sachant qu'il avait gagné le respect de ses sempai durant l'année précédente.  
Oishi sentit soudainement Tezuka partir loin de lui, mais n'en dit mot.  
Après tout, Tezuka portait déjà le jersey réservés aux réguliers et pas lui.

Un autre garçon de deuxième année était nouveau dans le club.  
Il s'appelait Kawamura et avait fait jusqu'à présent partie du club de karaté.  
C'est Oishi qui avait été chargé de lui présenter le club, vu qu'il n'aurait pas le même travail que les kohai.

- Je m'appelle Oishi Shûichirô. Je suis en 2e année. Classe A.  
- Kawamura Takashi. 2e année classe D.

Kawamura semblait un peu gêné d'être ici et d'embêter quelqu'un à l'aider à se retrouver dans le club.

- Les deuxièmes années aident encore aux tâches avec les premières années. Il y a un tableau dans les vestiaires qui te dira quand c'est à toi de ranger les balles ou de nettoyer les locaux.  
- D'accord...  
- Il y a un tournoi tous les mois pour savoir qui est régulier. Les deuxième année peuvent déjà y participer.  
- Le vice-capitaine est un deuxième année, non ?  
- Oui, Tezuka-kun est vraiment doué. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Il y a Fuji.

Oishi pointa un jeune homme à l'apparence frêle qui portait aussi la veste des réguliers.

- Et puis Inui, mais lui il n'est pas encore régulier.

Là, Oishi montra un garçon bien plus grand, assis sur un banc, occupé à prendre des notes.

- Le capitaine observe les joueurs et décide qui participe au tournoi. Si tu es bon, tu peux aussi être régulier, mais je te préviens, la lutte est sévère, Kawamura.  
- Les gens m'appellent Taka-san, en général.

Oishi répondit par un sourire.

- Je vais te montrer les vestiaires, Taka-san.

* * *

- Tezuka-kun ! Excuse-moi, je faisais faire le tour à Taka-san.  
- Taka-san ?  
- Euh... Kawamura.  
- Hmm.

Un silence plana alors que Tezuka s'était mis en marche, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre Oishi.

- Tezuka-kun, ça ne va pas ?

Tezuka poussa un soupir.  
Il se retourna vers Oishi.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as un peu de temps ?  
- Bien entendu.  
- Je t'offre un café ?

Oishi fit un sourire et en deux pas rejoignit Tezuka.

- Tu veux parler de quelque chose...?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est... hmm...  
- A propos de ce qui s'est passé ces vacances ? Tu es fâché ?

Tezuka s'arrêta net.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Je... Je ne sais juste plus comment agir... quand je suis avec toi.

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- Ah... hmm... à vrai dire moi non plus. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en préoccuper et juste discuter comme avant, non ?  
- Sûrement.

Les deux collégiens firent encore quelques pas en silence avant d'entrer dans un café.

- Tezuka-kun, tu veux venir chez moi, ce week-end ?

* * *

- Cadeeeeaaaaaaauuuu !

Tezuka avait à peine franchi le pas de la chambre d'Oishi que son camarade de classe lui tendait une petite boîte emballée.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. Ouvre.

Tezuka s'exécuta, défaisant le ruban qui entourait la boîte et trouvant une forme emballée dans un papier protecteur à l'intérieur.  
C'était une tasse.  
En porcelaine, avec un bord doré finement ciselé.

- Je t'avais promis une tasse. Mais c'est ma maman qui l'a choisie. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup, mais je crois qu'elle a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.

Oishi semblait essayer de trouver une explication au malentendu avec sa mère. Il ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu croire qu'il aimait beaucoup une fille.  
Les mamans étaient bizarres, des fois.

- Ce n'est rien, elle est très belle.

Tezuka contempla une seconde la tasse puis la posa sur le bureau d'Oishi, avant de se retourner vers le garçon.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait faire ça, mais il décida de tenter le coup.  
Il attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne et déposa un court baiser sur la joue de son camarade.  
Il avait déjà remercier des tas de gens de cette manière, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était différent et beaucoup plus difficile avec Oishi.

- Merci, Oishi-kun, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Oishi se sentit rougir alors que Tezuka se demandait s'il pouvait rester aussi près d'Oishi, s'il pouvait garder sa main dans la sienne, sans pour autant enfreindre une quelconque loi de bienséance et sans gêner son ami.  
Les deux garçons restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans bouger pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Oishi coupe le silence qui devenait gênant.

- Euh... tu veux voir mon aquarium ?

Il se déplaça un peu, sans oser lâcher la main de Tezuka, et attira le jeune homme vers l'aquarium qui trônait sur une table.

- Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de poissons, mais j'en prends bien soin !

Effectivement, seuls trois petits poissons partagaient le grand aquarium. Il étaient entourés de petits monticules de sable, d'algues et même de quelques coraux.

- Le noir c'est un poisson éléphant, j'en suis très fier, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en ait aussi un !!

Le poisson noir était particulièrement étrange, allongé avec une queue toute fine.

- C'est un poisson d'eau douce ?  
- Oui, pour l'instant je n'ai que des poissons d'eau douce, c'est plus simple pour l'eau. Ma maman a dit que j'étais trop petit pour avoir deux aquariums, de toute façon...

Les deux autres poisons étaient beaucoup plus classiques, de ceux qu'on imagine dès qu'on parle de poissons exotiques... l'un était d'un jaune brillant et l'autre avait des rayures et était beaucoup plus petit que les deux autres.  
Tezuka contempla les poissons d'eau douce quelques instants, s'amusant à les voir se cacher derrière un petit galet, s'arrêter et repartir au pas de course.

- Ils sont très beaux, et ton aquarium est magnifique.

Oishi se sentit particulièrement fier et attrapa une petite boîte à côté de l'aquarium.

- Je vais les nourrir, tu vas voir, Lyly est terrible quand il mange !  
- Lyly ?  
- Le gros jaune. C'est un goinffre.

Oishi lâcha la main de Tezuka pour ouvrir une petite trappe sur le haut de l'aquarium et laissa la nourriture pour poissons s'écouler à l'intérieur sous forme de minuscules grains.  
Effectivement, en quelques secondes, Lyly avait foncé sur la nourriture et mangeait goulûment.  
Oishi émit un petit rire avant de refermer la trappe et de reposer la boîte près de l'aquarium.  
Dès que ses mains furent libres à nouveau, Oishi attrapa de nouveau la main de Tezuka dans la sienne, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mais espérant que ça ne gênait pas son ami.  
Apparemment pas, vu que Tezuka émit une petite pression sur ses doigts, sans quitter l'aquarium des yeux.  
Oishi sentit ses joues se teinter de rose.  
De nouveau cette drôle de sensation qu'il ressentait quand il était proche de Tezuka, quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était...?

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Hmmm ?

Oishi glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Tezuka, collant leurs deux mains un peu plus.

- Non, rien.

Oishi poussa un léger soupir.  
Il avait déjà dit à Tezuka ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait rien de nouveau à dire, mais il avait constamment la bizarre impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

* * *

- Le bain est libre, les garçons.

Oishi releva la tête et répondit par un sourire à sa maman.

- Vous y allez ensemble, messieurs-les-inséparables ?

Oishi fit oui de la tête sans réfléchir et se releva du sol où Tezuka et lui avaient commencé une partie de cartes.

- Kunimitsu-kun, je t'ai laissé une serviette à l'entrée de la salle de bains.  
- Merci, madame.  
- Tu es tellement poli. Ce serait bien que Shûichirô soit pareil...

Oishi tira la langue à sa mère qui quitta la pièce.

- "Tu es tellement poli, Kunimitsu-kuuuuun"... pff...  
- Tu es jaloux... Shu-chan ?  
- Hein ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
- Shu-chan... Après tout, Shûichirô est ton prénom, non ?  
- Oui, mais ça fait bizarre dans ta bouche, ... Kunimitsu.

Oishi avait dit le prénom de Tezuka en rigolant à moitié.  
Tezuka le regarda avec son plus parfait air de "je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans".

- Ce serait difficile de t'appeler comme ça...  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, c'est mignon, mais c'est un peu pompeux, comme prénom.  
- Je dois te remercier ?  
- Non, non, ne le prends pas mal, il te va bien !  
- Je suis mignon et pompeux ?

Oishi tira la langue à Tezuka qui attrapa la main de son camarade de classe, encore une fois.  
Le geste ne gênait plus aucun des deux garçons, et dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, leurs doigts s'entremêlaient.

- Viens, la salle de bains est par ici.

Oishi réalisa alors qu'il avait dit à sa mère qu'il prendrait son bain avec Tezuka.  
Bizarrement, cette perspective le faisait se sentir bizarre. Il se sentait gêné quelque part, alors qu'il voulait pourtant être le plus proche possible de Tezuka.  
C'était illogique.

* * *

Une fois dans le bain, Oishi poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.  
Il se sentait plus à l'aise dans l'eau chaude et tranquille et fermait les yeux, tentant presque d'oublier la présence de Tezuka à ses côtés.  
Prendre sa douche avec le jeune homme avait été plus difficile et plus embarassant que jamais.  
Il devait se l'avouer, il était troublé par le fait que Tezuka soit nu et tout près de lui.  
Cette sensation était encore plus étrange, couplée au fait qu'il avait envie de se rapprocher un peu plus de son ami.

Il fut pourtant sorti de ses pensées par un son auquel il n'était pas habitué.  
Un rire.  
Le rire de Tezuka.

Oishi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non, Tezuka était bel et bien en train de rire à côté de lui dans le bain, semblant avoir trouvé quelque chose de particulièrement amusant.  
Le garçon semblait retenir des larmes de rire alors que sa bouche souriait comme Oishi ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, et apparemment Tezuka n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'arrêter de rire, essayant de se retenir de pouffer encore plus fort en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

- Tezuka...-kun ?

Tezuka arriva à glisser un "pardon" entre deux rires.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, mais... pourquoi tu ris ??

Tezuka montra une petite forme jaune qui flottait à côté de lui.

- C'est à toi, Oishi-kun ?

Tezuka partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire qu'il tenta veinement de supprimer.  
Oishi se sentit rougir, et se dit qu'avec la chaleur du bain il devait être pivoine.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si drôle...

Tezuka, encore incapable de parler, émit une petite pression sur le bec de ce qui était effectivement le canard en plastique d'Oishi, et le palmipède s'enfonça dans l'eau, ses yeux tournant très vite alors qu'il remontait à la surface.  
Nouvel éclat de rire de Tezuka.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais le rire si facile.

Tezuka prit de longues inspirations et son souffle retourna à la normale quelques instants après avoir tendu le canard à Oishi pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

Son visage avait pratiquement repris ses traits habituels, si ce n'est une légère lueur de gaieté dans ses yeux noisette.

- Mais pourquoi, ça fait plaisir de te voir rire, tu sais...  
- ...

Tezuka avait définitivement repris son air de sévérité habituel et Oishi se sentit triste de voir que Tezuka n'était pas d'accord sur ce point avec lui.  
Il aimait voir le garçon sourire, et il se désolait du fait que cela reste excessivement rare.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Tezuka-kun.  
- Désolé.

Oishi poussa un long soupir avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait dans sa main une arme de choix.  
Il s'approcha de Tezuka (ayant complètement oublié ses appréhensions de plus tôt quant à la nudité de son partenaire) et sortit son cher canard, lui faisant rouler les yeux dans tous les sens.  
Et il vit que Tezuka se retenait trèèès fort de rire.

- Allez, ris.  
- Non.

Oishi voyait un sourire commencer à se former sur les lèvres de Tezuka et il décida de sortir sa botte secrète. Il appuya sur le derrière du canard et les pattes de celui-ci se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens, ce qui, conjugué aux yeux gigotants, allait finir d'achever Tezuka, il en était sûr.  
Effectivement, un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Tezuka et le plus jeune des deux garçons attrapa la main de son compagnon qui tenait le canard, l'écartant de lui pour ne plus le voir.

Sauf que dans le feu de l'action, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il destabilisait Oishi et ce dernier se sentit glisser sur le fond de la baignoire et percuter Tezuka.

Oishi lâcha le canard qui se mit à dériver, complètement oublié par les deux garçons qui restaient immobiles, quasiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je... Tezuka-kun...

Oishi se sentit rougir et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver la volonté de s'écarter de Tezuka, de faire en sorte que sa jambe ne touche plus la cuisse de Tezuka, que son visage s'écarte des pectoraux du jeune homme qui commençaient à apparaître sous la peau mouillée...  
Après avoir respiré un bon coup, Oishi prit appui sur le rebord de la baignoire et allait s'écarter quand il sentit la main de Tezuka sur son bras.

- Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan, tu as bientôt fini ??

Oishi se sentit soudainement ridicule en entendant la voix de sa petite soeur et s'écarta rapidement de Tezuka sans regarder celui-ci.  
Il sortit du bain rapidement et répondit à sa soeur.

- Oui, oui, on sort tout de suite.

Il entendit Tezuka sortir du bain derrière lui et retenut son souffle en sentant son meilleur ami le frôler en pasant dans la partie sèche de la salle de bains.

* * *

- Tu n'as plus ton pyjama à nounours ?

Oishi était un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir voir Tezuka dans ces habits qui contrastaient autant avec son caractère.

- Non, il est au sale...

Oishi poussa un long soupir, s'effondrant sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire, demain ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

Oishi aimait beaucoup aller à la piscine le dimanche, mais il avait eu assez d'aventures avec Tezuka dans l'eau pour le week-end.

- Si on m'écoutait, on irait visiter un aquarium...  
- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'en ai pas beaucoup visités, en fait... et puis tu pourras me servir de guide.

Tezuka s'assit sur le lit aux côtés d'Oishi.

- Oui, promis !

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka et se mit à jouer avec.

- En fait je m'en fiche tant que je reste avec toi.

Tezuka fut un peu embarassé par la remarque, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait prendre ça comme il l'espérait.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'Oishi et laissa ses yeux observer longuement son compagnon.  
Qu'y avait-il de si particulier chez Oishi pour qu'il ait à ce point envie d'être proche de lui ?  
Le regard de Tezuka parcourait le visage de son ami, les grands yeux à présent fermés, son sourire si agréable traînant encore sur sa bouche, ses cheveux encore mouillés collant à son front.  
Soudain, les yeux d'Oishi s'ouvrirent, et Tezuka fut pris sur le fait.  
Oishi se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude.  
Et quelque chose dans le coeur de Tezuka lui disait de répondre à ce sourire, à faire de même, mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Oishi bailla et ses yeux qui criaient au sommeil se refermèrent alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre Tezuka.

- Oishi-kun ?  
- Hmm ?  
- On ne peut pas passer la nuit comme ça...

Un futon avait été sorti pour qu'Oishi puisse laisser son lit à Tezuka, et puis les deux garçons n'étaient pas très bien installés.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Oishi frotta un de ses yeux et se redressa, semblant contempler la situation et tâchant de trouver la solution.

- Tu vas être loiiiin de moi.  
- Dis-toi qu'en général je dors à plusieurs kilomètres de ton lit.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Une des mains de Tezuka se posa sur sa joue.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embêter.  
- ... je sais.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et Tezuka s'insinua dans le lit qu'Oishi avait insisté qu'il prenne plus tôt.

- Allez, viens, on tiendra bien à deux ici...  
- Ouiiii !  
- Tu as intérêt à ne pas trop bouger...  
- Si je t'embête, tu as le droit de me chasser du lit.

Un petit silence prit place.

- Oishi-kun ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Je crois que tu ne m'embêtes jamais.

Oishi répondit par un petit rire tout en encerclant le corps de Tezuka de ses bras.

- J'aime bien dormir contre toi.  
- Pourquoi ?

Oishi réfléchit à la question à laquelle il avait beaucoup pensé mais pas encore trouvé de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien ta chaleur et ton odeur. Et j'aime bien être près de toi.

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer, s'accélérer.  
D'une main tremblante, il caressa les cheveux d'Oishi, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce qu'il faisait était bien.  
Oishi poussa un petit soupir et Tezuka retira sa main.

- Pardon.  
- Non, ne t'arrête pas, c'est agréable.

Tezuka s'exécuta et ses doigts retrouvèrent le cuir chevelu d'Oishi, caressant doucement la peau du jeune homme, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi correspondait ce geste.  
Une des mains d'Oishi s'approcha de son visage, retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Oui ?

Tezuka était amusé de cette habitude qu'avait Oishi de toujours l'appeler par son nom avant de lui parler, comme s'il avait pu s'endormir entre temps...  
Oishi sembla hésiter une seconde et sa main rejoignit à nouveau le visage de Tezuka.  
Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et Tezuka sentait que son autre main s'agrippait à la fabrique de son pyjama. Lui-même sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Reste près de moi.

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais les yeux d'Oishi s'étaient fermés et ne pouvaient pas le voir.

- Je ne comptais pas te laisser.

La main d'Oishi quitta le visage de Tezuka, caressant la joue de son ami au passage, et trouva sa place quelque part sur le corps du collégien.

- Bonne nuit, Tezuka-kun.

Tezuka reserra un peu son étreinte sur Oishi.

- Dors bien, Oishi-kun.

Ses caresses dans les cheveux d'Oishi ralentirent progressivement jusqu'à ce que Tezuka s'endorme complètement.

* * *

Tezuka ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que le son de petits oiseaux primesautiers se faisait entendre au-dehors.  
La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité grâce au store, mais Tezuka discernait sans aucun problème les traits d'Oishi, encore endormi et toujours dans ses bras.  
Sa respiration calme faisait doucement se relever et retomber son ventre à un rythme régulier, alors qu'une de ses mains tenait encore lâchement le haut du pyjama de Tezuka.  
Tezuka sentit un frisson passer dans son dos. Il avait bizarrement froid à toutes les parties de son corps qui ne touchaient pas Oishi.  
Baillant légèrement, Tezuka souleva l'un des bras d'Oishi pour se pelotonner tout contre son ami. Une fois son but atteint, il reposa délicatement le bras d'Oishi par-dessus son corps.  
Il hésita une seconde à passer un bras et une jambe au-dessus du corps de son ami, mais jugeant qu'il serait installé plus confortablement en le faisant, il s'exécuta.  
Son visage était maintenant tout contre le coeur d'Oishi, qu'il sentait battre doucement.  
Tezuka émit un petit soupir de satisfaction.  
Il faisait plus chaud tout à coup.  
Tezuka referma les yeux, se disant que même s'il ne retrouvait pas le sommeil, il était particulièrement bien installé.

- Hnnn... Tezukaaaa ?

La petite voix d'Oishi se fit entendre et Tezuka s'en voulut d'avoir réveillé son compagnon.

- Tu peux te rendormir, Oishi-kun, il est encore tôt.

Le corps d'Oishi se mit en mouvement, s'écartant un peu de Tezuka pour s'étirer.  
Ce coup-ci, Tezuka émit un petit soupir de déception qui fut vite oublié quand les bras d'Oishi revinrent l'encercler et le serrer contre son corps.

- Je ne veux pas me rendormir...

Tezuka ne demanda pas pourquoi.  
Il savait.  
Oishi, tout comme lui, voulait profiter de ce moment, voulait être éveillé pour jouir de la présence de l'autre un peu plus longtemps.

- Et je ne veux pas que le matin vienne non plus...

Une des mains d'Oishi trouva son chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de Tezuka, et commença à doucement caresser la tête du jeune homme, comme celui-ci avait fait la veille.  
Tezuka soupira. C'est vrai que c'était agréable.  
Il embrassa le coeur d'Oishi à travers son pyjama, sachant que le garçon ne sentirait rien, et ne se rendrait probablement compte de rien.  
C'était sûrement mieux comme ça.  
La main d'Oishi descendit dans sa nuque, caressant la peau douce mais froide et Tezuka se sentit frissonner.  
De longs moments passèrent, et les deux garçons n'osaient pas parler, n'osaient plus bouger, si ce n'est la main d'Oishi qui caressait rythmiquement la base du cuir de chevelu de Tezuka.  
Aucun des deux ne voulaient savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, dans combien de temps ils devraient se lever et se séparer, dans combien de temps Tezuka devraient finalement rentrer chez lui, dans combien de temps ils pourraient à nouveau être aussi proches...

On toqua à la porte.

- Shûichirô, Kunimitsu-kun, le petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans un quart d'heure.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir simultané et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.  
Oishi fit un petit sourire triste à Tezuka en passant ses lunettes à son ami.  
Celui-ci essaya du mieux qu'il put de sourire en retour, mais il savait pertinemment que sa bouche n'avait pas dû bouger d'un iota.

* * *

- Le jour où j'aurais un aquarium d'eau salé, j'en veux un pareil !!

Le sourire d'Oishi faisait plaisir à voir.  
Le garçon traînait son ami d'aquarium en aquarium, connaissant apparemment l'endroit par coeur et absolument tout ce qui s'y trouvait.  
Même l'exposition temporaire n'était pas une surprise pour lui et Tezuka se sentit pour une fois bien ignorant à côté de son camarade de classe.

- Regarde, c'est la même espèce que Lyly.

Tezuka se rapprocha de l'aquarium.  
Effectivement, des poissons jaunes brillants nageaient tranquillement en groupe.

- C'est en les voyant que j'ai décidé d'en avoir un pareil !

Le groupe de poissons fit une embardée sur le côté et Oishi émit un "wooow" admiratif.  
Et Tezuka devait avouer qu'il trouvait bien plus intéressant de regarder Oishi que les poissons, bien que l'idée de visiter un aquarium lui plaisait particulièrement.

- Tezuka-kun, je t'embête ?  
- Non, non, c'est plutôt le contraire.  
- Ca te plaît ?

Une lueur d'espoir semblait briller dans les yeux d'Oishi.

- Oui, beaucoup.  
- Tu ne mens pas ?

Tezuka poussa un petit soupir.

- Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai peur que je t'oblige à voir des choses qui ne t'intéressent pas...  
- Oishi-kun, ça m'intéresse, je t'assure.

Un petit silence s'installa et Tezuka se rapprocha d'Oishi.

- ... Mais en fait je m'en fiche tant que je reste avec toi.

Il avait répété la phrase qu'Oishi avait prononcée la veille, et le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment réagir.  
Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues puis il se retourna à nouveau vers les poissons.

- C'est gentil.

Tezuka se tourna aussi vers l'aquarium, et sa main frôla celle d'Oishi.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Oishi fit un grand sourire et repartit dans ses grandes explications sur telle ou telle espèce...

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire, Oishi-kun.

Oishi resta interloqué une seconde.

- Merciiiii, Tezuka-kun !!!!!!!!!

Il se retint très fort de sauter au cou de son meilleur ami au milieu de la classe, même s'il en avait particulièrement envie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ??????????

Tezuka lui avait tendu ce qui était très clairement un paquet-cadeau, vu l'emballage.

- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça ne se voit pas ?  
- Si si, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de l'ouvrir ?

Une des filles de la classe s'était mise à rire à côté des deux jeunes hommes.  
Oishi se décida donc à défaire l'emballage et découvrir ce que Tezuka avait bien pu lui trouver comme cadeau.  
C'était du matériel pour son aquarium. Quelques décorations et un kit d'entretien.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée...  
- CA ME PLAIT ENORMEMEEEEEEEEEENT !!

Tezuka fit un pas en arrière à l'enthousiasme d'Oishi.

- Si, vraiment, merciiiiii ! Merci, Tezuka-kun ! J'adore ce cadeau !!

Oishi fit encore un grand sourire à Tezuka avant de contempler son cadeau.  
Un garçon de la classe s'approcha.

- Tu as un aquarium, Oishi-kun ?  
- Oui ! J'adore les poissons !! J'ai des poissons exotiques d'eau douce chez moi...

Tezuka se rassit à sa place et laissa Oishi parler joyeusement de Lyly et de ses autres animaux de compagnie.  
La joie du garçon faisait plaisir à voir et Tezuka pouvait se contenter de l'observer plutôt que de la partager.  
Leur professeur principal finit par faire son apparition et Oishi glissa un coup d'oeil à Tezuka pour le remercier encore une fois.  
Tezuka se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête en réponse, se disant qu'il aurait bien l'occasion de parler plus tard dans la journée avec Oishi.

* * *

- Tezuka-fukubuchô.  
- Fuji. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Le seul autre régulier parmi les deuxième année fit un petit sourire et s'approcha de Tezuka.

- C'est l'anniversaire d'Oishi, aujourd'hui, les kohai veulent lui préparer une fête dans les vestiaires pour le remercier de prendre soin d'eux... Tu pourrais l'occuper un peu à la fin de l'entraînement pour qu'ils aient le temps de tout finir ?

Autant Tezuka aurait voulu garder Oishi pour lui en fin d'après-midi, autant l'annonce de Fuji lui fit plaisir, sachant combien Oishi apprécierait une telle attention.

- Pas de problème, je ferai de mon mieux.  
- J'en suis certain, Tezuka.

Et le garçon s'éloigna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Oishi-kun.

L'interpellé se retourna et se rapprocha de Tezuka, curieux de ce qu'on avait à lui dire.  
Tezuka réalisa alors le dur défi que lui avait lancé Fuji.  
Pour occuper Oishi, il allait devoir parler. Mais il n'avait rien à lui dire.  
En tout cas rien qui justifia qu'il le garde éloigné du vestiaire.  
Les yeux de Tezuka s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la réalisation, mais le jeune homme garda son calme alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je peux te parler, un peu ?

Il venait de gagner bien trente secondes, là.  
Mais peut-être que ça ne suffirait pas à Fuji et aux autres...

- Bien sûr ! Sur le chemin des vestiaires ?

Oups.

- Euh... on pourrait rester un peu dehors, s'il te plaît ?

Oishi sembla surpris mais finit par répondre par un sourire.

- Bien sûr, si tu préfères.

Tezuka commença à marcher dans la direction opposée des vestiaires, vite suivi par Oishi.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Une idée. Il devait trouver une idée.

- Tu fais quelque chose pendant la Golden Week ?

Mine de rien, Tezuka était très fier d'avoir trouvé ça.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu, et toi ?  
- ... Non plus, en fait.

Au final, l'idée n'avait pas été si bonne que ça.

- Pas de marche en montagne ?  
- Non, pas cette fois-ci.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé recommencer !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés à un banc où ils s'assirent, vu qu'il était devenu évident qu'il n'y avait aucun but précis à leur marche.

- Hmm...

Un silence s'installa.  
Oishi regardait les quelques étudiants qui s'affairaient au loin sur un terrain de base-ball.  
Tezuka se concentra.  
Il 'pouvait' trouver quelque chose à dire...  
Après tout, il suffisait de réfléchir un peu, non ?

- Ca te dit de faire quelque chose ensemble pour les vacances ?  
- Bien sûr. Plus je passerai de temps avec toi et plus je serai heureux.

Vu le peu de monde qui passait, Oishi se permit de poser sa main sur celle de Tezuka qui reposait sur le banc.  
Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un les voit ainsi, et il voulait garder ce genre de moments juste pour lui.

- Tu as une idée ?  
- Hmm... je ne sais pas... tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais la pêche ? Tu ne veux pas m'apprendre ?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça...

Oishi avait pris un ton boudeur et Tezuka tourna son visage vers son ami.

- Tu te trompes.

Les deux collégiens se regardaient, à présent, et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- Je... Tezuka...

Tezuka ferma les yeux et se força à s'écarter un peu d'Oishi.  
Il avait pensé à... il avait pensé à embrasser le jeune homme. Et ce n'était certainement pas une chose à faire. Encore moins dans l'enceinte même du collège.

- Retournons aux vestiaires.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi calme qu'il le voulait, et ses pensées formaient un flot incessant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse.  
Pourquoi avait-il voulu embrasser Oishi ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était plus que de l'amitié ? Et puis il se demandait surtout comment aurait réagi son meilleur ami... est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Aurait-il été d'accord ?

Oishi, quant à lui, voyait que quelque chose préoccupait Tezuka, mais il ne voulait pas déranger le jeune homme plus que nécesaire. De plus, ses élucubrations furent coupées par un tonitruant "Joyeux Anniversaire !!!" de ces camarades du club de tennis quand il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires.

Oishi fut étonné mais particulièrement heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait, même s'il jugeait tout ça un peu exagéré.  
Après avoir remercié quelques personnes, Oishi se retourna vers Tezuka mais n'eut que le temps de voir l'ombre du jeune homme quitter le vestiaire.  
Apparemment Tezuka n'avait pas envie d'assister à une fête qu'on donnait pour lui.  
Peut-être l'avait-il fâché tout à l'heure ?

Oishi retint un soupir et remercia le kohai qui lui offrait à boire.

* * *

- Excuse-moi.

Tezuka s'arrêta net.

- Pardon ?  
- Je m'excuse. Tu es fâché, ça se voit. Alors je m'excuse, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal sans m'en apercevoir...  
- Je ne suis pas fâché.  
- Tu es parti à la fête. Et tu ne m'as pas parlé de tout le chemin jusqu'ici.

Tezuka et Oishi étaient effectivement presqu'arrivés à l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparaient pour rentrer chez eux.  
Le plus grand des deux amis fut surpris de voir qu'Oishi se préoccupait pour des choses si bêtes... et qu'il pouvait voir si facilement que quelque chose le préoccupait.  
Il s'approcha donc de l'autre garçon et chercha ses yeux du regard.

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Je réfléchissais.  
- Plus fort que d'habitude ?  
- Oui, plus fort que d'habitude.  
- A quel propos ?  
- Je pensais à toi.

Oishi rougit instantanément.

- Aah ? Euh... pourquoi ?  
- Je me posais des questions sur ce que je ressens pour toi.

Oishi se sentir déglutir avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- ... Et ?  
- Et je n'arrive à rien. Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué dans le domaine des relations humaines...

Oishi se mit à rire et attrapa la main de Tezuka dans la sienne.

- On n'est pas très doués, hein ?

Tezuka soupira tout en remontant ses lunettes de sa main encore libre.

- Tu tiens à moi, Tezuka ?

Celui-ci fut surpris de l'ablation du "kun" à la fin de son nom et d'entendre cette question dans le bouche d'Oishi.

- Bien entendu.

Il se sentit rougir aussi un peu, et il avait tout à coup particulièrement chaud.

- Hmm...

Les deux garçons firent encore quelques pas et arrivèrent au carrefour où chacun prenait d'un côté différent.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant et Oishi se mit à rire.

- On va se quitter comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je t'emmènerai bien avec moi.

Oishi répondit par un sourire et se rapprocha de Tezuka dont il n'avait pas lâché la main.

- Je suis déjà en retard, ma mère va me gronder.  
- Je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses gronder à cause de moi.  
- Oui, surtout que tu tomberais dans l'estime de ma maman.

Un petit silence prit place.

- On se voit demain, alors.  
- Oui, demain.

De nouveau, les deux collégiens se turent, chacun refusant de lâcher la main de l'autre.  
Finalement, Oishi franchit la distance qui le séparait de Tezuka et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci encore pour le cadeau.

Les deux garçons se quittèrent là, sentant tous les deux qu'une partie de leur coeur partait avec l'autre.

* * *

- Oishi-kun ?  
- Tezuka-kun ???  
- Oui.  
- C'est rare que tu appelles !  
- Hm.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Toi ?  
- Très bien !! Tes vacances ?  
- Agréables. Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais toujours aller à la pêche.  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Demain, ça te dit ?  
- Pas de problème.  
- Tu as un vélo ?  
- Oui. Tu veux y aller à bicyclette ?  
- Hmm. Je connais un chenal poissonneux à environ 20 minutes à vélo de chez toi. Ce sera bien pour une première fois.  
- D'accord !  
- Je prendrai du matériel pour deux. Je passe te prendre à 9 heures. Prends de quoi pique-niquer.  
- Entendu !!  
- ...  
- ...  
- Alors, à demain.  
- Oui, à demain ! ... J'ai hâte d'y être !  
- Moi aussi.  
- ...  
- ... Oishi-kun, je crois que l'un de nous deux va devoir raccrocher.  
- Tu le fais.  
- D'accord.  
- A demain.  
- Passe une bonne soirée.

Tezuka raccrocha le combiné et ferma les yeux.  
Oui, il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

* * *

- Shûichirô, je ne fais pas de courses, donc si tu ne ramènes pas de poisson, tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir.  
- Quoi ??  
- Comme ça tu ne feras pas l'imbécile et tu feras des efforts.  
- Mais...

Oishi quitta le seuil de sa maison plutôt angoissé à l'idée de ne rien prendre de la journée.  
Mais la vue de Tezuka à cheval sur son vélo le remit d'aplomb et Oishi s'empressa lui-même d'aller chercher son deux-roues préféré dans le garage pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ??  
- Oui, toi ?  
- Ouiiiii ! La journée s'annonce super !  
- Alors, en route.

Tezuka réenfourcha son vélo et se mit en route, à un rythme modéré pour qu'Oishi puisse bien le suivre et qu'ils ne s'épuisent pas trop vite.  
Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps.  
Ils seraient juste tous les deux toute la journée.  
Rien qu'à cette pensée, Tezuka était pressé d'arriver, de pouvoir juste s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté d'Oishi, de pouvoir observer le collégien et son perpétuel enthousiasme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au chenal dont avait parlé Tezuka. Il s'agissait d'une banlieue où les maisons étaient assez espacées, un petit coin de campagne presque loin de la ville.  
Le chenal était séparé de la route par plusieurs rangées d'arbres, et une fois traversées, les deux amis avaient l'impression d'être coupés du monde et pratiquement dans la nature.

- C'est un joli coin.  
- Je trouve aussi. C'est assez tranquille.

Oishi reposa sa bicyclette à terre et s'effondra juste à côté.

- Pfff, tu roulais vite...

Tezuka vint s'asseoir près de son compagnon.

- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui !  
- C'est que je devais avoir hâte d'être avec toi.

Oishi ne resta pas bien surpris bien longtemps. Il attrapa l'un des bras de Tezuka et tirant un peu, força le collégien à s'allonger près de lui, le rattrapant d'un bras.  
Il enfouit rapidement son visage dans la chemise de Tezuka et respira profondément.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Tezuka rendit son étreinte à Oishi autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait l'impression que s'il serrait encore un peu plus le garçon dans ses bras, ses os allaient se rompre. Mais il avait peur que s'il relâchait la pression, Oishi disparaîtrait loin de lui...

- Toi aussi.

Et c'était vrai.  
Pas un instant ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à son compagnon, sans qu'il n'appréhende et n'espère leur prochaine rencontre.

- Tezuka-kun... on peut rester encore un peu comme ça ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On a tout notre temps...

Tezuka avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.  
Oishi ne voyait pas le supplice qu'il lui infligeait à lui dire ça et à le traîter ainsi ?

* * *

- C'est bon, tu as compris ?  
- Oui !  
- Alors lance la ligne.

Oishi s'exécuta et ne fut pas trop déçu par le résultat.  
Il s'assit à terre, Tezuka lui ayant signalé un peu plus tôt qu'il se fatiguerait vite s'il comptait rester tout le temps debout.  
A côté de lui, Tezuka fixait son flotteur d'un oeil implaccable, prêt à devoir lutter à tout moment.  
Oishi sourit au sérieux de son ami, puis se concentra sur sa ligne.

Il ne se passait pas grand chose.  
Le courant était faible, et de temps en temps, les deux amis sortaient leur ligne de l'eau pour la replacer.  
Une fois, Oishi se rendit compte que son appât était tombé à l'eau et dû remettre un asticot au bout de sa ligne avec beaucoup de difficulté, sous le regard amusé de Tezuka.

- Ca te fait rire ?

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non.  
- Tant mieux.

Oishi remit sa ligne dans l'eau alors que Tezuka se relevait.

- Tu commences à avoir des fourmis ?  
- Non, j'ai une prise.  
- Wow, pour de vrai ?  
- Oui, pour de vrai.

Après quelques coups experts de moulinet, Tezuka fit sortir un poisson de taille moyenne de l'eau, qu'Oishi identifia comme une carpe.

- L'épuisette.

Oishi courut chercher le-dit ustensile et attrapa le poisson que Tezuka ramenait à son niveau.

- Tu vois, tu ne mourras pas de faim ce soir.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pêché.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui irais le dire à ta mère...

Oishi répondit par un sourire.

- Ma façon de pêcher est donc si désespérée que ça ? Tu crois que je n'attraperai rien de la journée ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

Tezuka reposa sa canne à pêche et montra à Oishi comment sortir l'hameçon de la bouche du poisson frétillant avant de replacer ce dernier dans un filet qu'il avait accroché à la berge en arrivant.

Les deux garçons se remirent en place et se remirent à pêcher.  
Dix minutes plus tard, le même manège recommençait et Tezuka sortait un poisson un peu plus petit des flots.

- Mais comment tu fais ?  
- L'expérience. Tu vas voir, tu vas réussir aussi.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir alors que Tezuka lui laissait l'honneur d'ôter l'hameçon de la gueule du poisson.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Dans le filet.  
- Ah, oui !

Oishi se rua vers le filet et glissa bêtement dans l'herbe humide, se retrouvant la tête la première dans le chenal.

- Oishi !!

Tezuka se rua vers l'endroit où son ami avait "plongé", particulièrement inquiet.  
Mais le collégien refit surface sans dommage, juste un peu embarassé.

- J'ai glissé.  
- J'ai vu ça.

Tezuka s'accroupit et tendit une main à Oishi.

- Je t'aide à remonter ?  
- A vrai dire...

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka et tira dessus.

- ... je préfèrerais que tu descendes !

Et Tezuka se retrouva aussi parmi les poissons.  
Quand la tête du collégien refit surface, il tenait fermement ses lunettes et regardait Oishi d'un air incrédule.

- C'était particulèrement bête.  
- C'était très drôle.  
- J'aurais pu perdre mes lunettes.

Oishi réalisa qu'effectivement, Tezuka n'était peut-être pas la personne à qui il aurait dû faire cette blague.

- Désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien, elle est bonne.

Tezuka retira ses lunettes et son t-shirt qu'il déposa sur la berge avant de nager un peu.  
Oishi sourit en voyant que son meilleur ami ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cette petite embardée sous-marine.  
Et puis il réalisa.

- Aaaaaaaah !  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai lâché le poisson.

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de glousser de rire et Oishi fut très fier de cet exploit.

- Dramatique, effectivement.

* * *

Une fois de nouveau à l'extérieur de l'eau, les deux garçons ôtèrent l'intégralité de leurs habits mis à part leurs caleçons respectifs et allèrent déposer tout ça à sécher au soleil.  
Heureusement, il faisait déjà chaud en ce début de mois de mai, et les deux garçons ne souffraient pas trop du froid malgré leur petite tenue.

- Aaaaaaah, j'adore nager.  
- La prochaine fois, on ira à la piscine, pas à la pêche, alors.  
- Ah oui, tiens, enfin un domaine où je serais peut-être meilleur que toi !  
- ... oh ?

Oishi bomba le torse fièrement.

- J'étais de loin le meilleur de toute mon école primaire. Je vais nager au moins deux fois par semaine !

Tezuka répondit en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, prenant presque un air amusé.

- Et bien que dis-tu de dimanche prochain pour que tu me montres ça ?

Oishi fit un grand sourire à la perspective de pouvoir 'encore' revoir Tezuka et acquiesça la tête de façon à montrer son entoushiasme.

- Ca te dit de pique-niquer maintenant ??  
- Si tu veux.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez encore une fois (il avait apparemment peur de les perdre depuis qu'il était tombé à l'eau) et se dirigea vers son sac d'où il sortit son bentô. Oishi fit de même et les deux garçons s'installèrent confortablement dans l'herbe pour apprécier leur repas.  
Les deux amis échangèrent une partie de leurs entrées et au final, après un repas agrémenté surtout par la conversation d'Oishi, ce dernier sortit la pièce maîtresse de son sac : des pâtisseries.

- Je les ai faits avec ma soeur !  
- Est-ce que c'est comestible ?  
- C'est méchant...

Tezuka attrapa un des gâteaux suspicieux et après l'avoir dévisagé une seconde, l'enfourna en bouche, ne voulant pas qu'Oishi garde ce visage déçu plus longtemps.  
Après une longue mastication, Tezuka avala le morceau qu'il avait jugé douteux vu sa forme peu protocolaire.

- Très réussi.

L'inquiétude d'Oishi se transforma en joie.

- C'est vrai, tu aimes ?  
- Beaucoup.  
- Tant mieux ! Je t'en referai si tu veux !  
- Je vais te charger de tous nos futurs goûters, si c'est comme ça.  
- Pas de problème !

Et Oishi avala un de ses propres gâteaux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais ce qui serait 'vraiment' bien, maintenant ?  
- Non.  
- Une sieste.

Oishi s'étendit dans l'herbe pour illustrer son propos.

- Il fait teeeellement bon.

Tezuka contempla un instant son meilleur ami, qui avait fermé les yeux et placé ses bras sous sa tête comme oreiller.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas attraper quelque chose.  
- Pfffff...  
- Attends, j'ai une idée. Prépare ta ligne.

Les deux garçons s'affairèrent à relancer leurs lignes, et une fois cela fait, ils bloquèrent leurs cannes à pêche dans le sol.

- Comment va-t'on voir si on a une touche si on dort ?

Tezuka sortit du fil de son sac et en coupa deux longs morceaux.

- Accroche ça à ta ligne. Après le moulinet.

Tezuka illustrait ses propos en faisant de même. Il passa ensuite l'autre bout de la ficelle sous sa jambe et fit un noeud, ayant maintenant sa ligne accrochée à sa cheville.

- Comme ça, on saura. Enfin, j'espère, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Oishi imita Tezuka et les deux amis s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, juste derrière leurs lignes.  
Oishi poussa un petit soupir qui montrait à quel point il était bien installé.

- Tezuka-kun ?  
- Oui ?  
- On est bien, là, non ?

Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

- Mieux comme ça.

Oishi sourit et serra légèrement les doigts de son ami.

- Beaucoup mieux.

Un silence prit place, et seul le léger bruit du cours d'eau venait déranger la sieste des deux amis.  
De temps à autre, l'un de deux serrerait la main de l'autre un peu plus, ou carresserait du pouce l'arrière du poignet de l'autre, et ce dernier rendrait la pareille...  
Au bout d'un moment, Oishi se mit sur le flanc et se rapprocha de Tezuka.

- Je... peux ?

Tezuka sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

- Bien entendu.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi calme qu'auparavant, reflétant son anxiété tout comme son excitation.  
Le corps d'Oishi vint se placer tout contre le sien, un bras par-dessus son corps, le visage d'Oishi à quelques centimètres du sien. La deuxième main d'Oishi, au bout du bras qui lui servait toujours d'oreiller, jouait légèrement avec les cheveux de Tezuka, glissant régulièrement sur les cheveux mouillés.  
Tezuka sentit sa respiration s'accélérer un peu. Le garçon était presque nu. Il était à la fois gêné et... heureux, d'une certaine façon. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment caractériser ce sentiment, en fait.  
Au bout d'une minute, il n'y résista plus et se tourna aussi vers Oishi, passant aussi un bras par-dessus le corps du garçon, sentant la respiration de ce dernier sur son visage.

- Pourquoi se retrouve-t'on toujours ainsi ?

Oishi avait posé la question sur un ton amusé, se demandant peut-être si une force surnaturelle jouait avec eux de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Tezuka prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

- Oishi-kun, je...

Il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin.  
Il fixait le menton d'Oishi, voulant à tout prix éviter le regard de son camarade de classe alors qu'il sentait ses joues se rosirent.

- ... je...

Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ?  
Tezuka reserra son étreinte sur Oishi, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Excuse-moi.

Il déposa à la vitesse de l'éclair ses lèvres sur celles d'Oishi, les retirant aussitôt, effrayé par ce qu'il adviendrait de leur amitié maintenant.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tellement besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser ?

- ... Tezuka-kun ?

Tezuka ferma les yeux, ne voulant ni voir ni entendre ce que lui réservait l'avenir.  
Il crut qu'un temps infini s'était écoulé avant qu'Oishi ne bouge, ne réagisse.  
Lentement, le bras qui l'encerclait se détacha de son corps et Tezuka se mordit une lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer.  
Mais le bras ne se détachait en fait que pour pouvoir attraper la main de Tezuka.  
Oishi glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Tezuka, alors que son visage s'enfouissait dans les cheveux de son ami.  
Tezuka poussa un léger soupir et se pelotonna plus près de celui qu'il... de celui qu'il aimait.

Un long silence prit place, les deux garçons s'endormissant progressivement sous le soleil printannier.

Soudain, Oishi se mit à bouger et Tezuka rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris.

- Je crois que j'ai une prise !

* * *

- He he he, il est plus gros que le tien !

Oishi se rassit dans l'herbe le sourire aux lèvres après avoir capturé son premier poisson de la journée, avec l'aide de Tezuka.

- Ca suffira pour nourrir ta famille, Oishi-kun ?

Oishi tira la langue et prépara sa ligne une nouvelle fois alors que Tezuka sortait une prise de l'eau, quasiment aussi grande que celle que venait de pêcher Oishi.  
Les deux garçons se rassirent à terre, oubliant leur sieste.  
Oishi tenait difficilement en place. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, et pour une fois, le silence habituel de Tezuka le gênait particulièrement.  
Il voulait... il voulait savoir, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il était loin de Tezuka. Trop loin.  
Il toussa une ou deux fois et essaya de réintroduire une conversation, histoire de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de la proximité de Tezuka lors de leur sieste, et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu pêches ?  
- Tout petit. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Tu as beaucoup de matériel...?  
- ... oui, assez.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Tezuka-kun ?  
- ...

Oishi posa doucement sa main sur celle de Tezuka. Ce dernier tressaillit, sachant qu'il n'éviterais désormais plus ce moment.

- Tezuka-kun... avant...

Tezuka récupéra sa main, laissant celle d'Oishi tomber sur l'herbe.

- Je m'excuse.  
- ... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Tezuka regardait fixement le bout de sa ligne, tentant veinement d'ignorer le regard interrogatif d'Oishi.

- Tezuka-kun...

Tezuka déglutit difficilement en entendant le ton un peu suppliant de la voix d'Oishi, mais garda son regard fixe et son visage imperturbable.  
La main d'Oishi revint se poser sur sa main, insistante.  
Tezuka soupira. Rien que ce contact était palpitant, et le collégien n'osait pas écarter la main de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que la chaleur d'Oishi s'éloigne, mais il voulait encore moins que l'amitié que le garçon ressentait pour lui s'éteigne.  
Il devait prendre la bonne décision.

- Oishi-kun. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, c'est pour ça que je m'en excuse. Je t'assure que je ne recommencerai plus, mais s'il te plaît, reste mon ami.

Oishi fut interloqué un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Tezuka disait.

- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus être ton ami ?  
- Parce que... parce que je t'aime.  
- Et... ?

Tezuka prit une longue inspiration.

- Oishi-kun, je voulais dire que je t'aimais... plus qu'on aime un ami. Plus que je devrais t'aimer.

Oishi sembla pensif un instant, puis son étreinte sur la main de Tezuka se reserra.  
Un silence prit place, et cette fois-ci, c'est Tezuka qui était gêné par le silence prolongé d'Oishi.

- Moi je ne veux pas te quitter.

Tezuka poussa un soupir intérieur, tout à coup soulagé d'un grand poids.  
Oui, tant qu'Oishi voulait rester avec lui, rien ne comptait. Il pouvait se contenter de juste fréquenter le jeune homme, de juste être à ses côtés.  
Oishi se rapprocha, laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Tezuka.

- ... et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un "plus qu'on ne devrait l'aimer".  
- Oishi-kun...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

L'étreinte de la main d'Oishi sur la sienne se reserra encore, et Tezuka sentait que son ami était troublé.

- Comment tu sais si tu... si tu "aimes" quelqu'un ?  
- Je ne sais pas... si tu penses à cette personne constamment, que tu as toujours envie d'être avec elle, je suppose.  
- ... tu ressens ça à mon égard ?  
- ... oui.  
- ... Tezuka-kun ?  
- Hm ?  
- Moi aussi. Je ressens ça. Pour toi.

Tezuka ferma les yeux et soupira lentement. Sa tête se pencha, venant rejoindre celle d'Oishi, alors que son pouce caressait doucement le dos de la main de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Tezuka commençait à ranger doucement leurs affaires, ayant promis à la mère d'Oishi de ne pas ramener son fils trop tard.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la journée.  
Il avait passé un très bon moment -comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec Oishi, en fait-, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux quant à l'avenir.  
Qu'allait devenir leur relation ?  
Que devenaient deux amis qui s'aimaient ?  
Tezuka n'était déjà pas bien sûr de ce que devenait deux personnes qui s'aimaient, mais deux garçons, deux meilleurs amis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...  
Il savait juste qu'il n'était jamais plus heureux que quand Oishi lui souriait, que quand le collégien le prenait dans ses bras ou lui caressait distraitement la main.  
Tezuka émit un petit soupir.  
Oishi ressentait la même chose. Enfin, au moins à peu près.  
Alors rien ne les empêchait de se donner la main s'ils en avaient envie, de s'embrasser, de rester ensemble autant qu'ils pouvaient, non ?

La main d'Oishi sur son bras vint interrompre ses pensées, et le garçon se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- On est obligés de partir maintenant ?  
- Hmm... Je voudrais aussi rester, Oishi-kun.

Oishi fit une petite moue, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- On se voit après-demain en classe, Oishi-kun.

Tezuka avait dit ça plus pour se rassurer lui-même, mais il avait accompagné sa phrase d'une caresse dans les cheveux courts d'Oishi.

- Je sais bien, mais...

Tezuka ferma les yeux une seconde, résistant à l'idée de se rapprocher d'Oishi, de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je veux rester avec toi, Oishi-kun... Nous avons déjà bien profité de cette journée, non ?

Tezuka rouvrit les yeux en sentant les mains d'Oishi attraper les siennes et les serrer doucement.

- Oui... et nous en aurons certainement beaucoup d'autres...

Un silence s'installa, mais aucun des deux garçons ne voulait s'écarter de l'autre.

- ... pourtant je ne peux pas me résoudre à juste... te quitter, Tezuka-kun.

Tezuka voulut détourner son regard quand il sentit les deux grands yeux verts d'Oishi percer au fond des siens, devinant qu'il pensait la même chose.  
Oishi rougit légèrement et embrassa Tezuka. Le baiser n'était qu'un contact presque furtif entre leurs lèvres tremblantes, mais c'était déjà une étape quasiment insurmontable pour leur coeur.  
Tezuka sentit toutes ses idées rationnelles le quitter, et il ne pensait qu'à une chose, rester près d'Oishi.  
Mais une fois le baiser fini, les deux garçons ne se rapprochèrent pas, ni ne s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.  
Ils restaient juste là, à se regarder, rougissant tous les deux.

- C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment, non ?

Oishi hasarda un petit sourire en plus de son explication pour son geste.

- ... Oui.

Tezuka se demanda un instant s'il souriait. Il savait que non, mais quelque chose dans son coeur lui faisait dire que c'était une situation dans laquelle il aurait dû sourire, s'il avait su.  
Oishi avait l'air de le comprendre. Tezuka savait pertinemment que son ami pouvait lire bien des choses dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Alors... on est... ensemble ?

Tezuka serra les mains d'Oishi.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Oishi rit un instant puis récupéra ses mains.  
Sans un mot de plus, les deux garçons finirent de ranger leurs affaires, enfourchèrent leurs vélos et rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : J'ai écrit cette fic il y a tellement de temps qu'on ne connaissait pas encore les fratries des personnages de PoT, c'est pourquoi Tezuka ne se retrouve pas fils unique. Veuillez excuser cette bêtise !

PARTIE 3 : Ils s'aiment, tout hésitants, découvrant l'amour, découvrant le temps...

Les semaines suivantes avaient été éprouvantes.  
Les deux garçons étaient surchargés de travail pour la fin du trimestre, et à part des visites communes à la bibliothèque, les deux collégiens ne se voyaient pratiquement pas en-dehors des cours.  
Oishi en était bien malheureux, mais il ne pouvait le reprocher à personne, vu que ce n'était que des concours de circonstance qui empêchaient les deux garçons d'être ensemble.  
Une semaine c'était l'anniversaire d'une des soeurs de Tezuka, l'autre la famille d'Oishi décidait de partir en week-end, la troisième Tezuka tombait malade,...

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. C'était le dernier jour du trimestre, et les vacances d'été commençaient le lendemain.  
L'atmosphère dans la classe était au beau fixe, et un sourire était placardé sur le visage d'Oishi.  
Depuis deux mois Tezuka et lui avaient décidé de passer tout ce qu'ils pourraient du mois de vacances ensemble, et il avait été fixé qu'Oishi viendrait dormir chez Tezuka dès le premier week-end.  
Une excursion en montagne avait été prévue pour la fin des vacances, une ou plusieurs embardées à la piscine ou à la plage, peut-être un nouvel essai de poterie dans l'atelier du grand-père de Tezuka... enfin, des tas de choses.

Mais en ce dernier jour, pour leur dernière heure de cours, les élèves de deuxième année avaient été conviés à se rendre pour la première fois en cours de chimie.  
Les cours de chimie commenceraient au deuxième trimestre, et le professeur tenait à les voir avant les vacances pour leur indiquer le matériel à avoir prêt dès le premier jour du second trimestre.  
La salle de chimie était impressionnante, avec de grandes tables surplombées de bechers, une hotte au fond et des bouteilles rangées par dizaines dans les vitrines sur lesquelles se reflétaient le soleil de l'après-midi.  
Contrairement à leur salle de cours habituelle, la salle de TP de chimie était équipée de longues tables pour plusieurs personnes, chacune avec un évier, que leur professeur appelait "paillasses".  
Tezuka et Oishi s'assirent au troisième rang et écoutèrent le professeur, qui parlait de sécurité, de travail d'équipe, et qui donnait des noms bizarres à toute la verrerie présente dans la pièce.  
Au milieu de ses explications, le professeur fut appelé en-dehors de la salle et indiqua aux élèves d'essayer de retenir les différents noms qu'il venait d'introduire.  
Studieux, Tezuka étudia de plus près les espèce de "verres" et "bouteilles" qu ornaient sa table, regardant son cahier pour retrouver leurs noms.

- Pfff, tu es trop sérieux.  
- Je me contente de faire ce que le professeur a demandé.  
- C'est ce que je dis, tu es trop sérieux. Demain c'est les vacances !  
- Justement "demain". Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faille pas travailler aujourd'hui...  
- On dirait que tu ne te réjouis pas à l'idée d'être en vacances...  
- J'aime bien aller en cours.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir.  
Il pensait sincèrement que Tezuka attendait aussi impatiemment que lui ces vacances où ils pourraient enfin se voir juste tous les deux, mais apparemment pas.

- Tu n'as plus envie... d'être avec moi ?

Tezuka sortit instantanément ses yeux de son cahier et se tourna vers Oishi.

- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
- Tu n'es pas assez expressif, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses de... de tout ça...

Tezuka hasarda un petit sourire, enfin, ce qu'il pensait s'approcher d'un sourire mais qui n'était pas encore bien fructueux.

- Parfois les actions valent plus que les mots...

Sa main vint retrouver celle d'Oishi sous le banc, et Oishi ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.  
Ce geste lui avait manqué. Ce simple contact de leurs mains, cette légère caresse des doigts de Tezuka sur les siens, c'était tout ce qu'Oishi demandait.  
Le professeur intégra de nouveau la pièce, mais Tezuka retint la main d'Oishi sous le banc.  
L'avantage d'être gaucher était qu'ils pouvaient écrire tous deux tout en gardant leurs mains inactives jointes.  
La présentation fut bientôt finie et le premier trimestre s'acheva.  
Les deux collégiens se ruèrent vers le terrain de tennis pour le dernier entraînement avant septembre.

* * *

Oishi posa son sac à dos au sol et commença à inspecter la chambre de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée.  
Le fond de la pièce était tapissé de livres dans deux grandes étagères remplies qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.  
Des affaires de pêche étaient exposées dans un petit meuble vitré et quelques photos se disputaient un des murs de la chambre. Une affiche du Mont Fuji, des photos de paysages et de montagnes.  
La seule photo présentant des personnes était celle que Sanako avait pris d'eux deux en haut de l'Asama-san.  
Oishi pointa la photo du doigt. 

- Tu ne me l'as jamais montrée !  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Oishi émit un petit soupir boudeur.

- Tu devrais te douter que j'aurais aimé la voir... Tu as encore les négatifs ? Je la tirerai en double.  
- Je te trouverai ça.  
- Merciiii !

Oishi continua l'inspection de la chambre plutôt spartiate de son ami, remarquant que les livres étaient classés par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs.

- Tu as tout lu ?  
- Presque.  
- Ca fait beaucoup.  
- J'adore lire, je peux passer des journées entières à ça.

Oishi inspira doucement. Il adorait apprendre des choses sur Tezuka. Et cette pièce regorgeait de tout ce qui faisait Tezuka. Il baignait dans l'odeur du collégien, regardait ce que le jeune homme voyait tous les jours en se levant...  
Soudain, il sentit les bras de Tezuka encercler sa taille, le visage du garçon un peu plus grand que lui venant se perdre dans ses cheveux.  
Tezuka ne dit rien, se contentant de savourer le corps d'Oishi tout contre lui.  
Il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou, pendant ces quelques mois passés à voir Oishi sans pouvoir le garder pour lui, le serrer contre son coeur.  
Et aujourd'hui ils étaient enfin ensemble juste tous les deux.  
Juste tous les deux.  
Les souvenirs de la dernière journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble remontèrent à l'esprit de Tezuka et le collégien soupira doucement.  
Oishi ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par l'étreinte.

- Tezuka...

Au bout de quelques instants, le plus âgé des deux garçons se tourna vers son compagnon et attrapa son visage entre ses paumes.

- ... tu m'as manqué.

Comment avait-il pu lui manquer alors qu'ils passaient tous leurs jours de cours côte à côte, Oishi ne le savait pas vraiment, mais le fait était là.  
Il attira le visage de Tezuka à lui, sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

- Je... peux... t'embrasser ?

Oishi devait être rouge comme une pivoine, mais il fut rassuré de sentir les joues de Tezuka chauffer aussi sous ses paumes.  
Le plus grand des deux garçons ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer ses lunettes rapidement puis de réduire à néant la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres.  
Bien que les deux amis fussent encore un peu hésitants, le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que les précédents, leurs lèvres se caressant dans une infinie lenteur.  
Ce simple contact semblait mettre à vif le moindre nerf de Tezuka, et le garçon se sentit soudain arrêter de respirer, arrêter de penser. Seuls comptaient Oishi, ses lèvres sous les siennes, ce corps dans ses bras qui le serrait contre lui.  
Les lèvres se séparèrent et les deux collégiens reprirent leur respiration doucement, front contre front, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Oishi.

Oishi sourit à la remarque et glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Tezuka, récupérant les lunettes du jeune homme et lui remettant sur le nez.  
Il s'écarta ensuite de son ami et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- On dort ensemble ce soir ?

Tezuka se sentit rougir mais tâcha de garder son calme.

- Mère doit sûrement prévoir une chambre pour toi, mais je demanderais à ce que je puisse te garder avec moi. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Oishi répondit par un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?  
- Mes soeurs ont des jeux de société si tu veux.  
- Tu en as combien ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas à moi...  
- Je parlais de tes soeurs.  
- Oh. Trois. Deux plus grandes.  
- Je pourrais les rencontrer ?  
- Je ne te le souhaite pas.

Oishi rit un peu nerveusement, n'osant pas vraiment répondre à ça.

- Bon, et bien allons chercher ces jeux !!

* * *

Oishi rougit un peu en suivant Tezuka dans la chambre de sa plus grande soeur.  
Elle était actuellement occupée par celles qu'Oishi identifia instantanément comme les deux plus grandes soeurs de Tezuka.  
L'une, la plus grande, avait le même air impassible que son petit frère, ce petit froncement de sourcil sévère qui inspirait le respect. Elle était très belle mais ne ressemblait pas tellement à son petit frère. Elle avait de très longs cheveux plus sombres que ceux de Tezuka, des yeux noirs et était particulièrement mince.  
La deuxième ressemblait beaucoup plus à son petit frère physiquement, avec les mêmes cheveux bruns -un brin plus longs mais rebiquants autant-, les mêmes yeux chocolat montés derrière des lunettes, le même visage en triangle. Ils se ressemblaient assez pour être pris pour des jumeaux. Sauf qu'elle souriait. Apparemment constamment. Oishi trouvait ça étrange de voir quelqu'un avec pratiquement le même visage que Tezuka sourire autant. 

La plus petite des deux soeurs pouffa de rire à l'entrée des garçons et se pencha vers la plus grande pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre acquiesça simplement de la tête mais ne lui répondit pas.

- Nee-san, je peux emprunter un jeu ?  
- Tu joues, maintenant, Kunimitsu ?  
- J'ai un ami à la maison.  
- Et tu ne nous présentes même pas...

Tezuka se retint de soupirer et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Nee-san, voici Oishi Shûichirô, mon meilleur ami. Oishi, voici mes deux plus grandes soeurs : Kako et Tampopo.

Oishi s'inclina respectueusement et murmura un "enchanté de faire votre connaissance".

- Merci de prendre soin de Kunimitsu.

C'était Kako, la plus grande soeur, qui avait parlé tout en se levant du lit où elle était assise.

- Merci aussi de le décoincer un peu.

Oishi rougit à la remarque de la plus jeune des deux soeurs mais ne répondit rien.  
Tezuka se râcla la gorge histoire de rappeler qu'il était présent et qu'il n'était pas là juste pour présenter son meilleur ami à ses grandes soeurs.

- Alors, je peux prendre quelque chose ?  
- Bien sûr, Kuni-chan.

Tezuka savait qu'il aurait dû attendre un moment où ses soeurs seraient parties pour venir chercher un jeu. Ou qu'il aurait dû laisser Oishi dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prend, Oishi ?  
- Monopoly !

Tezuka se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa le jeu sur l'étagère où il se trouvait perché.

- Regarde, Tampopo, il n'a même plus besoin de nous pour attraper un jeu.  
- Tu vas voir que bientôt il aura la mauvaise idée d'être plus grand que nous.

Tezuka savait qu'il avait encore dix bons centimètres à prendre avant d'être aussi grand que la plus petite des deux soeurs, mais il était certain que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles se moqueraient moins une fois qu'il serait le plus grand et le plus musclé.  
Il sortit donc de la pièce sans répondre, Oishi sur ses talons.

- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec tes soeurs ?

Tezuka se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas réaliser plus tôt qu'il aimait un garçon avec un... don d'observation aussi poussé.  
Puis il soupira, sachant bien qu'il était énervé à cause de ses soeurs, qu'il leur en voulait de le tourner en bourrique alors qu'Oishi était présent, mais qu'il n'avait absolument rien à reprocher à son meilleur ami.

- Non. Enfin, surtout Tampopo. Kako peut être agréable quand elle est seule.

Oishi acquiesça et n'osa pas demander ce qu'il en était de la troisième soeur de Tezuka.

* * *

- Une nuit avec deux maisons... ça fait 50.000 yens. 

Tezuka tendit une main et Oishi y fourra les billets d'un air boudeur.  
La moitié de ses terrains étaient déjà hypothéqués alors que le côté de Tezuka semblait plus riche que la banque.  
Oishi jeta un oeil suspicieux au plateau alors que Tezuka s'achetait encore quelques hôtels.  
Il était encore loin de la case départ (et de ses 200.000 yens), la situation était plus que désespérée. Il poussa un petit soupir.  
Il sentit la main de Tezuka se poser sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui perd.  
- Je ne te savais pas mauvais perdant...  
- Seulement aux jeux de société. Je gagne toujours chez moi...

Oishi retira sa main de sous celle de Tezuka pour l'amener à son front, semblant réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.  
Il ne remarqua l'air attristé de Tezuka qu'au bout d'une minute, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit en voyant la main de son meilleur ami encore en l'air près de lui, hésitante.  
Oishi se rapprocha de Tezuka, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du collégien.  
Il sentit Tezuka trembler légèrement à ce contact et fit un petit sourire.

- Tu... veux arrêter ?

Même la voix de Tezuka était hésitante... A quoi pouvait-il penser pour être intimidé ?

- Hmmm... non. Je n'ai pas encore perdu.  
- ...

Oishi resta silencieux. Plus il y repensait et moins il trouvait son idée bonne, mais après tout, il ne risquait rien à essayer !  
Il se redressa, s'éloigna un peu de Tezuka puis vint se replacer cette fois-ci face au jeune homme, se penchant sur lui et passant une main dans le cou de celui-ci.  
Il sentit Tezuka frissonner à nouveau.  
Cette proximité faisait aussi battre son coeur plus vite mais après avoir dégluti un peu difficilement, Oishi prit son courage à deux mains et fit sa proposition, rougissant plus que jamais.

- Je t'échange la rue de la paix nda : ou plutôt son équivalent japonais contre un baiser.

Après une petite surprise de quelques secondes, Tezuka reprit son air impassible et répondit.

- Je ne crois pas que les règles l'autorisent...

La main d'Oishi vint doucement caresser le cuir chevelu de Tezuka, juste derrière son oreille.

- Tu es sûr ?  
- Je ne te savais vraiment pas SI mauvais perdant.

Oishi crut déceler un sourire dans les yeux de Tezuka et émit un petit rire.

- Moi non plus. Ca doit être l'idée de t'embrasser qui m'inspire...

Tezuka détourna les yeux d'Oishi un instant, ramassa l'objet convoité par le garçon et tendit la carte de la rue de la Paix enfin, en japonais.

- Elle est à toi.

Oishi attrapa la carte, la posa de son côté du plateau et enleva ses lunettes à Tezuka.

- Ferme les yeux.

Le collégien obéit, attendant sa récompense un peu plus impatiemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
Il sentit les mains d'Oishi revenir toucher son visage, l'une passant dans une caresse fantomatique sur sa joue alors que l'autre se perdait bien vite dans ses cheveux.  
Il avait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que les mains d'Oishi voyageaient aux alentours de son visage.  
Il sentait le souffle d'Oishi se rapprocher de lui, mais alors qu'il sentait que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, la bouche d'Oishi fit un écart brusque et se retrouva au contact de son oreille.

- ... je t'aime...

La seconde d'après les lèvres d'Oishi étaient sur les siennes, tout aussi tremblantes et hésitantes que les siennes et Tezuka ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Oishi contre lui.  
Les lèvres des deux collégiens bougeaient lentement, dans un baiser qui, il savait tous deux, allait durer. Doucement, les mains de Tezuka se mirent en mouvement, l'une des deux encerclant la taille d'Oishi alors que l'autre remontait vers son visage, se glissant dans sa nuque.  
Les lèvres d'Oishi quittèrent celles de Tezuka, mais ne tardèrent pas à reprendre contact avec la peau de ce dernier, déposant un baiser furtif sur sa joue puis un plus long dans son cou avant de retourner à la bouche du collégien.  
Tezuka avait un goût et une odeur énivrants, et Oishi se demandait comment il allait faire pour s'en passer, pour mettre fin à ce baiser.  
Soudain, il sentit Tezuka bouger, le jeune homme le poussant légèrement, l'incitant par cette pression à s'étendre à terre. Oishi se laissa faire, n'ayant de toute façon plus assez de neurones connectés pour réagir à ce stade-là de leur intéraction.  
Il se laissa coucher sur le dos à terre alors que Tezuka se penchait sur lui, leurs lèvres ne se séparant plus. Les mains de Tezuka étaient sur lui, le caressant le plus doucement du monde alors que lui attirait le jeune homme encore un peu plus à lui.  
Le baiser finit par prendre fin et Tezuka resta couché à moitié sur Oishi, son visage collé à celui de son meilleur ami encore quelques instants.

- Tu veux aussi l'Avenue des Champs-Elysés ?

* * *

Après un bain reposant -pris séparément- et un dîner rapide, Tezuka et Oishi se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre du premier, la partie de Monopoly commencée plus tôt toujours inachevée. 

- Tu veux continuer ?

Oishi contempla le plateau de jeu. Il était toujours en train de perdre.

- Bof. Egalité ?  
- Comme tu veux.

Les deux collégiens rangèrent le jeu de société rapidement, Oishi rougissant en attrapant la carte qui était devenue sienne après le petit accord qu'ils avaient conclu.  
Ils n'avaient pas "marchandé" d'autres cartes, tous deux assez honteux de leurs gestes et plutôt gênés d'avoir fait ce qu'ils avaient faits.

- On fait quoooiii ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?  
- Hmmm... qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude le soir ?  
- Je lis.  
- A deux ça va être difficile.  
- Hmm...  
- Et il est trop tôt pour se coucher.

Les deux garçons réfléchirent intensément à quelle pourrait être leur prochaine activité.  
Oishi finit par s'affaler sur le lit, poussant un énorme soupir.

- C'est toujours ennuyeux de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand on a du temps devant soi.  
- ... Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Oishi avait inconsciemment tendu sa main vers le haut pour attraper celle de Tezuka.  
Il rougit dans l'instant, se souvenant jusqu'où les avait menés leur dernier contact physique.  
Tezuka finit par attraper la main d'Oishi du bout des doigts, semblant lui aussi troublé.  
Oishi était rassuré de voir que Tezuka n'était pas plus confiant que lui sur ce coup-là, et il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu... peur en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Bien sûr, ça avait été agréable, mais ils se contenteraient de tenir la main de Tezuka dans la sienne le reste de la soirée.  
Après tout, c'était déjà bien, vu les dernières semaines passées si loin l'un de l'autre.  
Ce léger contact le rendait plus fort, plus confiant, plus heureux.  
Tezuka était là.  
Et c'était suffisant.  
Alors qu'Oishi réfléchissait intensément, Tezuka ne put retenir un baillement.

- Tu es fatigué ?  
- Pas vraiment...  
- Tu t'ennuies ?  
- Non, je pense.  
- A quoi ??  
- A... tout à l'heure.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et Oishi crut voir ses joues rougirent légèrement.

- Tu... euh... tu...

Oishi ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

- ... tu en penses quoi ?  
- C'était... un peu trop. Bien. Mais un peu trop.  
- Bien ?

Tezuka serra la main d'Oishi dans la sienne.

- Plus que bien. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser.

Oishi se sentit rougir à son tour alors que son coeur accélérait à nouveau.

- Et... trop ?  
- ... J'ai eu peur de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Oishi ferma les yeux.  
Oui, il avait ressenti ça aussi. C'était entre autres ce qui lui faisait peur.

Un petit silence gêné pris place, interrompu finalement par Tezuka.

- Je suppose qu'on ne se couchera pas de si tôt. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

A l'idée d'ingérer une boisson, Oishi réalisa qu'il avait effectivement soif.  
Il faisait assez chaud et l'air qui rentrait par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Tezuka était moite et tout sauf rafraîchissant.

- Volontiers ! Tu as du coca ?  
- Il doit y en avoir dans la réserve personnelle d'une de mes soeurs. Je vais te trouver ça.

Tezuka quitta la pièce et revint avec du coca pour Oishi et un grand verre de lait pour lui.

- Du lait ?  
- C'est Inui qui m'a conseillé. Ce n'est pas moins bon qu'autre chose...

Oishi sourit et attrapa le verre de coca que lui tendait Tezuka, les deux garçons se rasseyant côte-à-côte sur le lit.

- Parce qu'Inui est devenu ton coach personnel ?

Tezuka renifla à la remarque, trouvant l'idée amusante.

Oishi allait porter son verre à la bouche quand il sentit quelque chose remuer sous lui.  
Puis pas seulement sous lui mais en fait toute la maison, et il lâcha son verre sans faire exprès.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Tezuka l'avait tiré jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce pour pouvoir s'abriter sous le bureau.

- Il est assez fort...

Oishi n'était pas particulièrement inquiété. Il avait déjà connu des tremblements de terre plus importants, et il suffisait d'attendre que ça passe.  
Il expira doucement, sentant son rythme cardiaque se calmer progressivement.

- Vous allez bien, les garçons ?

C'était la mère de Tezuka qui, bravant les consignes de sécurité, venait vérifier que tout le monde allait bien dans la maison.  
Tezuka acquiesça et sa mère sourit brièvement.

- Vous ne bougez pas de là avant la fin, c'est compris ?  
- Oui.

La porte se referma en même temps qu'une nouvelle secousse plus importante arrivait.  
Oishi crut entendre l'une des soeurs de Tezuka rire particulièrement fort dans la pièce d'à côté et se tourna vers son compagnon, pour se rendre compte que le visage de Tezuka n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Oishi rougit dans l'instant, et un réflexe le fit s'écarter de Tezuka, de là se cogner dans le bureau et ré-atterir encore plus près de son meilleur ami.  
Tezuka semblait avoir les sourcils un peu plus froncés que d'habitude, et ne bougeait pratiquement pas, semblant plutôt indifférent au manège qu'exécutait Oishi près de lui.

- Ca va, Tezuka-kun ?

De temps en temps, le suffixe de "kun" revenait se placer dans la bouche d'Oishi, même s'ils en étaient progressivement venus à s'appeler seulement par leurs noms de famille.

- C'est juste... que je n'aime pas ça.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur.  
- Non... ça me met juste mal à l'aise.

Oishi sourit et joua avec la main de Tezuka qui était restée dans la sienne depuis que le garçon l'avait traîné sous son bureau.

- C'est bientôt fini.

C'était étrange de rassurer Tezuka.  
Oishi avait envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de lui raconter plein de choses histoire de lui changer les idées, mais il réalisa que c'était ce qu'il faisait en général avec sa petite soeur.  
Il voulait prendre soin de Tezuka, il avait envie de le protéger, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne savait pas bien pourquoi ni comment. Ni même si son ami en avait vraiment besoin.  
Son bras se mit à bouger inconsciemment pour entourer le corps de Tezuka contre lui et Oishi se retint soudainement.  
Il voulait être proche du jeune homme mais n'osait plus trop le toucher.

Les secousses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus faibles et Oishi savait qu'ils pourraient bientôt sortir de là.  
Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son bras resté en l'air, en fait.

Tezuka se mit à bouger, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les enveloppant de ses bras, reposant sa tête dessus.

- Tezuka ?  
- ... Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu es sûr ????  
- J'ai juste un peu le mal de mer...  
- Le mal de mer ?  
- Je supporte mal quand tout bouge.  
- Tu veux que je te cherche quelque chose ?

Oishi faillit se relever mais se souvint qu'il avait un bureau au-dessus de la tête juste à temps.

- Non, ça ira... c'est bientôt fini, je crois.  
- Je ne peux rien faire ?

Sans que son visage ne quitte ses genoux, Tezuka tendit une main vers Oishi qui la serra vite entre les siennes.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire.  
- C'est moi qui m'excuse de te déranger.  
- Mais non, voyons, tu ne me déranges pas !

Une des mains d'Oishi quitta celle de Tezuka, et cette fois-ci son bras vint encercler son ami sans arrière-pensée.  
Tezuka se laissa aller dans l'étreinte alors que le mouvement du sol arrivait progressivement au point mort.

* * *

- Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désoléééé !  
- Tu n'as pas fait exprès.  
- Oui, mais quand même... 

Oishi contempla l'énorme tâche de coca qui s'était formée sur le lit de Tezuka, chevauchant pratiquement toutes les parties imaginables du lit, sauf la taie d'oreiller qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé !

Tezuka choisit de ne plus répondre, se disant que peut-être ainsi Oishi arrêterait de s'excuser.  
Il défit le lit, pliant les draps atteints ensemble, puis constata l'état du matelas.  
Une petite tâche qu'il valait mieux traîter dès maintenant.

- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer ça.  
- Excuse-moiiiiiiii !  
- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais, Oishi.

Tezuka revint vite avec une brosse et de l'eau, puis fit disparaître la tâche en quelques minutes, laissant Oishi culpabiliser et s'excuser dans un coin.

- Regarde, on ne voit plus rien. Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour ça.

Oishi s'approcha et inspecta ce qui avait été une tâche et qui était maintenant une grande étendue mouillée.

- Mais c'est trempé ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir là-dedans !!

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air distrait.

- Je nous connais, on aurait de toute façon fini par dormir ensemble...

Oishi rougit légèrement, n'osant pas répondre.

- ... enfin, si tu veux bien me laisser une place dans le futon, sinon la chambre d'amis est toujours libre.

Bien que toujours rouge, Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka.

- ... Non, je préfère dormir avec toi.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... On se couche ?  
- Hmm...

Les deux garçons se couchèrent d'abord séparés l'un de l'autre, tentant veinement de ne pas repenser aux événements précédents. Mais vite, ls mains s'attrapèrent et les corps se reserrèrent.  
Tezuka sentit son coeur redémarrer en quatrième vitesse, alors que les doigts tremblants d'Oishi s'accrochaient au haut de son pyjama.  
Il déglutit lentement, souffla un bon coup puis osa demander :

- Je... peux t'embrasser avant de dormir ?  
- ... Un baiser de bonne nuit ?  
- ... Si on veut.  
- ... Je suppose que c'est raisonnable.

Oishi fit un petit sourire et Tezuka se rapprocha, attrapant le visage d'Oishi d'une de ses mains. Il embrassa d'abord le front de son compagnon, tenté de ne faire que ça.  
Mais les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes d'Oishi l'incitèrent à faire un peu plus, et sa bouche vint rejoindre celle d'Oishi.  
Le baiser fut court, les deux garçons étant à la fois tendus et inquiets, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, ils se relaxèrent et Oishi vint se blottir tout contre Tezuka, plaçant lui-même les bras de Tezuka autour de lui pour que ceux-ci l'encerclent le mieux possible.

- Bonne nuit, Tezuka-kun.

Tezuka glissa un court baiser sur les cheveux d'Oishi.

- Dors bien, Oishi.

Les deux collégiens fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent presqu'instantanément.

* * *

- Bonjour 

Bien qu'encore à moitié endormi, Oishi était souriant dès le petit matin.  
Il avait au final très bien dormi, et se réveiller près de Tezuka était toujours un plaisir.

- Bon..squik

Tezuka se râcla la gorge et tenta un deuxième essai de salutations matinales.

- Bonj.. keuf keuf quik

Oishi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris par les sons bizarres qu'émettait Tezuka. Apparemment, le collégien n'arrivait plus à aligner deux syllabes sur le même ton.

- Ca va ?  
- Oui, juste du... mal à parler.

La voix de Tezuka avait pris de bizarres intonations aigües qu'Oishi ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu as peut-être attrapé froid...

Oishi n'était pas satisfait de sa propre explication, mais c'était la plus plausible d'après lui.  
Tezuka avait sûrement pris froid en dormant dans ce futon à la place de son lit. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il tombait malade.  
Il plaça une main sur le front de Tezuka.

- En tout cas tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.  
Tezuka déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, bizarrement heureux que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui.  
Les deux garçons finirent par se lever et allèrent petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour les garçons.  
- Bonjour madame !

Tezuka s'assit à la table sans mot dire.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, Kunimitsu.  
- Il a du mal à parler ce matin, madame.

La mère de Tezuka s'approcha de son fils alors que Tampopo, la plus petite des grandes soeurs de Tezuka, entrait dans la cuisine.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
- Ca squik va. Juste la squik voix.

Tampopo émit un petit rire en entendant son frère parler.

- Il est en train de muer, c'est ça ?  
- Muer ?

Oishi avait vaguement entendu parler de ce phénomène, mais normalement, muer voulait dire que la voix devenait plus grave, non ? Or Tezuka montait dans les aigüs...

- Quand ça arrive trop rapidement, ça peut donner ça...

Tampopo s'assit à côté de son petit frère un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Oishi fut encore une fois frappé par leur ressemblance, mais se tut, attendant toutes les explications annexes qu'on pourrait lui donner.

- Alors, Kunimitsu, tu auras bientôt une voix grave et virile ? Je sens que ça t'ira bien...

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Tezuka qui rougit légèrement mais ne dit mot, préférant ne pas empirer les choses en faisant encore une démonstration de sa nouvelle voix.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?  
- Piscine ? 

Tezuka se contentait de répondre par les phrases les plus courtes possibles, trouvant dérangeant de parler avec la voix bizarre qui sortait de sa bouche depuis le matin.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'on avait décidé !!

Tezuka fit signe à Oishi de faire son sac en commençant à ranger ses propres affaires.  
Sa mère avait préparé des bentô pour eux deux, et ils partiraient le plus tôt possible.  
Tezuka toussota une ou deux fois, et tenta un nouvel essai pour parler, mais sa voix ne suivit pas.  
Il ne trouvait pas particulièrement handicapant de ne plus pouvoir parler, vu que de toute manière, il ne parlait pas énormément, mais cette "mue" le troublait au plus haut point.  
Qui savait ce qui sortirait de sa bouche d'ici quelques jours ?  
Et pourquoi ça n'arrivait pas à Oishi ? Après tout, le garçon était de plusieurs mois son aîné, il aurait dû être concerné par ce... ce genre de choses en premier.  
Il y a deux semaines de cela, sa mère lui avait dit "qu'une discussion avec son père s'imposait" mais le-dit père avait oublié trois jours de suite puis était parti en voyage d'affaires. Tezuka soupira en pensant à son père. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais il était définitivement trop tête en l'air à son goût...  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Oishi.

- Ca te fait mal quand tu parles ou c'est juste que ça ne veut pas sortir comme tu veux ?  
- Ca ne fait pas mal.

Oishi répondit par un sourire à la voix déformée de Tezuka.

- Si ça ne te fait pas mal, alors surtout que ça ne t'empêche pas de parler ! Tu es déjà si peu bavard d'habitude...

Tezuka fit un petit regard qui voulait dire "désolé", réalisant par la même occasion qu'effectivement, il ne parlait que si c'était nécessaire.

- D'accord.  
- Promis, je ne me moquerai pas.

Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça...

* * *

- Le dernier dans l'eau a perdu ! 

Tezuka voulut signaler à Oishi qu'il était très dangereux de courir aux abords d'une piscine, mais le temps qu'il le rattrape, il était décidé à ne pas perdre et à être dans l'eau avant son meilleur ami.  
Bien que plus rapide, il finit dans l'eau quelques instants après Oishi, heureux d'avoir d'ores et déjà retiré ses lunettes quand il sentit sa tête entrer dans l'eau.  
Une fois de nouveau à la surface, le visage souriant d'Oishi lui faisait face.  
La vue de Tezuka n'était pas si mauvaise, mais le visage d'Oishi lui était flou, et l'eau se mêlait à ses mèches de cheveux pour lui gêner la vue.  
Il repassa quelques-unes des mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles pour cerner un peu mieux les contours de celui qu'il aimait, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de pincement au fond de son coeur.

- He he, j'ai gagné.  
- Hmm.  
- Un autre concours à la nage ?  
- Si tu veux.

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de râcler sa gorge en entendant sa voix, sachant pourtant pertinemment que ça n'arrangerait rien.

- Une longueur.

Tezuka suivit Oishi jusqu'au bord de la piscine, encore peu peuplée malgré le temps radieux et les vacances scolaires.

- A mon signal.

Tezuka jugea au ton de la voix d'Oishi que celui-ci était certain de l'emporter.  
Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs de fortes chances de faire, vu que Tezuka n'était pas meilleur nageur que ça. Il était bon, comme dans tous les sports, mais la natation n'avait jamais figuré dans ses activités de prédilection.

- Go !

Oishi partit dans un tonerre d'éclaboussements, laissant Tezuka en retrait dès les premières secondes. Durant toute la longeur, il ne fit que creuser l'écart entre son meilleur ami et lui, et accueillit Tezuka de l'autre côté de la piscine avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'étais bon.  
- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté.

Oishi rit un peu, assez triste que Tezuka ne soit pas vexé à l'idée d'être moins doué que lui pour quelque chose.

- Concours d'apnée ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Tezuka qui avait proposé, et qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la journée sans se soucier des sons qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.  
Oishi fut enchanté par l'idée.

- A trois ! Un... deux... Trois !

Les deux garçons plongèrent la tête sous le niveau de l'eau après une longue inspiration et Tezuka rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés par reflexe en entrant dans l'eau.  
Les courts cheveux d'Oishi ondulaient sous l'eau, ne le décoiffant pas bien plus que d'habitude. Le jeune homme semblait à deux doigts d'être mort de rire, ce qui lui serait bien profitable pour ce concours d'apnée. Tezuka se rapprocha donc d'Oishi avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire rire Oishi.  
Tant pis.  
Résigné, il se contenta d'attraper la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, seulement sa vue diminuée lui fit frôler le bas-ventre de son ami dans le mouvement. Oishi inspira soudainement, manquant s'étouffer avec l'eau qui tentait de remonter sa trachée, et sa tête refit surface.  
Tezuka le suivit de peu, plus inquiet qu'heureux de l'avoir remporté.

- C'était fourbe !  
- ... pas fait exprès. Ca va ?

Oishi contempla un instant les yeux emplis d'inquiétude qui étaient fixés sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
Il toussota encore une ou deux fois puis sourit à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il laissa son visage se reposer contre l'épaule de Tezuka, alors que leurs mains se serraient encore légèrement sous l'eau.  
Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il replongea dans l'eau, tirant sur son ami pour le faire couler avec lui.  
Les deux collégiens se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous l'eau, leurs corps bien plus en contact qu'auparavant. Oishi attira le visage de Tezuka vers le sien et l'embrassa quelques secondes avant de remonter à la surface.  
Ne lâchant pas la main de Tezuka, il attira le jeune homme encore étonné vers l'extérieur de la piscine.

- Viens, on va tester les toboggans !

* * *

Tezuka déglutit assez fort pour qu'Oishi le remarque, lui sourit et lui prenne la main, alors que le jeune homme devant eux pénétrait dans le toboggan. 

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
- ... Ca bouge un peu trop.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... tu ne veux pas en faire ?  
- Si.

Tezuka serra la main d'Oishi, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer et trouvant que sa voix était une assez bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à argumenter.

- On y va ensemble ?  
- On peut ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à te mettre devant.

Tezuka obtempéra, s'asseyant au début du toboggan mais se retenant de glisser.  
Il sentit les jambes d'Oishi l'encercler, puis les bras du jeune homme se fixer autour de sa taille.

- On y va !

Les deux collégiens commencèrent à glisser et Tezuka laissa sa tête reposer contre le corps de son meilleur ami, trouvant bien plus intéressant d'être dans les bras d'Oishi que de descendre en trombe vers la piscine la plus proche.  
Après deux tournants, il entendit la voix d'Oishi, un peu atténuée alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse.

- Ca vaaaa ?  
- Hmm.

Tezuka osa une main sur la jambe d'Oishi qui touchait sa cuisse gauche alors que son meilleur ami se penchait dans un virage pour que celui-ci ait plus d'effet.  
Ils prenaient encore de la vitesse quand Tezuka vit à un détour du toboggan un adolescent qui bloquait le passage, apparemment très heureux d'avoir réussi à s'arrêter au milieu du tunnel.

- Oishi, freîne !

Les deux garçons firent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ils réussirent à stopper juste avant de heurter le jeune homme devant eux, Tezuka sentant son propre poids et celui d'Oishi peser sur ses pieds qui les maintenaient en équilibre.  
Alors qu'il aurait dû se préoccuper de ce qui se passait devant lui, Tezuka ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qu'il y avait 'derrière' lui.  
Le corps d'Oishi n'avait jamais été aussi pressé contre le sien, Oishi n'arrivant pas à trouver d'appui correct sur les parois avec ses pieds trop mouillés. Un réflexe l'avait fait serrer le torse de Tezuka entre ses bras comme jamais alors que son visage s'était calé dans le creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
L'adolescent devant eux sembla enfin les remarquer et repartit, criant un "désolé, laissez-moi deux secondes d'avance !" et disparaissant au prochain tournant.  
Tezuka n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le corps quasiment nu d'Oishi pressé contre le sien par la gravité, mais ses pieds endoloris lui rappelèrent qu'il pouvait désormais redémarrer maintenant que la voie était libre.

- Heureusement que tu as de bons reflexes !  
- Hmm.

L'étreinte d'Oishi ne s'était pas déserrée après l'incident, et Tezuka était en train de se dire qu'il aurait souhaité que la descente ne finisse jamais quand il vit le bout du tunnel et la piscine dans laquelle ils allaient atterrir.  
Les deux garçons firent un vol plané bref et finirent encore collés l'un à l'autre dans l'eau.  
Refaisant surface, le visage d'Oishi affichait un sourire alors qu'un maître-nageur venait leur signaler qu'il ne fallait pas descendre à deux dans les toboggans.  
Oishi s'excusa brièvement et emmena Tezuka plus loin, vu que le jeune homme s'était contenté de rougir à la remarque sans plus oser parler ni bouger.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, s'asseyant dans l'herbe pour prendre leur déjeuner.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était permis !  
- Je le pensais...  
- Tu aurais pu te renseigner.

Bizarrement, Tezuka n'hésitait plus à utiliser sa voix, malgré les intonations farfelues qui continuaient de sortir de sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne recommencera pas...

Tezuka était étrangement déçu à l'idée de ne plus avoir Oishi collé à lui dans la descente du toboggan, mais n'en dit rien.

- ... et puis ce qu'a fait le garçon devant nous était beaucoup plus dangereux !!

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer en sortant les bentô qu'avait préparés sa mère.  
Il tendit l'une des boîtes à Oishi et les deux amis entamèrent leur repas, le plus âgé des deux garçons agrémentant la conversation.

* * *

- D'abord les vagues ou les bains à bulles ???  
- Va pour les vagues. 

Oishi saisit à nouveau la main de Tezuka dans la sienne, l'emmenant de l'autre côté du complexe aquatique -qu'il connaissait par coeur pour y venir particulièrement souvent.  
Ils plongèrent l'un après l'autre dans la piscine encore calme, Oishi précisant que les vagues revenaient tous les quarts d'heure.  
Les deux garçons attendirent donc en faisant de nouveaux concours d'apnée, et Oishi devait avouer que même s'il était meilleur nageur que Tezuka, ce dernier restait plus longtemps sous l'eau à tous les coups.

L'eau se mit alors en mouvement, commençant par de petites vagues qui se remarquaient surtout sur les bords de la piscine et par les cris des quelques filles qui étaient dans l'eau.  
Les deux garçons s'écartèrent du bord, trouvant plus amusant de ne pas pouvoir s'accrocher et de se laisser déporter par les vagues et le petit courant qu'elles généraient.

Oishi plongea en canard, tentant de résister quelques instants au courant en profondeur, chose quasi-impossible.  
Puis une idée subite traversa son esprit, se rendant compte que la profondeur d'eau était plus qu'importante et que les vagues joueraient en sa faveur.  
Il s'approcha de Tezuka, attrapant sa main sous l'eau, voyant avec délice l'effet de ce léger contact se matérialiser une demie-seconde sur le visage autrement impassible de Tezuka.  
Ses doigts glissèrent doucement entre ceux de Tezuka puis se défirent de sa main, remontant dans une caresse le long de son poignet, de son bras puis émergeant à la surface au niveau de son épaule, continuant son chemin vers le cou du jeune homme.

- Oishi...

La voix de Tezuka était plus grave que d'habitude, et sûrement pas telle qu'elle avait été dans la matinée... Oishi se demanda un instant si Tezuka finirait par parler avec ce ton grave et riche tout le temps, se sentant d'ores-et-déjà incapable de résister à tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche s'il parlait de cette manière.  
Heureusement, Tezuka parlait peu.

Oishi se rapprocha encore un peu et son pied vint toucher la jambe de Tezuka, ce dernier n'osant plus vraiment bouger à part pour s'empêcher de passer sous une vague, ces dernières devenant de plus en plus hautes.

- Tezuka...

Oishi avait pris l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait prendre, fixant intensément son meilleur ami et rapprochant son visage du sien.  
Tezuka finit par fermer les yeux et les lèvres d'Oishi se fendirent en un petit sourire.  
Il coula Tezuka comme il n'avait jamais coulé personne, s'enfonçant avec lui sous l'eau, essayant de ne pas rire à sa ruse on ne peut plus réussie.  
Quand son meilleur ami refit surface, quelques secondes après lui, il sentit un éclair de courroux sortir des yeux de Tezuka.

- Oishi !

Oishi avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser que la voix de Tezuka faisait à nouveau n'importe quoi qu'une vague avait à nouveau coulé son meilleur ami, qui avait totalement oublié les remous de l'eau dans toute cette agitation.  
Il refit surface au bout d'une seconde et commença à tousser, ayant apparemment bu la tasse, et se refit couler par la vague suivante.

Commençant à être un peu inquiet, Oishi attrapa le poignet de Tezuka et attira le jeune homme à lui avant de regagner le bord de la piscine où ils pourraient s'accrocher.

- Tu vas bien ?

Tezuka continuait de tousser pour toute réponse.

- Je suis désolé.

Oishi se mit à rougir, se sentant tout à coup très bête et très honteux, et s'inquiétant plus que de raison pour Tezuka.

- Ca va aller ?? Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu boirais la tasse. Je suis vraaaiiiment désolé. Tezuka ?

Oishi fit un petit regard suppliant à Tezuka, déspéré à l'idée que Tezuka soit fâché, qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler, qu'il ne l'aime plus et autres choses du même genre.  
La tête de Tezuka vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Oishi, le plus jeune des deux garçons s'accrochant à son meilleur ami plutôt qu'au bord de la piscine, et Oishi entendit sa respiration retourner à la normale.

- Tezuka, excuse-moi.

Tezuka redressa son visage et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Oishi se rendit compte de leur proximité, le visage de Tezuka et ses lèvres entrouvertes sur lesquelles perlait une goutte d'eau appétissante n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
Il déglutit avec difficulté, rougit, et tenta désespérément d'éviter de regarder ailleurs que le regard de Tezuka qui le fixait avec intensité.

- Tu vas devoir payer.

Les mains de Tezuka remontèrent le long du torse d'Oishi et se posèrent sur ses épaules, prêtes à faire plonger Oishi à son tour.  
Toujours pris d'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité, Oishi lâcha le bord de la piscine et ferma les yeux.  
Dans l'instant qui suivit, il sentit les lèvres de Tezuka sur les siennes alors qu'ils plongeaient tous deux sous l'eau, les mains de Tezuka s'étant finalement accrochées au bord pour les maintenir sous la surface.  
Les yeux d'Oishi s'étaient rouverts de surprise, et il se serait facilement noyé si la bouche de Tezuka sur la sienne ne l'avait pas empêché d'ouvrir cette dernière plus que de raison alors qu'il était sous l'eau.  
Les lèvres de Tezuka étaient insistantes sur les siennes, et Oishi ne put s'empêcher de presser son corps contre celui de Tezuka, serrant ce dernier dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Alors qu'Oishi se disait qu'il manquerait bientôt d'air, il sentit un contact qui ne lui était pas familier, la langue de Tezuka venant glisser sur sa lèvre inférieur, goûtant sa saveur mélangée au chlore de la piscine.  
La seconde d'après, une vague les ramenait à la surface, séparant leurs lèvres.  
Oishi resta interloqué une seconde, croyant voir un sourire dans les yeux de Tezuka et se demandant s'il n'avait pas juste rêvé.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à le brûler légèrement, mais Oishi n'osait pas bouger.  
Il sentit une goutte d'eau glisser à l'arrière de son épaule, sûrement l'une des dernières à ne pas encore s'être évaporée sous le soleil d'été.  
Il entendait le son de quelques enfants jouer dans une piscine proche, et malgré ses yeux fermés, imaginait parfaitement le corps de Tezuka, étendu non loin du sien.  
Un bruit se fit entendre, et Oishi ouvrit les yeux.  
Tezuka fouillait dans son sac, sortant une bouteille. Voyant qu'Oishi le regardait, il lui en proposa -sans ouvrir la bouche-, et Oishi se redressa, attrapant la bouteille.  
Il but un peu et repassa la bouteille à son meilleur ami, souriant en guise de remerciement.  
Les cheveux de Tezuka avaient partiellement séché, commençant d'ores-et-déjà à rebiquer.  
Oishi ne put s'empêcher de contempler quelques secondes son meilleur ami.  
Comme sur son propre corps, quelques gouttes d'eau traînaient encore sur la peau de Tezuka, mais bizarrement, Oishi trouvait que l'effet était totalement différent sur lui.  
Le jeune homme lui semblait paticulièrement... beau.  
Il ne trouvait pas vraiment d'autre mot, se sentant encore une fois attiré par Tezuka, mais réalisant qu'il y avait là quelque chose en plus.  
Les muscles qui s'étaient de mieux en mieux dessinés au cours des mois, le regard sérieux, le visage fin... tout cela ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi envoûtant. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu que Tezuka soit à lui...  
Tezuka remit ses lunettes qui étaient soigneusement posées sur le bord de sa serviette et se tourna complètement vers Oishi. 

- La suite du programme ?

Oishi réfléchit quelques instants. Il voulait rester avec Tezuka. Mais il avait promis à sa mère de ne plus être en retard, surtout qu'il devait garder sa soeur ce soir.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir rentrer...  
- On se revoit bientôt ?

Le regard de Tezuka s'était détourné d'Oishi, mais le garçon réussissait à toujours garder une voix impassible, malgré ses intonations étranges.

- Tu es libre demain ?  
- Hmm.  
- Tu viens chez moi ?  
- Si tu veux.

Oishi se sentit particulièrement heureux, se disant pour la première fois qu'il avait hâte d'être juste seul avec Tezuka, sans personne à l'horizon.  
Ils pourraient...  
Ils pourraient...  
Oishi se sentit rougir, repensant au dernier baiser de Tezuka, et un frisson se mit à parcourir son corps.  
Soudainement, il sentit une serviette sur ses épaules et un mouvement de friction sur ses bras.

- Tu aurais dû te sécher mieux que ça.

Oishi fit un petit sourire à la réaction de Tezuka, et se laissa glisser dans la caresse. Mais bien vite Tezuka s'écarta et les deux amis commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.  
Après être sortis de la piscine et avoir pédalé côte à côte le plus longtemps possible, les deux collégiens se quittèrent au carrefour habituel.

- Alors... à demain.  
- ... hmm.

Oishi se pencha vers Tezuka, s'appuyant sur le pied qu'il avait mis à terre.  
Tezuka réduisit à zéro la distance qui les séparaient encore, laissant ses lèvres glisser doucement sur celles d'Oishi, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de ce goût, qu'il ne pouvait plus passer une journée sans avoir envie d'avoir le jeune homme dans ses bras, sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Les lèvres finirent par se séparer, mais aucun des deux collégiens ne se résolut à repartir et à laisser l'autre.

- Te... Tezuka, je...

Les lèvres d'Oishi ne finirent pas sa phrase, se retrouvant sous celles de Tezuka quelques instants seulement après les avoir quittées.  
De façon plus qu'hésitante, Oishi ouvrit la bouche et imita le geste antérieur de Tezuka, glissant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Tezuka.  
Oishi sentit un petit mouvement du côté de Tezuka et l'instant d'après, il entendit un vélo tomber à terre et se sentit attiré par Tezuka. Une des mains de ce dernier s'était placée dans son cou, et l'autre s'était posée sur la taille d'Oishi, rapprochant leurs corps du mieux qu'il pouvait sans destabiliser son partenaire.  
Les bouches s'ouvrirent un peu plus, les langues entrèrent en contact, et Oishi sentit la main de Tezuka se contracter sur son t-shirt.  
Les deux collégiens s'écartèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, tous les deux un peu troublés. Oishi laissa ses bras entourer le corps de Tezuka, et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, Oishi.

Il sentit les lèvres de Tezuka se poser sur sa tempe et se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle.  
Tezuka était si proche qu'il n'osait pas élever la voix, et il se contenta de murmurer sa phrase suivante.

- On se voit demain, alors.

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent un peu, la main de Tezuka caressant la joue d'Oishi avant de s'en éloigner et de retourner vers son vélo abandonné.

- Demain.

Oishi réalisa qu'il aimait décidément bien la nouvelle voix de Tezuka.

* * *

Oishi s'étendit sur son lit, contemplant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.  
Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente, et il sentait quelques courbatures de la veille tirer légèrement sur ses muscles.  
Tezuka arriverait un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.  
Il l'avait eu au téléphone en fin de matinée, et après avoir insisté un minimum, l'avait convaincu de venir passer la nuit chez lui.  
Oishi fixait toujours le plafond, mais pensait à la future soirée.  
D'un côté, Tezuka était son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'ils trouveraient une activité pour passer la soirée, et qu'ils s'amuseraient beaucoup, malgré le caractère renfermé de Tezuka.  
D'un autre côté, Tezuka était depuis quelques temps son petit ami. Oishi n'y pensait jamais, ou presque jamais de cette manière.  
Ils s'aimaient.  
Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment ?  
Oishi ne savait pas vraiment à quoi correspondait leur relation. Il s'en fichait un peu, vu que tant qu'il était auprès de Tezuka, ce n'était pas très important, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir mettre au clair ses sentiments comme sa situation.  
Oishi laissa s'échapper un long soupir et se tourna vers le mur, ses pensées vagabondant sur la soirée qu'il passerait avec Tezuka.  
... 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'endormir.  
Le son d'une page tournée le fit se retourner.  
Assis à son bureau, Tezuka semblait particulièrement plongé dans la lecture de ce qu'il identifia comme l'un de leurs livres de classe.

- Tezuka ?

Tezuka décolla les yeux de son livre et se tourna vers Oishi.  
Son regard se fit plus doux, ses sourcils se relevèrent légèrement, et Oishi sentit son coeur se réchauffer en voyant ce semblant de sourire apparaître dans l'expression quasi-figée de Tezuka.

- Bonjour.

La voix de Tezuka était un murmure grave aujourd'hui.  
Apparemment, elle ne partait plus trop dans les aigüs, mais le garçon n'arrivait toujours pas à parler normalement.

- Tu.. tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Oishi passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa, s'asseyant plus correctement sur son lit.

- Pas assez pour m'ennuyer.  
- Je... je suis désolé.  
- Il ne faut pas, tu dormais bien.

Oishi fit un petit sourire coupable et se leva, rejoignant Tezuka en deux enjambées.

- Ca va ta voix ?  
- Un peu mieux qu'hier.

Tezuka se leva à son tour, posant le livre sur le bureau, et se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres d'Oishi.  
Ses yeux détaillèrent son petit ami des pieds à la tête, même s'il avait déjà eu le temps de bien l'admirer pendant sa petite sieste.  
Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui, et Oishi revêtait juste un débardeur un peu trop grand et un short. Et autant Oishi lui avait semblé fragile et enfantin quand il l'avait vu dormir dans ce débardeur deux tailles au-dessus, autant le garçon semblait plus adulte que jamais face à lui à présent.  
Les cheveux ébouriffés d'Oishi commençaient à être un brin trop longs et quelques-uns d'entre eux refusaient catégoriquement de continuer de tenir vers le haut, préférant largement barrer le front d'Oishi.  
Alors qu'il fixait le visage de son meilleur ami, Tezuka sentit sa vue diminuer d'un coup, alors qu'Oishi lui retirait ses lunettes.

- J'étais en train de te regarder.

Le ton de reproche de sa voix était à peine audible.

- Tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble.

Les bras d'Oishi avaient entourés Tezuka et ce dernier se laissa aller à ce contact.

- Je découvre des choses tous les jours.  
- Hmm ?

Le visage d'Oishi était venu se caler contre l'épaule de Tezuka, et ses yeux s'étaient refermés.  
Il faisait chaud, mais il avait tout de même envie de rester le plus proche possible de son meilleur ami.

- Des détails... sans importance, sûrement.

Oishi glissa un baiser sur la joue de Tezuka.

- Tu veux que je te rende tes lunettes ?  
- Hmm... je ne suis pas si myope, à cette distance, je te vois bien.  
- Ah ?

Oishi s'écarta un tout petit peu et glissa les lunettes de Tezuka sur son propre nez.  
Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il rendait Tezuka quasiment aveugle quand il les lui ôtait, à vrai dire.  
Apparemment non, la correction était là, mais pas particulièrement forte.

- Ca ne te va pas si mal...

Oishi émit un petit rire et ôta les lunettes, les posant sur le bureau derrière Tezuka.

- Tu trouves ?  
- Oui, même si je te préfère comme ça.

Le front de Tezuka vint se reposer contre celui d'Oishi, et les deux collégiens fermèrent les yeux quelques secondes.  
Puis, Oishi soupira doucement, et son visage retrouva l'épaule de Tezuka alors qu'il se pelotonnait un peu plus contre lui.

- A croire que tu as froid...  
- Hmm... non, non...

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de bailler, et il sentit une des mains de Tezuka saisir l'un de ses poignets, alors que l'autre glissait contre son visage avant de s'écarter de son corps.

- Viens.

Oishi suivit Tezuka jusqu'à son lit et remarqua que le jeune homme avait attrapé ses lunettes et le livre qu'il avait commencé de sa main vacante.  
Tezuka s'assit sur le lit, contre le mur, et attira Oishi à lui.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

Oishi se sentit rougir.

- Pas vraiment.  
- Si tu es fatigué, tu peux dormir...  
- Non, tu es là !!

Oishi se sentait effectivement fatigué, mais il voulait profiter de la présence de Tezuka le plus possible.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Tezuka attira un peu plus Oishi à lui, de façon à ce que le jeune homme se repose presqu'entièrement contre lui.

- Ca me suffit d'être près de toi.

Oishi trouvait la position confortable, mais ne voulait pas s'endormir et planter Tezuka là.  
Réfléchissant à un plan, il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait quand il poussa un petit soupir de plaisir alors que les mains de Tezuka le caressaient le plus doucement du monde, l'une sur son bras et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- J'aime bien quand tu fais ça.  
- Ca tombe bien, je pourrais continuer des heures.  
- Je t'en prie, ne ne voudrais pas te priver...

Oishi ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le contact de la peau de Tezuka contre la sienne.

* * *

Oishi voulut s'étirer, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas couché comme à l'accoutumée. 

- Noon Je ne voulais pas dormir !!  
- Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps...

Tezuka ferma son livre pour la deuxième fois et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oishi.

- Oui mais quand même...

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux et la caressa doucement.

- J'étais trop bien installé, peut-être... Je ne te pensais pas aussi moelleux.  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dors contre moi, à ce que je sache.  
- La première fois que tu me sers d'appui, en tout cas. Je dirai à tout le monde que tu es un très bon oreiller.

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir et se pencha pour embrasser le front d'Oishi.

- Tu es assez reposé ?  
- Hmm !

Oishi se redressa puis se leva du lit, vite suivi par Tezuka.  
Il s'étira un peu et sentit craquer les os de son cou.

- Enfin, je ne suis pas en super forme, j'ai quelques courbatures, je crois...  
- Tu devrais faire quelques étirements...  
- Je ne pensais pas que la piscine me ferait ça...  
- On s'est beaucoup agités, et tu couves peut-être quelque chose.

La main de Tezuka se colla au front d'Oishi.

- Un peu chaud...

Oishi sourit et écarta la main de Tezuka de son front pour l'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Les mêmes étirements qu'au club, ça irait ?  
- Hmm... Il faudrait peut-être insister sur les muscles du cou et du dos.

Oishi suivit les instructions de Tezuka qui lui montrait quelques étirements qu'il n'avait jamais vus au club.  
Il s'arrêta au bout de cinq longues minutes et sentit les mains de Tezuka dans le haut de son dos.

- Tu as les muscles un peu noués, ça fait encore mal ?  
- Plus vraiment...  
- Hmm...

Tezuka laissa ses mains glisser sur les épaules d'Oishi alors qu'il réfléchissait.  
Finalement, ses bras descendirent et encerclèrent la taille de son compagnon alors que son visage venait se glisser contre celui d'Oishi.

- Tu voudras un massage après la douche ?  
- Après la douche ? Mais quelle heure est-il ???  
- 18H15.  
- Déjà ??????  
- Je suis arrivé à 16h.  
- Je suis désolééééééééé d'avoir autant dormi !!!!  
- Tu ne devrais pas. On a encore toute la soirée pour nous.

Oishi réalisa alors qu'il était dans les bras de Tezuka et que ce dernier lui avait proposer un MASSAGE quelques instants auparavant.  
Il se défit de l'étreinte de Tezuka pour se tourner vers lui et glissa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux bien un massage.  
- Si tu es gentil.

Oishi sourit malicieusement et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Tezuka.

- Mais je suis toujours gentil.

Tezuka se pencha vers Oishi et l'embrassa un peu plus longuement, ses bras retrouvant leur position initiale autour de la taille d'Oishi.  
Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, Oishi avait toujours un sourire placardé sur son visage.

* * *

Ils avaient... changé.  
Tosu deux savaient que depuis la dernière fois où Tezuka était venu dormir chez Oishi et qu'ils avaient partagé leur bain, seulement quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient tous les deux grandi et changé.  
Si la voix de Tezuka passait abruptement à une voix plus grave, celle d'Oishi avait entamé une descente progressive lors des dernières semaines, et chacun des deux garçons se rendait compte que les changements qu'il voyait chez lui se retrouvaient chez son voisin.  
Les deux collégiens ne purent s'empêcher de se détailler un minimum l'un l'autre, même s'ils avaient déjà passé la journée de la veille en maillot de bain.  
La douche fut vite prise, et Oishi se hâta de rentrer dans le bain brûlant, poussant un soupir de plaisir une fois assis dans l'eau.  
Tezuka le rejoignit bien vite, même si la baignoire était devenue un peu étroite pour eux deux en même temps.  
Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, juste quelques regards, parfois un peu fuyants quand l'un des deux surprenait l'autre à le regarder avec peut-être un peu trop d'insistance.  
La chaleur de l'été les incita à n'enfiler que les bas de leurs pyjamas, et les deux garçons retournèrent à la chambre d'Oishi d'un pas lent, Tezuka finissant de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide de la serviette qu'il avait gardé autour du cou.

* * *

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... 

Oishi aurait pu retenir ses soupirs de bien-être, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire l'effort, et se disait que ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Tezuka de savoir que ses ministrations étaient appréciées.

- C'est le paradis.

Les mains de Tezuka pétrissaient la chair de sa nuque, glissaient sur ses épaules, massaient les muscles contractés, semblant remettre en place chaque centimètre carré du haut du dos d'Oishi en place.

- Content que ça te plaise.  
- Plaire est un bien faible mot.

Les caresses de Tezuka continuèrent, se faisant des fois plus insistantes, des fois plus douces, des fois quasiment imperceptibles.  
Oishi sentait ses orteils frissonner à chaque fois que les doigts de Tezuka venaient jouer dans son cou et caressaient le plus doucement du monde une petite surface sous ses oreilles.  
Après un temps qu'Oishi jugea comme bien trop court, Tezuka s'arrêta, ses mains quittant la peau de son meilleur ami.

- Tu t'arrêtes ?  
- Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je te masse, tes muscles me semblent parfaitement remis...  
- Un quart d'heure ?? C'est passé vite...

Oishi s'était redressé sur un coude pour faire face à Tezuka, qui lui s'était laissé tomber sur le côté pour s'allonger près de son compagnon.

- A quoi j'ai droit si je continue ?

Oishi pouvait presque déceler un sourire sur les coins de la bouche de Tezuka.

- L'avenue des Champs-Elysés ?  
- Hmm... je ne sais pas...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tezuka passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oishi, et la laissa glisser ensuite sur la joue de son petit ami. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur le coeur du collégien.

- Toi.

La voix de Tezuka était un murmure encore plus faible que les quelques phrases qui étaient sortis de sa bouche au cours de cette fin d'après-midi.  
Oishi se sentit rougir à cette demande plus qu'étrange.

- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Les yeux de Tezuka fixaient intensément ceux d'Oishi, faute de savoir comment exprimer ses désirs.  
Oishi déglutit lentement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je suis à toi.

Le collégien se rapprocha de Tezuka, laissant un doigt glisser doucement sur le torse de son meilleur ami, ce dernier posant sa main sur la taille d'Oishi.

- Seulement à toi. Mais c'est bien parce que je sais que tu prends soin de ce qui t'appartient.

Oishi fit un petit sourire.

- Enfin... à une seule condition.

Oishi retira la main de Tezuka de sa taille.

- ...?  
- Souris-moi.  
- Oishi...  
- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?  
- Oishi, je...  
- Je suis sûr que tu as les muscles pour, pourtant...

Oishi fit un petit sourire triste à Tezuka.

- S'il te plaît.

Tezuka ferma les yeux, poussant un léger soupir.

- Sinon je vais continuer de croire que tu es malheureux avec moi.  
- Imbécile. Je ne resterais pas autant avec toi si ça ne me rendait pas heureux.  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me souris pas ?  
- Parce que je ne souris pas en général.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça ne me va pas.

Oishi poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Bon, alors tant pis, je reste ma propre possession.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Oishi tourna le dos à Tezuka.  
Tezuka soupira à son tour.

- Oishi, ça ne me va pas, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas que je sois malheureux ou que je ne veuille pas te sourire, ce n'est juste pas moi.  
- ...  
- Oishi...  
- ... mais juste une fois ?

Tezuka sentit son sang se glacer.  
Jamais il n'avait entendu la voix d'Oishi aussi... triste. Le garçon avait eu l'air d'étrangler un sanglot et Tezuka se détesta tout de suite d'être responsable de cet état.

- Oishi...

Il posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, ayant peur d'être rejeté, mais Oishi ne bougea pas.  
Il se rapprocha alors, et ses lèvres embrassèrent l'épaule sur laquelle était posée sa main.

- Oishi, excuse-moi.

Ses lèvres remontèrent plus haut sur l'épaule, déposant un deuxième baiser puis un troisième.

- Oishi, je t'aime, pardonne-moi.

Tezuka se sentit frissonner quand, alors qu'il embrassait le cou d'Oishi, le corps du collégien se tordit contre le sien.  
Oishi finit par se retourner, et Tezuka contempla longtemps le visage rougissant d'Oishi.

- Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.

Tezuka avait appuyé sa demande d'un baiser sur la joue d'Oishi.

- Je t'en prie.  
- ... Je te pardonne.

La voix d'Oishi n'était qu'un murmure et Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau.

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux.  
- Je sais.

Les lèvres de Tezuka embrassèrent le front d'Oishi, puis les paupières clauses du garçon.

- Je suis désolé.

Oishi rouvrit les yeux, semblant mons triste qu'auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère que tu sois toi.

Tezuka fixa un instant les yeux verts d'Oishi, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui et de saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser, court et doux.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.  
- Pas assez pour me masser plus d'un quart d'heure.

Les lèvres de Tezuka laissèrent échapper un léger rire, s'incurvant involontairement vers le haut.  
En un instant, Tezuka avait recouvert sa bouche d'une de ses mains.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas cacher ça, maintenant.

Oishi saisit la main de Tezuka, et après avoir hésité quelques instants à où la poser, il l'installa sur sa propre cuisse, espérant un peu que Tezuka reprenne ses caresses antérieures.

- Ca ne te va pas si mal de sourire.  
- Pas besoin de mentir, je sais bien que c'est affreux.  
- C'est inhabituel, c'est tout.

Le sourire s'était estompé sur les lèvres de Tezuka.

- Moi j'aime bien quand tu souris. Bon, ça me ferait peur que tu te mettes à sourire en permanence, mais juste une fois, de temps à autre, quand tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu veux être avec moi, par exemple...

Tezuka se blottit un peu plus contre Oishi, sa main sur la cuisse d'Oishi se mettant lentement en mouvement, caressant doucement la peau d'Oishi à travers la fabrique de son bas de pyjama.

- Je t'aime...

Tezuka fit l'effort de sourire, peut-être un peu trop, vu que c'était beaucoup moins réussi que la fois précédente, et finit sa phrase.

- ... et je veux être avec toi.

Oishi déposa un très court baiser sur les lèvres de Tezuka puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Merci, Tezuka.

Oishi s'écarta ensuite un peu, se couchant de nouveau sur le ventre, et sa voix reprit de la force.

- Je suis à toi, tu peux continuer de me masser.

Tezuka resta interloqué une seconde.

- Fais attention, maintenant que tu es à moi, je peux te faire tout ce que je veux.

Tezuka grimpa à cali-fourchon au-dessus du dos d'Oishi et ses mains retrouvèrent la peau de son compagnon, ce dernier laissant s'échapper un soupir de plaisir de ses lèvres.

- Des choses comme ça...

Tezuka se pencha et embrassa une des omoplates d'Oishi.

- ... ou d'autres comme ça.

Les doigts de Tezuka glissèrent sur les flancs d'Oishi et se mirent à le chatouiller.  
Oishi se débatit, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'emporter dans sa position.  
Heureux de l'effet produit, Tezuka massa, caressa, embrassa et chatouilla à tour de rôle la peau d'Oishi, se réjouissant des mouvements du corps de son compagnon sous lui et des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.  
Oishi ne sut jamais que Tezuka avait souri pendant l'intégralité du quart d'heure qui suivit.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE 4 : Aimer à en perdre la raison

Oishi sursauta légèrement, se réveillant d'un rêve dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus, mis à part qu'il y avait beaucoup couru.

Sa chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, et les chiffres rouges de son radio-réveil indiquaient qu'il était 03:19. Ses yeux le piquaient, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de voir l'heure qu'il était pour dire qu'il n'avait pas encore assez dormi.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux fatigués se forçant à rester ouverts pour contempler le spectacle face à lui.

Tezuka semblait profondément endormi, son torse nu se relevant à intervalles réguliers étant le seul indice permettant de voir qu'il était encore vivant.

Pendant son sommeil, l'expression sérieuse de son visage le quittait et les mèches de cheveux barrant son front dans tous les sens lui donnaient l'air d'un garçon turbulent.

Ou alors c'était l'absence des lunettes sur son nez.

Oishi ne savait pas vraiment.

En tout cas, Tezuka ne se ressemblait pas durant son sommeil. Sa bouche était entrouverte et alors que le jeune homme se tenait d'habitude si droit, il se repliait dans le lit, semblant plus petit qu'Oishi.

Le collégien ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Tezuka était "mignon" ainsi, son corps tourné vers lui, l'un de ses bras n'ayant pas quitté son corps, se rattachant à lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans la présence d'Oishi à ses côtés.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir. Il avait la furieuse envie de se tourner dans le lit, mais ne voulait pas tourner le dos à Tezuka.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'une de ses mains, qui était restée toute la nuit sur la hanche de Tezuka, s'était mise à caresser la peau nue du collégien, sans qu'Oishi ne lui en ait donné l'ordre.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de Tezuka, et le garçon, au moins encore en partie endormi, se blottit plus près d'Oishi, faisant battre le coeur de ce dernier plus fort que de raison.

Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement, mais continua à caresser Tezuka, glissant dans son dos, sur son ventre, le plus doucement possible.

La peau de Tezuka était douce et chaude sous ses doigts, venant à leur contact des fois, s'en écartant à d'autres.

- Oishii...

C'était plus un soupir qu'autre chose qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Tezuka, et Oishi se demanda s'il avait réveillé son compagnon.

Apparemment non, ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

Ne voulant pas perturber plus le sommeil de son meilleur ami, Oishi récupéra sa main et alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à se tourner pour ne plus être tenté, il sentit une des mains de Tezuka se refermer sur son poignet.

- Hmm... ne t'arrête pas...

La voix de Tezuka était ensomeillée, toujours grave et un peu enrouée.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Hmm...

Tezuka ne semblait pas encore particulièrement réveillé, en fait.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, Tezuka.

Tezuka posa la main d'Oishi sur sa taille et se colla à son compagnon.

- Tu ferais mieux de continuer ce que tu as commencé, Oishi.

Oishi rougit légèrement, l'épaule nue de Tezuka étant rentrée en contact avec son torse alors que le garçon l'incitait à continuer.

Oishi s'exécuta, se positionnant un peu plus confortablement avant que sa main ne retourne à son exploration de la peau de Tezuka, glissant principalement sur son dos, se perdant dans les cheveux de temps à autres, hésitant à passer sous le niveau de la taille.

Pendant ce même temps, les bras de Tezuka avaient encerclés la taille d'Oishi, et son visage s'était enfoui entre le matelas et le menton d'Oishi, sa bouche entrant en contact avec le haut du torse d'Oishi. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, et son corps frissonnait de temps à autres sous les caresses de son meilleur ami.

Oishi avait beau trouver le moment plus qu'agréable, il détestait les réactions que pouvaient avoir son corps à la proximité de Tezuka. Il tremblait, il avait chaud, il sentait son sang battre plus fort sous ses tempes et l'oxygène semblait tout à coup manquer dans la pièce, et puis...

- Tezuka...

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, mais sa respiration avait ralenti à nouveau, les caresses d'Oishi arrivant progressivement à une halte.

Oishi bougea légèrement et serra Tezuka contre lui. Il ne voulait plus laisser ne serrait-ce qu'un centimètre les séparer, et alors que son torse se collait à celui de Tezuka, une des jambes de ce dernier venait s'insinuer entre les siennes.

Les deux collégiens cessèrent de bouger, excepté pour quelques tremblements causés par l'excitation. De longs instants s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tezuka prenne la parole.

- Oishi, embrasse-moi.

Le silence de la pièce fut perturbé par le son d'Oishi avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

Puis il fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Tezuka et fermant les yeux juste avant de les atteindre.

Le contact entre leurs bouches fut électrisant, et Oishi se demanda un instant si cela avait été pareil les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Aussi intense ? Aussi attendu ?

Très vite, Tezuka s'était mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et Oishi perdait totalement pied, ne sachant pas très bien comment amplifier cet échange, ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait se comporter.

Il hasarda sa langue en avant, celle-ci entrant en contact avec la lèvre supérieure de Tezuka.

Elle était douce et lisse, encore légèrement sèche par endroits. La sensation était totalement différente de quand il y goûtait du bout des lèvres...

Au fur et à mesure de ses caresses sur les lèvres de Tezuka, celles-ci s'entrouvraient, et les langues finirent par se retrouver, tout d'abord le plus timidement du monde.

Ils avaient encore partagé bien peu de baisers approfondis, et aucun des deux garçons ne savait vraiment s'y prendre, hésitant à prendre des initiatives un peu hardies.

Les deux collégiens explorèrent donc lentement leurs bouches respectives, s'énivrant chacun du goût de l'autre.

Tezuka pensait devenir fou, ne voyant pas comment il pourrait se séparer à nouveau d'Oishi, ni comment il pourrait rendre ce baiser encore plus intense.

Pourtant, au bout de longs moments, les lèvres se séparèrent, se décollant une seconde avant de se retrouver à nouveau, aucun des deux collégiens ne voulant mettre un terme à cet échange.

Après quelques courts baisers, les bouches s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, les deux amis reprenant doucement leur souffle.

Puis le visage de Tezuka s'enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule d'Oishi, trouvant un endroit confortable où se reposer.

- Tezuka...

Oishi avait murmuré le nom de son meilleur ami, compagnon, petit ami, enfin... il ne savait plus bien, en fait.

Tezuka se contenta de se coller un peu plus à Oishi, sa jambe se glissant légèrement plus entre celles d'Oishi.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui se passait entre Oishi et lui.

Etait-ce juste ? Etait-ce la chose à faire ?

Il avait envie... il avait envie d'aller toujours plus loin avec lui, il voulait le garder dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le toucher, ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais était-ce vraiment la chose à faire ?

Il ne doutait pas une seconde de ses sentiments, ni de ses désirs, mais il se demandait s'il y avait une raison quelconque à ses actes. S'ils étaient justifiés, s'ils n'étaient pas même dangereux.

Que se passerait-il s'il blessait Oishi ? S'il le blessait en l'aimant trop, en allant trop loin ?

L'idée d'être un mauvais souvenir pour celui qu'il aimait pour le reste de sa vie le tourmentait.

- Oishi, excuse-moi.

Son visage avait quitté l'épaule d'Oishi et faisait de nouveau face au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je... je t'oblige peut-être à faire des choses que tu n'aimerais pas faire...

Oishi fut pour le moins surpris par la remarque de Tezuka, et aurait volontiers ri si son compagnon n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux.

Il se contenta d'un petit sourire rassurant.

- Tu oublies que je suis à toi.

- ... Oishi...

Oishi glissa un baiser sur la joue de Tezuka.

- Je veux tout ça autant que toi.

Sa bouche retrouva celle de Tezuka une demie-seconde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Oishi fit un nouveau sourire et Tezuka ne put réprimer un baillement, suivi d'un léger rougissement de ses joues.

- Fatigué ?

Tezuka reposa sa tête contre le torse d'Oishi.

- Hmmm... moi je n'ai pas fait la sieste toute l'après-midi.

Oishi émit un petit rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de Tezuka.

- Bonne fin de nuit, alors.

- Hmmmmmmmm... je t'aime.

Après de longs moments passés dans le noir à caresser les cheveux de Tezuka, Oishi répondit.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante.

Les deux collégiens se voyaient le plus souvent possible, et dormaient régulièrement l'un chez l'autre.

Oishi avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux.

Il voyait Tezuka presqu'autant qu'il le voulait. Tous les jours ils trouvaient une nouvelle activité, mais passaient quand même une bonne partie de leur temps à juste roucouler comme un jeune couple heureux.

Ce qui était un peu leur cas.

Oishi rougit légèrement à cette pensée.

Hmm... aujourd'hui, Tezuka viendrait le chercher vers 13 heures.

Enfin, à 13 heures pile, vu que c'était Tezuka et que le jeune homme était ponctuel à la seconde près.

Oishi soupira.

Il n'était que 9h30...

Oishi se retourna dans son lit.

En fait, il ne s'était même pas encore levé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ah, mais se réveiller avec Tezuka était teeeeellement mieux.

Oishi attrapa sa couette mise à l'écart vu la chaleur de l'été et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable pour continuer sa grasse matinée, poussant un nouveau soupir en pensant à celui qui partageait son lit environ une fois tous les trois jours.

Oishi se sentait particulièrement stupide, mais il s'en fichait.

Il se savait amoureux.

Eperdument amoureux.

En fait assez amoureux pour regarder son radio-réveil toutes les deux minutes et maudire le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore 13 heures.

Bon, c'était décidé, il appelerait Tezuka vers 10-11 heures, histoire d'au moins entendre le son de sa voix.

Sa voix...

Tezuka avait définitivement mué, et Oishi avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce que son meilleur ami parle de cette voix si grave.

Mais quand Tezuka prononçait son nom, de cette voix si grave mais qui pouvait être si douce, Oishi se sentait frissonner.

Et il se sentait stupide.

Enfin... amoureux.

Refermant les yeux, il repensa à ces dernières semaines de vacances. Ils étaient allés plusieurs fois à la piscine ensemble, avait fait une randonnée à vélo, joué au tennis plusieurs fois.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils y avaient joué en-dehors des cours, et Tezuka avait emmené Oishi dans un endroit où il avait dit régulièrement s'entraîner.

Tezuka était un bon professeur de tennis, mais il était assez sévère.

Heureusement, Oishi arrivait à métamorphoser tous ses exercices et tours de terrain en baisers et autres, et il s'amusait toujours plus que de raison.

Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment... avancé de ce côté-là, mais Oishi était particulièrement satisfait de l'état actuel des choses. Désormais ils s'embrassaient sans hésitation, passaient toujours leurs nuits collés l'un à l'autre, se caressant ou s'offrant un massage de temps à autres.

Tous leurs contacts qui avaient été hésitants devenaient plus naturels et seul le fait de prendre leur douche et bain ensemble pouvait encore être gênant, vu qu'ils avaient très clairement tous les deux passés le cap de la puberté, et que leur relation n'en était pas encore arrivée à CE point.

Oishi soupira pour une énième fois.

Ce soir ils dormiraient ensemble à nouveau.

Oishi s'imaginait déjà le corps de Tezuka contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, frissonnait à l'avance aux quelques caresses auxquelles il aurait droit avant de s'endormir.

Et puis il se maudit intérieurement parce qu'il savait parfaitement l'effet que 'ce' genre de pensées avait sur son organisme.

Bon, son état n'était pas encore critique -il s'était déjà senti bien bien pire lors d'échanges un peu poussés avec Tezuka-, il pouvait encore y remédier, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'une des façons était de penser à toute autre chose et faire comme si la partie inférieure de son corps n'existait pas. Oui, voilà, il fallait penser à tout sauf à Tezuka.

A tout sauf à Tezuka, ses lèvres insistantes sur les siennes, sa langue chatouillant ses lèvres, ses caresses qui pouvaient des fois être douloureuses tellement elles étaient légères et fantomatiques.

Oishi secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait y arriver.

Autre chose, autre chose.

Le tennis, il pouvait penser au tennis.

Comme la dernière fois où il avait joué contre Tezuka et qu'il avait pris une balle en pleine figure parce que le maillot de son compagnon s'était assez relevé pour montrer son nombril.

Mais Tezuka avait presque ri à sa bêtise, était passé de l'autre côté du filet et l'avait embrassé passionnément.

Et ce soir-là, ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à...

Oishi poussa un grognement sourd.

Bon, il allait devoir aborder la deuxième solution pour se débarrasser de son problème.

* * *

A peine Tezuka avait passé le pas de sa chambre qu'Oishi fermait la porte derrière lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, le serrant dans ses bras comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qu'il consentit à écarter sa bouche de celle de son compagnon.

- Bonjour quand même.

Oishi émit un petit rire et s'écarta -très légèrement- de Tezuka.

- Désolé, tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vus avant-hier, Oishi.

- Tu insinuerais que j'exagère ?

- Loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste que tu ne me laisses même plus le temps d'enlever mes lunettes...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tezuka retira ses verres et se pencha vers Oishi, capturant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus lent et chaste que le précédent.

Oishi se sentit tout simplement fondre à ce contact, et se laissa totalement faire quand Tezuka le renversa sur le lit, continuant de l'embrasser le plus doucement du monde, comme s'ils n'en étaient qu'aux tout premiers stades de leur relation.

Mais les lèvres de Tezuka quittèrent celles d'Oishi, embrassèrent sa joue, glissèrent un instant dans son cou pour remonter vers l'oreille.

- Tu as préparé tes affaires, j'espère...

- Hmm... presque.

- Presque comme "il nous reste cinq minutes" ou presque comme "je ferais mieux de me lever et de te laisser finir si je veux qu'on arrive à temps" ?

- Hmmmmmm... cinq minutes.

Satisfait de la réponse, Tezuka prit une position un peu plus confortable au-dessus d'Oishi, glissant un genoux entre ses jambes, alors qu'il reprenait possession de sa bouche.

Les bras d'Oishi vinrent encercler son cou et Tezuka ne résista pas à l'idée de passer une main sous le t-shirt d'Oishi.

En fait, en 2 jours, son meilleur ami lui avait aussi énormément manqué.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser autant qu'il voulait, il découvrait un désir insatiable qui montait en lui.

Il ne voulait jamais, jamais s'arrêter.

C'était comme si ses mains avaient été faites pour toucher et caresser Oishi, comme si ce dernier avait été façonné pour être ce que Tezuka chérissait le plus, désirait le plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange passionné où la chemise de Tezuka s'était mystérieusement ouverte de quatre boutons, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent.

Tezuka se releva et tendit sa main à Oishi qui l'attrapa pour se lever à son tour.

- J'ai juste à chercher mon sac de couchage dans le placard du couloir.

Oishi attrapa un sac à dos qui reposait contre un mur et rouvrit la porte.

- On y va ? La montagne nous attend.

- Mais pas le train, tu devrais te dépêcher un peu.

Oishi se mit à rire alors que Tezuka reboutonnait sa chemise et allait récupérer ses propres affaires qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée.

La fin des vacances s'annonçait intense.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandiiiiiii !

Sanako qui je le rappelle est une des filles avec qui ils sont allés à la montagne dans la première partie, nda cligna des yeux deux trois fois, surprise que le petit Kunimitsu qu'elle connaissait l'avait désormais dépassée...

... de cinq bons centimètres.

Oishi était à peine plus petit, et les deux garçons semblaient toujours s'entendre à merveille.

- Mais mais mais... ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus et vous poussez comme des champignons, pfff...

Oishi émit un petit rire aux remarques de Sanako qui semblait particulièrement désespérée d'être désormais la plus petite du groupe, qui était composé des mêmes personnes que la fois précédente.

Mais aujourd'hui, les sacs étaient plus volumineux et la destination différente.

Cette fois-ci, pas de refuge, pas de sommet unique à monter, non.

Cette fois-ci, ils partaient faire du camping sauvage dans un parc naturel.

Et Oishi était encore plus excité que lors de leur première excursion, n'ayant plus trop d'appréhension et voyant tous les côtés positifs de ce court séjour (comme dormir sous la même tente que Tezuka, se baigner avec Tezuka, embêter Tezuka et autres petites choses annexes comme les grillades au feu de bois).

Le groupe fit beaucoup de train et un peu de marche avant d'installer le campement à côté d'une petite rivière, à la lisière d'une forêt, non loin d'une montagne que Tezuka regardait tellement souvent qu'Oishi savait qu'ils y monteraient bientôt.

Oishi fut bien déçu de voir que tout le monde dans le groupe savait monter une tente, et il ne put même pas se moquer de Tezuka comme il s'était moqué de ses parents la seule fois où il était parti en camping avec eux.

Poussant un soupir, Oishi pénétra dans la tente qu'il partagerait avec Tezuka pour inspecter tout ça et tenter de trouver un défaut au travail de son petit ami.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas de sac de couchage ?

- Je me suis dit que cette fois-ci tu n'oublierais pas le tien... Et j'étais déjà assez chargé.

Tezuka désigna la petite tente dans laquelle ils étaient assis. Ca avait dû être lourd, effectivement.

- Ah euh... tu voudras qu'on dorme ensemble ?

Oishi n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ce n'était pas ton intention ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Si, mais tu tues tout le suspense.

- Lequel ? Celui de savoir si tu dors dans mon sac de couchage ou moi dans le tien ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Oishi se tourna et fouilla dans son sac à dos, sortant quelques gâteaux, en proposant à Tezuka.

- Merci. Tu n'as pas oublié ton maillot de bain ?

- Non, non, je l'ai.

- Ca te dit une baignade tant qu'il fait encore chaud ? Après Kyôichi fera un feu de camp et on pourra toujours tenter une petite balade avant de se coucher.

- D'accord.

Le planning semblait parfait à Oishi.

Il ne s'était pas encore dépensé dans la journée, il se réjouissait déjà des brochettes de Kyôichi et l'idée d'une balade sous la lune avec Tezuka n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient en train de s'éclabousser dans la rivière avoisinante, Tezuka tentant veinement d'avoir l'air sérieux alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire déporter par le courant.

Tezuka était heureux d'être ici.

Oishi souriait et riait à n'en plus finir.

Et rien n'était plus important.

Tant qu'il pouvait le rendre heureux, tant qu'il pouvait le voir sourire, alors plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Et bizarrement, plus Oishi passait de temps sous l'eau, plus il était content, Tezuka s'empressa donc de l'obliger en le coulant dans les remous de la rivière à plusieurs reprises. (Mais non, ce n'était en aucun cas une vengeance personnelle.)

Une fois les deux garçons épuisés, ils se calèrent sous une micro-chûte d'eau, se laissant masser par le courant.

- Bonheeeeeeeur...

Oishi avait parfaitement résumé la situation.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusèrent encore un peu à tenir dans le courant sans les mains et la tête sous l'eau et autres jeux stupides, puis se décidèrent à quitter l'eau pour rejoindre les autres qui n'avaient pas prévu la baignade au programme de cette fin d'après-midi.

Mais juste avant de sortir de l'eau, Oishi fut fauché d'un bras et replongea à nouveau, sentant un corps se glisser contre le sien.

Quand il refit surface, le visage de Tezuka était légèrement au-dessus du sien, et le collégien se maintenait au-dessus du corps d'Oishi d'une main qui reposait dans l'eau peu profonde de la rivière. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux sur le visage d'Oishi et ce dernier eut le souffle coupé une seconde.

Peut-être était-ce la lumière du soir, l'absence de lunettes de son visage, ses cheveux mouillés, ou l'esquisse d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres (ou encore son corps pratiquement nu), mais Oishi n'avait jamais trouvé Tezuka aussi beau.

Bêtement beau.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler... bêtement.

La main de Tezuka qui ne lui servait pas à se maintenir au-dessus d'Oishi glissa sur le corps de ce dernier, remonta le long de son torse, caressa une épaule, joua avec ses cheveux et redescendit dans sa nuque.

- J'en profite tant que nous sommes... seuls.

Oishi crut déceler un léger rougissement sur les joues de Tezuka avant d'attirer le visage de ce dernier vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, faisant comprendre que lui aussi voulait profiter le plus possible de l'instant présent.

Après tout, ils allaient passer... au moins deux heures en compagnie d'autres personnes sans pouvoir se toucher !!

L'appui de Tezuka sur son bras céda, et le jeune homme se retrouva collé à Oishi. Les mains commencèrent à vagabonder sur les corps respectifs, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait encore et encore, les deux garçons ne se préoccupant plus du tout d'avoir décidé deux minutes plus tôt de sortir de l'eau.

- Si je m'attendais à -ça-...

Les deux garçons tressaillirent et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

Sanako les regardait de la berge avec un air à la fois surpris et amusé.

Tezuka ne savait plus où se mettre.

Oishi non plus, d'ailleurs.

* * *

- Et moi qui te demandais à chaque fois si tu avais une petite amie, Kunimitsu...

Tezuka se retint de rougir, sortit de l'eau et se sécha rapidement, arrivant au niveau de Sanako sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il évitait de regarder Oishi de peur de rougir et aussi par crainte de ce que pouvait ressentir son compagnon.

Heureusement pour lui, c'est Sanako qui reprit la parole.

- Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas... Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux... ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Tezuka se dit qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation en ne répondant pas.

Sanako était horriblement curieuse. S'il répondait à tout, elle arrêterait de s'intéresser à sa relation avec Oishi.

- Ca fera trois mois demain.

Tezuka s'étonna lui-même de sa précision, et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais fêté un anniversaire avec Oishi, et que prévoir quelque chose pour le lendemain ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Hmmm... et personne ne sait ?

- Non, personne.

- J'ai l'exclusivité, alors ?

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Kunimitsu-kun, tu n'es même pas gêné.

Et dans un rire Sanako s'éloigna de la berge, plantant les deux garçons là.

* * *

Oishi eut du mal à finir sa seconde brochette.

Il avait passé le repas à rougir et à contempler le sol, s'étant délibérément assis à plus d'un mètre de Tezuka.

La voix de Sanako le faisait tressaillir, et il n'osait même plus un regard en coin à son petit ami.

Et pourtant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait.

Vraiment pas.

Qu'est-ce que ça ferait, si quelques personnes savaient ?

Après tout, ça ne les empêcherait pas de se voir.

Oui, après tout, ce ne serait pas SI grave, non ?

- Alors, Kunimitsuuuu-kuuuuun, tu as une petite amie, maintenant ?

La voix de Sanako.

Oishi crut s'évanouir et sut qu'il devait avoir l'air livide.

- Pourquoi, tu es intéressée par la position ?

Oishi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Tezuka ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

Pas Tezuka.

Non, certainement pas Tezuka.

Pourtant c'était sa voix.

Oishi déglutit avec difficulté mais ne quitta pas le sol des yeux.

Sanako se mit à rire puis l'ensemble du groupe suivit.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir soulagé pour finalement se lever et s'écarter du feu de camp, histoire de faire baisser sa tension.

Quinze mètres plus loin, il fut rejoint par Tezuka, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une lampe de poche.

Aucun des deux ne parla durant de longs moments, les deux collégiens se contentant de marcher côte à côte.

- ... Oishi ?

La voix de Tezuka semblait hésitante.

- Je... suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je n'avais pas... enfin... Sanako ne serait jamais tombée sur nous en train de... faire ce que nous étions de faire.

- Nous embrasser, tu peux le dire, il n'y a personne autour.

Oishi émit un petit rire et la main de Tezuka vint attraper la sienne.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison d'être désolé.

- Tu n'es pas fâché, c'est sûr ?

Oishi lâcha la main de Tezuka.

- Hmm, je ne sais pas. Tu as failli faire une proposition à Sanako au repas.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

- Tu as rarement été aussi direct avec moi.

- Je cherchais un moyen de la faire taire.

Les deux garçons s'arretèrent de marcher et se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

Oishi distinguait mal le visage de Tezuka dans la pénombre (la lampe de poche tenue par la main de Tezuka n'éclairant pas du tout le visage de ce dernier), et il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui souriait.

- Tu souris ?

- Peut-être...

Tezuka se détourna et continua à marcher.

- Pourquoi tu le fais alors qu'on est dans le noir ?? C'est de la triche.

- Depuis quand je dois avoir ton autorisation pour sourire ?

- Depuis que je suis ton petit copain.

Le silence reprit place pendant les prochains mètres, Oishi ne pouvant pas effacer un sourire stupide de son visage.

- Je te passe définitivement trop de choses.

* * *

- C'est géniaaal ! Comment ça marche ?

- Comme un matelas pneumatique. Sauf qu'il est fait pour dormir dessus. C'est mon père qui l'a acheté, je vais souvent camper avec lui. Il déteste dormir à même le sol.

- Ce n'est pas très grand.

- Il faudra se serrer.

Oishi fit un grand sourire.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Jetant son t-shirt et son pantalon dans un coin de la tente, Oishi se coucha, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il avait décidé la veille qu'un pyjama serait un alourdissement inutile de ses bagages

De son côté, Tezuka plia ses propres vêtements et les rangea dans son sac, rangeant également ses lunettes dans un étui, et au final resta dans la même tenue qu'Oishi avant de le rejoindre dans son sac de couchage et d'éteindre la lampe de poche qui avait servi à les éclairer jusque-là.

Il faisait particulièrement noir, mais de légers bruits se faisaient entendre.

Sanako riait dans une tente voisine, le léger bruit du cours d'eau était presque perceptible, et les innombrables bruits de la nuit dans la forêt ne pouvaient passer inaperçus.

Mais les deux garçons s'en fichaient éperdument, vu qu'en un instant, plus rien n'avait compté pour eux si ce n'est l'autre et ils avaient partagé un baiser brûlant alors que leurs corps s'emmêlaient.

Pour une fois, la passion ne l'emporta pas, et les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent bien vite, semblant avoir décidé d'un accord tacite de partager plutôt un moment de tendresse que des baisers passionnés.

Oishi s'était retrouvé le dos contre le torse de Tezuka, enlacé dans ses bras.

Il laissait ses doigts glisser doucement sur les poignets de son compagnon, se délectant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Tezuka.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content d'être là, Tezuka.

- Dans le parc ou dans mes bras ?

- Baka.

Tezuka glissa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Oishi, pas très vexé de la fausse insulte de son compagnon.

- Tezuka...

- Hmm ?

L'intéressé caressait distraitement la peau d'Oishi, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux en gardant les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur du collégien dans ses bras.

- Ca te gêne que Sanako sache ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que... je trouvais ça bien que ce ne soit que pour nous deux.

- Oui, et puis elle est arrivée au mauvais moment, franchement, elle aurait pu nous laisser finir.

Tezuka émit un petit rire et Oishi fut bien triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir.

Son meilleur ami était étonnament de bonne humeur.

Un sourire et un rire dans une même soirée étaient tout de même plus qu'exceptionnel.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on se rattrape ?

- Bien entendu. Où en étions-nous ?

Tezuka s'écarta un peu d'Oishi et plaqua celui-ci contre le matelas d'à-point.

Oishi constata qu'il avait encore presqu'un sourire aux lèvres.

Une des jambes de Tezuka s'insinua entre celles d'Oishi et leurs deux corps se serrèrent.

- Quelque part par là ?

- Hmm, approximativement.

Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, sachant que cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

* * *

Oui, se réveiller ainsi était un vrai plaisir.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Tezuka avait senti la présence de cet autre corps, proche de lui.

Pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient légèrement écartés, ne gardant que leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et leurs cuisses se touchant.

Oishi se réveillait lui aussi, Tezuka sentait sa main bouger.

Mais il voulait juste rester là, au chaud, tout près de celui qu'il aimait.

Oishi bougea un peu plus, finissant par lâcher sa main.

Tezuka regretta le contact et d'avoir à ouvrir les yeux, alors que d'habitude il affrontait le matin sans aucune difficulté.

Il faisait froid maintenant qu'Oishi ne le touchait plus et qu'un courant d'air s'infiltrait dans leur sac de couchage partagé.

Pendant un instant, plus rien ne bougea, et Tezuka réfléchit à l'éventualité d'ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui se passait.

Mais avant même qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, il sentit quelque chose sur son torse.

Une des mains d'Oishi s'était posée près de son épaule, et un instant après, ses lèvres avait déposé un baiser sur son coeur.

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, se demandant ce que signifiait ce geste.

La tête d'Oishi s'était reposée sur sa poitrine, le jeune homme semblant écouter les battements de son coeur. Il regardait le visage de Tezuka d'un oeil amusé, comme s'il était le seul à savoir quelque chose de drôle et important à la fois.

- ...?

Tezuka savait que rien qu'à son regard, Oishi comprendrait qu'il se posait des questions.

- Je t'aime.

Tezuka avait beau déjà le savoir, il poussa un long soupir à la remarque et attira Oishi à lui, décollant la tête du jeune homme de son torse pour pouvoir goûter ses lèvres.

Quand les bouches et les corps se séparèrent, Oishi s'extirpa du sac de couchage et se leva.

- Ca te dit un petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- C'est le fait de m'aimer qui suffit pour que tu sois si adorable de bon matin ?

- Tu oublies que ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble.

Oui, c'était définitivement un véritable plaisir de se réveiller ainsi.

* * *

La journée suivante, qui avait si bien commencé, continua sur sa lancée.

Tezuka et Oishi avaient décidé, comme d'autres membres du groupe, de partir de leur côté.

Pas que le reste du groupe soit embêtant, ni qu'ils aient besoin d'intimité après une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais l'idée de passer leur "anniversaire" juste tous les deux leur avait plu.

Oishi avait proposé à Tezuka avec un grand sourire innocent de "grimper cette montagne qui avait l'air chouette". Et Tezuka, un peu naïf sur ce coup-là, n'avait pas compris qu'Oishi lui avait proposé en savant pertinemment que ça lui ferait énormément plaisir.

Et il avait eu raison.

Après la déclaration du petit matin, le petit-déjeuner au lit et autres attentions de la part d'Oishi, Tezuka se sentait de particulièrement bonne humeur.

Ce qui était très rare, vu que pour lui les concepts de bonne et mauvaise humeurs étaient très limités.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Tezuka avait saisi la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, et réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aussi rendre la journée d'Oishi plus agréable.

Et plus il réfléchissait et moins il semblait trouver.

D'ailleurs, plus il pensait à ce qui, dans ce qu'il pouvait faire, plairait à Oishi, plus il se demandait ce qu'Oishi, si adorable, si innocent, si attentionné, pouvait trouver chez lui.

Après tout, il parlait peu, aimait peu d'activités habituelles pour un collégien, ne riait qu'une fois par mois et faisait peur aux gens quand il souriait.

Oui, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'Oishi lui trouvait ?

Tezuka jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon, toujours souriant.

Peut-être était-il trop naïf, ou alors il avait subi un choc à la tête dans sa prime enfance, ou quelque chose du style.

Ou alors il avait juste mauvais goût.

- Tezuka, si tu continues de réfléchir autant, tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites.

Tezuka se tourna vers Oishi, mais les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- ... je me demandais ce que tu trouvais de bien chez moi.

- Et ?

- ... j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que tu étais peut-être perturbé du cerveau.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Oui, peut-être... ça aurait pu être pire..

- ...?

- Tu aurais pu arriver à la conclusion que je ne t'aime que pour ton physique ou que j'ai un penchant pour les garçons à lunettes.

Tezuka fut amusé par la remarque mais son visage resta impassible.

Si Oishi aimait les garçons à lunettes, il serait avec Inui, après tout, il avait des lunettes deux fois plus imposantes que les siennes.

- M'aimer pour mon physique...

Tezuka trouvait le concept étrange.

Il se regarda une seconde.

Il ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement attirant, lui-même.

Enfin, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Il était perpétuellement décoiffé, ses soeurs faisaient en sorte que sa mère lui achète les pires vêtements possibles, ses yeux étaient d'une banalité affligeante -de toute façon cachés par ses lunettes-, et il ne savait pas sourire.

A côté de ça, Oishi avait tout pour plaire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude qui le faisait rêver, son visage était agréable et ses expressions délectables. Quand il souriait, il illuminait tout ce qui se trouvait autour, et le son de son rire était suffisant à Tezuka pour juste se sentir bien. Son compagnon avait en plus une peau particulièrement douce, une chaleur corporelle et une odeur propre qui l'énivraient à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son petit ami.

- ... c'est stupide.

Tezuka n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait laissé s'écouler cinq minutes entre le début et la fin de la phrase.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas logique, de m'aimer pour mon physique.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Oishi était amusé.

- Parce que tu es beaucoup plus mignon que moi.

- Tezuka, regarde-toi dans une glace avant de parler.

- Mais je suis sérieux.

- Pourtant on ne compte plus les filles folles de toi au collège.

- C'est toi le plus apprécié, Oishi.

- C'est juste que dans mon cas, elle osent m'adresser la parole.

Oishi avait ri.

Tezuka n'avait donc pas conscience d'avoir tout sauf un physique ingrat ?

- Tu me plais beaucoup tel que tu es, Tezuka. Mais de toute façon, je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es beau.

- Tant mieux.

Tezuka tenta de s'arrêter de penser deux secondes, vu que rien ne lui paraissait logique dans cette conversation.

- ... mais pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que je suis bien avec toi.

C'était une très bonne réponse, quand on y réfléchissait un peu.

* * *

- Mais c'est...

- ... des terrains de tennis.

Oishi et Tezuka devaient se rendre à l'évidence, alors qu'ils pensaient arriver bientôt en haut du relief qu'ils gravissaient, ils étaient tombé sur une route qui finissaient sur une maisonnée entourée de terrains de tennis au milieu de la nature.

- Dommage, on n'a pas nos raquettes.

- Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu deviner 'ça'.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent tout de même dans le bâtiment, s'offrirent une boisson puis remarquèrent une affiche qui disait que l'équipement pouvait être loué.

- Ca te dit une partie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient sur un terrain, s'échauffant avant d'échanger quelques balles.

- Un match en un set ?

- Tezuka, on n'a pas besoin de compter les points pour se rendre compte que tu me bats 6-0.

Tezuka prit sa raquette dans la main droite.

- Et comme ça ?

Son regard s'était presque fait suppliant.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu as battu tous les sempai avec ta main droite, l'an dernier.

- Je ne vais pas me bander les yeux en plus.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée...

Tezuka soupira, reprit sa raquette dans la main gauche et servit, faisant attention à commencer par une balle attrapable pour ne pas fâcher Oishi.

Le garçon n'était pas mauvais perdant au tennis comme dans d'autres activités, mais Tezuka ne voyait pas l'intérêt de jouer quand l'adversaire ne parvenait pas à toucher la balle.

D'accord, il pouvait gagner toutes les balles qu'il souhaitait contre Oishi, et même en jouant de la main droite, il pourrait sans doute le battre sans le laisser marquer un point, mais bon...

Oishi faisait de grands progrès, sans s'en apercevoir.

Au sein du club, il était très bon. La malchance avait voulu que dans les deux derniers tournois internes à l'équipe, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans le même groupe, faisant perdre un match "d'office" à Oishi.

Parmi les deuxième année, seuls Fuji et lui étaient meilleurs.

Et Fuji et lui avaient tous deux joué au tennis depuis toujours et étaient reconnus comme largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

Oishi battaient même un certain nombre de troisième année régulièrement, et avait un meilleur niveau que deux ou trois des réguliers, Tezuka en était certain.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit bizarre, la raquette d'Oishi râclant le sol.

Alors que son compagnon émettait un "oups", la balle volait en un lobe parfait, passant largement au-dessus de sa tête et atterrissant à deux centimètres de la ligne, à l'intérieur du terrain.

Tezuka cligna des yeux une ou deux fois.

- Joli coup.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait ça... je crois que je me suis un peu trop penché...

- Il faudra voir si tu arrives à le refaire... enfin, sans râcler ta raquette contre le sol, c'est tout de même du matériel de location...

Oishi se mit à rougir tout en riant bêtement, et Tezuka se sentit bizarrement bien.

Il jouait au tennis, avec celui qu'il aimait, en haut de cette montagne, entouré par la forêt.

- Hey, regarde un peu qui est ici.

Tezuka tourna ses yeux vers les abords du terrain et la voix qui en provenait.

Kyôichi et Tetsu, deux autres membres de leur groupe, s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit qu'eux.

- Vous nous faites une petite démonstration ?

- Tezuka aurait besoin d'un meilleur adversaire que moi s'il voulait vraiment montrer de quoi il est capable.

Oishi était terriblement fier des dons de Tezuka, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les vantait, d'ailleurs.

- On s'en contentera !

Oishi sourit et reprit place sur la ligne de fond, tâchant de faire un beau service.

Pas trop mal.

Enfin, pas du niveau de Tezuka.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, vu que la balle revnait déjà vers lui.

Oh, Tezuka était gentil.

Après un ou deux coups, il était devenu évident que Tezuka jouait exprès de façon à ce qu'il puisse rattraper la balle, histoire de faire durer l'échange et de ne pas montrer une défaite cuisante d'Oishi à ses amis.

Mais après quelques coups, Tezuka calcula mal, et ce qu'il devait juger comme une balle rattrapable échappa à Oishi.

- Pas maaaaaal.

Les deux spectateurs rentrèrent sur le terrain, et assistèrent à encore quelques échanges avant de repartir.

* * *

- C'était une super découverte.

- Hmm.

- Si on ne sait pas quoi faire un autre jour, on pourra revenir ici !

- Pas de problème.

Tezuka et Oishi avaient continué leur ascension, et étaient arrivé au bout des sentiers balisés. Ils avaient remonté le lit d'une rivière assechée, faisant un peu d'escalade de temps à autre pour arriver à bout de ce qui avait été de petites cascades.

Ils avaient finalement atteint le sommet après avoir coupé à travers bois, mais la vue était loin d'être dégagée, vu les arbres qui poussaient en assez grande quantité.

Les deux garçons longèrent donc la crête avant de tomber sur de petites crevasses dépourvues d'arbres, d'où la vue était bien plus impressionnante.

D'ici, ils pouvaient même voir la tente rose bonbon de Sanako, la plus proche de la rivière.

Ils n'étaient pas si haut, par rapport au campement, mais ils dominaient une bonne partie de la réserve.

Les deux collégiens choisirent de faire une pause à cet endroit, casse-croûtant un peu tardivement tout en admirant le paysage.

Après le déjeuner, et alors qu'Oishi racontait que sa petite soeur voulait rentrer à Seigaku l'an prochain, Tezuka se leva soudainement et descendit du rocher sur lequel ils étaient installés... pour aller se planter devant un autre rocher cinq mètres plus loin.

- Il y a quelque chose à voir ?

Tezuka ramassa une pierre par terre et retourna aux côtés d'Oishi, montrant sa découverte.

- Wooow, de l'or !!

Effectivement, au milieu de la roche grise s'enchassaient quelques cubes dorés.

- Non, c'est de la pyrite.

- De la quoi ??

- De la pyrite, c'est un minéral assez commun que l'on peut prendre pour de l'or à cause de sa couleur et de son éclat.

- C'est joli.

- Il y en a tout plein là-bas.

Oishi se leva et alla regarder un rocher parsemé de cubes plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins brillants, plus ou moins dorés.

- Comment tu connais ça ?

- J'en ai vu une fois en Suisse.

- En Suisse ???

- Oui, j'y étais au primaire avec mon père. On faisait de la marche dans les Alpes.

- Wooow, tu étais déjà en... en... euh...

- La Suisse est en Europe.

- Oui, voilà. En Europe. Wow.

- J'ai surtout vu des montagnes, je n'ai pas visité grand chose. Mais c'était chouette. Je n'oublierai jamais ce voyage.

- Je t'envie un peu.

Un silence se fit.

- Tu crois que je peux en prendre ?

Oishi avait ramassé une pierre avec quelques minéraux de pyrite.

- Ben sûr, ça ne vaut rien.

* * *

- On fait la tournante ce soir ?

- La quoi ?

- La tournante. On échange de partenaire de tente pour la nuit.

Oishi ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir désapprobateur à l'idée, mais c'était apparemment quelque chose de commun.

Kyôichi et Tetsu avaient préparé de quoi tirer au sort les nouveau arrangements pour la nuit. Dans chaque groupe, une des personnes restait dans sa propre tente et l'autre déménageait.

Oishi eut le privilège de garder la tente.

Tezuka irait dormir avec Tetsu et...

Sanako viendrait dormir avec lui.

Oishi avait pratiquement oublié l'incident de la veille jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille vienne s'asseoir à côte de lui.

- Je sens que la soirée va être intéressaaaaaante...

Oishi jeta un regard désespéré à Tezuka.

* * *

- Vous n'avez qu'un sac de couchage pour deux ???

Oishi se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Euh... oui. Tezuka a oublié le sien.

- Kunimitsu, oublier quelque chose ? Tss, tss, tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Et tu m'as déjà fait le coup d'oublier pour ton pyjama, hein. Allez, avoue.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'avez ni besoin de pyjamas ni de deux sacs de couchage pour ce que vous faites la nuit, c'est tout...

Oishi ne pensait pas pouvoir plus rougir que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon, Shûichirô-kun.

Sanako s'allongea sur le matelas pneumatique.

- Manière, c'est pas grave, j'ai ma couverture.

Toujours rougissant, Oishi se glissa -en T-shirt et caleçon- sous son sac de couchage.

- Ca te dit un action ou vérité, Shûichirô-kun ?

- Euh, c'est quoi ?

Sanako expliqua le principe brièvement.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de dire non.

- Non. Allez, commence.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Ne répète rien de tout ce qui sera dit ce soir.

Sanako fit une petite moue boudeuse.

- Bon, c'est de bonne guerre. Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Laisse-moi une place sous le sac de couchage.

- QUOI ??

- C'est juste pour t'inciter à prendre "vérité" après.

- Mais mais mais, c'est de la triche !

- Mais non, c'est une tactique détournée, c'est tout... Allez, je t'autorise à garder ton sac de couchage et à reprendre ton "action" pour dire "vérité" à la place.

Oishi ronchonna un peu mais s'exécuta.

- ... vérité.

- Vous en êtes où ?

- Tu es obligée de poser des questions comme ça ?

- Ré-ponds.

- Pff... on en est, on en est... on est ensemble, c'est tout.

- Vous allez plus loin que ce que j'ai vu cette après-midi, je voulais dire...

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Ah.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis déçue. Je pensais que vous couchiez ensemble.

- QUOIIII ??

- Non, non, je rigole. A toi, Shûichirô-kun.

- Hmpf... action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi tu poses des questions sur sur sur.. sur Tezuka et moi ?

- Parce que ça m'amuse et j'aime les grandes histoires romantiques. Et parce que j'aime embarasser les gens. Action ou vérité ?

- ... Vérité.

- Ca lui arrive de sourire ?

- Trèèèès rarement. Une ou deux fois par mois, je dirais.

- Wow, tu l'as vu sourire, je suis jalouse. Il est beau quand il sourit ?

- Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à une deuxième question.

- Pff, je t'ai trop bien expliqué les règles, moi...

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Tezuka t'intéresse ?

Ce fut au tour de Sanako de rougir.

- Hmm... un peu. Mais c'est gênant de le dire devant son petit ami.

- Comme ça tu vois ce que ça fait.

- Action ou vérité ??

- Vérité.

- Il est comment quand il sourit ?

- Un peu ridicule, ça ne lui va pas du tout. Mais ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben en fait, ça dépend... mais surtout, il ne faut pas le forcer à sourire. Ca ne lui va pas et 'en plus' ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Mais c'est toujours gratifiant d'arriver à le faire rire ou sourire.

- Rire aussi ???

Sanako était définitivement jalouse des exploits d'Oishi.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Arrêtons de jouer, je suis fatigué.

Sanako tira la langue à Oishi qui éteignit la lumière, se disant qu'il devrait essayer ce jeu avec Tezuka un jour.

* * *

Les autres groupes s'éloignèrent alors que Tezuka pénétrait à nouveau dans leur tente.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à eux de garder le campement, le groupe ayant choisi de faire un roulement.

Les deux collégiens avaient donc choisi de passer la journée à -entre autres- pêcher dans la rivière qui longeait leurs quelques tentes.

Sanako et une de ses amies, qui avaient été "de garde" la veille, avaient installé un filet de badminton entre deux arbres et leur avaient laissé des raquettes, au cas où ils voudraient diversifier leurs activités.

Tezuka ressortit de la tente avec le matériel de pêche et s'installa avec Oishi sur la berge.

- Ca n'a pas été trop dur, hier, avec Sanako ?

- Un peu quand même.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non, non, j'ai juste appris que je devais faire attention à toi...

- Comment ça ?

- C'est juste que Sanako te trouve à son goût.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Oishi sourit et prépara sa ligne.

- ... Rassure-toi, tu es le seul "à mon goût".

- Je sais.

Les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte, contemplant leurs flotteurs d'un air endormi.

Oishi avait effectivement peu dormi, vu que Sanako l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil après qu'il ait éteint la lumière, continuant de poser des questions embarrassantes sur Tezuka et lui.

Ils ne faisaient pourtant rien de mal.

Ils étaient juste ensemble.

Ce qui était normal pour deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

- Ca ne va pas, Oishi ?

Oishi tourna son regard vers Tezuka et vit que celui-ci avait l'air un peu inquiet.

- Ca va, ça va.

- Bon...

Tezuka se tourna de nouveau vers la rivière.

Mais les yeux d'Oishi ne parvenaient pas à regarder ailleurs.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de regarder autre chose que Tezuka.

Et il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose, d'ailleurs.

Et puis les paroles d e Sanako lui revinrent à l'esprit.

/Je suis déçue. Je pensais que vous couchiez ensemble./

Oishi rougit à cette pensée, et son regard quitta le corps de Tezuka.

Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça, non ?

Et puis, et puis... en fait Oishi ne savait pas à quoi ça correspondait 'vraiment'.

Il devait avouer sa cruelle ignorance : il n'avait aucune idée de comment deux garçons faisaient l'amour. (En fait il n'avait aussi qu'une très vague idée de comment s'y prenaient un garçon et une fille.)

... Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de... d'être avec Tezuka de /cette/ façon ?

D'un côté, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'aurait rien contre aller plus loin avec Tezuka, vu que certains de leurs échanges le laissaient parfois... sur sa faim.

Mais d'un autre côté, aucun des deux n'avait d'expérience. Et il n'avait que quatorze ans. (Oishi tenta d'occulter le fait que Tezuka n'en avait encore que treize malgré son corps déjà particulièrement bien formé). Il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour penser à ça, non ?

- Tu es 'sûr' que ça va ?

La voix de Tezuka tira Oishi de ses pensées.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça ne va pas ?

- Ca fait bien deux minutes que tu as une touche.

Oishi réalisa qu'effectivement, quelque chose tirait sur sa ligne et que le flotteur était passé sous l'eau.

- Aaaaah !

- Ne panique pas.

Sous les conseils de Tezuka, Oishi sortit le poisson de l'eau -une petite prise, mais pas négligeable.

Tezuka ne lui laissa pas le temps de préparer à nouveau sa ligne.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien d'important, je t'assure.

C'était étrange, il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Tezuka.

Pourtant ils avaient toujours parlé assez directement de leur relation jusqu'à présent.

- Ne laisse pas quelque chose que t'a dit Sanako te monter à la tête. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

Comment avait-il deviné ?

Enfin, peu importait.

Après avoir à nouveau lancé sa ligne, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Tezuka et tâcha de ne plus penser à rien.

Il était juste bien là où il était.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement.

Les deux collégiens pêchèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, s'adonnèrent par moments au badminton (où Oishi était très fier de battre Tezuka au moins une fois sur trois) et passèrent la moitié de l'après-midi à se baigner dans la rivière.

Vu leur dernière expérience de baignade, les deux garçons évitaient d'être trop... démonstratifs, ce qui était particulièrement dur vu qu'apparemment, l'eau et le fait d'être en maillots de bain leur donnaient perpétuellement envie d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux collégiens étaient encore dans l'eau (Oishi voulant à tout prix battre au moins Tezuka une fois à un concours d'apnée avant la fin de la journée) quand les autres membres du groupe commencèrent à revenir.

Les deux garçons se sèchèrent et s'habillèrent, aidant Kyôichi à faire le feu et à préparer le repas du soir.

Oishi ressentait quelque chose d'étrange ce soir-là... un espèce de pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui faisiat tourner la tête vers Tezuka fréquemment.

Ce n'est que vers la fin du repas qu'il mit le doigt sur ce que c'était.

Tezuka était de très très bonne humeur.

Il avait participé à la conversation au repas, ayant même lancé une discussion, et avait carrément souri à une blague que quelqu'un d'autre que LUI avait prononcé.

et quelque part Oishi était un peu jaloux vu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Tezuka sourire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui... bon, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un grand sourire... et il n'y avait peut-être qu'Oishi à appeler ça un sourire, mais bon...

Quand Tezuka lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il préférait se coucher tôt, Oishi fut surpris mais suivit son meilleur ami, préférant en fait être éveillé à ne rien faire à côté d'un Tezuka endormi que continuer de discuter avec le groupe.

(Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Sanako lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il se retirait avec Tezuka.)

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non.

Oishi cligna des yeux alors que Tezuka retirait ses lunettes, alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans leur tente.

- Ben alors pourquoi tu veux te coucher tôt ?

- Pour le lever du soleil. Je veux être en haut demain matin. Le soleil se lève à 5h34 demain. En comptant deux heures pour monter... je vais mettre un réveil à 3 heures.

- QUOI ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu pourras te rendormir après.

Oishi émit un petit rire et prit Tezuka dans ses bras.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

Tezuka répondit par un sourire et un court baiser sur les lèvres d'Oishi.

- Stop. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de 'mon' Tezuka ??

Tezuka cligna des yeux deux trois fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu viens de sourire. Je t'ai vu sourire au moins... au moins deux fois ce soir !! Tu es malade ? Quelqu'un t'as fait quelque chose ??

- Mais non.

Tezuka avait un air amusé qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pas du tout.

- C'est perturbant.

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien quand je souriais...

- Ca me perturbe quand même.

Tezuka glissa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Oishi.

- C'est juste pour ce soir... Tu es auprès de moi, et demain matin je vais voir un lever de soleil qui s'annonce impressionnant.

Tezuka émit un petit rire et se blottit contre Oishi.

- Lààà, là il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais vraiment pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans la nourriture, c'est pas possible autrement.

Tezuka poussa un grand soupir théâtral.

- Allons-nous coucher.

Et sur cette grande décision, Tezuka s'effondra sur le lit, emmenant Oishi avec lui.

- Tezuka, je suis sérieux, y aurait-il un aliment que tu ne supportes pas ?

Tezuka émit un nouveau rire et se peletonna contre son oreiller.

- Les extraits de coca me rendent euphorique. Mais je ne suis paaaaaas euphorique...

Oishi poussa un léger soupir.

- Parce que d'habitude, je commence juste à être un peu plus joyeux et puis tout à coup Tezuka se mit à rire sans raison au milieu de sa phrase je me mets à rire sans raison au milieu de mes phrases. Ce qui est trèèèèèèès embarrassant.

Le plus âgé des deux collégiens réfléchit un instant.

Les gâteaux que Sanako leur avait proposés avaient du contenir l'extrait de coca qui avait rendu Tezuka... ainsi.

- Il y a une façon pour que ça s'arrête ?

- Je ne crois pas. D'habitude je m'enferme dans ma chambre parce que Tampopo-neeeeeee-chan se moque de moi et je m'endors et le lendemain matin, pouf, parti !

Tezuka partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire alors qu'il ôtait son t-shirt.

- Heureusement que je n'ai jaaaaamais été dans cet état devant toi, Oishi.

Oishi se demanda si Tezuka se souviendrait de son état le lendemain.

Quelque part, il priait que non, vu que lui-même aurait eu honte de se comporter comme ça. Alors Tezuka...

- Tu ne te déshabilles pas pour dormir, Oishiiiiiiii ?

Oishi contempla le visage de Tezuka une seconde.

Son meilleur ami affichait une petite moue, les sourcils redressés à l'inverse de leur habitude, la bouche se faisant toute petite, les yeux découverts de lunettes à moitié cachés derrière ses cheveux.

Oishi cligna des yeux.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé voir Tezuka... chouiner.

Enfin, cette pensée le quitta très vite alors que les mains de Tezuka lui ôtaient son t-shirt, ou tout du moins tentaient.

Oishi se laissa faire, vu que de toute manière, il l'aurait bien ôté un jour.

Il en profita pour retirer son pantalon et se mettre plus à l'aise dans leur "lit", Tezuka finissant de se déshabiller à côté de lui.

Le garçon avait les joues rouges, le sourire aux lèvres et semblait prêt à faire la pire des bêtises.

Et Oishi devait admettre qu'il avait un peu peur de ce Tezuka.

- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Oishi tressaillit, mais Tezuka ne fit que se rapprocher de lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Au final, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Oishi, ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui quitta les lèvres de Tezuka.

- Je t'aime.

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour et glissa un baiser sur le front de Tezuka.

- Moi aussi.

Tezuka se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'accompagneras, demain, alooooooors ?

Oishi faillit répondre "bien sûr" puis se ravisa.

Après tout, ce Tezuka était amusant... alors autant en profiter.

- Hmmm, je ne sais pas, ça ne vaut pas une grasse matinée.

Tezuka fit une moue boudeuse alors que ses mains se plaçaient chacune d'un côté de la tête d'Oishi, le collégien chevauchant et surplombant son meilleur ami.

- ... vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeens...

Oishi fit mine de réfléchir intensément.

- ... s'il te plaaaaaaîîîîîîîît...

- Hmmm... je ne sais vraiment pas.

Les mains de Tezuka attrapèrent les poignets d'Oishi et les placèrent au-dessus de la tête d'Oishi.

- Tu VAS venir.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres de Tezuka étaient sur les siennes, avides, insistantes.

Oishi accueillit le baiser avec un peu d'hésitation puis se laissa entraîner par ce contact plus que passionné, virant carrément au sauvage alors que Tezuka ravageait sa bouche.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent et que Tezuka se redressa, Oishi laissa échapper un faible "c'est bon je viens" et Tezuka libéra ses poignets.

Puis il s'étendit de tout son long sur Oishi, glissant un pied le long de la jambe d'Oishi.

- Oishi, j'ai chaaauuuud...

Oishi, qui s'était bien sûr mis à rougir, hésita avant de répondre.

- Tu aurais peut-être un peu moins chaud si tu étais moins collé à moi...

Il sentit les mains de Tezuka glisser sur sa peau et se trouver des endroits confortables où rester alors que la tête du jeune homme se reposait sur sa poitrine et que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Tu es bête, Oishi.

Oishi émit un petit rire et sa main vint se glisser dans les cheveux de Tezuka.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon était profondément endormi.

* * *

Oishi aurait balancé le réveil par la fenêtre s'il y avait eu une fenêtre à leur tente.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger sur lui, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas oser déranger Tezuka la veille au soir, quand le garçon s'était endormi sur lui.

Son petit ami se leva rapidement, remontant le sac de couchage sur Oishi pour ne pas le laisser prendre froid avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Tu peux te rendormir.

- ... Non, non, je viens...

Oishi repoussa le sac de couchage et se redressa, sentant son sang battre plus fort sous ses tempes.

Il poussa un énorme baillement et s'étira, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans le noir.

- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour émerger.

- Tu les as.

Tezuka se retourna vers son sac, sortant ses affaires de la journée.

Il reprit la parole en tournant toujours le dos à Oishi.

- Désolé pour hier soir.

Oishi se souvint alors des événements de la veille et émit un petit rire.

- Ce n'est rien.

Tezuka poussa un long soupir et Oishi sortit du lit pour venir l'enlacer par derrière.

- Rassure-toi, je garderai ça pour moi.

- J'aurais préféré que 'toi', tu ne me vois pas comme ça.

- Bah, c'était amusant.

- Parle pour toi.

Oishi glissa un baiser sur la joue de Tezuka.

- Tu n'en mourras pas.

- Heureusement.

Tezuka se retourna et vola un baiser un peu plus long à Oishi, cette fois sur les lèvres.

- On n'en parle plus ?

- ... merci.

* * *

Le chemin a parcourir n'était pas bien long et balisé, mais marcher en montagne -et en forêt- de nuit ne rassurait pas particulièrement Oishi.

Tezuka et lui avaient tous deux une lampe de poche et Oishi n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis leur départ du camp, préférant entendre sa voix que les bruits de la nature sauvage autour de lui.

Et au final, entre deux questionnements existentiels (ce qu'ils mangeraient au petit-déjeuner en étant un et s'il avait bien pensé à rappeler à sa soeur de nourrir ses poissons étant l'autre), les deux garçons arrivèrent à la crête, se trouvant un endroit dégagé pour admirer le lever du soleil.

- Il est 5h20. On a un quart d'heure d'avance.

Ls deux collégiens s'assirent côte à côte, Oishi laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Tezuka.

- Réveille-moi si je m'endors.

- Promis.

La main de Tezuka vint trouver une de celles d'Oishi et la caressa doucement, partageant un silence reposant après une montée assez rapide.

Tezuka se remémora la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu un lever de soleil ensemble.

La situation était un peu la même, ils étaient partis avec le même groupe, et Oishi se reposait aussi contre lui...

... sauf qu'ils étaient sortis en pyjama et n'avaient fait que quinze mètres la fois précédente.

A cette époque, il ne pensait pas, ne savait pas encore que les sentiments qu'il portait à l'égard d'Oishi étaient plus que de l'amitié.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qu'il avait traîné jusqu'ici, mais son petit ami.

Il aimait Oishi.

Plus que tout.

Et plus le temps passait plus il l'aimait.

Au début, il s'était juste rendu compte qu'il aimait être avec le collégien. Qu'il aimait être avec lui, contre lui.

Puis il avait réalisé qu'il avait ce désir toujours renouvellé de le rendre heureux. Rien ne valait un sourire d'Oishi. Tezuka se savait peu amusant, et tant qu'il pouvait garder le jeune homme heureux d'être près de lui, il en était satisfait.

Et au final, il devait avouer que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que quand Oishi lui disait qu'il l'aimait, lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait. Dans ces moments, Tezuka sentait son coeur imploser, repartir à un rythme effréné, et oublier le reste du monde.

Tezuka contempla un instant le visage d'Oishi.

Le garçon avait refermé les yeux, mais ne devait pas vraiment être endormi.

- ... Oishi, il va être l'heure.

Le collégien rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Tezuka.

Un de ses bonheurs.

Oishi serra légèrement la main de Tezuka dans la sienne, émit un petit baillement, puis se redressa un peu.

Le ciel était déjà bien plus clair que quelques minutes auparavant et le soleil pointa finalement le bout de son nez plus à gauche que Tezuka ne l'aurait cru.

Le monde revivait petit à petit, bercé dans cette lumière déjà assez intense, et Oishi fit un grand sourire en sentant ses joues chauffer sous les rayons de l'astre solaire.

- ... tu avais raison, plus on est haut, et plus c'est beau.

Oishi avait tourné son visage vers Tezuka, la lumière du soleil devenue trop puissante pour ne pas l'éblouir.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent doucement, leurs ombres s'étendant encore loin derrière eux, indistingables l'une de l'autre.

* * *

- C'est quoi ?

- Un mouflon, je dirais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- C'est son environnement naturel, Oishi.

- ... Oh.

Oishi se cacha derrière un rocher et contempla l'animal une seconde avant de se rendre compte que deux de ses congénères le suivaient.

- C'est choueeeeeette.

Un des mouflons releva la tête vers eux.

- A quoi ça sert que tu te caches derrière un rocher si c'est pour parler aussi fort ?

- C'est pour être protégé s'ils attaquent.

- Je ne crois pas que les mouflons soient des animaux belliqueux...

- On n'est jamais assez sûr, tu ne devrais pas rester exposé comme ça.

- Tu dis juste ça pour que je vienne me coller à toi derrière ce rocher.

- Mince, mon plan est mis à jour.

Le mouflon qui avait bougé à la voix d'Oishi avança un peu vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux garçons.

- Tezuka, si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas rassuré.

- Il est herbivore, si je ne fais rien, il ne devrait pas m'attaquer.

- Il n'est peut-être pas aussi logique que toi. Et s'il n'aime pas ta tête ?

- ... merci.

Le mouflon avait continué son avancée et se retrouvait à une dizaine de mètres de Tezuka.

- Ces bêtes-là ne sont pas censées avoir peur en voyant un être humain ?

- Peut-être que contrairement à tes suppositions, il aime bien ma tête.

- Moi je m'inquièterais si un mouflon aimait ma tête.

- Pourtant il a l'air... paisible.

* * *

- Vous vous êtes faits attaquer par des MOUFLONS ?

Tezuka et Oishi étaient en assez piteux état, les deux garçons semblant égratignés de partout.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Si si si, ce mouflon en voulait à la vie de Tezuka ! Alors j'ai voulu le chasser !

- Et donc il nous a coursé...

- Donc on a couru...

- Et Oishi est tombé, m'entraînant dans sa chûte...

- Et comme il y avait des bouts de bois et des cailloux partout, on s'est un peu fait mal.

Les deux collégiens poussèrent un soupir au même moment pour conclurent leur histoire.

Tetsu alla sortir la trousse de secours qu'il avait ramené vu qu'Oishi n'avait pas eu assez de pansements pour eux deux (et n'avais pas désinfecté leurs plaies non plus, en fait).

- Je suis désolé, Tezuka.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû me mettre derrière ce rocher avec toi.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui ait eu tort.

- Oishi, arrête de t'excuser, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça.

Oishi fit un petit sourire en guise de dernière excuse puis se laissa soigner par Tetsu.

D'autres membres du groupe étaient d'ores-et-déjà en train de démonter leurs tentes, vu qu'ils repliaient bagage ce soir-là.

Une fois soignés, Tezuka et Oishi imitèrent donc leurs amis et tout le petit groupe repartit.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent dans le train, exténués par leur dernière nuit un peu trop courte et la chasse aux mouflons (ou plutôt l'inverse).

Une fois à la gare, ils marchèrent un petit bout de chemin encore tous les deux, et au moment de se séparer, Oishi retint la main de Tezuka dans la sienne.

- J'ai adoré.

- J'ai adoré t'avoir avec moi.

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- Dire que c'est la rentrée après-demain...

- Au moins on a passé de bonnes vacances.

- Oui...

Oishi s'était un peu rapproché de Tezuka, baissant le regard.

- Et on se verra au moins autant en cours, Oishi.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Oishi serra légèrement la main de Tezuka dans la sienne et le collégien se baissa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Hmm. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Et tu peux toujours venir à la maison de temps à autres. Je crois que ma mère est tellement heureuse de voir que j'ai un ami qu'elle t'adopterait si elle pouvait.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Ma maman t'adore aussi.

Tezuka déposa un deuxième baiser dans les cheveux d'Oishi cette fois-ci.

- On se verra dès qu'on le souhaitera, Oishi.

- Oui... à après-demain, alors.


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 : Aime-moi encore

Notes : En fait j'ai mis supra longtemps à publier ce chapitre parce qu'il contenait des scènes NC-17, interdites sur ... si vous voulez la lire dans son intégralité (bien que moi et les scènes, c'est pas le grand amour), vous pouvez la trouver là :  
Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews, je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart d'entre vous car je ne suis pas très active ici, mais elles me font très plaisir vu que j'écris sur des pairings très peu populaires !!! Bonne lecture (pfiou, dire que j'ai écrit ce bout de fic il y a plus de 5 ans !!)  
Et sinon, encore une incohérence ici due au fait qu'il y a cinq ans, on avait jamais vu Kikumaru en première année à Seigaku, donc... excusez !

Oishi résista trèèès fort à l'idée de sauter dans les bras de Tezuka et de l'embrasser devant l'intégralité du club de tennis.

Il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête alors qu'il se sentait fier comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ca y était enfin.

Il était régulier.

Le troisième régulier parmi les deuxième année, juste après Tezuka et Fuji.

Bizarrement, Oishi ne doutait pas que ce soit grâce aux conseils de son meilleur ami durant leurs petites séances des vacances qui lui avaient permis de gagner.

Taka-san l'avait félicité, Inui était encore trop occupé à prendre des notes sur les matchs de Tezuka et Fuji avait dit que "c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un de normal parmi les réguliers", ce qu'Oishi n'avait pas bien compris.

Mais il s'en fichait éperdument vu qu'il était sur un petit nuage alors que Ryuzaki-sensei lui annonçait la commande de son futur jersey.

Il jouerait dans le prochain tournoi.

Enfin, dans le tournoi actuel, mais dans le prochain match.

- Ce soir, on fait la fête !

Tezuka regarda un instant Oishi sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

- J'ai trouvé un nouveau glacier super en ville, je t'invite.

Ne voulant pas contredire son compagnon nouvellement régulier, Tezuka accepta et fut heureux de voir que le-dit glacier faisait effectivement de bonnes glaces. Oishi parla toute la soirée et Tezuka se contenta de le regarder en se disant que son petit ami était vraiment mignon quand il souriait.

__________________________

Leurs poings se touchèrent rapidement avant que Tezuka ne pénètre sur le terrain, alors qu'Oishi souhaitait bon courage à son meilleur ami.

Oishi ne doutait pas que Tezuka allait remporter le match du jour. Il jouait contre un lycéen que Ryuzaki-sensei avait fait venir spécialement pour ce match.

Oishi s'écarta un peu de la porte du terrain et alla rejoindre d'autres collégiens qui regardaient le match.

Une bonne partie du club était là, groupé sur l'un des côtés.

Fuji discutait avec Taka-san. Oishi l'avait entendu dire qu'il jouerait peut-être aussi contre le lycéen si le match était assez expéditif. A côté d'eux trainaient quelques kohai, et Oishi écarta Arai et Momoshiro qui s'étaient apparemment trouvé un bon sujet de dispute pour perturber l'ambiance générale.

C'est alors qu'Oishi remarqua Inui de l'autre côté du terrain.

Il était assis sur un muret, un peu en hauteur, son éternel cahier à la main.

Oishi se décida à le rejoindre, ayant la bizarre intuition que ça devait être le meilleur endroit duquel regarder le match.

- 15-30 !

A l'annonce du fait qu'il avait déjà loupé 3 balles, Oishi se déplaça un peu plus vite et vint rejoindre Inui.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr.

Comme Oishi l'avait pensé, Tezuka avait l'avantage dans ce match.

Ses coups étaient forts, précis, rapides, imparables pour la plupart.

Oishi émit un petit soupir. Jamais il n'arriverait à jouer comme ça.

Tezuka semblait toujours mettre la balle exactement où il souhaitait, sans aucune difficulté.

Il rattrapait tout de la meilleure façon possible, était bon sur les smashs, les amortis, les vollées, les services et euh... en fait à peu près sur tous les types de balle. Aussi bien en coup droit qu'en revers.

- Tu prends toujours des notes sur lui, Inui ?

- Hmm.

- A quoi ça te sert ? Il est bon partout -_-

- C'est vrai, mais moins bon à certaines choses qu'à d'autres.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Se-cret.

- Allez, dis-moi... je ne m'en servirai pas...

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'applaudir quand Tezuka remporta le deuxième jeu sur une balle impressionnante.

Toujours debout, il glissa un oeil sur le cahier d'Inui.

La page de gauche semblait consacrée au match du jour, mais celle de droite était pleine de notes prises apparemment un peu n'importe comment, souvent avec peu de rapport avec le tennis (d'ailleurs Oishi n'avait jamais remarqué que Tezuka mangeait des ramen tous les jeudi midi).

Au détour d'une ligne, il aperçut une information qui le fit pâlir alors qu'une exclamation de surprise quittait sa bouche.

- Co... Comment tu sais ??

Inui tourna son regard vers Oishi, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme avait lu par-dessus son épaule jusque-là.

- Quoi ?

- Que que que... Tezuka et et et... Tezuka et moi.

Oishi se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je ne veux pas dire, mais vous êtes assez évidents.

- Ah ?

- Surtout quand vous vous embrassez passionnément dans la rue. J'ai déjà été dix mètres derrière.

Oishi savait que ses joues avaient dû passer de rouge à pivoine alors que l'arbitre annonçait 4-1 pour Tezuka.

- Ah... et... il y a d'autres personnes qui savent ?

- Je crois que Fuji s'en doute un peu...

Un silence s'installa et Oishi se rassit, n'osant pas regarder Inui, n'osant même plus regarder le match de Tezuka.

- Vous en êtes où ?

- Inui !!!

- Oui ?

- Ca... Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je ne fais qu'essayer de récolter des informations, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

- Hmpf...

- Mais si tu ne dis rien, je vais peut-être devoir le dire à une ou deux personnes... Ryuzaki-sensei, par exemple ?

- Quoi ????

Inui répondit par un sourire.

- Mais c'est du chantage !

- Exactement.

Oishi émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

- Alors, vous l'avez déjà fait ?

Oishi faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive.

- QUOI ??????

- Tu as compris ma question.

- Je... hmm... Promets-moi de ne rien dire.

- Promis, si j'ai mes réponses.

Oishi se remit à rougir avec intensité.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Mais mais mais, on n'en est pas encore là, c'est tout !

- Oh, donc vous envisagez ?

- Inuiiiiii...

- C'est un oui ou c'est un non ?

- On... on n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce... ce qu'on est censé faire.

- Oh ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Mouais...

- Si, je t'assure, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

Les deux collégiens restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant qu'Inui ne reprenne la parole.

- Viens avec moi après l'entraînement, je crois qu'on a besoin de finir cette discussion.

Oishi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais accepta, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

__________________________

- Tu es rentré tout seul hier soir ?

- Ah, euh, non... j'étais avec Inui.

- Avec Inui ??

Le visage de Tezuka était toujours impassible, mais Oishi savait qu'il était étonné.

- Oui.

- Oh. Ton fétichisme des garçons à lunettes, c'est ça ?

- Ne sois pas bête.

Oishi sourit, se retenant d'attraper la main de Tezuka alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la salle de TP de chimie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Inui ?

- On discutait.

- C'est une façon de me faire comprendre que je ne parle pas assez et qu'il faudrait que je change cette habitude ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Ca ta va vraiment trèèèès bien d'être jaloux, Tezuka.

__________________________

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un an de plus ?

- Pas grand chose.

- Joyeux anniversaire tout de même.

- Merci.

Tezuka se contenta de fixer intensément Oishi, sachant qu'il ne serait pas bienséant de l'embrasser au milieu de la salle de classe.

- Je t'invite chez moi ce soir pour fêter ça ?

- Je pourrais rester un peu, mais je devrais partir pour 17 heures.

- On va faire comme ça.

Oishi s'assit à sa place avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et Tezuka se demanda un instant ce que lui réservait son petit ami.

___________________________

- Je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment pas d'idée.

Oishi tendit un paquet.

- Et ce n'est pas très réussi.

Tezuka ouvrit le paquet -assez mou-, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir avant de l'avoir vu.

Premier contact visuel : c'était jaune.

C'était un pull, jaune.

- J'ai cru que je ne le finirais jamais à temps.

- Tu l'as tricoté ???

- Ben oui.

- Tu sais tricoter ?

- Ben oui.

Tezuka tourna et retourna son cadeau.

Ca avait dû prendre un temps monstrueux à Oishi pour faire ça.

- Merci. Je suis impressionné.

Tout en disant ça, Tezuka retira sa chemise et enfila le pull à la place.

Il était à peine trop grand.

- Mais depuis quand tu sais tricoter ?

- Bah, depuis des années, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris !

Tezuka n'en revenait toujours pas de son cadeau, en fait.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Ah, j'ai autre chose, attends-moi une seconde !

Et Oishi sortit de la pièce de façon précipitée.

Tezuka se dirigea vers un miroir qui trônait dans la pièce d'Oishi.

Ca ne lui allait même pas trop mal...

Le col était assez large, les manches pas trop courtes, non, vraiment, ce pull était bien fait.

Oishi refit son entrée dans la pièce, un plateau à la main sur lequel trônait...

... un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire.

Mais vraiment beau.

Tezuka avait déjà goûté les pâtisseries d'Oishi, qui étaient bonnes mais d'apparence douteuse, mais là, le gâteau était impressionnant.

- Oishi, tu es trop attentioné. Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

- Ca me fait plaisir si ça te fait plaisir.

Oishi déposa le plateau sur le bureau.

Tezuka s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Oishi après avoir soigneusement enlevé et rangé ses lunettes.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après, dans un baiser long et doux, une longue caresse, une longue étreinte, un moment qui sembla un instant éternel aux deux collégiens.

Tezuka laissait son corps faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et ses mains parcouraient le corps d'Oishi sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'une était vite passée sous la chemise de son compagnon, alors que l'autre était descendue jusqu'aux hanches d'Oishi, s'hasardant un peu plus bas puis encore un peu plus bas.

De son côté, Oishi avait trouvé les remerciements de Tezuka tout à fait à son goût et une de ses mains, perdue dans les cheveux de Tezuka, l'empêchait de mettre fin au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Un de ses jambes glissa entre celles de Tezuka alors que les corps tentaient de se rapprocher encore plus, toujours plus.

Les lèvres finirent par se séparer, un mince filet de salive restant sur le menton d'Oishi. Les deux garçons, pantelants, se regardaient intensément, n'osant plus échanger une parole, se contentant de se regarder avidement.

Puis Tezuka souleva Oishi, l'asseyant sur le bureau derrière lui, assez loin du gâteau pour être sûr de ne pas l'écraser dans un mouvement... non-contrôlé.

Il se cala ensuite entre les jambes d'Oishi, sa main gauche retrouvant la peau ferme du ventre d'Oishi, sa langue venant lécher le filet de salive qui était resté sur le menton d'Oishi avant de s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres de son compagnon.

Oishi émit un léger gémissement alors que le baiser repartait de plus belle et que le corps de Tezuka se collait encore plus à lui, ses jambes s'écartant inconsciemment pour le laisser se rapprocher.

Puis les lèvres de Tezuka quittèrent celles d'Oishi, descendant dans son cou, déposant de légers baisers, mordillant la chair tendre sous sa bouche, léchant ce petit carré de peau juste sous l'oreille d'Oishi qu'il savait sensible.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de plaisir et embrassa le front de Tezuka, alors que ce dernier ouvrait les deux premiers boutons de la chemise d'Oishi.

- Tezuka ?

- Hmmmmmmmm ?

Tezuka avait tout sauf envie d'être diverti de son occupation actuelle.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais partir à 17 heures ?

- ... si.

- Il est 17h20.

Tezuka s'écarta promptement d'Oishi, regardant sa montre d'un air médusé pendant une demie-seconde.

Oishi savait très bien que Tezuka n'avait jamais dû être en retard de toute sa vie.

- Ton gâteau sera encore bon demain ?

Oishi émit un petit rire et descendit du bureau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'amènerai en cours demain.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

Tezuka glissa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Oishi, fourra sa chemise et sa veste d'uniforme dans son sac de tennis et se rua hors de la chambre de son petit ami.

Oishi s'écroula sur son lit, poussa un petit soupir et referma les boutons de sa chemise laissés ouverts par Tezuka.

__________________________

- Kaidô ! Momoshiro ! 20 tours de terrain !

Oishi s'approcha en souriant.

- Je vois que tu apprécies ta nouvelle autorité, ...Tezuka-fukubuchô.

- Ces première année se croient tout permis.

Tezuka fit un geste pour s'excuser auprès d'Oishi et alla séparer les deux garçons qui allaient en venir aux mains.

Ce n'était pas bien dur vu qu'il faisait facilement 30 centimètres de plus que les deux réunis.

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?

- C'est lui qui ne veut rien comprendre !

- Parle-pour toi, imbécile !

- 30 tours.

- Mais...

- 50 tours. Et plus vite que ça, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Si vous avez de l'énergie à revendre, gardez-la pour jouer.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard noir et commencèrent à courir.

Quand Tezuka entendit un murmure prononcé entre les deux, il reprit la parole.

- Et chacun dans un sens différent, je ne veux pas de tuerie ce soir alors que le capitaine n'est pas là.

Et sur ce, il rejoignit Oishi.

- Tu es devenu impressionnant ces derniers temps, Tezuka...

- ...?

- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses avoir une telle autorité, en fait. Même si tu as l'air sévère, tu es plutôt gentil.

- Ton avis sur la question est subjectif, Oishi...

Oishi répondit par un grand sourire.

- Tu crois ?

Tezuka se contenta de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez comme toute réponse.

Oishi savait bien qu'il ne disait pas des choses qu'il ne croyait pas.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, Tezuka ?

- J'avais prévu d'inviter mon petit ami au cinéma, pourquoi, tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Oh, non, non. Je ne voudrais pas contrarier tes projets...

Tezuka émit un petit son qui, Oishi le savait, était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un rire ou d'un sourire chez lui.

- On y va juste après le club ?

- Si ça te dit... Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Ca tombe bien, je comptais te demander de m'aider pour le devoir de maths.

- C'est décidé alors.

- Hmm !

Tezuka s'éloigna de son ami, allant regarder le match entre deux troisième année et se réjouissant intérieurement de la soirée à venir.

___________________________

- Ca manquait d'action.

- Ca manquait surtout de fond. Ce n'était pas crédible une seconde.

- Normal, c'était une histoire fantastique, Tezuka.

- Même, ce n'était pas cohérent.

- ... c'est vrai. Mais au moins c'était drôle.

Oishi récita un ou deux passages du film dont ils sortaient et qui l'avaient marqué, Tezuka continuant d'argumenter sur le fait que l'histoire ne tenait pas debout.

- Tu n'as pas aimé du tout ?

- ... J'ai trouvé ça moyen.

- Tu es difficile.

- J'ai peut-être des goûts particuliers...

- ... Merci.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, Oishi.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Je sais... On rentre chez toi ou tu veux encore faire quelque chose dehors ?

- On peut rentrer.

____________________________

- Je n'y comprends rien. Comment tu sais que x=y-2 ??

- Les données de ce paragraphe. Regarde, tu peux en faire un système d'équations, et tu peux connaître les valeurs de x et z en fonction de y.

- Aaaaaaaaaah...

Oishi ouvrit grands ses yeux, réalisant que l'exercice sur lequel il avait galéré pendant des heures était en fait simpliste.

Il se mit à rougir intensément.

- Mince alors, c'était tout bête...

- ... Oui.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça.

- Ce n'est rien. Comme ça je t'ai à la maison...

Oishi sourit à la remarque, contemplant un instant son petit ami.

Tezuka avait vraiment un physique adulte, maintenant. Il le dépassait, comme depuis toujours, de quelques centimètres, et Oishi savait qu'il ne le rattraperait sûrement jamais, même si leur différence de taille n'avait rien de dérangeant.

Ce soir, il portait un sweat ample et un jean un peu serré, des habits qui lui allaient bien même si Tezuka les revêtait peu. Oishi savait que d'autres avaient du mal à imaginer Tezuka dans autre chose que son uniforme scolaire ou sa tenue de tennis, mais lui avait eu le privilège de le voir dans de nombreuses tenues, y compris un pyjama à nounours. Il se disait d'ailleurs qu'il pourrait faire un chantage affreux à Tezuka s'il retrouvait une photo de son ami dans le susdit pyjama.

Oishi émit un petit ricanement à l'idée, et les yeux chocolat de Tezuka se relevèrent vers les siens, interrogatifs.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Non, je pensais au pyjama à nounours que tu avais l'an dernier et je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de te revoir dedans.

- Désolé de t'apprendre qu'il m'est trop petit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que j'ai une photo de toi dedans quelque part.

Tezuka fit une drôle de tête, et Oishi pouffa de rire un peu plus.

Tezuka aimait voir rire Oishi, la plupart du temps même quand c'était à ses dépens. Le rire du collégien était devenu plus grave avec le temps, mais il avait toujours ce côté apaisant qui donnait à Tezuka l'impression d'être dans un rêve interminable.

A le fois perdu dans ses pensés et occupé à nettoyer ses lunettes, Tezuka ne s'était pas aperçu qu'Oishi s'était rapproché de lui, et qu'il était désormais assis juste à côté de lui. Il fut surpris quand l'une des mains du collégien se posa sur la sienne, et tourna son visage vers celui d'Oishi.

Celui-ci arborait une expression qu'il ne lui voyait que de temps en temps. Quelque chose qu'il interprétait comme un besoin intense d'être proches l'un de l'autre, dans l'instant.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tezuka avait déposé ses lunettes sur la table, par-dessus son cahier de maths, et embrassait doucement Oishi, sachant qu'ils avaient toute la soirée -et toute la nuit- devant eux.

Les lèvres des deux collégiens se caressèrent lentement pendant un moment, alors que les corps se rapprochaient, se positionnaient plus confortablement, que les mains se posaient sur les tailles.

Une des jambes d'Oishi passa par-dessus celles de Tezuka alors que sa main gauche remontait doucement pour attraper le visage de son petit ami, caressant distraitement son cou sur le chemin.

Les lèvres finirent par s'ouvrir doucement, et les langues des deux garçons entrèrent en contact. Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, les mains de Tezuka attirèrent le corps d'Oishi plus près du sien, sentant une douce chaleur se diffuser dans tout son être.

- Kunimitsu, Shûichirô-kun, le dîner est servi !

Les deux collégiens restèrent immobiles une seconde, se sentant légèrement ridicules à l'annonce de la mère de Tezuka qui venait du bout du couloir.

- On a encore une minute...

Tezuka attira à nouveau le visage d'Oishi à lui, déposant un dernier baiser plus que doux sur ses lèvres, souhaitant enregistrer leur goût et leur texture.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, les fronts entrèrent en contact un instant, les deux garçons gardant les yeux fermés et respirant doucement.

Oishi finit par attraper les lunettes de Tezuka et à les lui remettre sur le nez.

- Allons manger.

- Hmm.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où attendait déjà pratiquement toute la famille de Tezuka, à l'exception de Kako et de la petite soeur qu'Oishi n'avait encore jamais vue.

Oishi avait été intimidé par le grand-père de Tezuka à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il se demanda tout à coup comment le vieil homme réagirait s'il savait ce qu'il faisait avec Tezuka.

Il préféra ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, vu que la plus grande soeur de Tezuka prenait place à table et le dîner commença, agrémenté par une discussion entre le père et le grand-père de Tezuka.

Autant le grand-père de Tezuka semblait froid, autant son père était sympathique aux yeux d'Oishi. En fait, il paraissait surtout moins sévère et renfrogné, et contrairement à ses propres père et fils, riait souvent -des fois aussi sans aucune raison, ce qui inquiétait un peu Oishi.

A y réfléchir, la personne qu'il appréciait le plus dans la famille de Tezuka était Tampopo, la soeur avec laquelle son meilleur ami s'entendait pourtant le moins bien. Oishi la trouvait rigolote et elle arrivait en tête de son classement, suivie de près par la maman de Tezuka, qui était toujours souriante et gentille, et qui faisait des bentô plus succulents les uns que les autres. Il devait avouer que Kako, la plus grande soeur, lui faisait un peu peur...

Le dîner passa rapidement et les deux collégiens retournèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Tezuka, même si les deux garçons entamèrent une partie de cartes plutôt qu'un tripotage intensif.

Au bout d'une ou deux parties dans un silence reposant, Oishi commença à ne plus tenir en place, ses pensées n'arrivant plus à rester fixées sur le jeu.

- Tezuka ?

- Hmm ?

- Je... je peux te poser une question ?

- ... Bien entendu.

- C'est... c'est peut-être un peu bête, comme question.

- Je ne mourrais pas d'une question bête, je crois.

- ... ah...

Oishi faillit tordre ses cartes tellement il était anxieux.

Mais il 'voulait' poser cette question ce soir, alors il la poserait.

- Je... hmm... enfin... tu...

- ...

Tezuka ne pronconçait pas un mot, le fixant de son même air impassible, ne semblant même pas énervé par le fait qu'Oishi mette une heure à poser sa question.

- Tu... tu n'as jamais eu envie qu'on... qu'on... qu'on... enfin, eu l'idée de... euh... enfin, qu'on... fasse l'amour ensemble ?

Tezuka ne bougea pas un sourcil.

Oishi crut qu'il allait mourir tellement il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et Tezuka qui ne bougeait pas !

Pourquoi était-il aussi inexpressif dans un cas pareil ??

- Effectivement, c'était une question un peu bête.

Oishi eut la soudaine envie de se cacher sous la table à la remarque de Tezuka.

- Bien sûr, que j'en ai eu envie, je suis un adolescent de quatorze ans.

Oishi cligna des yeux une ou deux fois.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- Tu... tu voudrais qu'on essaye ?

- Maintenant ?

- NON ! nonononc'estjustequejeposaislaquestionmaisjenesuispaspresséetpuisetpuisetpuis...

- Oishi, respire.

Oishi, toujours rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, prit une longue inspiration, tentant de se calmer.

- Je te taquinais.

- Il fallait que ce soit 'maintenant' alors que tu fais de l'humour une fois tous les trois mois ???

- Désolé. Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis autant.

Oishi rougit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer !

- Mais je ne me moque pas.

- Pff...

Oishi croisa les bras et adopta un visage boudeur pour l'occasion.

Tezuka se rapprocha de lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oishi, je t'aime.

Et sur ce, Tezuka glissa un baiser sur la tempe de son meilleur ami, alors que la main qui était dans ses cheveux descendait sur sa joue.

Cette simple phrase fit merveille sur Oishi, qui oublia totalement qu'il était en train de bouder.

Un autre baiser de Tezuka se déposa sur son front, puis un autre sur sa joue, un dernier sur ses lèvres.

- Et si j'ai envie de faire l'amour, c'est seulement avec toi.

Oishi saisit à nouveau les lèvres de Tezuka des siennes, ne voulant plus les laisser partir.

Les deux collégiens lâchèrent leurs cartes pratiquement simultanément et se retrouvèrent tous les deux étendus à terre, s'embrassant goulument, redécouvrant une énième fois le corps de l'autre de leurs mains baladeuses alors que les lunettes de Tezuka étaient déposées un peu plus loin.

- ... On va se coucher ?

Il était encore tôt, mais tous deux savaient qu'en allant se coucher maintenant, ils n'allaient pas dormir de si tôt.

- Je ne sais pas... tu me déshabilles ?

Oishi fit un petit sourire pour accompagner sa requête et se redressa en attendant la réaction de Tezuka.

Celle-ci ne fut pas longue, le collégien se redressant à son tour et glissant un baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille d'Oishi.

- ... il faudra en faire autant après.

Tezuka laissa ses mains lentement glisser sur le torse d'Oishi encore recouvert d'une chemise et défit doucement le premier bouton.

Son visage accompagna le geste, embrassant doucement la peau mise à jour. La caresse était tout sauf appuyée, et Oishi n'était pas sûr d'imaginer ce contact plutôt que de le sentir. Les quelques mèches de cheveux de Tezuka qui effleuraient le haut de son torse faisaient naître en lui presque autant de sensations, et Oishi émit un long soupir quand l'ouverture du second bouton de sa chemise fut suivi par un long baiser sur un de ses pectoraux, rendant sa peau sensible au souffle chaud de Tezuka.

Mais alors que le troisième bouton s'ouvrait, les lèvres de Tezuka remontaient, tantôt embrassant la peau dorée exposée sous ses yeux, tantôt la mordillant légèrement.

Ses baisers se perdirent dans la gorge d'Oishi, s'accentuèrent sous l'une de ses oreilles, redescendirent dans le creux de l'épaule et repartirent découvrir ce que le quatrième bouton défait avait exhibé.

Oishi se laissa doucement recouché à terre une fois les deux derniers boutons ouverts et sa chemise enlevée, les lèvres de Tezuka toujours sur son torse, ses mains glissant de ses épaules à ses abdominaux finement tracés.

Le collégien étendu sur le tatami émit un hoquet de surprise quand la bouche de Tezuka se referma un instant sur un de ses tétons avant de repartir dans son exploration du torse nu sous lui, effleurant l'abdomen du collégien d'une caresse presqu'imperceptible.

- Tezuka...

L'intéressé releva la tête et se replaça au niveau d'Oishi, laissant ses pupilles fixer une seconde celles d'Oishi.

Le garçon sous lui avait le visage rosi, les lèvres entrouvertes et Tezuka ne put que se laisser faire quand Oishi attira fougueusement son visage vers le sien dans un nouveau baiser.

Alors que leurs langues combattaient, les mains d'Oishi glissèrent sous le sweat de Tezuka, caressant la peau, tirant sur les vêtements pour en dévoiler toujours plus.

N'y tenant plus, Oishi mit fin au baiser, se redressa et retira son sweat à Tezuka.

Le collégien se laissa faire, permettant à son petit ami d'admirer quelques instants son torse déjà couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, sa poitrine se soulevant de moins en moins rapidement alors que les attouchements marquaient une pause.

Finalement, c'est une main hésitante qui se posa sur le torse de Tezuka, tremblant à la chaleur sous sa paume, chancelant en constatant qu'il pouvait discerner les battements du coeur de Tezuka des siens.

- ... je t'aime tellement.

L'instant d'après, les deux garçons se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus de caresse ni de baiser, les collégiens se contentaient de s'enlacer fortement, presqu'à se faire mal.

- Oishi, reste avec moi.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent à nouveau, oubliant le reste du monde, oubliant toutes leurs appréhensions, toutes leurs craintes, ne souhaitant plus qu'être avec l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de longs moments et Oishi tendit une main à Tezuka en se relevant.

- Lève-toi.

Tezuka obéit et se retrouva toujours dans les bras d'Oishi, même si debout cette fois-ci.

La chambre était plongée dans un silence seulement perturbé par leur respiration, moins calme qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Oishi déboutonna lentement le jean de Tezuka, ne quittant pas son meilleur ami des yeux, échangeant un baiser avec lui toutes les quelques secondes alors que les mains du plus jeune des deux collégiens se posaient sur ses épaules.

Oishi débarassa Tezuka de son jean et après une seconde d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'élastique du caleçon de Tezuka.

- ... jusqu'au bout ?

- Hmm.

Oishi descendit doucement le caleçon de Tezuka, se sentant rougir alors que son regard tentait de regarder partout ailleurs que... 'là'.

Puis les mains de Tezuka descendirent le long de son torse, défirent les boutons de son pantalon bien plus rapidement, et Oishi se retrouva aussi nu que Tezuka dans ses bras.

Nu.

Avec Tezuka.

Dans ses bras.

Oishi se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'être évanoui dans le processus.

Tezuka l'attira doucement à lui, et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent sur le lit.

Ils jugèrent bon d'accorder quelques secondes à l'arrangement des couvertures, et après s'être effectivement retrouvés tous les deux dessous, Oishi jugeait la situation beaucoup plus... confortable.

D'accord, Tezuka était nu (et lui aussi), mais il ne le voyait pas autant.

En plus, son petit ami avait eu la grande idée d'éteindre la lumière, ce qui était aussi un plus, même s'il regrettait de ne plus aussi bien discerner les contours du visage de Tezuka.

Les deux garçons reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses là où ils les avaient laissés, leurs deux corps se serrant le plus possible malgré leur nudité.

Oishi était un peu honteux de l'"état" dans lequel il se trouvait (même s'il en était de même pour Tezuka), et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux.

Les mains de Tezuka avaient repris une exploration en règle de son corps, et n'hésitaient plus à passer sous la ceinture, glissant sur les côtés, caressant les cuisses brièvement ou faisant une embardée sur le postérieur de son petit ami.

Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient s'intensifiaient, Oishi sentant de légers gémissements voulant s'échapper de sa gorge sous l'action combinée des mains de Tezuka, de la langue de Tezuka, du corps de Tezuka tout entier sur le sien.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir un tel plaisir, un tel désir, à en faire mal tellement il voulait Tezuka, tout entier.

- ... Tezuka...

Oishi avait juste murmuré le nom de son petit ami entre deux baisers, alors que leurs corps se quittaient de quelques centimètres.

Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui le prenait, Oishi glissa une main jusqu'à l'érection de Tezuka, se contentant d'abord de la caresser du bout des doigts, observant quelles seraient les réactions de son petit ami.

Réactions qui ne se firent pas attendre, Tezuka prenant une inspiration brusque et se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Oishi laissa sa main continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, se sentant rougir plus que de raison et fermer les yeux à son tour dans le noir de la pièce.

Un léger tressaillement le saisit quand Tezuka imita ses gestes et il chercha machinalement les lèvres de Tezuka des siennes.

Autant en temps normal, embrasser Tezuka pouvait l'emporter sur tout, autant là les caresses un peu hésitantes de son petit ami ne pouvaient être ignorées.

Il étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de son petit ami, l'embrassant plus férocement, plus ardemment, ne faisant plus vraiment de distinction entre ce qu'il embrassait alors que les cheveux de Tezuka s'étaient mêlés au baiser.

Les mains des deux collégiens avaient amorcé un mouvement de va-et-vient qui avait vite évolué, se faisant de plus en plus frénétique alors que les lèvres s'étaient séparées pour les laisser respirer.

Les deux amis ne mirent que quelques instants à se déverser dans la main l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux ne réalisant vraiment ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Lentement, leur rythme cardiaque et leur respiration reprirent des rythmes normaux alors que les deux corps se serraient intensément l'un contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas un contact doux mais une obligation. Il ne fallait pas laisser l'autre partir. Il fallait être sûr qu'il allait rester là, contre son propre corps.

Puis les lèvres de Tezuka déposèrent un baiser sur l'épaule d'Oishi, suivit par un deuxième et un troisième.

- Je t'aime.

L'étreinte se déserra lentement et Tezuka fit l'effort d'attraper la serviette dont il s'était servi plus tôt dans la soirée pour se sécher les cheveux. Il nettoya doucement toute trace de leurs activités et s'effondra dans les bras d'Oishi.

Mais bizarrement, ce soir, le silence lui était pesant.

Il était fatigué, sentait ses paupières se fermer doucement, et il n'avait rien de particulier à dire mais... il n'aimait pas ce silence.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur le torse d'Oishi, remontant lentement jusqu'à embrasser les lèvres du jeune homme rapidement.

Oishi répondit par un sourire alors que leurs regards se croisaient pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

Tezuka tourna alors le dos à Oishi, attrapa un des bras de ce dernier et encercla son corps avec.

Il poussa un léger soupir satisfait en sentant le visage d'Oishi se caler dans ses cheveux.

- Raconte-moi quelque chose.

- ... Quoi ?

- Nimporte quoi, raconte-moi quelque chose. Je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix.

- Mais... je n'ai pas d'idée...

- Alors cherche.

Oishi émit un petit couinement qui pouvait s'apparenter à un désaccord, mais chercha une idée.

- ...... La première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pensais pas qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien.

- ... ah ?

Les doigts de Tezuka jouaient avec la main d'Oishi alors qu'il l'écoutait murmurer à son oreille.

- Non. Je pensais que tu ne savais pas t'amuser.

- ... Oishi, tu le penses toujours et c'est vrai.

Un petit silence prit place.

- Oui, mais je pensais qu'on ne pourrait pas s'entendre à cause de ça. Et après... après je t'ai admiré pendant un temps. ... tu étais tellement fort partout, tellement au-dessus de nous tous, tu étais déjà tellement plus adulte... et puis... un jour je me suis rendu compte que tu étais juste un garçon comme un autre.

- Hmm... je suis juste "comme un autre", pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, imbécile.

Oishi pinça la peau de Tezuka qui trainait sous ses doigts.

- Ce jour-là, je me suis dit que tu étais "abordable".

- Tu avais déjà décidé de faire de moi ton petit ami ?

- Non, pas dans ce sens-là. Je... ne pensais pas du tout à tomber amoureux à l'époque.

- Hmm...

La pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans un court silence.

- Tezuka ?

- Oui ?

- Et toi ? Dis-moi un peu... ce que tu pensais, à cette époque.

- Je dois avouer... je ne me souviens plus de la première fois où nous avons parlé ensemble. Ca devait être au club de tennis, je pense, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la scène exacte. Mais très vite je me suis rendu compte que tu étais assez ouvert pour m'accepter comme je suis. Ca a été si facile de devenir ton ami alors que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de... d'avoir d'ami, en fait.

- Ce n'était pas difficile ?

- On ne se rend compte de ce qui nous manque qu'une fois qu'on l'a eu. ... Merci d'avoir été là.

Oishi glissa un baiser dans les cheveux de Tezuka.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

________________________________

Les jours suivants passèrent comme sur un petit nuage, et les deux collégiens se retrouvaient pratiquement tous les soirs après les activités du club, et tâchaient de se trouver un coin isolé pour manger leur repas ensemble le midi.

Le pire qu'ils avaient vécu avait été une douche commune après le tennis, où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et sur le point de faire quelque chose quand un kohai était entré.

Oishi avait silencieusement maudit Kaidô -vu que c'était lui-, puis s'était dit que c'était juste parce qu'il était consciencieux dans ses activités au club que le garçon était un peu en retard et les avait... dérangés.

Enfin, ce soir-là, Tezuka et Oishi étaient comme à leur habitude rentrés ensemble, prenant tout leur temps en marchant main dans la main.

- Tezuka ?

L'interpellé se retourna, se demandant un instant pourquoi Oishi prenait toujours la peine de dire son nom alors que c'était évident qu'il s'adressait à lui, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours.

- ... ?

- Mes parents et ma soeur partent ce week-end et j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul. Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ?

- Avec plaisir.

Oishi se contenta d'un sourire alors que son étreinte sur la main de Tezuka se resserrait.

Malgré les révélations d'Inui sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, Oishi n'avait pas envie de stopper ces petits élans d'affection qu'ils se permettaient tous deux.

Il avait donc décidé que tant que Tezuka continuerait, il continuerait aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec eux ?

- Parce que je préfère passer le week-end avec toi. Eux je les vois déjà toute la semaine. ..... Bon, d'accord, toi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Hmm.

_______________________________

Tezuka regarda sa montre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Oishi était légèrement en retard à un rendez-vous qu'ils se donnaient.

Mais en général, leurs rendez-vous avaient lieu chez l'un des deux, et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Oishi d'arriver chez lui à 17h03 plutôt que 17h00 vu qu'il y avait d'autres choses à faire.

Mais pour une fois, ils avaient rendez-vous ailleurs.

A savoir dans un quartier commercial, sur une petite place, et Tezuka n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre Oishi, le retard du jeune homme l'empêchant de bouger.

Pas que ça le gênait de rester au même endroit sans rien faire, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir pour combien de temps il resterait là à attendre son petit ami.

Oishi finit par pointer le bout de son nez avec dix minutes de retard et se confondit en excuses.

Bien sûr, un seul regard des plus désolés d'Oishi avait suffi à Tezuka pour lui pardonner et à totalement oublier qu'il n'aimait pas les gens qui ne faisaient pas l'effort d'être ponctuels.

Les deux collégiens, après un très discret et très court baiser, se baladèrent un peu en ville, Oishi ayant des emplettes à faire, aussi bien pour son aquarium que pour leur repas du soir.

Tezuka découvrit qu'il ne fallait absolument 'jamais' emmener Oishi dans la boutique appelée "Le paradis des poissons", vu que le jeune homme, après avoir fait trois fois le tour du magasin et attrapé tout ce dont il avait besoin (se limitant au "strict minimum" d'après lui mais remplissant un panier que Tezuka jugeait énorme pour les trois poissons qu'Oishi avait), le garçon s'était arrêté devant un aquarium et faisait des "ooooh" admiratifs sans pouvoir en décoller.

Tezuka aimait bien les poissons, et il aimait aussi beaucoup voir Oishi heureux, mais au bout d'une heure dans le magasin, il osa demander à Oishi s'il comptait en repartir un jour.

- Tu t'ennuies ?? Je suis déééésolé !! Je n'avais pas pensé que ça ne... enfin, que... enfin, je suis désolé !

Tezuka retira ses lunettes et les nettoya, maintenant habitué aux excès d'excuses d'Oishi et sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait le laisser parler quelques temps avant de répondre sous peine de resubir une deuxième floppée d'excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce magasin est très bien. C'est juste que tu avais l'air... tellement passionné que j'ai voulu te rappeler qu'on a d'autres courses à faire. Enfin, je crois que c'était ce que tu avais dit.

Oishi regarda sa montre une seconde.

- Déjà ?? Mais... ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est ici ?

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Désoléééééééé ! Je vais payer et j'arrive !

Oishi détala au pas de course alors que Tezuka remettait ses verres sur son nez.

_______________________________

- Oishi, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Si j'insiste.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je peux payer la mienne, tu sais.

- Non, j'ai dit que je t'invitais pour me faire pardonner. Alors range-moi ce porte-monnaie et dis-moi quels parfums tu veux.

- C'est toi qui payes, c'est toi qui choisis. Je te fais confiance. Je vais nous trouver une place.

Tezuka abandonna Oishi à la caisse et trouva une table dans le fond du glacier, où la banquette formait un coin.

L'endroit idéal pour s'asseoir tout près d'Oishi sans qu'ils attirent l'attention.

Tezuka poussa un petit soupir.

Ce n'était plus très rare que les gens se retournent dans la rue en les voyant marcher main dans la main, et au final, les deux collégiens en étaient venus à ne pratiquement plus s'embrasser en public.

Ce que pensaient les autres ne gênait pas vraiment Tezuka.

Après tout c'était sa vie et son petit ami, et il gérait les deux comme il l'entendait, mais bon...

Autant à une certaine époque, un oeil extérieur n'aurait pas pu dire que les deux amis qui dormaient ensemble étaient 'plus' que des amis, autant il devait être évident maintenant qu'ils étaient "ensemble" pour ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Sur ces réflexions, Oishi arriva, deux énormes coupes en main, et s'assit aux côtés de Tezuka.

Leurs mains se saisirent sous la table un instant, les deux collégiens réalisant au même instant qu'ils s'étaient manqué pendant les quelques secondes qu'ils avaient passées loin l'un de l'autre.

- J'espère que c'est bon.

Tezuka attrapa sa cuillère, sachant que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter chez ce glacier était bon et qu'Oishi s'inquiétait encore pour rien.

Au final, les coupes furent assez vite finies, Oishi assez gourmand pour l'engloutir rapidement et Tezuka pas assez bavard pour entamer une conversation pendant leur "goûter".

Ce n'est que quand il entama la quatrième et dernière boule de glace de sa coupe qu'il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Hmmm... alors il faut impérativement faire des courses pour manger ce soir et demain. Et puis ça te dit de louer une video pour ce soir ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Alors on fait ça... sinon... tu as des idées de choses à faire par ici ?

- ... Pas vraiment, non. En général je ne viens ici que pour m'acheter des livres, mais j'ai encore de la lecture à foison chez moi.

- Ca te dit un purikura ?

- ... si tu veux.

- Tu sais, Tezuka, je crois que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est ton enthousiasme.

- C'est que je me méfie, tu risques de me demander de sourire sur les photos.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Non, non, je n'oserais pas. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas donné le négatif de la photo du jour où on était monté à l'Asama-san.

- Ce sera ton futur cadeau de Noël.

- En attendant je dois me contenter de ça...

Oishi sortit son porte-feuile et Tezuka constata qu'une photo d'eux deux était glissée dedans.

- C'est Fuji qui l'a prise et qui me l'a donnée.

La photo avait été prise à la sortie du club de tennis, apparemment, même si aucun des deux garçons présents dessus n'avaient été avertis du fait qu'ils étaient photographiés.

Tezuka tournait à moitié le dos à l'objectif, semblant dire quelque chose à Oishi qui souriait comme à son habitude.

Tezuka sortit la photo du plastique dans lequel elle était et l'approcha de ses yeux.

- ... Tu ne me l'as jamais montrée.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Tezuka rangea le photo dans son étui et rendit son porte-feuille à Oishi.

- Elle est réussie.

- Je trouve aussi. Mais une ça ne fait pas beaucoup !

____________________________

Après avoir traîné Tezuka jusqu'à une cabine de purikura et pris assez de photos pour se remplir un album, Oishi tira son petit ami jusqu'à un magasin de location de videos pur agrémenter leur soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prend ?

- Choisis ce qui te ferait plaisir, je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en films...

Oishi regarda un instant le rayon des nouveautés, contemplant les jaquettes et tentant de déterminer ce qu'il avait envie de voir.

- Tu préfères Harry Potter ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

- Oishi, rassure-moi... tu ne regardes que des blockbusters américains ?

- Ah... euh, non. Tu préfères un film japonais ?

- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais. Prends ce que tu as envie de voir.

Oishi sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Tu as déjà vu Ring ?

- C'est un film d'horreur, c'est ça ? ... non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- On le prend, alors, tu vas voir, il est super. Je suis sûr que même toi tu vas avoir peur.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas une personne facilement effrayable.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir peur.

- ... oui, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là tu étais trop occupé à courir et à aussi avoir peur de ce mouflon.

Oishi se mit à rire.

- Tu avais peur ?

- Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à avoir peur de quelque chose de dangereux. Avoir peur d'un film, par contre...

La bouche d'Oishi se fendit en un léger sourire.

- Bon, ben on le prend et on verra bien qui l'emporte, le mouflon ou la cassette.

____________________________

Oishi et Tezuka étaient en train de rentrer chez Oishi quand ce dernier se souvint d'un dernier "achat" à faire en passant devant une pharmacie.

- Ah, tu peux m'attendre là ? J'ai juste un truc à acheter.

- Hmm...

Oishi était heureux que Tezuka soit du genre à ne pas poser de questions et à attendre quand on lui demandait d'attendre.

Il mit un pied dans la pharmacie, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir demander... "ça".

Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr de quand il pourrait les utiliser, mais bon, il valait mieux être préparé, non ?

- Deux secondes, je suis à vous !

Oishi vit une silhouette s'approcher et poser un carton sur le comptoir.

- Désolée, je... aaaah !

Oishi poussa un même cri de surprise en voyant la "vendeuse".

- Sanako ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

- C'est la pharmacie de ma famille, mes parents sont sortis alors je garde le magasin.

- Mais mais mais...

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu es malade ?

Oishi se mit à rougir.

Comment avait-il fait pour tomber sur elle en particulier ???

- Euh... non... je venais acheter... acheter...

Sanako se pencha sur le comptoir alors qu'Oishi priait pour être n'importe où sauf ici en train de dire ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Oui ?

- ... des préservatifs.

Ce fut au tour de Sanako de rougir avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Arrête de te moquer !

- C'est nerveux !! Et puis c'est ta façon de le dire aussi !

- Comment tu veux que je dise ça en restant calme ?

- Pourtant c'est tout à fait naturel...

- Pffff...

Sanako se pencha, semblant remarquer pour la première fois la silhouette de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

- Oooh, Kunimitsu est là ? Vous n'avez pas osé rentrer ensemble ?

- Il ne sait pas pour 'quoi' je suis rentré.

- Shûichirô-kun, je ne te savais pas si... intrépide.

Sanako posa une boîte de préservatifs sur le comptoir.

- Ca te suffira ? Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

- Ben......

- Hmm ?

- De lubrifiant, si tu as ça.

Sanako maîtrisa un deuxième éclat de rire et alla chercher de quoi combler les attentes d'Oishi.

- Surtout te laisse pas faire, c'est toi qui achètes tout ça, t'as intérêt à être au-dessus !

Oishi se remit à rougir.

- Je te dois combien ?

- Laisse, c'est gratuit pour toi. Ca me donne l'impression de faire une bonne action. Après je pourrais dire que c'est grâce à moi que Kunimitsu a perdu sa virginité...

- Tu n'es pas obligée de répéter tout ça, non plus...

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

Sanako fit un petit geste rassurant, accompagné d'un sourire.

- ... mais tu me raconteras tout, j'espère ?

- Pas question.

- Pff, tu es encore moins drôle que Kunimitsu, Shûichirô-kun.

Oishi ne répondit pas et glissa ses achats dans le fond de son sac à dos.

- Bon courage, en tout cas.

- ... Merci... pour tout ça.

- File, il t'attend.

Oishi acquiesça rapidement de la tête et se rua à l'extérieur du magasin.

Tentant désespérément de ne pas rougir, Oishi emmena Tezuka dans le supermarché le plus proche de chez lui, et les deux collégiens rentrèrent les bras chargés de courses pour le week-end. Il se faisait déjà tard, et Oishi s'attela à la tâche de faire le repas, ayant refusé à plusieurs reprises l'aide de Tezuka et ayant finalement réussi à se débarasser de son petit copain en lui mettant un livre entre les pattes et en l'asseyant dans un coin de la cuisine.

- On mange devant la télé ? Ou alors ici ?

- Je préfère ici. Je n'aime pas faire quelque chose en même temps que regarder un film.

- Okaaaaay !

Un silence prit place.

- Ca fait bizarre d'être juste tous les deux ici.

- Hmm.

La cuisine fut replongée dans un court silence.

- Mais c'est agréable.

- ... hmm.

Oishi réfléchit deux secondes à cette pensée.

Ils étaient bien "juste tous les deux".

Pour la première fois, il se dit que peut-être un jour, ils seraient vraiment juste tous les deux.

Que ce serait commun qu'ils fassent des courses ensemble, discutent dans la cuisine avant de s'avachir tous les deux devant la télé.

Peut-être...

... un jour.

_____________________

Oishi était très très fier de l'espèce de pouf qui lui servait de siège quand il regardait la télé.

C'était un gros truc tout mou qui se modelait comme il voulait et Tezuka se demanda un instant comment Oishi pouvait rester des heures là-dessus sans avoir mal au dos.

Toujours est-il qu'Oishi s'étendit, à moitié par terre, à moitié sur son pouf et Tezuka vint s'asseoir tout contre lui.

- Hmm... on se met comment ?

- Tu prends le pouf, je te prends toi.

Oishi rougit légèrement au double-sens de la phrase de Tezuka et laissa son petit ami s'installer, s'appuyant contre lui.

Au final, Tezuka étant plus grand, il s'étala presque totalement à terre, se contentant de poser sa tête sur le torse d'Oishi et d'attraper une des mains du garçon dans les siennes.

Oishi mit le film en route, souriant aux quelques caresses des doigts de Tezuka sur sa main.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire quelque chose en même temps que regarder un film...

- ... ça t'embête ?

Tezuka arrêta ses gestes dans la seconde.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non.

- ... tant mieux.

Les caresses reprirent et les deux garçons se turent pour regarder le film.

__________________________

- Alors ?

La vidéo s'arrêta et Oishi ralluma la lumière, s'écartant à contre-coeur de son petit ami.

- C'était pas mal. Original.

- Et ça faisait peur.

- ... hmm.

- Allez, dis-le.

- Une ou deux fois.

Oishi fit un grand sourire et tendit une main à son meilleur ami pour qu'il se relève.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je vais faire couler un bain, on peut déjà aller dans ma chambre.

__________________________

Tezuka ressortit du bain totalement décontracté.

Il s'était rendu compte que rester avachi sur Oishi pendant tout le film avait failli lui coller un torticolis, mais le bain brûlant l'avait aidé à s'en débarasser.

Il avait opté pour mettre un pyjama, vu qu'après tout les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus froides, et que les deux jeunes hommes risquaient de trouver d'autres choses à faire avant d'aller se coucher.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Oishi, découvrant le jeune homme couché sur son lit à lire un livre.

Il s'approcha de son petit ami et se pencha vers lui, glissant une main sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- "L'étrange cas du Dr Jekyll et de Mr Hyde".

- C'est bien ?

- Hmm. Je te le prêterai.

- Le bain est libre, en tout cas.

- Je finis mon chapitre.

Oishi montra à Tezuka qu'il ne lui restait que trois pages à finir.

Le plus grand des deux collégiens s'assit donc sur le lit, continuant de caresser distraitement le dos d'Oishi.

- Tu as les photos qu'on a prises ? Je peux t'en prendre quelques-unes ?

- Dans mon sac à dos.

Oishi avait répondu sans relever les yeux de son roman.

Ca devait être vraiment bien.

Tezuka se releva et se dirigea vers le sac d'Oishi.

Après l'avoir ouvert, il se dut de constater que le sac ne contenait pas 'seulement' des photos.

Il hésita.

Il pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Mais en faisant ça, il avait moins de chances de...

Tezuka contempla Oishi une seconde.

Et se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si innocent et pur qu'il n'y paraissait.

...

Et finalement il décida de ne pas faire celui qui n'avait rien vu.

- Je vois que tu as acheté des choses intéressantes à la pharmacie.

L'expression d'Oishi à ce moment-là fut plus que délicieuse.

Le mélange entre le rougissment intensif, l'étonnement, un peu de honte quelque part... pendant une seconde, Tezuka comprit le plaisir de Fuji à voir les gens dans cet état-là.

- Ah... je...

- Tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Après tout, on en avait discuté.

- ...

Oishi était toujours rougissant et hésitait à répondre.

- ... c'est juste que j'aurais aimé en discuter encore un peu plus avant que tu ne tombes là-dessus.

- Je t'écoute.

Oishi sembla avoir encore plus de mal à avoir quelque chose à dire sur le sujet et se contenta de regarder son livre un peu plus intensément.

- Euh...

Tezuka se rapprocha dangereusement d'Oishi, ferma son livre, et son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de son petit ami.

- ... tu avais des choses à rajouter sur le sujet, tu as dit.

Oishi était de plus en plus rougissant et Tezuka glissa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Va prendre ton bain.

Oishi ne chercha pas d'autre excuse pour quitter la pièce le plus rapidement du monde.

__________________________

Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre bêtise.

Comment avait-il pu oublier CA ???

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau du bain, Oishi se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire une fois à nouveau dans sa chambre avec Tezuka.

... Tezuka...

Qu'avait-il bien pu penser de lui en trouvant ce qui se cachait dans son sac à dos ?

Il avait eu l'air... amusé. Pas vraiment choqué.

Peut-être même prêt à utiliser tout ça.

Oishi se remit à rougir.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Il sortit précipitemment du bain, enfila son pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre.

Tezuka avait pris sa place sur son lit, et avait commencé à lire le livre qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

Oishi déglutit difficilement.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Il s'approcha du lit, un peu hésitant, et vint s'asseoir près de Tezuka.

- Ca te plaît ?

- ... c'est pas mal.

- ...

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce, et Oishi ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

Tezuka continuait sa lecture, tournant les pages à un rythme assez rapide.

- ... Tezuka ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu es fâché ?

- Pourquoi je serais fâché ?

- Ben... parce que j'ai acheté tout ça sans te prévenir.

- J'ai la même chose chez moi.

- QUOI ?

Tezuka tourna une nouvelle page.

- On en avait discuté, ce moment aurait bien fini par arriver. Je préférais être sûr. Ca aurait été dommage de se retenir le moment voulu.

Oishi avait pris une belle teinte de rouge pendant la discussion.

- ... alors... tu n'as rien contre ?

- Oishi, je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais envie.

Tezuka referma le livre à la fin de son chapitre et se tourna vers Oishi.

- Dépêche-toi de le finir pour me le prêter.

- Ah... euh, pas de problème.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'Oishi tourna son regard vers Tezuka.

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main et l'attira plus près de lui sur le lit.

Oishi se pencha et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Tezuka, l'angle peu propice lui faisant cogner les lunettes de son petit ami.

Il s'écarta un peu et retira ces dernières du nez de Tezuka pour les poser sur la table de nuit.

- Alors... c'est pour ce soir ?

- Si tu veux. Et si tu es prêt.

- Et toi ?

- Je veux.

- Et tu es prêt ?

- Hmm.

Oishi poussa un long soupir, se sentant légèrement trembler.

- Alors essayons.

Les lèvres des deux collégiens se retrouvèrent alors que les corps se collaient l'un à l'autre et s'octroyaient quelques caresses d'abord bien innocentes.

- Oishi ?

- Hmm ?

- Surtout, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui te gêne, qui fait mal, que tu n'aimes pas, tu le dis.

- Hmm.

- Je suis sérieux. On n'est ni pressé, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit un mauvais souvenir parce que tu n'oses pas dire quelque chose.

Tezuka passa une main sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

- D'accord, mais promets-moi la même chose.

- Promis.

Les deux garçons partagèrent un autre baiser, particulièrement doux, particulièrement long.

- Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Bah, ça se fait pour les personnes qui sont intimes... à ce point, non ?

- Tu es bête... Shûichirô.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même... Kunimitsu.

Après un court silence, les deux garçons se mirent à rire ensemble, Oishi heureux de voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Bon, d'accord, ça va être dur.

- C'était bien tenté.

- Peut-être une prochaine fois.

- ...

- Je t'aime, Tezuka.

Tezuka se tut un instant.

- Ca aurait eu tellement plus de portée si tu m'avais appelé par mon prénom.

Oishi émit un petit rire et embrassa Tezuka, tentant de chatouiller le jeune homme sous lui.

- .. mais moi aussi je t'aime, Shûichirô.

Les deux collégiens se mirent à rire à nouveau avant de partager de nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses, décidant de prendre leur temps et de faire comme ils le sentaient.

__________________________

Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

La clarté de la lune suffisait à éclairer sa chambre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et il pouvait regarder son petit ami dormir dans son lit.

Son petit ami...

Son "amant"...

... Tezuka...

Il ne dormait pas depuis longtemps. Une heure, peut-être.

Son sommeil ne semblait d'ailleurs pas bien profond, car le jeune homme bougeait fréquemment.

Mais Oishi se contentait de le regarder, espérant qu'il trouve le repos.

Il... avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

Mais à côté de ça il pouvait attendre.

Attendre que ces yeux marron s'ouvrent à nouveau et le fixent intensément, le faisant se sentir aimé, désiré.

Le regard d'Oishi glissa sur la silhouette nue de Tezuka quand celle-ci se déplaça pour une énième fois.

Le jeune homme était tellement plus adulte que lui.

Plus grand, plus beau.

Plus sérieux, plus intelligent, plus responsable.

Oishi soupira et remercia distraitement le ciel d'avoir amené ce garçon dans sa vie.

D'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils puissent s'aimer.

La silhouette poussa un long soupir et un bras se leva, se déposant sur son front.

Oishi fit un sourire amusé mais ne bougea pas.

Tezuka ouvrit les yeux et chercha son regard, encore un peu ensommeillé.

- J'ai dormi ?

- Pas longtemps.

- Hmm...

Tezuka s'étira et referma les yeux.

- ... ça va ?

- C'est la combientième fois que tu me le demandes, aujourd'hui ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- ... pardon.

- ... ça va. Et toi ?

- Je...

Oishi ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Je crois que je vais devenir totalement incapable de me passer de toi.

Là où quelqu'un d'autre aurait souri, Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Oishi émit un petit rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose, et continua de regarder Tezuka.

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire une fois qu'il serait réveillé.

Mais le silence était une habitude entre eux, et les quelques caresses de leurs doigts, leurs regards, suffisaient à faire de ce moment un instant... féérique.

La main de Tezuka sur la sienne lui fit se rendre compte de la distance qui les séparait en même temps que de la chaleur de son petit ami.

Il se rapprocha donc de Tezuka, se collant à son amant, laissant sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine.

Le bras de Tezuka vint automatiquement prendre sa place autour du corps d'Oishi, et ce dernier poussa un petit soupir d'aise.

Il était bien mieux installé comme ça.

... et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Tezuka ?

- Hmm...?

- Tout... tout à l'heure... ça... euh... ça t'a plu ?

Oishi était content d'occuper la position qu'il occupait... Tezuka ne pouvait pas voir qu'il rougissait.

Il entendit un petit soupir et une main vint se placer dans ses cheveux.

- Oui.

Oishi ne trouvait que très rarement que le laconisme de Tezuka soit vraiment une gêne.

Mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait insupportable que son petit ami se contente de tellement peu de mots (même si bon, il était rassuré par la réponse).

- ... Oui comment ?

Oishi sentit la main de Tezuka descendre dans son cou puis le long de son dos dans une caresse presqu'imperceptible qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

- Oui, ça m'a plu.

Oishi émit un petit grognement mécontent et la main de Tezuka descendit un peu plus bas, chatouillant la peau d'Oishi.

- Heeey !

Oishi se redressa en sursaut, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne pouvait empêcher.

- Si c'est comme ça, je peux m'écarter à nouveau.

Oishi se moquait que sa phrase ne soit pas très crédible (vu que son lit n'était pas bien large et qu'il aurait été difficile de dormir à moins de dix centimètres de Tezuka), mais s'écarta pour le principe, résistant à l'idée de tirer la langue à son petit ami.

Après l'avoir regardé fixement quelques secondes, Tezuka se redressa à son tour, se tournant vers Oishi puis fondant sur sa proie, ses lèvres s'emparant de celles d'Oishi, ses mains saisissant ses poignets, le plus jeune des deux garçons forçant son partenaire à s'allonger à nouveau.

Au bout de longs moments où le baiser passa de fougueux à quelque chose de plus voluptueux, plus serein, qui aurait pu durer toute la nuit, les lèvres de Tezuka s'écartèrent de celles d'Oishi, aussi abruptement qu'elles les avaient saisies.

- Tu oublies que tu es à moi.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis ce fut au tour d'Oishi de parler.

- Mais tu avais dit que si j'avais quelque chose à dire, il fallait que je m'exprime...

- J'ai répondu à ta question, Oishi.

Oishi attrapa un coussin et frappa allégrement la tête de son meilleur ami (après tout, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas l'excuse de ses lunettes...).

En guise de vengeance, Tezuka saisit à nouveau ses poignets et ses lèvres s'attaquèrent cette fois au cou d'Oishi, mordillant la peau par endroits, se contentant de l'embrasser à d'autres.

- Tu sais bien que je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus long !

- Hmmmmmmm.......

Tezuka continuait son travail, s'installant plus confortablement sur le corps d'Oishi en même temps qu'il jouait avec la peau de sa gorge.

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'aise, se délectant de la proximité du corps de Tezuka, tentant de se coller un peu plus à lui, laissant une main courir dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Alors... comment ça t'a plu ?

Tezuka s'arrêta tout à coup, redressant la tête et se décidant enfin à en dire un peu plus.

- ... assez pour vouloir recommencer.

Et ses lèvres retrouvèrent la peau d'Oishi, descendant un peu plus bas, alors que ses mains parcouraient pour une énième fois le corps sous le sien, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Bizarrement, Oishi trouva que cette réponse était beaucoup plus satisfaisante que la première.

- Hmm... Maintenant ?

Une nouvelle fois, Tezuka s'arrêta, se redressant sur une main et fixant le visage de son petit ami.

- Si tu en as envie.

- Là n'est pas la question, je te demande si 'toi', tu en as envie.

- ... je pensais que c'était évident.

Tezuka mordilla la lèvre supérieure d'Oishi et la relâcha rapidement, se demandant un instant comment Oishi faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de son excitation.

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Tu... tu veux qu'on essaye dans l'autre sens ?

- Seulement si tu t'en sens capable.

- Oh ben si tu l'as fait je peux le faire aussi, hein.

Oishi s'arc-bouta pour venir attraper les lèvres de Tezuka des siennes un court instant.

- Content de t'entendre dire ça.

Les lèvres des deux collégiens se retrouvèrent à nouveau alors qu'Oishi passait ses bras autour du cou de Tezuka, attirant le jeune homme encore un peu plus à lui.

_________________________________

Oishi avait encore l'esprit enbrûmé quand il sentit un baiser déposé sur son front et le corps de Tezuka bouger, quitter le lit.

Par réflexe, il saisit l'avant-bras de son petit ami, l'empêchant de partir.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Oishi lâcha prise et ferma les yeux, décidant d'attendre sagement là où il était.

Il entendit quelque chose tomber dans sa poubelle, puis le bruit de la porte de sa chambre et quelques pas étouffés.

Une minute plus tard, la porte se rouvrait, et Tezuka le rejoignit rapidement, glissant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un linge frais, légèrement humide sur son front puis sur son corps.

- Graaaaande idée.

Oishi se laissa totalement faire, se sentant tressaillir sous les caresses du linge rafraîchissant sur sa peau imprégnée de sueur.

Le tissu perdit peu à peu de sa fraîcheur, et les caresses s'arrêtèrent, vite remplacées par un corps contre le sien et une couverture venant les recouvrir.

- ... Tezuka...

- Hmm ?

- Non, rien, c'est juste que je suis bien, là.

Tezuka déposa un nouvau baiser sur sa joue et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre son petit ami.

- Tant mieux.

- ... D'ailleurs j'envisage de faire en sorte de me retrouver dans tes bras le plus souvent possible.

- Oh ?

- Hmm... enfin... j'étudierai la question plus tard...

- ... demain...

- Oui, voilà, demain...

Oishi ne put réprimer un baillement.

- Tezuka ?

- Je t'écoute toujours.

- Tu as intérêt à me garder dans tes bras toute la nuit.

- Je ferai en sorte.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

Un léger silence prit place alors qu'un des pouces de Tezuka commençait à lentement glisser sur la peau d'Oishi, dans un mouvement répétitif et légèrement endormissant.

- Tezuka ?

- Toujours là.

- ... Bonne nuit.

- Dors bien, Oishi.

Oishi sentit un baiser déposé dans ses cheveux et résista à l'envie de continuer de discuter, sombrant progressivement dans les bras de Morphée.

____________________________

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent parmi les plus heureuses que vécurent les deux adolescents.

Chacun redoublait d'efforts pour faire plaisir à l'autre, chacun débordant d'attentions et de gestes pour l'être aimé.

Oui, vraiment, ils étaient heureux.

Les deux collégiens étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, arrivant ensemble en cours, mangeant ensemble à midi, participant tous deux aux activités du club de tennis avant de rentrer ensemble à nouveau quand ils ne s'octroyaient pas une petite sortie.

Ils faisaient en sorte de se voir le plus possible juste tous les deux, et avaient pour l'instant réussi à se trouver quelques moments d'intimité, l'occasion d'échanger quelques baisers, quelques caresses, et des fois un peu plus...

____________________________

Ce jour-là, Oishi était arrivé en retard au club. Il avait chargé Tezuka de prévenir Ryuzaki-sensei et se dépêchait de se changer pour rejoindre ses amis (enfin, un en particulier, bien entendu).

Quand il sortit du vestiaire, il se rendit compte qu'une bonne partie du club était réunie autour d'un seul terrain, et se demanda ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention à ce point... Tezuka n'avait pourtant pas de match prévu aujourd'hui.

... peut-être Fuji.

Il rejoignit l'attroupement au pas de course et put enfin apercevoir ce qui générait tant de curiosité au sein de ses amis, un peu malheureux de voir que Tezuka se tenait de l'autre côté du cour.

Un troisième année jouait contre un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Au bout d'une balle, il comprit pourquoi tout le monde s'était agglutiné autour du terrain... le garçon était... bon.

Et pas seulement bon, il était impressionnant de souplesse et de dextérité.

Rattrapant une balle en faisant un salto arrière, le garçon remporta le match.

Son adversaire s'approcha du filet et lui serra la main, reconnaissant sa défaite.

- Tu es nouveau au collège ?

- Oui !

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des gens présents.

- Je m'appelle Kikumaru Eiji ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeller Eiji ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 : Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

- Tu ne manges pas avec les gens de ta classe ?

Eiji redressa son visage pour voir qui lui adressait la parole.

- Je ne connais pas encore bien le campus, je profite des pause-déjeuners pour aller dehors ! Tu es au club de tennis, hein ?

- Oui... Oishi Shûichirô. 2eme année, classe A.

- Je suis dans la section B, tu y connais quelqu'un ?

- Euh... je crois que Fuji y est.

- Le garçon qui sourit tout le temps ?

Oishi émit un petit rire à la description.

- Oui.

- Il y a pas mal de bons joueurs en deuxième année, hein ? Tu es régulier, non ?

- Oui, oui... mais il n'y a pas que moi...

- Il y a donc Fuji...

Eiji commença à compter sur ses doigts, abaissant un deuxième doigt en prononçant le nom de Fuji.

- ... le vice-capitaine...

- Tezuka.

- Oui, c'est ça, Tezuka. Il est bon ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

- J'ai une imagination débordante, tu sais.

- Même.

- Bah, je verrai bien... Il y a d'autres deuxième année qui se défendent ?

- Inui, et Kawamura. Tous les deux déjà réguliers.

- Comment ils sont ?

- Grands tous les deux. Tu as dû remarquer Inui, énormes lunettes, et toujours un..

- .. cahier à la main, oui, je vois. Je le pensais en troisième année. Et Kawamura ?

- Il était malade la semaine dernière donc tu ne l'as pas encore vu. Mais je l'ai croisé ce matin, il devrait venir ce soir au club, je te le présenterai. C'est un garçon adorable. Il a juste... enfin... tu verras par toi-même...

- ... Si tu le dis. Tu veux un bout de gâteau ?

- Avec plaisir.

Oishi attrapa la part qu'on lui tendait et répondit par un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur d'intégrer une autre école en cours d'année ?

- ... pas vraiment. Il faut juste le temps de se trouver des amis...

Eiji fit un grand sourire à Oishi.

- ... et je crois que je viens de m'en trouver un.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

_________________________

Les lèvres des deux garçons se retrouvèrent brièvement, dans un mouvement tendre et affectueux, les deux collégiens profitant que le vestiaire soit encore vide.

Machinalement, leurs mains s'agrippèrent et les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard empli d'amour avant de partager un -de nouveau très court- baiser.

Les deux amis choisirent ensuite de s'écarter, sachant que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'échanger des mots doux.

- Tu viens à la maison, après les cours ?

- ... seulement si tu me promets que ta petite soeur ne me demandera plus en mariage.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Promis, je lui ai déjà dit que tu ferais un très mauvais mari et que je ne voudrais jaaaamais de toi comme beau-frère.

- ... hmm.

- Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'a que huit ans. C'est normal de demander les gens en mariage, à cet âge...

- Ah, parce que tu as déjà demandé des gens en mariage, toi ?

Oishi se mit à rire un peu plus fort.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- J'espère bien.

- ... tu le prendrais mal ?

Tezuka rougit légèrement.

- ... un peu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'à toi je n'ai jamais fait de demande, il y aurait de quoi être jaloux...

Tezuka leva les yeux au ciel et enfila son jersey, préférant ne pas répondre.

- Rien à voir, mais tu as déjà parlé avec Eiji ?

- Le nouveau qui saute dans tous les sens ?

- Oui, Kikumaru.

- Je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue dans l'équipe la semaine dernière.

- J'imagine très bien la scène. Tu as ajouté combien de tours de terrain ?

- Cinq. Mais il parlait 'vraiment' trop fort, je t'assure.

Oishi fit un petit sourire, heureux d'avoir deviné juste.

- ... pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir... j'ai fini mon repas l'autre jour avec lui. Il est sympa.

- Hmm...

- Hey, tu n'es pas de nouveau jaloux, hein ? Il ne m'a pas demandé en mariage, rassure-toi.

- J'espère bien, Ryuzaki-sensei ne serait pas heureuse de voir autant de sang sur les terrains.

Oishi resta interloqué quelques secondes.

- Tezuka ?

- ... c'était de l'humour.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

Tezuka déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

- J'ai toujours dit que je n'étais doué ni pour sourire, ni pour faire rire.

Oishi ferma les yeux et attrapa la main de Tezuka dans la sienne quelques instants.

- Enfin, pour en revenir à Eiji, je vais le présenter à deux/trois autres personnes, vu que Kawamura est revenu et qu'il ne connaît pas encore tout le monde... et je voulais te demander...

- ... oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas jouer un match contre lui ?

- ... si tu veux.

- Ecrase-le. J'adore quand les gens reviennent en me disant que j'ai raison quand je dis que tu es imbattable.

- Oishi, je ne connaissais pas ce trait de ta personnalité.

- A mon avis il est dû au fait que je t'aime trop. Il faudrait corriger ça.

- Surtout pas.

_________________________

- Un jeu de jambes impressionnant.

Eiji serra la main de Tezuka, accueillant le compliment un sourire aux lèvres.

- Absolument tout d'impressionnant. Je ne te pensais pas SI fort que ça.

- ...

- Je me suis fait battre à plate couture... je pensais prendre au moins un jeu pour l'honneur mais même pas.

Les deux garçons atteignirent le bord du terrain où se tenait Oishi, qui venait de descendre de sa chaise d'arbitre.

- Tezuka, tu n'étais pas très en forme, aujourd'hui...

Eiji écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Oishi cachait un petit sourire, horriblement heureux intérieurement de voir son petit ami laminer ses adversaires sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Hmm, j'ai dû trop forcer sur mon bras à un entraînement.

Tezuka fit quelques mouvements de son bras, semblant voir si la petite douleur qu'il sentait comptait y rester.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le nouveau venu dans l'équipe, souhaitant remplir son rôle de vice-capitaine jusqu'au bout.

- Kikumaru, tu montes trop au filet. Tu as beau avoir un jeu fait pour, tu ne peux pas couvrir tout le terrain avec ta souplesse.

- Je jouais en doubles dans mon ancien collège.

- ... je m'en doutais un peu. Mais je suis sûr que tu as les capacités de devenir un joueur un peu plus... polyvalent.

Eiji prit un petit air sérieux qui rappela quelqu'un à Oishi.

- Hmm.

Tezuka fit un court signe de tête et quitta le terrain, laissant Oishi et Eiji seuls et partant trouver quelques première année à faire courir autour des terrains.

- Il est incroyable...

Le sourire d'Oishi grandit un peu plus.

- Je te l'avais dit...

- Comment fait-il pour avoir cet air sérieux TOUT LE TEMPS ????

Oishi éclata de rire.

- Tu ne parlais pas de son tennis ?

- Oh. Il est bon aussi pour ça, mais... il ne sourit jamais ?

- De temps à autres.

- Mais comment il fait ???

- C'est le grand mystère du club de Seigaku.

Eiji prit un air pensif.

- Il m'a battu à plate couture.

- Hmm.

- Et tu as dit qu'il n'était pas en forme ?

- Non, vraiment pas.

- Il est incroyable.

___________________________

Une main glissa sur sa joue et Tezuka ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Oishi, on était censé travailler, non ?

- Moi j'ai fini.

Tezuka retira ses lunettes et laissa une main glisser dans la nuque de son petit ami.

- Mais moi non, tu pourrais m'aider un peu, non ?

- Mais je t'aide, là, c'est de la motivation.

Oishi déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Tezuka et lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'installer derrière lui et de passer ses bras autour de son corps.

- Tout ce que je ne fais pas pour toi...

Les lèvres d'Oishi laissèrent une traînée de baisers dans la nuque de Tezuka alors que ses mains glissaient sous le pull de Tezuka.

Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir et posa ses lunettes sur la table, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'allait sans doute pas les remetre de si tôt.

- Moi j'appelle ça déconcentrer les gens.

- ... tu adores être déconcentré.

Oishi mordit légèrement l'oreille de Tezuka.

- ... seulement par toi.

Sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Oishi et ce dernier glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de son petit ami.

Son étreinte se reserra quand il sentit les mains de Tezuka se poser sur les siennes et le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la caresse.

Ils étaient bien ensemble, dans le silence de la pièce, de temps en temps interrompu par des exclamations de la petite soeur d'Oishi qui apparemment s'énervait sur un jeu vidéo dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Ma soeur tente d'oublier ton refus en épousant sa Dreamcast à la place.

- Sa quoi ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- C'est une console de jeux.

- ... oh.

Oishi continua de rire, semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas au courant des choses à la mode, ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer... enfin, pour se moquer autant.

Le rire d'Oishi se transforma en sourire et le garçon vola un baiser à son petit ami.

- Je suis désolé.

Ses lèvres glissèrent à nouveau sur la joue de Tezuka, descendant dans son cou, remontant vers le lobe de son oreille.

Oishi sentit les mains de Tezuka se contracter sur les siennes, et fier de son effet, continua son travail et se mit à mordiller la peau sous ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, le corps de Tezuka se mit en mouvement, se retournant dans les bras d'Oishi et capturant ses lèvres, allongeant son petit ami à terre sous lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un baiser intense qui laissa Oishi le souffle coupé, Tezuka reprit la parole et réenfila ses lunettes.

- Si tu es vraiment désolé, aide-moi à finir ce devoir et on se "déconcentrera" autant que tu veux après.

Après un petit rire, Oishi se redressa et vint retrouver sa place à côté de Tezuka.

___________________________

- Zannen, munen, mata raishuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^o^

Après avoir serré la main de son adversaire, Eiji alla attraper la serviette qu'il avait laissée sur le bord du terrain et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Il remarqua une silhouette sur le bord du terrain qui allait s'écarter -sûrement pour aller voir un autre match-.

- Hey, Oishi ! On va manger une glace pour fêter ça ce soir ?

- Si tu veux. Et félicitations.

- Je voulais juste un joli jersey !

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Va donner ton score, il faut encore que je trouve Inui pour l'organisation de demain. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure au vestiaire ?

- Ca marche !

Eiji rangea sa raquette, but un peu, et se dirigea vers le tableau des scores.

- Bloc B, Kikumaru/Suzuki, 6-4.

Tezuka, qui tenait le tableau des scores après avoir battu tous les membres de son groupe, leva les yeux.

- Donc te voilà régulier.

- Je crois bien ^-^

- Ca tombe bien, on manque de joueurs de doubles dans notre équipe.

- Quand a lieu le prochain match de tournoi ?

- On affronte Ginka dans deux semaines.

Tezuka sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Ca te dirait de jouer en doubles avec Oishi ?

___________________________

- On va à la piscine ?

- En novembre ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Je connais une piscine chauffée trèèèès bien. Et puis on pourra toujours squatter les jaccuzi...

- ... et tu es venu chez moi avec un maillot de bain dans ton sac ?

Oishi resta interloqué une seconde à la remarque. Il n'y avait pas pensé, effectivement.

- Bah, on peut passer par chez moi en chercher un... mais si tu ne veux pas y aller, hein...

- Tu interprètes toujours ce que je dis comme si je n'avais jamais envie de rien faire.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- ... non.

- Alors tu as envie d'y aller ?

- Oui. Si tu dis que c'est bien, ça doit l'être. Et puis...

Tezuka serra la main d'Oishi dans la sienne.

- Hmm, oui, c'est vrai, tant qu'on est ensemble...

Tezuka fut heureux de voir qu'Oishi avait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire et partagea un léger baiser avec son petit ami.

___________________________

Tezuka ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

L'eau brûlante remuait autour de lui, plusieurs jets lui massant le dos alors que sa tête se reposait sur le rebords du jaccuzi.

Il sentit la main d'Oishi attraper la sienne sous l'eau mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de retourner une légère pression sur les doigts de son meilleur ami.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était agréable, hein ?

- ... hmm. Je ne doute que très rarement de ce que tu peux dire, Oishi...

- Ah ? Ca t'arrive de ne pas me croire ?

Tezuka ouvrit les yeux et réfléchit un instant.

- Je pense, mais je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête.

- Hmpf... tu me crois quand je dis que je t'aime ?

- Bien entendu.

- ... si ça se trouve je mens.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Oishi.

Oishi pinça la peau de Tezuka sous ses doigts et laissa un petit rire sortir de sa bouche.

- Je vais m'entraîner.

- ... tu n'es pas obligé.

Le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres d'Oishi s'accentua et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent à ceux de Tezuka sous l'eau, alors qu'un silence prenait place dans la petite pièce où se trouvait le jaccuzi.

- On va directement au stade, demain ?

- Je suppose, oui. Tu as pris tes affaires, non ?

- Hmm. A quelle heure est le match ?

- 14 heures. On peut manger dehors si tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vous avez finalement décidé de qui jouait quoi, hier soir ? J'ai oublié de te demander...

- J'ai proposé de te mettre en Doubles 2 avec Kikumaru, pour tester. Il n'était pas contre l'idée. Ca te dit ?

- Hmm... pas de problème, c'est un joueur de filet, je pourrais rester derrière.

- Alors ce sera ainsi. Enfin... vous jouerez peut-être le Doubles 1, Ryuzaki-sensei n'était pas vraiment sûre de quel ordre choisir...

- Pourquoi, qui devrait jouer le Doubles 1 ?

- Inui et Kawamura.

- ... Drôle d'idée.

- Tajima-sempai est malade, il sera remplaçant. Fuji joue le Singles 3, le capitaine le Singles 2 et moi le Singles 1.

- Choix logique. Même si à mon avis Fuji ferait un bon joueur de doubles.

- Hmm... L'organisation de notre équipe est assez chaotique, je crois.

- Tu règleras ça quand tu seras capitaine l'année prochaine.

- ...

- Et puis pour l'instant, on se débrouille très bien avec notre organisation chaotique, hmm ?

- Oui. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de jouer avec Kikumaru en match officiel sans avoir vraiment eu l'occasion de t'entraîner avec lui ? On peut toujours te faire jouer avec Kawamura, hein.

- Inui n'a pas plus d'expérience de jeu avec Kikumaru, hein...

- Non, mais il n'en a pas avec Kawamura non plus.

- ... c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai joué qu'une fois avec Taka-san. Et puis bon, maintenant qu'Eiji a éjecté mon ex-partenaire habituel de doubles des réguliers... il va bien falloir que je m'en trouve un autre.

- Hmm...

- En tout cas je jouerai avec Eiji demain. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera bien à quelque chose. Et sinon, c'est pas grave, on remportera au moins le Singles 1...

- ... Oishi, je crois que le jour où je perdrai un match, tu seras plus déçu que moi.

- Et comme tu ne veux pas me décevoir, je sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais.

___________________________

- Jeu, set et match, Seigaku, Oishi-Kikumaru !

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard complice avant d'aller serrer la main de leurs adversaires et de rejoindre le banc, tout en parlant vivement.

- C'était incroyable.

- On les a massacrés...

- Je crois que nos jeux se combinent plutôt bien, non ?

- Et pas qu'un peu. Tu comprenais absolument tout ce que je voulais faire...

Ryuzaki-sensei les accueillit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bravo, c'était une très belle victoire.

Leur professeur se retourna, s'adressant à deux autres garçons qui étaient en train de finir de se préparer.

- Inui ! Kawamura ! Vous avez intérêt à faire aussi bien !

Après s'être rafraîchi, Oishi s'excusa auprès d'Eiji et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Tezuka.

- Tu as vu ça ?

- Vous avez tous les deux très bien joué.

- C'était... c'était encore plus que ça. Il y avait une telle... une telle synchronisation entre Eiji et moi. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas, il... il comprenait tout ce que je voulais faire et vice-versa, ça ne m'avait encore jamais fait ça...

- Finalement, notre club va peut-être se trouver une équipe de doubles correcte.

Oishi fit un grand sourire.

- Tout ça pour que tu n'aies jamais à jouer...

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous faites tous exprès de gagner tout le temps.

- ... tu as joué combien de fois depuis le début du tournoi ?

- ... deux.

- C'est quand même stupide, tu es le meilleur joueur de l'équipe et tu ne joues jamais...

- Si je ne joues jamais, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi... et donc qu'on gagne...

- C'est vrai... mais j'aime bien te voir jouer !

- ... on n'a qu'à jouer ensemble demain.

- Pour que je me ridiculise devant tout le club ?

- ... pense ce que tu veux.

Oishi émit un petit rire et se rapprocha un petit peu plus de Tezuka, dans la limite de ce qu'ils s'accordaient avec autant de membres du club autour d'eux.

- Tu fais quelque chose après le match ?

- ... hmm, oui, mon père a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer... et comme la dernière fois qu'il m'a fait le coup, c'était une montagne à Hokkaido, je ne garantis pas que je sois disponible rapidement... je tenterai de le convaincre de me laisser aller en cours demain si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- ... ton père est terrible... pfff... le prochain week-end est siii loin...

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu peux venir à la maison en semaine, si tu veux.

- ... je risque de déranger...

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Hmm...

C'est ce moment que choisit le capitaine de l'équipe pour arriver et demander à Tezuka d'échanger quelques balles avec lui pour s'échauffer.

Après un court signe de tête à Oishi, Tezuka s'éloigna, laissant son petit ami regarder d'un peu plus près le match qui avait lieu.

Inui et Kawamura se débrouillaient plutôt bien, même si les deux garçons avaient plutôt un jeu de fond de court.

- Inui se débrouille bien au filet, non ?

C'était Eiji qui était venu prendre place à côté de lui

- Moins bien que toi.

- C'est gentil. Mais pour lui, ce n'est pas son style de jeu habituel...

- ... hmm.

Oishi détourna un instant son regard du match et regarda son nouveau partenaire de doubles.

- Alors, pas trop mécontent d'être à Seigaku ?

- Non, vraiment pas ! Je vais enfin jouer des matchs intéressants !! Et puis j'ai trouvé un très bon partenaire...

Oishi rougit légèrement alors que son attention se reportait à nouveau sur le terrain où l'arbitre annonçait 3 à 2 pour leur équipe.

- ... je crois qu'on s'est effectivement plutôt bien trouvés.

___________________________

Oishi passait désormais la plus grande partie des entraînements avec Eiji, les deux garçons tentant de renforcer leur équipe de doubles.

Très vite, ils furent imbattables au sein du club, même si les joueurs de doubles restaient une denrée assez rare à Seigaku.

- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

L'interpellé tressaillit au cri, vu qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'Eiji.

- ... quoi ?

- Tezuka est ton meilleur ami, non ??

- Hmm...

- Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien jouer contre nous ? On pourrait le faire jouer avec Fuji ! Ce sont les deux meilleurs du club !! Ce serait pas bien de jouer contre eux deux ??

- Tezuka n'est pas un joueur de doubles...

- Je suis certain qu'il dit ça pour s'éviter le déshonneur de perdre quand il joue avec quelqu'un. Ou alors il est tellement asocial qu'il ne veut pas d'un partenaire ??

- ... Eiji...

- Bah quoi ?

- Tezuka a joué un ou deux doubles en première année, et c'est tout. Tu as vu comme moi... ce serait stupide de le faire jouer autre chose que le Singles 1, il a un jeu complet 'tout seul'.

- Oui mais bon........ je voulais juste affronter quelqu'un de fort.

- Fuji est habitué à jouer des doubles... si on lui trouve un partenaire, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien nous affronter...

Machinalement, les deux garçons commencèrent leurs étirements tout en continuant de discuter, et s'aidant l'un l'autre.

- ... tu crois vraiment que Tezuka refuserait ?

- Non, mais je me demande si on est capable de l'emporter même en jouant à deux contre lui seul...

- ... je me demande si tu ne l'idéalises pas un peu.

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- ... mais j'admets qu'il est très fort... Rien à voir, mais tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Bah, je n'ai rien de prévu...

- Tu as quelques heures à perdre en ville avec moi ?

- Bien sûr... enfin, il faut juste que je prévienne Tezuka vu que...

- ... tu rentres avec lui d'habitude. Je sais, Oishi, tu me le dis à chaque fois qu'on fait quelque chose après le club.

- Oh, désolé. On se retrouve à la sortie du vestiaire ?

- Okiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^-^

________________________________

- Tezuka ?

L'attention du collégien, jusque-là concentré sur un match, se reporta sur son petit ami.

- C'était juste pour te dire que je vais en ville avec Eiji ce soir, donc ne m'attends pas pour rentrer.

- C'est noté.

Oishi contempla ses chaussures une seconde, alors qu'il ressentait une drôle de gêne.

- Demain c'est samedi... on se voit ?

- Bien entendu.

- A 14 heures, à l'endroit habituel ?

- Sois à l'heure.

- Promis.

- Tu me le promets à chaque fois mais tu ne l'es jamais.

- Oh, quel menteur, j'arrive en retard une fois de temps à autres, c'est tout...

- Hmpf...

- De toute façon tu m'aimes quand même.

- Hmm.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au match en cours.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain.

___________________________

- Eiji, je suis là !

Eiji attrapa le bras d'Oishi et le tira en avant brusquement, se mettant à courir.

- Dépêche-toi, on est en retard !!

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Il y a un concert gratuit de Kimiko-chan !!

- ... tu écoutes ça ?

Eiji fit une petite moue tout en tirant un peu plus sur la veste d'Oishi.

- Elle chante trèèès trèèès bien ! Et puis ses chansons sont chouettes ! Et...

- ... elle est jolie ?

Eiji sembla surpris un instant puis se mit à rire bruyamment.

- ... oui, je suppose.

Oishi se contenta de cligner des yeux à la réponse alors que les deux garçons atteignaient la station de train depuis laquelle ils iraient en ville.

Oishi réalisait progressivement qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme Eiji.

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, il passait la majeure partie de son temps libre avec son petit ami, mais il devait se rendre compte qu'avoir d'autres amis était agréable, et la présence d'Eiji à ses côtés était amusante.

Non pas qu'il soit malheureux avec Tezuka, mais c'était différent... et méritait qu'on y consacre quelques heures par semaine.

- Tu sais, Oishi, je suis content qu'on soit partenaires de doubles.

- Moi aussi.

- Hmmm... je voulais dire... je suis heureux de m'être fait un aussi bon ami en aussi peu de temps !!!

Oishi répondit par un petit sourire à l'enthousiasme d'Eiji et les deux garçons se turent en attendant que le train s'arrête à leur station, alors que les pensées d'Oishi revenaient à la relation qu'il avait avec le collégien.

C'était... totalement différent d'avec Tezuka. Déjà, c'était Eiji qui souriait tout le temps, Oishi se sentant beaucoup plus calme et mature à côté de l'énergumène gigotant qui était devenu son partenaire attitré.

Oui, il avait quelque part l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, même si Eiji devait beaucoup moins lutter pour qu'il sourit qu'Oishi lui-même pour faire sourire son petit ami.

Oishi poussa un petit soupir puis sentit la main d'Eiji sur sa manche le tirer vers l'extérieur du train.

- On y eeeeeeeeeest !!

_________________________________

- C'était bien, hein, hein ?

- Pas mal du tout.

- Hi hi ^-^ Je te l'avais dit !!

Les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher tranquillement dans les rues de la ville tout en discutant quand Eiji réalisa l'heure qu'il était et s'inquiéta.

- Aaaaaah !! Je suis en retard !! J'avais rendez-vous avec mon frère !!

- Tu as un frère ??

Eiji sortit son portable de la poche de son blouson tout en répondant à Oishi.

- Deux, et deux soeurs aussi. Il faudra que tu viennes à la maison un jour, que je te les présente.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Eiji composa un numéro, se confondit en excuses et promit d'arriver dans les quelques minutes qui suivaient son coup de fil.

- Je suis désolé de te planter là !!!

- Ce n'est rien, je vais rentrer chez moi... après tout, j'ai un TP de chimie à préparer.

Eiji émit un petit rire.

- A la prochaine !!

Le garçon se mit à courrir et disparut rapidement au détour d'une rue, laissant Oishi rentrer tranquillement chez lui.

_________________________

Le samedi suivant, Tezuka attendait son petit ami un livre à la main, assis sur l'unique banc d'une petite place d'un quartier commercial.

Il était légèrement en avance, ayant mis moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait à trouver le gadget que sa grande soeur lui avait demandé d'acheter.

- Tezuka !

L'interpellé baissa son livre et se retourna pour voir Oishi arriver...

... accompagné.

- Hoi hoi, fuku-buchôôô ^-^

- Oishi. Kikumaru.

Tezuka se leva tout en refermant son livre.

Kikumaru était un garçon... sympathique, il devait l'avouer.

Peut-être... un peu trop sympathique par moments.

Peut-être trop enjoué.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ces derniers temps, Tezuka... n'appréciait pas la compagnie d'Eiji... ne savait pas pourquoi il devait retenir de légers soupirs à chaque fois qu'il le voyait arriver...

- Eiji n'avait rien à faire cet après-midi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne avec nous ? Il n'a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que tu pouvais faire 'autre chose' que jouer au tennis dans tes moments libres...

Eiji émit un petit rire alors que Tezuka remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Ca devait être la chose à répondre, non ?

Après tout, il passait déjà beaucoup de journées rien qu'avec Oishi. Il en profitait bien assez...

L'important restait qu'il était auprès de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il pouvait le voir sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

__________________________

- Hey, on va là !?!

Avant de répondre à son partenaire de doubles, Oishi se retourna vers son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Hmm... il faut que je retourne chez moi.

- Tu rentres déjà ?

- ... comme lundi est férié, je vais camper avec mon père ce week-end. Il vaut mieux que je rentre tôt.

Oishi fit une petite mine contrite.

Ca faisait à peine deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu... partager ce moment avec Tezuka.

Eiji avait beaucoup parlé, et lui aussi (même si un peu moins que le rouquin), et Tezuka était resté en arrière, silencieux comme à son habitude.

- Tu fais du camping, Tezuka ?

- Demande à Oishi, il te racontera mieux que moi. Amusez-vous bien.

Et sur ce Tezuka partit, plantant là ses deux camarades du club de tennis, alors qu'Oishi se sentait bizarrement mal.

__________________________

- Tu sors avec Tezuka ?

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.

- ... oui.

- Je n'aurais jaaaamais deviné avant aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas très expressif, hein ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. ... Comment tu as deviné ?

- Tu te retournais toutes les deux minutes en faisant des yeux de merlan frit à son égard.

Oishi rougit un peu plus.

- Ah ?

- Disons qu'en plus Inui me l'a dit hier.

Eiji émit un petit rire et Oishi se demanda s'il resterait bientôt quelqu'un dans le club de tennis qui ne serait pas au courant de sa relation avec Tezuka.

- Ca fait longtemps, vous deux ?

Oishi compta dans sa tête, se souvenant de ce fameux jour de pêche où Tezuka lui avait fait sa déclaration... et réalisa.

- Oh non, ça fait pile six mois aujourd'hui et j'ai totalement oublié !

- Oups... je vous ai un peu gâché votre anniversaire, je suppose...

- Bah, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Eiji. Ce que je suis bête. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui... il faut que je l'appelle.

Oishi se releva et alla chercher son téléphone dans son blouson.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour voir si Tezuka est "de mauvaise humeur"...

Oishi ignora la remarque d'Eiji alors qu'il composait le numéro de son petit ami.

Ce fut le répondeur qui finit par lui parler.

- C'est Oishi... je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé aussi !! Je ne savais pas !!!!!

- Eiji... chut. Ahem... enfin, j'avais oublié, et rien ne m'excuse, et... enfin, pardonne-moi. On se voit mardi en cours ? Je tenterai de t'appeler demain.

Oishi raccrocha et poussa un petit soupir.

Il se sentait particulièrement mal.

- Tu aurais dû finir par un "je t'aime"....... Au fait, il n'était pas parti camper ? Il n'y a peut-être pas de réseau là où il est...

Oishi poussa un long soupir, se maudissant lui-même.

- Je suis trop bête.

__________________________

Le mardi arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Au final, passer le week-end en montagne avec son père avait été agréable, et Tezuka avait presque pu "oublier" la trop courte après-midi passée avec Oishi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en avait voulu d'une certaine manière à son petit ami de cette après-midi un peu "gâchée"...

Ce n'était pas bien grave, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de leur anniversaire.

Après tout, lui n'avait rien dit non plus... pas parce qu'il avait oublié mais plutôt à cause de la présence de Kikumaru...

... qui apparemment était désormais au courant, vu la petite voix qu'il avait entendu dans le fond du message qu'Oishi avait laissé sur son répondeur.

Le deuxième message, laissé le dimanche dans la journée, avait été bien plus agréable à écouter.

Oishi y était un peu hésitant, peut-être parce que le répondeur répondait encore moins que Tezuka lui-même.

Et comme d'habitude, le plus jeune des deux garçons ne pouvait constater qu'une chose : il était incapable d'en vouloir à Oishi pour quoi que ce soit.

Et quand il vit son petit ami arriver à leur rendez-vous matinal pour aller en cours, au croisement d'une rue, il se sentit pratiquement sourire, même si les muscles de son visage ne bougèrent pas d'un brin.

- Oishi.

- Désolé désolé et encore désolé pour samedi !!!

Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne.

- Ce n'est rien. On a encore beaucoup d'anniversaires devant nous, non ?

Oishi rougit légèrement avant de faire un grand sourire.

- Oui !

Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche et Tezuka sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- ... mais on peut toujours fêter celui-là avec un peu de retard... tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- ... ah, mince... j'avais prévu de faire une course en ville avec Eiji. Tu veux que j'annule ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Un autre jour ?

- Bien entendu ! Demain ? Je t'invite quelque part. Où tu veux.

Oishi avait précédé Tezuka et lui faisait face.

- ... il faut que je me rattrape.

__________________________

Au final, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux chez Oishi et avaient commencé par rattraper le week-end, l'un des premiers qu'ils aient passé séparés depuis longtemps...

Oishi avait entraîné Tezuka dans sa chûte sur le lit, et les deux garçons avaient échangé moult caresses et baisers avant de s'installer confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

- On sort ?

- Où ça ?

Oishi releva la tête, la position "avachi dans les bras de Tezuka" l'empêchant de voir son petit ami en même temps qu'il lui parlait.

- Bah, je sais pas... en ville ?

- Pour y faire quoi ?

- On trouvera bien une idée sur le chemin !

- Dis tout de suite que tu en as assez d'être dans mes bras...

Oishi émit un long soupir.

Une des mains de Tezuka passa le long de son cou et dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ceux-ci encore un peu plus qu'à leur habitude.

- Tu as gagné, on sort.

Oishi se prélassa un peu plus dans les bras de Tezuka, réalisant tout à coup que sortir impliquait s'écarter de son petit ami.

- Hmmmm, dans cinq minutes.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Oishi se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Si, je sais tout à fait, mais ça attendra ce soir.

Et il captura les lèvres de Tezuka des siennes quelques instants, avant de se lever et de préparer ses affaires.

_________________________________

- Un bowling ?

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Je n'en ai jamais fait.

- Je m'en doutais un petit peu.

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka une seconde, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls dans l'entrée de l'établissement.

- Tu vas voir, c'est chouette.

Bizarrement, Tezuka trouvait que le sourire qu'arborrait Oishi était... inquiétant.

_________________________________

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, la boule se retrouva dans la gouttière, laissant Tezuka perplexe quant à comment arriver à jouer correctement à ce jeu.

- Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

- ... pas vraiment. Mais tu vas apprendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Penche-toi plus et n'hésite pas à lancer plus fort.

Oishi montra l'exemple en accomplissant son quatrième strike d'affilée.

- Ca a l'air tellement simple en te regardant. Tu joues souvent ?

- Assez.

Tezuka tenta de faire comme son meilleur ami, mais fut vite interrompu par Oishi.

- Non pas comme ça. Ta jambe...

Oishi se rapprocha et lui fit signe de reculer un peu la jambe.

Parti dans sa lancée, il attrapa le bras de Tezuka, changea sa position, puis continua en appuyant sur le dos de son compagnon.

- Tu te mets à me tripoter en public, maintenant ?

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Je voulais juste t'aider... tu es un peu trop rigide.

- Tu ne dis pas ça, d'habitude.

- Hem... enfin, c'est comme ça, la bonne position, donc si tu veux essayer...

Tezuka lança la boule et celle-ci atteignit son but, même si seulement trois quilles se renversèrent.

- Merci pour les conseils.

Oishi était encore un peu rougissant, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, et préférait rester à une distance acceptable de son petit ami.

- Oishi, je te taquinais.

- ... c'est tellement rare que ça m'intimide.

Tezuka cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Je t'intimide, maintenant ?

- ... bah... tu sais bien ce que je veux dire...

- ... non.

Les deux collégiens se regardèrent avec un air un peu surpris, puis un petit rire sortit de la bouche d'Oishi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, même moi je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Oishi attrapa une boule de bowling et prit la place qu'occupait Tezuka jusque-là.

- Regarde bien le mouvement, je suis sûr qu'avec juste un peu plus d'entraînement tu pourrais devenir bon.

Tezuka obtempéra, n'ayant de toute façon pas l'intention de regarder autre chose que le corps d'Oishi alors que celui-ci jouait.

________________________________

Le temps s'arrêta une seconde quand la porte de la chambre d'Oishi se referma.

Les deux collégiens se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux une seconde, conscients de partager exactement les mêmes pensées.

En un instant, les corps s'étaient rapprochés et les lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, partageant un baiser fougueux et chaotique.

Les lunettes de Tezuka furent rapidement bazardées et les deux garçons s'effondrèrent sur le lit, se dévorant littéralement, embrassant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sous leurs lèvres.

- ... Oishi...

Tezuka ne s'était même pas écarté une seconde pour prononcer le nom de son petit ami entre deux inspirations rapides.

Ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous le pull de son petit ami, faisant naître des frissons sur la peau d'Oishi.

- ... j'ai monstrueusement envie de toi.

Oishi se contenta de répondre en attirant à nouveau la bouche de Tezuka à lui, l'embrassant de plus en plus intensément, profitant de l'occasion pour passer au-dessus de son petit ami, s'installant à cali-fourchon au-dessus des jambes de Tezuka.

Il attrapa les poignets de Tezuka, faisant sortir les mains du garçon de sous son pull, et écarta légèrement ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami.

- ... à quel point ?

Tezuka fixa un instant son petit ami puis renversa la situation, se retrouvant au-dessus d'Oishi même si ses poignets étaient encore prisonniers.

- Tu vas voir, à quel point...

__________________________

Tezuka caressait doucement ses cheveux quand Oishi se rappela soudain quel était le but premier de leur soirée.

- Mince !

Il se redressa rapidement, attrapa son caleçon qui traînait au pied du lit et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tezuka avait allumé la lampe de chevet et attrapé ses lunettes, surpris par autant d'agitation.

Oishi ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortit quelque chose et vint se rasseoir sur son lit aux côtés de son petit ami.

Il avait une enveloppe à la main et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon anniversaire, avec un peu de retard.

Tezuka attrapa l'enveloppe mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite.

Il chercha d'abord le regard de son meilleur ami et se demanda un instant ce qu'Oishi avait pu lui trouver.

L'enveloppe contenait deux tickets pour...

- C'est pour un petit tournoi pro... Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs places, mais comme on voit rarement du tennis en salle...

- Il ne fallait pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Il fallait que je me rattrape.

- Je... je n'ai rien de prévu pour toi...

Oishi émit un petit rire et captura les lèvres de Tezuka.

- Ta présence me suffit.

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer, et se sentit bête de ne même pas être capable de répondre par un sourire.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

Il ne savait pas faire mieux.

Et s'en voulait d'être incapable de montrer à Oishi ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

__________________________

C'était une journée comme une autre, un entraînement comme tous les autres au sein du club de tennis de Seigaku.

Tezuka venait de remporter un court match contre Inui, ce dernier ayant insisté pour jouer une énième fois contre lui.

Il s'était retourné vers le côté du terrain où se trouvait Oishi et avait commencé à marcher pour rejoindre ce dernier quand il réalisa.

Oishi était en train de rire à ce que disait Kikumaru, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler.

Il lui tournait le dos, et Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su faire rire Oishi, et il se sentait mal d'être incapable de simplement rendre son petit ami aussi heureux que quand il était avec Kikumaru.

... aussi heureux.

Sa main se resserra sur sa raquette et Tezuka fit demi-tour, rejoignant son adversaire de son précédent match, déjà occupé à prendre des notes.

- Tu as augmenté ta puissance.

- Ah ?

Tezuka n'était pas inhabitué au fait qu'Inui remarque des choses à son sujet que même lui ne voyait pas.

- Hmm... mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te rattraper.

Tezuka n'osa pas répondre.

Inui lui était encore de beaucoup inférieur, et il faudrait plus que juste des notes au jeune homme pour le rattraper.

- ... même si j'admets que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite...

Tezuka fut quelque part soulagé de voir qu'Inui se rendait parfaitement compte de son niveau.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son cahier et scruta celui qu'il venait d'affronter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tezuka redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Tu as l'air énervé par quelque chose... et de ne pas savoir ce que tu dois faire.

Tezuka resta immobile une seconde.

Comment Inui avait-il pu deviner ça ?

- Tu te demandes comment je sais ? Oh, tu n'es pas 'aussi' inexpressif que tu le crois, Tezuka.

- ...

- Alors, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien.

Inui fit un petit sourire entendu.

- Je me suis trompé, alors...

Puis il s'éloigna de Tezuka, ce dernier sachant pertinnement qu'Inui n'avait pas été dupe une seconde.

__________________________

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il pouvait juste constater.

Et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il s'en rendait compte de mieux en mieux.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire.

A chaque fois qu'Oishi arrivait en retard "parce qu'il était avec Eiji", à chaque fois qu'il parlait de celui qui était devenu son partenaire exclusif de doubles, à chaque fois, il se contentait de hocher la tête et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il n'avait jamais eu le coeur à se fâcher quand Oishi expliquait combien c'était incroyable "à quel point ils se comprenaient".

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il... lui faisait de la peine.

Que quelque part, oui, il était jaloux.

Qu'il aurait voulu garder Oishi rien que pour lui, que tous ses sourires lui soient réservés.

Alors il ne faisait rien.

Peut-être parce qu'Oishi ne comprenait pas, ne voyait pas qu'il s'écartait de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ou peut-être justement parce qu'il ne s'écartait pas.

Parce qu'il semblait l'aimer toujours autant, parce qu'il lui réservait toujours un regard affectueux au milieu d'un cours ou d'un entraînement, parce qu'il restait dans ses bras tous ces dimanches d'hiver sous le prétexte qu'il avait froid.

Parce qu'ils étaient encore heureux d'être ensemble...

Et autant il pouvait avoir mal, autant Tezuka ne voulait pas renoncer à tout ça.

Il s'en voulait à lui-même, quelque part, pour ne pas être capable de dire à Oishi ce qu'il ressentait, ou de le laisser partir.

Alors il se contentait d'attendre et d'espérer, voyant jour après jour qu'ils ne pourraient plus longtemps rester... ainsi.

__________________________

- Oishiiiiiiii, tu viens manger une glace avec moi ce soir ?

- Ah... euh, si tu veux.

Oishi trouvait bizarre d'aller manger une glace en hiver mais se laissa tirer par son partenaire de doubles par le bras, Eiji se dépêchant de leur faire quitter l'enceinte du lycée.

- Hey, attends, je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Tezuka.

Eiji relâcha son emprise, un peu gêné par sa propre conduite.

- Je t'attends cinq minutes, ça suffira ?

- On fera en sorte.

Oishi retourna en arrière et partit en quête de Tezuka.

Le jeune homme discutait encore avec leur coach et Oishi hésita une seconde à les déranger.

Au final, Tezuka le remarqua et il put lui faire un petit signe montrant qu'il était pressé et qu'il s'en allait, et Tezuka acquiesça doucement à son intention sans pour autant interrompre Ryuzaki-sensei.

Oishi retrouva bien vite Eiji et les deux garçons se balladèrent en ville avant de choisir où ils allaient acheter leurs glaces.

Eiji fit signe qu'il préférait continuer de marcher leurs glaces à la main, vu qu'il comptait faire un peu de shopping par la même occasion.

Alors que le plus petit des deux garçons s'enthousiasmait sur le dernier album d'une chanteuse à la mode, son nez heurta légèrement sa glace dans un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

Oishi poussa un soupir, sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et essuya le nez de son partenaire de doubles.

- Apprends à manger.

Eiji lui fit un grand sourire en guise d'excuse et Oishi sentit bizarrement son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Tu... tu as encore des magasins à voir ?

- Bah, je n'ai 'rien' en particulier à voir, hein, je me contentais de passer un peu de temps avec toi ^-^

Oishi se sentit un peu gêné et contempla ses baskets sans vraiment savoir que penser de la situation.

__________________________

Il faisait chaud.

Particulièrement chaud.

C'était agréable vu combien l'hiver était glacial cette année.

Mais Tezuka se savait privilégié, et il savait qu'il avait actuellement la position la plus agréable qui soit.

Il s'était réveillé quelques instants auparavant, et avait remarqué deux grands yeux verts qui le contemplaient.

En ce moment, Oishi se réveillait toujours avant lui, et quand il émergeait, le jeune homme était toujours en train de l'observer.

- Bonjour...

Un murmure accompagné d'un baiser.

- Bonjour.

Oui, il faisait chaud tout contre Oishi, sous la couette accueillante du lit de son petit ami.

Tezuka souleva le bout de drap qui était venu recouvrir le radio-réveil pendant la nuit.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tôt. Trop tôt pour se lever.

- Pourtant je ne suis plus fatigué du tout.

- On s'est couché tôt.

- C'était une façon inorthodoxe de se coucher...

- Je ne pensais pas que mon cadeau te ferait autant d'effet.

Oishi répondit par un sourire à la remarque de Tezuka et tendit le bras pour attraper le cadeau qui avait été relégué à la table de nuit en début de soirée.

C'était une photo.

La photo d'eux que Sanako avait prise quand ils avaient grimpé en haut de l'Asama-san.

Elle était dans un cadre sobre et élégant, tout ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre de la part de Tezuka.

- J'ai rarement passé un aussi joyeux Noël... avec le deuxième aquarium... et puis la photo... et puis surtout tu es là...

Tezuka caressa tendrement la joue d'Oishi.

Il était aussi heureux d'être ici.

Après avoir passé une matinée de 25 décembre plus que banale avec sa famille, il avait pu s'eclipser pour rejoindre Oishi, les deux garçons passant une soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

... Et se réveillant aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce qui faisait que cette matinée, celle du 26, était bien plus agréable que celle de la veille pour Tezuka.

- Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontent d'être ici non plus...

Tezuka attira le visage d'Oishi à lui, glissant un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de me réveiller dans tes bras...

Sans vraiment qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux garçons en vinrent à échanger plus de baisers, plus de caresses, repartant dans une danse qu'ils avaient déjà menée la veille.

__________________________

Tezuka enfila ses chaussures, soupirant à l'idée de rentrer chez lui avec pour seule perspective de passer l'après-midi avec ses soeurs.

Mais il avait promis à sa mère de rentrer tôt, donc il n'avait pas le choix.

Les deux garçons passèrent la porte de la maison d'Oishi, un vent glacial soufflant à l'extérieur.

- Tu sors aussi, Oishi ?

- Oui, je dois voir Eiji.

- ... On se voit un de ces jours ?

- Hmm ! Appelle-moi.

Après avoir acquiescé de la tête, Tezuka quitta le porche et partit dans la direction de sa maison.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait que c'était Eiji qu'Oishi allait rejoindre, de ne pas penser à ce que les deux collégiens pourraient faire, mais peine perdue.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à douter des sentiments d'Oishi à son égard, mais quelque part, il réalisa qu'il aurait été bien plus heureux s'il avait pu emmener Oishi avec lui et ne jamais le laisser.

...

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui.

__________________________

- Et à ce moment, le héros tombe de l'avion ! Sauf que personne ne s'y attendait et Eiji a bondi dans son siège en poussant un petit cri ! Toute la salle s'est retournée...

Oishi poussa un petit soupir à ce souvenir.

- ... mais c'était un bon film, au final ! Assez drôle. Enfin, même très drôle pour certains, Eiji rigolait 'tout le temps', c'était un peu embarrassant.

Oishi émit un petit rire alors qu'il rangeait son pantalon dans son casier.

- ... tu aurais vu ça... je suis sûr que tu aurais été capable de lui faire faire des tours de terrain pour ça... ou de salles de cinéma...

Oishi enfila son jersey et s'apprêta à sortir du vestiaire, se tournant vers son petit ami une seconde.

- Ca ne va pas, Tezuka ?

__________________________

Il neigeait ce jour-là.

L'hiver était arrivé au galop, le temps était passé particulièrement vite, et rien n'avait changé.

Non, rien.

C'était un samedi après-midi comme un autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux ensemble.

Oishi et lui préparaient déjà les examens pour la fin de l'année, avec trois mois d'avance.

Enfin, ils préparaient surtout l'examen blanc qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante, et pour lequel Oishi angoissait un peu plus que de raison.

Après deux heures d'intense labeur, les deux garçons s'octroyèrent une pause.

- Tu sais, Eiji m'avait proposé de venir chez lui pour réviser aujourd'hui, mais avec lui on ne travaille jamais, et puis comme j'avais déjà prévu de venir ici, je n'allais de toute façon pas accepter. C'est incroyable comme on ne trouve jamais le temps pour travailler, avec lui, c'est comme s'il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire !

Et aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, Tezuka ne savait pas bien pourquoi, c'était peut-être la neige, c'était peut-être cette douleur sourde dans son coude alors qu'il écrivait, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi, mais aujourd'hui, il en avait assez.

- Tu serais peut-être mieux avec lui.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, Tezuka sentant son estomac se nouer à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ???

- Je dis que tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence, tu serais beaucoup plus heureux avec... avec Kikumaru.

Après être resté interloqué une seconde, Oishi se leva de sa chaise et giffla Tezuka, de toutes ses forces, sans avoir réfléchi une seconde.

Ce n'est qu'après son geste qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, se confortant dans l'idée qu'il était totalement justifié.

Comment Tezuka pouvait-il douter de ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à dire ? Comme s'il... s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire ?

Il restait juste sur sa chaise, les yeux baissés, alors que ses lunettes étaient tombées à terre.

- Comment OSES-tu dire ça ?

Tezuka se contenta de se baisser pour ramasser ses lunettes, les remettant soigneusement sur son nez, ne relevant pas le visage.

Sa joue commençait à le brûler, mais il l'avait sûrement mérité pour avoir attendu tout ce temps, pour ne pas avoir su garder celui qu'il aimait, pour ne pas être capable de le rendre heureux alors qu'il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Tu t'entends tellement bien avec lui. Je ne fais que dire une évidence, tu serais plus heureux avec lui.

Tezuka parlait d'un ton monocorde, sans prendre la peine de regarder Oishi.

Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon.

Oishi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tezuka disait tout ça comme s'il avait récité une leçon.

- Tezuka !

L'interpellé ne redressa pas la tête.

- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas ça. Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu as dit.

/Dis-moi que tu en as quelque chose à faire.

Dis-moi que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est qu'on reste ensemble./

- ... Dis-moi qu'il ne représente rien pour toi.

Oishi prit une courte inspiration et résista à l'idée de claquer une deuxième fois son petit ami.

Non, il allait faire exactement ce que Tezuka voulait.

Déguerpir d'ici.

Un court silence prit place, puis Tezuka entendit Oishi rassembler ses affaires et ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu es un imbécile, Tezuka.

Le bruit des pas d'Oishi dans l'escalier, la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait rapidement.

Il neigeait, dehors.

Tezuka poussa un léger, très léger soupir.

Oishi ne devait pas avoir de parapluie.

Non, certainement pas.

Un autre bruit à sa porte.

Sa mère entrait, semblant quelque peu inquiète.

- Kunimitsu, Shûichirô-kun ne devait pas dormir à la maison, ce soir ?

- ... pas ce soir, non.

Tezuka retira ses lunettes, sentant que... qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes bien longtemps.

Il priait juste pour que sa mère quitte la pièce avant.

Mais celle-ci se rapprocha de lui et vint poser une main sur la sienne.

- Vous vous êtes fâchés ?

Tezuka ne put retenir une larme qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer de sa main libre.

- Hmm.

Sa mère déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Ca va aller...

Non, ça n'allait pas.

Il venait de laisser partir la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Il ne l'avait même pas "laissé" partir, il l'avait "fait" partir.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il n'essaya plus de les retenir.

- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

Tezuka tressaillit à la phrase de sa mère.

Tout tournait dans sa tête.

- ... hmm.

Tezuka eut droit à un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux, alors que les bras de sa mère l'entouraient.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant à quel point il avait froid.

- ... et j'ai tout gâché.

Il neigeait au-dehors.


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 7 : Peu importe ce qu'on dit avec des mots ou des cris quand c'est le coeur qui parle aussi

Il s'était dit que c'était ridicule de tout arrêter sur leur première dispute.

Il s'était dit que tout pourrait sûrement être réglé facilement.

Il s'était dit tout ça quand il avait quitté la chambre de Tezuka, furieux, les larmes aux yeux, marchant sans but sous la neige sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Et quand finalement il s'était écroulé sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait attendu.

Il avait juste attendu.

Peut-être que Tezuka appelerait.

Peut-être même qu'il viendrait jusqu'à chez lui.

Peut-être était-il déjà là, à regarder par sa fenêtre.

Il monterait les escaliers rapidement, le retrouverait dans sa chambre.

Il aurait séché ses larmes, il se serait excusé, et ils auraient fait l'amour, passionnément. Ils se seraient juré de s'aimer pour toujours.

Mais Tezuka n'était pas venu.

Il n'avait pas appelé.

Ni le samedi soir, ni le dimanche.

Les cours reprendraient le lendemain et... il serait bien obligé d'y aller et de revoir Tezuka.

De le voir, seulement.

Oishi n'arrivait pas bien à discerner ses sentiments, mais il était sûr d'une chose, son petit ami allait avoir besoin d'une trèèèès bonne argumentation s'il voulait qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

Parce qu'il n'était pas près de lui pardonner ses propos.

Oishi soupira.

Peut-être que Tezuka n'en avait rien à faire ?

Après tout, il l'avait laissé partir et n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis.

Peut-être... peut-être que Tezuka voulait juste ne plus avoir à s'occuper de lui.

Oui, peut-être.

Ce dont Oishi était sûr, par contre, c'est que si Tezuka avait agi ainsi, c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ou plus. Ou pas assez.

Oishi retint une nouvelle larme, essayant désespérément de ne plus penser à son meilleur ami, priant pour vite s'endormir et de se réveiller avec une maladie quelconque qui l'empêcherait d'aller en cours.

_______________________________

C'était bizarre de s'obliger à changer de chemin dès le matin, à partir en avance pour être sûr de ne pas retrouver Tezuka sur le chemin pour aller en cours.

C'était étrange d'angoisser à l'idée de voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde...

Au final, Tezuka fut absent toute la journée, en cours comme au club de tennis, et les sentiments d'Oishi étaient plus que mitigés quant à cette absence.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : était-il malade ? Ou était-ce à cause de leur dispute ?

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé, heureux de ne pas avoir à être confronté avec son meilleur ami.

- Oishi !!

Inhabitué au fait d'être appelé au milieu de l'entraînement par son coach, Oishi se rua jusqu'au banc où était assise Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Tu sais où est Tezuka ?

Oishi se mit à rougir.

Mais pourquoi lui demandait-on à lui ???

...

... bon, d'accord, on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre, mais bon...

- Non, il était absent en cours aujourd'hui.

- Il est malade ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ryuzaki-sensei sembla surprise de sa réponse.

Quoi ?? Pourquoi devrait-il être au courant des moindres faits et gestes de Tezuka ?

Oishi fit en sorte de ne pas paraître énervé et attendit patiemment que Ryuzaki-sensei le renvoie travailler son revers.

___________________________

Oishi contempla le téléphone pendant de longues minutes.

Il s'était juré de ne rien faire et d'attendre les excuses de Tezuka...

... mais qui sait, le garçon avait peut-être eu un grave accident depuis qui l'avait empêché de s'excuser (et accessoirement d'aller en cours) ??

Un peu tremblant, Oishi décrocha le combiné... et le reposa.

... puis le décrocha à nouveau.

Il composa le numéro et sentit ses genoux se ramollir au fur et à mesure que les sonneries retentissaient.

Au final, c'est la mère de Tezuka qui répondit.

- Euh, bonjour, est-ce que Kunimitsu est là ?

- C'est toi, Shûichirô-kun ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te le chercher.

- Merci.

- Juste une chose : ménage-le.

Oishi déglutit difficilement en entendant des bruits de pas étouffés à travers le combiné puis sentit sa dernière heure arriver quand le téléphone fut repris en main.

- ... Oishi ?

La voix de Tezuka était égale à elle-même.

- Tu es malade ?

- Un peu.

- Tu viendras en cours demain ?

- ... je ne sais pas encore.

- ...

- ...

Oishi n'aimait pas ce silence.

Que devait-il dire ? Que devait-il faire ?

Pourquoi Tezuka se conduisait comme ça ?

- Tu voudras que je t'amène les cours que tu as loupés ?

- Je...

Oishi entendit un soupir de l'autre côté du fil.

- Je suis désolé de te causer tout ce souci. Et... le téléphone me met mal à l'aise. Ca te dérange que je raccroche ? On... on discutera quand je reviendrai en cours, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Euh... comme tu veux.

Un nouveau silence prit place, Oishi se sentant rougir alors que son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

- Tezuka ?

- Oui ?

Non.

Non, il ne dirait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Tezuka était vivant, allait assez bien pour décrocher le téléphone, et il n'avait rien fait pour s'excuser.

Il ne méritait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

Il ne méritait pas de mots de réconfort alors qu'il faisait tout pour abréger leur conversation.

- Sois là pour le TP de chimie mercredi.

- Hmm. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée !

Oishi raccrocha le téléphone le plus fort possible, espérant quelque part faire au moins mal aux oreilles de Tezuka, s'il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

Oui, il avait mal.

Très mal.

Et l'autre imbécile n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! En plus du fait que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait mal !

Il ne se laisserait plus avoir si facilement, et il n'allait certainement pas oublier la conduite de Tezuka de si tôt !

Oishi faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand le téléphone se mit à sonner alors qu'il avait encore la main sur le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Oishi ? C'est Eiji !

De nouveau, ces sentiments contradictoires. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à affronter à nouveau Tezuka au téléphone, mais déçu que ce dernier ne prenne pas la peine de le rappeler pour lui dire qu'il s'excusait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Ca va ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Tu es parti au milieu de l'entraînement et tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien...

- Ah... euh... Tezuka m'a plaqué.

Oishi se demanda un instant pourquoi il le disait à Eiji, puis réalisa qu'il avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, envie de savoir s'il avait raison de penser ce qu'il pensait.

- QUOI ?? Ecoute, ne bouge pas, j'arrive !

- Eiji ?

- J'arrive, je te dis !!!!!

Le combiné fut raccroché, et Oishi constata que raccrocher au nez des gens pouvait être désagréable, mais ne faisait certainement pas mal aux oreilles comme il l'avait espéré.

________________________________

Ce n'est que quand Eiji lui demanda comment ça s'était passé qu'Oishi réalisa.

Il aurait pu raconter ça à n'importe qui, sauf à Eiji.

Comment lui dire que Tezuka avait clamé qu'il irait mieux avec son partenaire de doubles ???

... en fait, Eiji avait eu une mauvaise idée en décidant de venir le réconforter.

- Je... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...

Eiji fit de grands yeux malheureux et entoura l'épaule de son ami d'un bras.

- Je comprends. Je suis tellement désolé pour toi, Oishi. Tu devais vraiment l'aimer...

Oishi poussa un soupir et attira Eiji dans ses bras, profitant de l'étreinte réconfortante de son partenaire de doubles.

- Ca va aller... Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qu'il te fallait.

/Tiens, Tezuka et Eiji étaient d'accord sur un point./

- ... et puis je n'aime pas te voir malheureux. Alors il va falloir oublier. Et te dire que tu es mieux sans lui, s'il te fait souffrir ainsi !

- ... hmm...

- Tu veux que j'aille l'insulter à ta place ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Non... ne te fâche pas avec lui pour ça.

- Quoi ? Alors qu'il fait pleurer mon partenaire de doubles préféré ? Bien sûr que je vais me fâcher avec lui ! Tu mérites tellement mieux que... que... que ce truc inexpressif dont le but ultime dans la vie est de faire courir des gens autour d'un terrain !

- Eiji...

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tezuka n'est pas comme ça.

Eiji poussa un soupir et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oishi.

- Non, peut-être pas si tu le dis.

Un petit silence prit place dans la pièce.

- Je ne peux rien faire, alors ?

- ... reste-là.

________________________________

Tezuka était encore absent.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il pouvait dire à tous les professeurs qui lui demandaient que le jeune homme était malade.

La journée passa lentement, très lentement.

Toutes les cinq minutes, le regard d'Oishi se posait sur la chaise vide de Tezuka et le garçon ne pouvait empêcher de petites poussées d'anxiété pour la prochaine fois où il le verrait.

... et d'être désespéré de voir que tous les scenarii qu'il imaginait pour leur prochaine rencontre finissaient tous par de grandes déclarations et un énorme câlin de réconciliation.

________________________________

Cette photo lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait le mur de sa chambre.

Autant dire souvent.

Mais il n'osait pas y toucher.

Il n'osait pas enlever le sourire d'Oishi de son mur, et il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses yeux d'y retourner plus fréquemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Silencieusement, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, préparant ses affaires de classe pour le lendemain.

________________________________

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'Oishi soit présent à leur rendez-vous matinal au carrefour habituel.

Mais il avait fait l'effort de venir à la même heure que d'habitude pour... parler avec le jeune homme.

Non, en fait, non. Il ne voulait plus parler avec lui.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

Il était intimement convaincu d'avoir eu raison de dire ce qu'il avait dit et autant il se rendait compte qu'il était juste malheureux sans son meilleur ami à ses côtés, autant il savait pertinemment que leur relation n'aurait pas pu continuer bien longtemps ainsi.

Oui, il avait eu raison.

Oishi...

Oishi aimait Eiji.

Il ne l'avait pas contredit quand il l'avait clamé.

Il... Il aimait Eiji.

Oui, Oishi n'était pas aussi heureux quand il était avec lui, il n'agissait pas de la même façon, il...

Tezuka s'arrêta sur son chemin, se demandant un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Oishi.

Il savait qu'il en souffrirait.

Quelque part... il avait sûrement "forcé" Oishi à tomber amoureux de lui.

Peut-être qu'Oishi avait bêtement cru que c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Tezuka, mais maintenant... maintenant il était libre, maintenant il pourrait suivre les élans de son coeur.

Tezuka reprit sa marche, tentant d'arrêter de penser à son ex-ami, en vain.

Il ne le vit qu'en arrivant en cours.

Oishi était déjà assis à sa place et parlait avec un de leurs camarades de classe.

...

Il avait les cheveux plus courts, rasés.

C'était étrange, mais ça lui donnait un air un brin plus adulte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Comment devait-il agir ?

- Bonjour.

Le regard d'Oishi le scruta un instant, et Tezuka s'entendit déglutir avec difficulté.

Il se sentait mal, voulait être n'importe où sauf face à celui qu'il aimait.

Oishi prit un long moment avant de répondre.

- ... bonjour.

Et son regard se détourna vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Tezuka sauta sur l'occasion et fila s'asseoir à sa place, heureux de ne pas avoir Oishi dans son champ de vision depuis sa table.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

_____________________________

- Oishi ?

Quelque part, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir si tôt réveiller cette blessure.

Mais il savait qu'ils devaient absolument parler.

Il ne savait pas de quoi, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas passer une autre journée comme celle-ci.

Non, surtout pas.

Oishi le regarda une seconde avant de s'écarter d'un pas... puis de s'arrêter.

Il releva les yeux vers lui.

Ces grands iris verts qui n'avaient jamais cessé de le fasciner le fixaient, affichant haîne, douleur, ressentiment.

- ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix d'Oishi était faible, presqu'un murmure dans les vestiaires du club, entièrement vides.

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Tezuka résista à l'envie qu'il avait de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Oishi, de constater que les courtes mèches qui partaient jadis dans tous les sens n'existaient plus.

- ... ça se fait, de couper ses cheveux après une déception amoureuse.

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- ... Oishi.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

C'était Tezuka qui avait voulu parler, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de se laisser guider par les paroles d'Oishi. C'était tellement plus simple, avant, de parler avec lui.

Et désormais, comme avec tout le monde, il avait l'impression de... de ne plus avoir rien à dire.

- Oishi, je ne reviendrai pas sur notre conversation de l'autre jour, mais...

Tezuka chercha ses mots une seconde.

Pouvait-il demander ça ?

Ne serait-ce pas horriblement égoïste ?

- ... mais est-ce que... est-ce que nous pouvons rester amis ?

Il n'avait rien d'autre à demander.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas pour lui... mais il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas être détesté par lui.

Oishi serrait les poings et regardait ses chaussures.

Tezuka se demanda un moment s'il ne se mordait pas les lèvres aussi.

- Oishi, tu as été, et tu es toujours mon seul véritable ami. Je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié à cause de ma stupidité. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir.

- ... c'est d'accord.

Tezuka fut surpris de la réponse si rapide d'Oishi.

- C'est d'accord.

Oishi releva ses yeux en confirmant sa décision.

- ... hmm.

Un nouveau silence prit place.

Gênant, embarrassant.

Pas le genre de silence auquel ils étaient habitués quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

- ... si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux...

- ... hmm.

Un troisième année rentra dans le vestiaire et Tezuka profita de l'occasion pour s'en aller.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi... mal à l'aise en présence d'Oishi.

Il avait senti son coeur battre horriblement fort dans sa poitrine et maintenant il tentait d'effacer ces sentiments qui ne le faisaient plus que souffrir.

Il resta longtemps après tout le monde ce soir-là à l'entraînement.

Le capitaine avait accepté de l'aider à s'entraîner, et il avait juste tapé fort dans la balle pendant de longs moments.

Quand le troisième année dut partir, Tezuka continua de faire quelques exercices puis se décida à repartir.

Le vestiaire était vide.

Heureusement.

Il se sentait particulièrement mal ici, maintenant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Tezuka se changea rapidement puis s'assit sur l'unique banc meublant la pièce et contempla une tâche sur le sol du vestiaire.

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Il était même incapable de savoir s'il avait envie d'être à nouveau avec Oishi.

Il se savait incapable de le partager avec Eiji, incapable de ne pas voir que l'affection que lui portait Oishi se déportait doucement mais sûrement vers son partenaire de doubles.

Mais quelque part, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Oishi.

Non.

C'était... c'était la première personne qui en avait eu quelque chose à faire qu'il existe, qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Oishi avait été prêt à tellement de choses pour lui, sans rien demander en retour, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux simples camarades de classe.

Ses sourires, ses inquiétudes, ses promesses, tout chez lui avait peu à peu condamné Tezuka à l'aimer. A l'aimer beaucoup plus que de raison.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne en-dehors de sa famille proche.

N'avait jamais eu d'ami.

Et quand il avait eu l'occasion d'aimer quelqu'un, des raisons de le faire, il l'avait fait... trop. Trop vite, trop bien, trop.

Et maintenant ces sentiments le faisaient souffrir comme jamais, lui faisant prendre conscience que peut-être, il avait eu raison pendant longtemps de ne s'attacher à personne.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne bougea pas.

Peut-être qu'en restant totalement immobile l'autre personne ne le remarquerait pas...

- C'est fini ?

Tezuka releva la tête.

Inui lui faisait face, mais il n'avait pas son éternel cahier à la main.

- ...?

- Oishi et toi.

Tezuka aurait dû s'en douter, Inui était toujours au courant de tout.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Tezuka se leva, mais Inui se mit sur son chemin, l'empêchant de sortir de la pièce.

- Non, mais tu en as besoin.

Tezuka fixa silencieusement Inui et esquissa un nouveau mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'être seul.

- Non, tu as besoin de te rendre compte que tu as parfaitement raison d'être malheureux. Et que ça ne te fera que du mal de le garder en toi.

Tezuka mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Inui avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre... ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

- Tezuka...

Une des mains d'Inui se posa sur son épaule et Tezuka tressaillit.

- ... je dis ça pour toi.

Tezuka se rassit sur le banc.

Toute force semblait l'avoir quitté.

Est-ce qu'Inui savait ce que ça faisait ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait ??

- ... Pourquoi ?

C'était un murmure qui s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Inui posa un genou sur le banc, à côté de lui, et Tezuka réalisa que la main du jeune homme était toujours sur son épaule, émettant une petite pression rassurante.

Tezuka retira ses lunettes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, fermant les yeux, souhaitant tout oublier.

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi devait-il ressentir ça ? Et pourquoi Inui le forçait à y penser ?

- Ca va aller.

D'un autre côté, la voix d'Inui était posée et rassurante, et Tezuka savait que le collégien était l'une des rares personnes à voir au-delà de son masque, à savoir dans quel tourment il était.

La main d'Inui quitta son épaule et vint se poser sur sa joue, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux.

- ... ça va aller.

Tezuka se laissa aller à ce contact, les yeux toujours fermés.

Oui, tout irait bien...

Inui n'était pas la première personne à le lui dire.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Essayer... de me réconforter...

Inui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je suppose que j'ai toujours été un peu amoureux de toi quelque part.

Tezuka sentit une larme couler de ses yeux, qui s'arrêta sur la main d'Inui.

- Désolé, je sais à quel point ça peut faire souffrir.

Inui fit un petit sourire alors qu'un de ses doigts jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Tezuka.

- Ce n'est rien...

________________________

- Oishiiiii !

- Hmm ?

Eiji saisit le bras de son partenaire de doubles et le traîna à l'extérieur des vestiaires du club de tennis.

- Tu as parlé avec Tezuka ?

- ... comment tu le sais ?

- Inui.

Oishi poussa un long soupir et nota de ne plus parler avec Tezuka à l'intérieur du collège.

Tout le monde finissait par être au courant.

- Alors ??

- Alors rien. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait rester amis et j'ai dit oui.

- Ouch, un coup dur.

Oishi se tourna vers Eiji et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Non, je préfère qu'on soit amis.

- Ah ?

- C'est dur de l'éviter. Et sans lui je n'aurais jamais d'aussi bonnes notes en maths.

- Tu vas réussir ?

- Comment ça ?

- A être de nouveau son ami ?

- Hein ?

- Tu veux me faire croire que votre relation peut tout simplement revenir à ce qu'elle était avant ?

Oishi fixa Eiji une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison.

Il aurait du mal à agir normalement avec Tezuka.

A être juste avec lui sans se sentir gêné.

- Je vais essayer.

- Votre amitié en vaut le coup ?

- Oui. Oui, sans aucun doute.

Eiji fit un grand sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux presque rasés d'Oishi.

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, comme tu es totalement incapable de laisser tomber un ami.

Oishi rougit un peu et sourit à Eiji.

- ... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite oublier... et peut-être te trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

______________________________

Revoir Oishi n'était... n'était plus vraiment une souffrance.

Très vite, Tezuka réussit à maîtriser ses émotions quand il revoyait son ex-petit ami.

Non pas que quelqu'un aurait été capable de voir qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais bien vite, son coeur s'arrêta de lui faire mal à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Tezuka, tu pourras rester à la bibliothèque avec moi demain soir ?

- Les maths ?

- .. comment tu as deviné ?

Oishi fit un petit sourire coupable en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Aucun problème, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Les deux garçons furent rattrapés par Inui dans le couloir.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Tezuka ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec Inui depuis le jour où celui-ci l'avait consolé dans les vestiaires du club.

Il aurait aimé parler avec lui, mais Tezuka n'avait jamais su comment initier une conversation.

Il n'avait jamais fait l'effort, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait à dire.

Et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Pour ne plus savoir ce qu'il pensait, pour ne plus savoir ce qu'il devait faire, pour ne plus être capable de rien.

- Et bien, Tezuka, trop perdu dans tes pensées pour répondre quand on te parle ?

Tezuka s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Inui.

Effectivement, il n'avait rien écouté de ce qui avait été dit.

Quelque chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé 'avant'.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ca te dit un match ce soir ?

- Encore ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Il n'a peut-être pas compris le 6-0 de la dernière fois...

- C'est en jouant que je m'améliorerai. Si je ne bats pas Tezuka aujourd'hui... ce sera une autre fois.

- Je jouerai.

- Merci. ... tu voudras arbitrer, Oishi ?

__________________________________

- Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Tezuka reposa sa serviette et se tourna vers Inui.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu suis un entraînement particulier ?

- Oui.

- C'est indiscret de demander quoi ?

- Renforcement musculaire. Et je m'entraîne à la technique sur un court privé.

- Un peu plus depuis quelques temps, non ?

Tezuka réfléchit.

C'était vrai que depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Oishi, il avait privilégié le tennis dans ses moments de libre.

- Oui.

- Et sinon... tu t'en remets bien ?

Tezuka savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Inui, mais préféra faire l'ignorant.

- De quoi ?

- D'Oishi.

Quelque part il haïssait la capacité d'Inui à être si direct.

- Ca... va.

- Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des psychologues, mais... je peux toujours aider.

Et Tezuka réalisa.

C'était peut-être l'opportunité qu'il attendait.

Il avait voulu parler avec Inui.

Et le jeune homme faisait tout pour l'inciter à parler.

Alors pourquoi avait-il du mal à dire "oui" ?

A ouvrir la bouche ?

Tezuka fixa un des casiers sur le mur d'en face, son regard perdu dans le vide alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas comment répondre.

Inui poussa un léger soupir et se leva, faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

Mais Tezuka attrapa la manche de son jersey et le retint à l'intérieur, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour parler. Mais c'est gentil. Merci.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à parler ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de parler librement de choses comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Oishi ?

Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas devenir simplement l'ami d'Inui ?

Inui répondit par un sourire.

- De rien. Je t'invite à un café après les cours ? Qui sait, j'arriverai peut-être à délier ta langue.

______________________________

C'était un de ces silences où il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise.

Un de ceux qui n'étaient pas forcément instaurés par son manque de conversation, un de ceux qui lui permettaient de juste réfléchir au moment présent.

... qui consistait à ce moment précis d'un milk-shake et d'Inui dans un salon de thé assez calme et particulièrement reposant.

- Tu arrives à penser à autre chose ?

Les questions d'Inui étaient espacées en général, et toujours assez ouvertes pour qu'il puisse choisir d'y répondre comme il le souhaitait.

- Hmm.

Par contre, il avait toujours du mal à placer plus que des mots monosyllabiques dans la conversation, et espérait sincèrement qu'Inui ne le prenait pas trop mal.

- J'espère que tu iras vite mieux.

Tezuka ne répondit pas, ayant toujours refusé d'avouer à Inui combien il avait souffert dernièrement.

- Votre relation était peut-être un peu trop exclusive, tu ne crois pas ?

- ... comment ça ?

Inui fit un petit sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je suis certain que tu considères Oishi comme ton seul ami.

- C'est le cas.

- ... je n'ai pas le droit au titre d'ami ?

Tezuka réfléchit une seconde.

Il appréciait Inui.

Et se retrouvait souvent à discuter avec lui durant les activités du club... mais était-ce un ami ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et Fuji ? Lui comme moi, ça fait deux ans qu'on te connaît, qu'on te voit tous les jours, qu'on discute régulièrement avec toi, non ?

- ... hmm.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ça l'important. C'était pour te signaler qu'à mon avis tu ne pourras qu'être malheureux en te disant que la relation que tu as avec Oishi est la seule que tu puisses avoir. Beaucoup d'autres personnes te supportent et t'apprécient tel que tu es.

Tezuka fixa son verre une seconde.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux paroles d'Inui.

Après tout, il était plutôt asocial, n'entamait que très rarement une conversation, ne souriait pas. Qui pourrait bien l'aimer ainsi ?

- Je sais que tu penses le contraire, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. Si je ne t'appréciais pas, je ne t'offrirais pas ce milk-shake.

- ... je ne sais pas si c'est un très bon argument.

Les lèvres d'Inui se fendirent en un grand sourire quand il entendit une phrase entière sortir de la bouche de Tezuka.

- Si ça se trouve, tu es juste un grand timide, Tezuka...

Timide... non, ce n'était pas le mot...

Il était mal à l'aise avec beaucoup de gens, mais il n'avait pas peur de s'exprimer... il n'avait juste rien à dire, la plupart du temps.

___________________________

Inui contempla une seconde la silhouette du jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

Tezuka se tenait toujours droit, et son expression était toujours la même, ne laissant rien passer.

Peut-être... peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps il arriverait à s'approcher du collégien, à lui prouver que ça lui réussirait sûrement de fréquenter d'autres personnes, d'ouvrir son coeur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Inui fut sorti de ses pensées par un éternuement de Tezuka.

- A tes souhaits.

Sans réfléchir, Inui ôta son écharpe et la tendit au collégien.

- Prends-la, ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid parce que je te fais faire des détours après les cours.

Tezuka ne refusa même pas une fois et attrapa l'écharpe.

Il avait effectivement particulièrement froid, et Inui n'avait pas tort en disant que c'était sa faute. Il ne serait jamais resté aussi tard dehors si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entraîné en ville.

- Merci.

Tezuka enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou rapidement, réalisant qu'elle était aussi immonde de près que de loin.

Inui s'habillait toujours très mal, et cette écharpe vert bouteille taillée dans une matière douteuse (même si bien chaude) confirmait que le sens de la mode d'Inui était encore plus bas que le sien.

Mais il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

Il avait froid mais surtout...

... il se rendait compte combien ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un en ait quelque chose à faire qu'il attrape froid.

Peut-être qu'Inui avait raison.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait avoir d'autres amis.

Peut-être avait-il déjà d'autres amis.

_____________________________

Tezuka releva son nez de son livre de maths et contempla un instant la silhouette de son meilleur ami en train de griffonner quelque chose, son expression enjouée prouvant qu'il était en train de trouver la solution de l'exercice sur lequel il travaillait.

Il était toujours heureux de le voir, heureux de le voir sourire, même de loin.

Quand ils étaient juste tous les deux et qu'Oishi souriait, riait, il avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé, même si ces moments se faisaient excessivement rares.

Et qu'il pourrait se contenter de l'aimer et de rester ainsi, à l'écart.

Bien sûr, de temps à autre, son coeur se serrerait quand il le verrait avec Eiji, ou quand ils étaient tous les deux et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait toujours.

Toujours autant.

Mais la douleur s'effaçait progressivement.

Et avec le temps, leur nouvelle situation était devenue tout à fait acceptable.

Tout à fait naturelle.

Au début, ça avait été difficile.

Se retrouver seuls avait été dur, mais d'un accord tacite, ils ne parlaient plus... d'avant.

Ils se voyaient moins souvent en-dehors des cours et des entraînements, souvent seulement pour réviser ou pour rentrer ensemble, vu qu'ils n'habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre.

Et au bout de seulement quelques semaines, Oishi avait recommencé à lui sourire, avait réussi à le traiter comme on traite son meilleur ami.

Il évitait de parler d'Eiji, il parlait des cours, de ses poissons, demander des nouvelles de la maman de Tezuka, vu qu'il ne mettait plus les pieds chez son meilleur ami.

Et au final, les deux en étaient arrivés à se dire que c'était peut-être... mieux comme ça.

- Tu es parti plus tôt hier soir ?

- Hmm.

- La prochaine fois, dis-le moi, je t'attendais pour rentrer.

Tezuka rougit légèrement.

- Excuse-moi. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- En me disant comment tu as trouvé une écharpe aussi immonde ?

Tezuka faillit rire, mais se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est celle d'Inui, il me l'a prêtée hier.

- Mais comment il ose mettre ça ?

- Il ne voit sûrement pas très bien...

Oishi émit un petit rire et posa son crayon.

Apparemment, le travail était fini pour aujourd'hui.

_____________________________

- Encore merci.

Inui attrapa l'écharpe et répondit par un sourire.

- Je vois que tu t'en aies trouvé une à toi.

Tezuka avait effectivement enroulé sa propre écharpe autour du cou avant de repartir affronter le froid sibérien de cet hiver.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- ... rien de particulier.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Tout dépend.

- Je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

- Tu crées des boissons en salle de chimie. Il y a forcément une partie de toi qu'on n'a pas envie de croire.

Inui émit un petit rire.

- Je suis un menteur inoffensif.

- Hmm.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils approchaient du portail de l'école.

- Alors, tu me suis ?

- Hmm.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ralentit son pas, laissant Inui passer légèrement en avant, vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient.

____________________________

- Le mémorial des anciens combattants ?

- Ce n'est pas le thème de ton futur exposé en histoire ?

- Comment tu sais ?

Inui sortit son cahier.

- Tu as choisi ce sujet au cours de lundi dernier, tu le fais tout seul et tu dois le rendre le 23... non ?

Tezuka se contenta de hocher de la tête, un peu surpris.

- A quoi ça sert de savoir tout ça ?

- Pour savoir tout sur toi.

Le coeur de Tezuka se serra dans sa poitrine.

Inui lui avait dit, il y avait quelques temps maintenant, qu'il était "un peu amoureux" de lui.

Et jusqu'ici, il avait totalement oublié.

Il avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec le jeune homme, s'était laissé convaincre par ses paroles, l'avait considéré comme un ami.

Mais peut-être lui faisait-il du mal en restant ainsi avec lui, à partager ces quelques moments.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir grand chose d'intéressant à te mettre sous la dent...

- Tout dépend ce que tu appelles intéressant...

Tezuka ne répliqua pas, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse... et un débat sur la subjectivité n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Il avait été surpris de voir où Inui l'avait emmené, mais il était ravi.

Avec son prénom, il ne risquait pas de cacher que sa famille était du genre nationaliste, et il avait beau avoir moins la fibre patriotique que son grand-père, c'était le genre d'endroits qu'il adorait.

L'histoire avait toujours été son sujet préféré.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, et il avait beau être bon à peu près partout, il n'avait jamais trouvé un cours plus agréable que celui d'histoire.

Il n'hésita donc pas à entrer dans le musée, suivi de près par un Inui amusé.

____________________________

Il resta face à Inui pendant de longs instants se demandant ce qu'il devait dire.

"Merci ?"... ou peut-être "à demain" ?

Ou peut-être autre chose... Pourquoi les banalités n'arrivaient jamais à sortir de sa bouche ?

- Tu veux passer à la maison ?

Au final, Inui avait pris la parole avant lui.

Tezuka hésita un instant.

- Ma mère serait heureuse que je ramène quelqu'un pour le dîner, elle a toujours voulu avoir une famille un peu plus nombreuse.

- Je ne sais pas si tu choisis la bonne personne pour alimenter la conversation autour du repas...

Inui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant.

- Ne me fais pas insister, accepte.

- Hmm.

Un petit silence prit place.

- Ta mère ne fait pas de préparations bizarres, comme toi ?

- Oh non, tu sais, même ma mère me trouve... spécial.

- C'est rassurant.

Les deux collégiens regardèrent encore un instant la buée qui s'échappait de leurs bouches alors qu'ils respiraient avant de reprendre leur discussion.

- On y va alors ?

- Je te suis.

____________________________

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de venir trouver une place près de Tezuka dès son match fini.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait du mal à changer, et c'était un des rares moments où il était totalement incapable d'être gêné auprès de son meilleur ami.

- Prêt à jouer ?

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore, on va se passer de mon aide...

- Peut-être que Fuji va perdre...

Tezuka jeta un regard en coin à Oishi, se demandant ce qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, il y a peu de chances... Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu jouer... c'est à peine si on te voit la raquette à la main aux entraînements.

- Peut-être que j'ai plein de nouvelles techniques que je veux garder secrètes.

- Hmm...

Un silence s'installa.

"Leur" silence.

Celui dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise, et qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément pressés de couper.

Mais Tezuka ressentit un besoin pressant de dire quelque chose à son meilleur ami.

- Oishi ?

Le collégien se tourna vers lui et Tezuka fut troublé une seconde.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Faire ? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée.

Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois et se promit de faire des nuits un peu plus longues à l'avenir.

- Oui ?

- Non, rien...

Oishi parut surpris une seconde mais ne répondit rien.

____________________________

Ce matin-là, Oishi s'était levé très tôt.

Le temps lui paraissait maussade depuis le début de l'hiver.

Eiji dormait encore.

Le garçon avait passé la nuit chez lui, les deux garçons discutant jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Eiji...

De la bonne humeur ambulante.

De l'affection à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose en prenant soin de lui.

Ce n'était pas comme avec...

Oishi ferma les yeux, et tenta de se retenir de penser à son ex-petit ami.

Après s'être rassis sur le lit, il contempla la silhouette de son partenaire de doubles un instant.

Il aimait Eiji, sans aucun doute.

Mais pas comme il avait aimé Tezuka.

Le deux comptaient à ses yeux, par contre.

Est-ce que Tezuka avait supposé qu'il pouvait aimer Eiji plus que lui ?

Il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser Tezuka à dire ce qu'il avait dit, ce jour-là.

Et maintenant...

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où en étaient ses sentiments à l'écart de Tezuka.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où en était sa relation avec Eiji.

Autant il adorait le jeune homme -et celui-ci le lui rendait bien-, autant il ne savait pas si être autant avec lui pouvait être bien.

Peut-être qu'Eiji se ferait de faux espoirs ?

Peut-être qu'il avait en fait envie d'être avec Eiji.

Pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que... qu'être ensemble, s'écouter, s'accorder une aide mutuelle.

Eiji lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Comme il aurait dit qu'il aimait une marque de dentifrice.

Pour lui tout était tellement simple.

Oishi n'avait pas répondu.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle réponse donner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ?

Comment aurait-il pu prendre Eiji dans ses bras alors qu'il pensait encore à son meilleur ami ?

Son meilleur ami.

Pas son petit ami.

Tezuka avait peut-être voulu dire ça.

Il lui avait peut-être signalé que ses sentiments changeaient.

Qu'il avait vu avant lui ce qui naîtrait dans son coeur à l'égard d'Eiji, et qu'il le lui avait tout simplement dit.

Il avait la furieuse envie de parler avec Tezuka.

Il voulait mettre ça au clair.

Il voulait savoir.

Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été bêtes, et qu'aucun des deux n'avait fait l'effort de comprendre l'autre.

Tout ne redeviendrait peut-être pas comme avant.

Même sûrement pas.

Mais ce serait certainement plus clair.

__________________________

- Tezuka, je peux te parler ?

Tezuka se retourna au son de la voix de son meilleur ami et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre.

- Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour parler de ça, mais... ce jour-là, quand tu as dit qu'Eiji était mieux pour moi, tu...

- Oishi, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

Oishi s'arrêta une seconde, interloqué.

Tezuka l'interrompait assez rarement pour que ce soit noté.

- Mais, tu...

- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

Tezuka fit un geste pour partir, mais Oishi attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'écarter.

Il voulait savoir.

Mais la réaction de Tezuka fut toute autre que celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Il avait visiblement... mal ?

Le jeune homme avait pris une inspiration subite, fermé un oeil et semblait véritablement souffrir alors qu'Oishi n'avait fait que poser une main sur son coude.

- Tu as... mal ?

- Ne le dis pas... je voudrais que personne ne s'inquiète.

- Que personne ne s'inquiète ?

Oishi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Comment Tezuka osait dire ça, alors que LUI, savait ?

- Et moi ???

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Pas à m'inquiéter ? Mais je t'ai à peine touché ! Tezuka, c'est sérieux !!

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir et récupéra son bras.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Et sur ces paroles il s'éloigna d'Oishi.

Mais le jeune homme ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Il se mit sur le chemin de Tezuka, comme il l'avait fait quand cette blessure lui avait été infligée, il y avait maintenant pratiquement deux ans.

- Je m'inquiète. Et tu ne partiras pas si tu ne me jures pas de prendre soin de ça.

- Oishi, ce n'est pas la peine.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois de sa vie que Tezuka l'énervait autant.

Et autant la première fois, une giffle avait semblé être la chose à faire, autant il avait maintenant envie de juste donner un énorme coup de poing à Tezuka et le traîner à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Mais il se retint.

Et Tezuka se contenta de passer à côté de lui.

- Tezuka, je t'en prie.

- Ca n'influera pas sur mes matchs !

Oishi se retourna, doubla à nouveau Tezuka et l'attrapa par le col, se rendant compte qu'il postillonnait alors qu'il lui criait particulièrement fort dessus.

- Arrête de faire comme si je m'en fichais ! Arrête ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

Oishi voulait frapper, pleurer, crier.

Mais il se contentait de mordre très fort sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de trouver les mots qu'il souhaitait dire pour la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche.

Et face à lui, le masque de Tezuka semblait se rompre peu à peu.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ?

- Tezuka...

Oishi sentit ses genoux faiblir et se laissa tomber contre Tezuka, son visage venant heurter l'épaule de celui qui était resté son meilleur ami.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit une des mains de Tezuka dans ses cheveux, un contact auquel il n'était plus habitué, mais qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

- C'est bon, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Oishi ne bougea pas, voulant profiter de la caresse encore quelques instants.

- Tezuka...

- Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

Oishi se redressa, affrontant le visage de son compagnon.

- Mon oncle travaille dans un service de médecine du sport, je te présenterai à lui.

- Hmm.

Tezuka semblait hésiter à partir.

- Ne le répète tout de même pas.

- Si tu le souhaites.

Tezuka s'en alla, et Oishi réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

__________________________

Oishi poussa un long soupir en sortant de l'hôpital avec son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner...

- J'y tenais.

- Hmm...

Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence quelques instants.

Oishi était troublé. Tezuka avait dit à son oncle souffrir depuis quelques mois.

Quelques mois... l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble ?

Oishi scruta son meilleur ami du coin de l'oeil.

Peut-être que, déjà à l'époque, Tezuka ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier ça.

Il poussa un soupir.

Ce n'était plus la peine de penser à ça.

Le téléphone de Tezuka sonna, interrompant les pensées d'Oishi.

- ... en ville......... si tu veux......... à la librairie habituelle, j'ai encore un livre à m'acheter......... hmm.... hmm...... à tout de suite.

- C'était... ?

- ... Inui.

- Tu... lui as dit que tu étais en ville ?

- Hmm.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

- Non.

- ... pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

- Hmm.

- Il va voir le strapping.

- Je ne crois pas que ses lunettes lui permettent de voir à travers mes vêtements.

Oishi rougit légèrement, mais fut quelque part rassuré de savoir que la nouvelle relation entre Inui et Tezuka n'incluait pas de déshabillage.

- Et tu as entendu ton oncle, je n'ai pas besoin de le porter tout le temps. Je ne le mettrai pas aux entraînements.

- Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point le cacher ??

- J'ai... un rôle à tenir.

Oishi réfléchit un instant.

Le pilier de Seigaku.

Oishi était tout à fait conscient que si Tezuka s'écroulait, le club s'écroulerait avec.

- Ne te surmène pas, hein. Ta santé est plus importante que les matchs.

- Hmm.

Les deux collégiens marchèrent encore quelques temps en silence.

- Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Inui.

- Vous... vous voyez souvent en ce moment...

- Hmm.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se fixant une seconde.

Pendant un instant, Oishi crut revenir en arrière de quelques semaines, crut que Tezuka allait attraper sa main et se pencher vers lui, mais il revint vite à la réalité, ne sachant pas ce qui lui avait fait penser ça.

Et bizarrement, son coeur ne s'était pas mis à battre aussi rapidement que les dernières fois où il avait repensé à ce qu'ils partageaient avant.

- A demain en cours, alors ?

- Lis l'énoncé du TP de chimie, cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez d'être le seul à savoir ce qu'on doit faire.

- Oui, oui... Prends bien soin de toi.

- Hmm.

Tezuka partit, disparaissant rapidement au détour d'une rue.

Et Oishi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

_____________________________

La compagnie d'Inui était devenue... naturelle.

Oishi passait du temps avec Eiji et lui aussi, s'était trouvé... quelqu'un.

Enfin, leur relation était différente.

Inui était... reposant.

Tezuka n'aurait jamais cru ça avant.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ses autres camarades du club de tennis.

Enfin, pas ainsi.

Et Inui semblait le comprendre et... le laisser tranquille.

Il se souvenait d'après-midi qu'il avait passées chez le collégien, allongé sur le lit (seul endroit de la chambre d'Inui où on pouvait rester sans être sur un cahier, un stylo ou un disque dur qui trainait, en fait).

Juste là, allongé, à ne rien faire.

En général, Inui se débarrassait une chaise et travaillait à quelque chose, ou s'installait à son ordinateur.

Il parlait de temps à autre.

Et il ne s'offusquait pas quand il ne répondait pas.

Tezuka pouvait rester là des heures, à contempler le plafond de la chambre d'Inui, à écouter le bruit des touches du clavier enfoncées, la voix grave lui parlant des prochains entraînements, le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur.

Il pleuvait toujours quand il allait chez Inui.

C'était peut-être de la malchance, c'était peut-être une coïncidence.

Mais il pleuvait toujours.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Tezuka sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fixa Inui une seconde.

- ...?

- Je sais que tu ne ressens pas pour moi exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, mais... enfin, on est beaucoup ensemble en ce moment...

- ... et ça me ferait du bien, c'est ça ?

Inui fit un petit sourire en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je n'osais pas le dire.

Tezuka contempla le plafond une seconde.

Il se sentait bien avec Inui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que le jeune homme comprenne ce qu'il pensait.

Ils avaient quelques goûts communs et Tezuka devait admettre que depuis quelques temps il recherchait la compagnie d'Inui.

Pas pour remplacer celle d'Oishi, mais plutôt... pour l'oublier.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt. Excuse-moi, j'ai peut-être été un peu rapide.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne change rien. Mais...

Tezuka avait l'impression qu'il allait être ridicule une fois qu'il aurait prononcé sa prochaine phrase.

- ... on n'est pas amoureux.

- Non, pas vraiment. Même si je crois que tu m'aimes tout du moins un peu. Mais on est bien tous les deux, non ? Ca pourrait suffire...

Tezuka n'y avait jamais pensé.

Il avait été avec Oishi parce qu'il l'aimait.

Y avait-il vraiment un intérêt à sortir avec quelqu'un dont on n'était pas amoureux ?

- Ca ne te gêne pas le fait que...

/... que je sois toujours amoureux d'Oishi/, avait-il voulu dire.

Mais il devait oublier son meilleur ami.

Enfin, oublier qu'ils avaient été plus que ce qu'ils étaient à présent.

- ... que je ne sois pas amoureux de toi ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Alors je veux bien essayer.

Le visage d'Inui entra dans son champ de vision, quelque part entre ses lunettes et le plafond.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu acceptes ?

- Parce que tu m'as aidé et que tu mérites au moins un essai.

Inui répondit d'un sourire.

Ses sourires n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'Oishi.

Quelque part, la proximité d'Inui avait du bon car il savait que le jeune homme pouvait être comme lui.

Calme, réfléchi, silencieux... enfin, quand il le voulait.

Mais Inui était capable d'exprimer quelque chose.

Il était capable de sourire quand il accomplissait quelque chose.

Un sourire qui pouvait être inquiétant, mais un sourire tout de même.

...

Inui était bizarre, en fait.

- Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le garantis.

La pluie s'était arrêtée au-dehors.

Il allait peut-être rentrer.

_____________________________

- C'était une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ??

Oishi fit un léger sourire à Eiji avant d'acquiescer.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Les jours passaient et il réalisait que s'il allait tellement mieux, s'il n'avait pas bêtement déprimé, c'était grâce à Eiji.

le garçon le traînait à tout et n'importe quoi, un concert, un spectacle, un festival, une journée de shopping, tout, et ne lui laissait pas le temps d'être malheureux.

Passer du temps avec son partenaire de doubles lui était devenu vital et il ne savait pas vraiment comment remercier le jeune homme.

De temps en temps, il pensait à ce jour où Eiji lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, rougissait légèrement, puis laissait cette pensée de côté pour ne pas embarasser son ami.

Aujourd'hui, les deux collégiens s'étaient rendu à un festival tenu pour la nouvelle année, bien qu'assez tardivement. Ils avaient regardé passer une petite parade, avait réussi à pénétré dans le temple surpeuplé et à se frayer un chemin au milieu de tous les gens qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux.

Eiji tira Oishi vers un côté, lui faisant un grand sourire en lui montrant tous les porte-bonheur qu'on pouvait trouver ici.

Il en acheta un et le tendit à son partenaire de doubles.

- Pour que tu sois heureux en amour.

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- Merci.

- Je devrais peut-être m'acheter le même.

Eiji commença à rire et Oishi rougit un peu plus avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

- ... imbécile.

- Je ne te ferai plus de cadeau si tu m'insultes juste après.

Oishi émit un petit soupir, Eiji tira la langue, mais son attention sembla vite attirée par autre chose.

- On va prier ??

- Tu as des choses à demander ?

- Ma mère m'a dit de prier à l'avance pour les examens de l'an prochain.

- Hein ? Pour ton entrée au lycée ?

- Oui, je crois qu'elle pense sincèrement que son fils est trop bête pour pouvoir entrer dans un bon lycée...

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais de mauvaises notes.

- Pas tellement, tu sais...

Eiji émit un petit rire et attrapa le bras d'Oishi sous le sien pour le tirer plus loin et ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

- ... tu voudrais que je t'aide... pour les cours ?

- Tu ne révises pas avec Tezuka ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu voudras que je t'aide ?

- ... c'est si gentiment proposé. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

Eiji se rua sur son partenaire de doubles si bien qu'Oishi eut du mal à les faire garder un semblant d'équilibre.

- Je t'adore je t'adore je t'adore !!!!!!!!!!!

Oishi rougit à nouveau et se contenta d'attraper à son tour le bras d'Eiji pour pouvoir reprendre leur direction première.

- Tu ne voulais pas prier ?

_____________________________

Tezuka ferma son sac et regarda sa montre.

Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui...

Aujourd'hui, sa classe partait en voyage scolaire pour trois jours.

Quelque part, il se réjouissait de tous les musées qu'il allait voir, de ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait un certain temps qu'il n'était plus vraiment... à l'aise dans sa classe.

Oishi y avait toujours été son seul ami, et il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait personne d'autre sur qui reposer.

Enfin, plus précisément, qu'Inui ne serait pas là.

Tezuka poussa un petit soupir à cette pensée, réalisant que la présence du jeune homme était devenue assez importante pour lui...

Bien sûr, il aurait même apprécié que Fuji ou Kawamura soient là, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler dont il n'était pas désespérément amoureux... A côté de ça, il pouvait aussi se réjouir de l'absence de Kikumaru... il voyait déjà bien trop souvent Oishi avec son partenaire de doubles pendant les activités du club de tennis.

Tezuka sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers son rendez-vous habituel avec Oishi.

Il ne fallait plus penser à Oishi de 'cette' manière.

Il y arrivait sans difficulté de temps en temps, après tout.

Pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable de passer trois jours avec son meilleur ami à proximité ?

- Tezukaaaaa !

Oishi arrivait, un peu essouflé d'avoir couru pour ne pas être en retard.

Il fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer.

Ces trois jours allaient être durs.

_______________________________

- C'est une reproduction, l'original a été incendié en 1653.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je l'ai lu.

La jeune fille qui traînait à côté de Tezuka resta scotchée un instant, et contempla le bâtiment une seconde de plus.

Oishi lui fit un sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tezuka.

- Il fait le féru d'histoire, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'est contenté de le lire sur le dépliant qu'ils nous ont donné à l'entrée.

Tezuka tenta d'ignorer la présence d'Oishi et remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je le savais déjà avant.

- Hmmm ?

Oishi fit une petite mine interrogatrice, accompagnée d'un sourire charmeur.

Tezuka ne put s'empêcher d'abaisser son regard alors que la jeune fille avec eux riait légèrement.

- Moi je te crois, Tezuka-kun, après tout, tu es de loin le meilleur en histoire.

Oishi s'écarta un peu de Tezuka et fit face à la jeune fille, continuant la discussion sans son meilleur ami.

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir et laissa les deux camarades de classe prendre quelques mètres d'avance sur lui, ne se sentant vraiment pas capable de rester si près d'Oishi aujourd'hui.

_______________________________

- Bon, les chambres sont par deux, donc choisissez avec qui vous vous mettez.

Tezuka se sentit rougir alors qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se diriger vers Oishi.

Il distingua le jeune homme le regarder aussi puis rougir à son tour, avant de détourner son regard, horriblement embarrassé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il pouvait dormir avec tout le monde sauf Oishi. Non, vraiment, pas Oishi.

Il releva son visage une seconde, cherchant à qui il pourrait demander d'être son camarade de chambrée.

... et constata que tous les groupes s'étaient déjà formés.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour la énième fois de la journée en réalisant qu'Oishi était toujours à côté de lui, et toujours en train de regarder ses chaussures.

- Bien, les groupes sont faits, venez deux par deux pour savoir le numéro de votre chambre.

Oishi hasarda un regard vers Tezuka.

Il était un peu rassuré de voir que le jeune homme était aussi embarrassé que lui et tenta un petit sourire adressé à son meilleur ami.

- ... je suppose qu'on sera ensemble.

Tezuka ne semblait vraiment pas enchanté à cette idée.

Pourquoi ??

Ils étaient restés amis pourtant... Deux amis pouvaient bien dormir dans la même pièce, non ?

Il ne pouvait pas le détester à ce point.

Oishi en était sûr, Tezuka ne le détestait pas.

Il ne l'aimait plus, mais ils étaient restés de si bons amis... la réaction du jeune homme était plutôt illogique.

- Désolé.

Oishi n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre.

Il avait l'impression que tout ceci faisait terriblement mal à Tezuka, et se sentait horriblement coupable de tout ça.

Mais il n'avait rien fait.

C'était vraiment illogique...

________________________________

La chambre était minuscule, juste de quoi faire rentrer les deux futons sur lesquels les garçons allaient dormir.

Tezuka posa son sac et s'assit à terre, retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

Oishi s'écroula à terre en poussant un énorme soupir.

- Pff, j'ai cru que le dîner ne finirait jamais.

- ... hmm.

Oishi regarda un instant son meilleur ami puis commença à défaire ses affaires à son tour.

- C'était chouette, hein ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'amuserait autant à visiter des temples toute la journée !

- ... hmm.

- Enfin, je suppose que c'est le genre de choses qui ne te dérange pas d'habitude, toi ?

- ... effectivement.

Oishi s'allongea sur son futon et sortit des gâteaux de son sac.

- Tu en veux ? Je les ai faits avec ma soeur !

- ... non merci, ça ira.

Oishi mordit dans une de ses pâtisseries et fixa la silhouette de son meilleur ami quelques secondes.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tezuka n'avait pas été aussi froid avec lui depuis... depuis... depuis le jour où ils s'étaient fâchés, en fait.

Bon, d'accord, Tezuka traitait habituellement tout le monde de cette façon... mais pas lui.

- J'ai amené un jeu de cartes, tu veux faire une partie avant de dormir ?

- ... non, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Ah... oh... dors bien alors.

- ...hmm.

Pourquoi Tezuka était-il si... désagréable ?

Oishi comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse être un peu gêné. Lui aussi l'était, après tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas au moins essayer de rendre la soirée un peu plus... normale ? Ou au moins répondre des phrases entières ??

Oishi poussa un long soupir.

Après tout, c'était LUI qui l'avait laissé, LUI qui lui avait demandé de rester son ami.

Alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas en ami ?

Il regretta un instant de partager sa chambre avec son meilleur ami, regretta d'être là, regretta de ne pas passer la soirée avec Eiji.

Oui, au moins, avec Eiji, n'importe quel sujet de désaccord pouvait s'oublier, et le jeune homme n'avait pas son pareil pour empêcher quelqu'un de faire la tête.

Si Eiji était là, ils parleraient de choses et d'autres, plus ou moins futiles, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les rappeler à l'ordre et leur dire de dormir.

Oui, tout serait mieux s'il était avec Eiji.

Oishi lança un regard à la silhouette de Tezuka qui s'était glissée dans son futon.

Oishi éteignit la lumière, tira la langue à son meilleur ami, puis décida de dormir aussi, vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

___________________________

Il s'était réveillé peu après l'aube.

Il faisait déjà clair dans la pièce.

Oishi dormait encore, sa bouche légèrement ouverte le rendant particulièrement adorable.

Tezuka savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'était pas conduit de la façon la plus amicale la veille, mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister aux attentions d'Oishi, à ses sourires.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ça lui était dur. C'était devenu de plus en plus simple d'être avec le garçon, mais il s'était senti proche de craquer la veille.

De lui dire que son sourire brisait son coeur, et qu'il avait beau chérir leur amitié, il lui arrivait de souffrir à la simple pensée qu'Oishi n'était plus à lui.

Oishi se retourna dans son lit et Tezuka poussa un petit soupir.

Il avait à la fois envie de sourire et de pleurer.

Oishi était si adorable et si... proche de lui. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour caresser les cheveux du jeune homme, n'aurait eu qu'à se hisser sur un coude et se pencher pour goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres entrouvertes.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, sa main partit en avant, prête à doucement glisser sur la joue de son meilleur ami, mais il s'en empêcha à la dernière seconde, se contentant de légèrement remonter la couverture d'Oishi sur ce dernier.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et ferma les yeux.

Tant pis si Oishi le détestait pour son attitude.

Il ne se sentait pas capable d'être si proche du garçon et de simplement... résister.

___________________________

Oishi fut soulagé quand le voyage fut fini.

Autant il s'était beaucoup amusé par moments et avait découvert des choses qui l'avaient plus qu'impressionné, autant les deux nuits passées dans la même chambre que Tezuka avaient été... horribles.

Les quelques jours qui avaient suivis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être lui aussi froid avec son meilleur ami, peut-être las de sourire et de parler et de ne recevoir que des "...hmm" en retour.

Il s'était dit à un moment que ça ne changeait pas vraiment du Tezuka de d'habitude, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait que son meilleur ami était différent, que ces "...hmm" là n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux qu'ils recevaient avant.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eiji lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la présence du jeune homme, et après s'être extirpé des bras du jeune homme, il lui fit un petit sourire en guise de salutations.

- A quoi tu pensais ????????????????????????????

- Rien d'important.

- ... pas à moi, alors ^o^

Oishi émit un petit rire et se leva.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans notre salle de classe ?

- Ben je viens te voir.

- Je t'écoute.

- ... je n'ai rien de particulier à dire.

Un petit silence suivit.

- ............. mais pourquoi tu es venu ??

- Pour te voir, je l'ai dit !

- Sans avoir rien à raconter ?

- Non. Enfin, si, ce matin, Fuji m'a fait peeeeuuur en cours de biologie. Tu aurais vu son regard quand le professeur a demandé combien il y avait de volontaires pour disséquer une grenouille la semaine prochaine !!! Terrible !!!

Oishi cligna des yeux une seconde puis se mit à rire.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait.

Eiji s'était mis à rire lui aussi.

Oishi regarda un instant son partenaire de doubles, et trouva quelque chose de... différent chez lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui changeait, à trouver tout le monde soudainement... différent.

Et puis il réalisa qu'il adorait voir Eiji rire et sourire, et il était heureux d'être celui qui partageait sa joie, ses discussions, ses rires.

- Tu es mignon quand tu souris comme ça Oishiiii ^-^

Oishi rougit dans l'instant et pinça légèrement la joue d'Eiji en guise de vengeance.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ??????????????????

- Rien de particulier.

- Oh oh oh, alors je t'emmène quelque part.

- Où ça ?

- Un nouvel endroit qui vient d'ouvrir en ville.

Oishi n'insista pas, se disant qu'il avait en fait envie d'avoir la surprise.

_____________________________________

- Tu comptes vraiment me faire monter là-dessus ?

- Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas difficile.

- Hmmm... si tu le dis.

Eiji lui sourit et le tira plus près des machines infernales.

- Je passe en premier, tu vas voir, c'est rigolo.

Eiji grimpa sur la petite plate-forme et inséra un jeton dans la machine.

- Mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour vivre jusqu'ici et ne jamais avoir fait de Dance Dance Revolution ! C'est un grand manque à... à...

- A quoi ?

- A... ton sens du rythme !

Les deux collégiens pouffèrent de rire et Eiji sélectionna une chanson avant de commencer à bouger en rythme avec elle.

Effectivement, ça n'avait pas l'air si dur que ça.

Enfin... vers le début... après une vingtaine de secondes, Oishi était tout à fait certain d'être incapable de faire ce que faisait Eiji et de se déplacer aussi sûrement et rapidement sur l'espèce de joypad géant que formait le sol.

- Pfff, cette chanson est trop simple, je m'ennuie.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Mais tu bouges dans tous les sens !

- Je préfère quand ça bouge plus !

Pris d'une idée subite, Eiji commença à faire quelques acrobaties, alternant cette fois-ci entre les mains et les pieds pour parvenir à bout de la chanson.

Oishi se contenta de le regarder d'un oeil admiratif. Eiji avait vraiment une souplesse et une dextérité plus qu'accrues.

Le garçon se pencha en arrière, posant une main derrière ses pieds tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à son partenaire, puis décida de s'appuyer sur sa main et de se rétablir sur ses pieds de l'autre côté.

L'acrobatie fut totalement réussie... sauf qu'Eiji n'était plus du tout sur la piste et s'était plus que magistralement vautré sur Oishi.

Ce dernier se mit à rire et Eiji suivit bien vite, les deux garçons restant à terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Finalement, Eiji se releva et tendit une main à Oishi pour l'aider à se relever.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Oishi l'attrapa et se redressa, attirant Eiji à lui par la même occasion sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Eiji lui faisait un petit sourire adorable et Oishi se remit à rire en prenant son partenaire de doubles dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, le spectacle valait le détour.

Eiji lui répondit par un grand sourire tout en saisissant sa main.

- C'est ton tour maintenant ^______________^

___________________________

- Eiji, je...

- Oui, oui, oui ??

Oishi se sentit rougir légèrement et prit une courte inspiration.

- ... tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

- Pour de vrai de vrai ?

- Hmm.

L'instant d'après, Eiji lui avait sauté dessus, se blotissant dans ses bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais...

Eiji redressa sa tête, adressant un clin d'oeil à son partenaire, et Oishi en profita pour saisir le menton de son nouveau petit ami et l'embrasser doucement.

Un baiser sucré et enjoué, un baiser qui reflétait parfaitement celui avec qui il le partageait, un baiser dans lequel il savait qu'il pourrait absolument tout oublier.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eiji, plaçant une main sur sa taille et une autre dans sa nuque alors que son partenaire s'accrochait à ses épaules, se collant à lui le plus possible.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que le baiser prit fin, et les deux collégiens échangèrent un regard complice.

- Oishi, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... Eiji.


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 8 : Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime encore

Après avoir serré la main de son adversaire, Tezuka alla s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Un match difficile.

Tezuka fut surpris de la remarque.

- J'ai gagné 6-1.

- Hmm. Difficile quand même. Depuis quand es-tu blessé ?

- C'est juste... une ancienne blessure qui me fait mal. Mais je vais voir un médecin pour soigner ça.

- Heureusement. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je voudrais que personne ne s'inquiète à ce sujet.

- J'admets que si tes équipiers te savaient blessé, le moral des troupes retomberait... mais tu n'es pas obligé de toujours disputer le Singles 1, Tezuka.

- Ca me permet de jouer le moins possible, pourtant.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais les matchs les plus difficiles.

- Tant que nous sommes au niveau régional, je n'ai pas à me donner à fond. Ces matchs ne sont pas 'vraiment' difficiles.

- ... et le moral ?

- Comment ça ?

Ryuzaki-sensei poussa un long soupir.

- Tezuka, ne crois pas que le fait de ne pas l'exprimer empêche les gens de voir à quel point tu vas mal.

- ...

- Et ça peut faire autant de mal à l'équipe que la blessure que tu as au bras...

- ... je vais bien.

- Tu as l'air d'aller aussi bien que quelqu'un à qui on viendrait d'apprendre qu'il est en phase terminale d'une maladie incurable. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie, mais règle ça. Et si tu as besoin qu'on t'aide...

Ryuzaki-sensei posa une main réconfortante sur son dos.

- ... n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui sont prêts à le faire.

- ... hmm.

- Ne m'oblige pas à ordonner à chacun de nos joueurs de te distraire en-dehors des entraînements, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

Tezuka faillit s'étrangler à l'idée qu'on puisse l'envoyer faire du Dance Dance Revolution avec Momoshiro.

- Je... j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aide. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'ait pas de répercussion sur ma façon de jouer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Tezuka.

- ...

La main dans son dos fit une halte sur son épaule et y émit une petite pression.

- Enfin, je ne peux pas t'interdire d'être déprimé, hein. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je n'aime pas ça.

- ... hmm.

Ryuzaki-sensei récupéra sa main et Tezuka se releva du banc, pressé d'aller prendre une douche et de rentrer... enfin, non... il irait chez Inui, aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme ne lui dirait certainement pas non.

Tezuka fut surpris quand Ryuzaki-sensei reprit la parole alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

- Oh, et si tu sais pourquoi Oishi n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit en ce moment, ce serait gentil de l'aider à corriger ça... tu es son meilleur ami, non ?

__________________________

Inui l'avait rejoint dans sa contemplation du plafond.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'hypnotique dans le plafond de la chambre d'Inui.

On pouvait le regarder, avec ou sans lunettes, pendant de nombreuses heures, sans se lasser une seconde.

Il semblait même inciter à la réflexion.

- ... je n'ai jamais eu de week-end aussi productif de ma vie.

Tezuka ne répondit pas.

Il ne répondait à Inui que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

- ... et je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon plafond avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture, non plus.

Inui se hissa sur un coude.

- Tu ne voudras pas faire autre chose que fixer le plafond, un de ces jours, hmm ?

Tezuka tourna son regard vers Inui.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, jouer au tennis, sortir, aller au cinéma, discuter philosophie. Ce que tu veux.

- ... Comment tu fais pour me supporter ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens chez toi et je ne fais que comater. Alors qu'on est censés sortir ensemble.

Inui fit un petit sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- J'en tire des informations précieuses.

- Oh... ?

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à comater sur un lit à regarder le plafond, avant.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ca ne me gêne pas.

La pièce fut plongée dans un court silence.

- Tezuka, je ne vais pas critiquer ton attitude. Ce n'est pas comme si la mienne était normale non plus. On a le mérite de nous accepter comme nous sommes, c'est déjà ça.

A son tour, Tezuka se hissa sur un coude pour faire face à Inui.

Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il avança son visage et embrassa Inui.

Très rapidement, juste une caresse de ses lèvres avant de s'écarter.

Inui ne bougea pas.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- ... on sort ensemble, non ?

- Réponse logique, mais ça fait un peu plus d'un mois et tu n'avais jamais... fait ça auparavant.

- ... je suis obligé d'avoir une raison ?

- Il y a forcément une raison. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de la dire.

Le sourire d'Inui s'était élargi.

- Je me suis lassé de ton plafond.

- Je suis heureux de constater que je suis plus intéressant que lui.

___________________________

- Je voudrais tous vous féliciter pour les matchs de cette année. Ca faisait longtemps que Seigaku n'était pas allé aussi loin dans la compétition, et je suis certaine que l'année prochaine, nous ne nous arrêterons pas à la finale !

La déclaration de Ryuzaki-sensei fut accompagnée d'un tollé d'exclamations.

- Et je compte sur vous tous pour ne pas vous arrêter de travailler parce que les tournois sont finis pour cette année. Les tournois au sein du club continuent, et le dernier aura lieu à partir de la semaine prochaine. Les troisième année n'y participeront plus, donc vous aurez deux places de plus à gagner...

Quelques première et deuxième année qui ne portaient pas le jersey des réguliers continrent leur joie à l'idée de pouvoir peut-être passer réguliers.

- Allez, au boulot maintenant !

Les membres du club de tennis se dispersèrent alors que Ryuzaki-sensei retenait les capitaine et vice-capitaine à part.

Le premier fit un petit sourire au second.

- Tezuka, je crois que te voilà capitaine.

- L'année prochaine...

- Les troisième année préparent les concours d'entrée au lycée, les autres comme moi, nous ne viendrons plus aux entraînements. Tu es capitaine.

- Hmm...

Ryuzaki-sensei laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Tu feras un bon capitaine, Tezuka.

- Je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur.

- Et maintenant je dois te demander... à qui penses-tu que je vais donner le poste de vice-capitaine ?

Tezuka réfléchit un instant.

- ... Fuji est fort. Inui est un bon manager... et...

- ... et Oishi est responsable. Et tout le monde l'adore. C'était sur lui que mon choix s'était porté, surtout que vous vous entendez bien. Tu penses que c'est un bon choix ?

- Je pense qu'Oishi est tout à fait capable de remplir ce rôle à la perfection.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Ryuzaki-sensei se fendit en un large sourire et appela Oishi.

Le garçon arriva au pas de course, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire.

- Te voilà vice-capitaine, Oishi.

- Hein ? Mais... Tezuka ?

- Capitaine à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais mais mais... moi ?

Le visage d'Oishi affichait une certaine incrédulité face à cette décision.

Il n'avait effectivement jamais pensé devenir vice-capitaine pour sa troisième année à Seigaku.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un honneur !

Oishi s'inclina devant son professeur, ne croyant toujours pas à cette annonce.

- Et bien voilà, c'est décidé. Je ferai une nouvelle annonce à la fin de cet entraînement.

Ryuzaki-sensei partit, allant conseiller quelques première année et laissant les nouveaux "responsables" du club ensemble.

- ... Félicitations.

- De même.

Un silence gêné tomba entre les deux collégiens, puis Oishi osa relever les yeux et fit un grand sourire.

- J'ai toujours su que tu serais capitaine !

- Hmm.

- On fête ça ?

- Tous... tous les deux ?

La voix de Tezuka était hésitante.

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Ca te gêne ?

- ... non. Nous sommes amis, non ?

Oishi se remit à sourire.

- Oui, meilleurs amis. Et je crois que ça fait un peu... un peu trop longtemps qu'on l'a oublié...

Tezuka se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- ... oui.

Les regards des deux collégiens se retrouvèrent, refusant de se quitter, se laissant s'avouer que leur amitié leur avait manqué à chacun.

Oishi tendit sa main et Tezuka l'attrapa, la serrant fermement.

C'était un contact auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Non, toutes les fois où il avait tenu la main d'Oishi dans la sienne n'avaient pas été ainsi.

Mais quelque part, ce contact était rassurant, agréable...

Tezuka sentit une larme lui monter à l'oeil et son coeur se serrer.

Il sentit sa main trembler dans celle d'Oishi et la retira, s'empressant de la ramener à lui.

- Je t'invite ce soir. On s'attend à la sortie des vestiaires ?

- ... hmm.

Tezuka s'écarta vivement, tentant de réprimer les sentiments qu'il sentait ressurgir en lui.

En quoi était-ce dur de voir Oishi lui sourire sans avoir le coeur qui semble se déchirer ?

___________________________

Il souriait.

A la moindre attention, au moindre geste, la moindre phrase, Eiji répondait par de grands sourires, des éclats de rire...

Oishi adorait ça.

Il avait d'abord trouvé cela... étrange. Il n'était plus habitué, et il avait d'abord pensé que toutes les réactions d'Eiji étaient excessives.

Mais c'était la façon d'être du jeune homme, et il devait avouer qu'elle était agréable.

Il savait en permanence si son partenaire de doubles était heureux ou non, s'il s'ennuyait ou s'amusait, il pouvait tout savoir rien qu'en le regardant, en l'écoutant.

Non, il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien pour comprendre Eiji.

Tout allait "de soi" avec lui.

Ce jour-là, Eiji l'avait invité à passer la journée avec lui dans un parc d'attractions.

Il s'était énormément amusé. Avait des fois eu un peu honte de l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon, mais avait pris un plaisir inavouable à s'occuper de lui, à le regarder sourire en quasi-permanence.

Ils avaient échangé un long baiser alors qu'ils étaient sur la grande roue, la ville à leurs pieds.

C'était une journée parfaite.

Oui, vraiment, parfaite.

Et pourtant Oishi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Et de toute façon, la voix d'Eiji l'empêcha très vite d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

___________________________

C'était... agréable.

Même mieux que ça.

Il était libre de se laisser totalement aller.

Il était libre de dire oui, de dire non, de ne rien dire du tout.

Inui comprenait tout.

Des fois même avant qu'il n'ait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être ses notes servaient-elles à quelque chose, peut-être qu'Inui savait vraiment tout sur lui.

Tout du moins assez pour le cerner, assez pour lui rendre la vie aussi agréable qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Comme souvent, les deux collégiens avaient fini leur journée dans la chambre d'Inui après une après-midi passée à la bibliothèque ou sur un court de tennis.

Tezuka avait découvert le grand plaisir d'être avec quelqu'un de plus grand que lui.

Inui s'asseyait généralement à un coin du lit, s'adossant au mur, et accueillait Tezuka dans ses bras.

C'était agréable d'être juste là et de ne rien faire, ou d'écouter Inui, voire même de lui parler quand il était d'humeur à parler, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent.

Il se sentait bien ici.

Il se sentait bien dans cette chambre en désordre, totalement à l'opposée de la sienne.

Il se sentait bien dans ces bras, plus musclés que les siens.

Il trouvait même agréable les caresses d'Inui sur son avant-bras, répétitives au point d'en devenir hypnotiques.

- Tu sais vraiment tout sur moi grâce à tes notes ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas et que tu aimerais savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne souris pas, par exemple.

- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

- Je suis prêt à écouter toute révélation sur ta petite enfance qui t'aurait conduit à faire la tête en quasi-permanence.

- C'est bête, comme raison.

- ... tu es en train de faire durer le suspense pour que je te propose quelque chose en échange, hein ?

- Probabilité ?

- Hmm... je dirais aux alentours de 80%.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu faisais. Pourtant ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais d'habitude, non ?

Tezuka fixait le mur opposé de la chambre.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Inui faisait pour toujours connaître ses motivations.

- Tu sais demander quelque chose sans que ça ne se voit.

- Hmmm ?

- Si, si, je t'assure. Alors, quel est ton prix ?

- Je peux dormir ici ?

- C'est une proposition ?

- Non, juste dormir, je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

- ... parce que ça ne me va pas.

- Hein ?

- Je ne souris pas parce que ça ne me va pas.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Inui émit un très court rire, une espèce de ricanement un peu effrayant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai déjà fait peur à ma petite soeur rien qu'en lui souriant.

- Aaaah, voilà le traumatisme de la petite enfance.

- Tu n'attendais que ça depuis le début.

- Oui, tes soeurs sont à l'origine de tous les malheurs de ta vie. A mon avis c'est pour ça que tu es homosexuel.

- ... probabilité ?

- 99%.

- Le pourcent restant ?

- On ne sait jamais, tu es peut-être bisexuel. Mais j'en doute.

Tezuka ferma les yeux.

La main d'Inui était remontée le long de son corps et caressait son visage.

Il adorait ces caresses.

Il... ne faisait pas grand chose avec Inui.

C'était lui qui initiait tous leurs baisers, assez rares. Inui n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser sans qu'il n'en ait envie.

Mais il acceptait les caresses d'Inui, plus fréquentes.

Toujours sur ses mains, ses bras ou son visage.

Les doigts d'Inui glissaient dans son cou, sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux, passaient sur ses lèvres et son menton et il se laissait totalement faire.

Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, bercé par un court massage de ses tempes, par ces mains qui se perdaient volontiers dans ses cheveux.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et se cala un peu plus contre Inui, recherchant sa chaleur, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le corps accueillant de son petit ami.

- Te... Tezuka...

- Hmmmm ?

- Tu pourrais éviter... ça ?

- ... quoi ?

- Les petits soupirs et le tortillage tout contre moi.

- ... je ne tortille pas.

- Tu te trémoussais, hmm ?

Tezuka poussa un autre soupir.

- C'est juste que ce que tu fais est agréable.

- Oui, c'est le but.

- Et ça te dérange que je trouve ça agréable ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que tes réactions... me font de l'effet.

Tezuka se retourna vers le visage de son petit ami, un peu surpris.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose pourtant.

- Un petit peu venant de toi, c'est beaucoup venant de quelqu'un d'autre.

- ... tu préfères que je m'écarte ?

- Ou tu pourrais te rapprocher encore plus.

- Pervers.

- C'est un non ?

- Hmm. Tu patienteras encore un peu.

Un des sourcils d'Inui se releva.

- Un peu ? J'ai donc de l'espoir ?

- Hmmm... 65%, je dirais.

Inui fit un grand sourire et accueillit avec plaisir le baiser que lui offrait Tezuka.

___________________________

- Tu... tu sors avec Inui ?

Tezuka sortit son nez de son livre, contemplant son meilleur ami avec qui il était censé travailler sur un devoir de littérature.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, pas envie de parler de ça.

Oui, Oishi était son meilleur ami.

Oui, d'habitude, c'est à son meilleur ami à qui on parle de ce genre de choses.

Mais Tezuka ne savait pas ce qu'Oishi voulait entendre, ni ce qu'il avait envie de répondre.

"Oui, mais c'est toi que j'aime."

Il aurait dû dire ça, s'il voulait dire la vérité, s'il voulait être honnête.

- Hmm.

Pour une fois il se maudit lui-même de répondre 'ça'.

Oishi semblait un peu hésitant, triturant le tissu de son pantalon d'une de ses mains.

- Ce... c'était juste pour savoir.

Tezuka ne répondit rien et se contenta de replonger dans son devoir.

Il s'en voulait d'être incapable de parler, d'être incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais quelque part il se disait que cette réponse libèrerait peut-être un peu son ex-petit ami...

___________________________

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Un bracelet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'occuper les doigts et l'esprit.

- Je pensais que ton esprit était toujours occupé.

Inui releva le visage et fit un sourire à son petit ami.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- ... hmm. Tu ne devrais pas aller prendre ton bain tant qu'il est chaud ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Inui fit mine à Tezuka de d'assoir à côté de lui et commença à lui montrer la façon de tresser les différents brins de ficelle.

- C'est beaucoup plus productif que fixer le plafond.

- ... mais moins intéressant que lire un livre.

- Oh ? Tu t'attaques à ma bibliothèque quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

- Non, seulement quand tu n'es pas dans la pièce.

La main d'Inui vint passer dans les cheveux encore humides de Tezuka.

- Ne te gêne surtout pas. Je suis de retour d'ici quelques minutes.

- ... hmm.

L'attention de Tezuka se reporta sur le bracelet en cours de fabrication et il décida de s'y essayer, même s'il devait paraître ridicule à essayer.

Ses doigts prirent bien vite le mouvement, même s'il devait continuellement penser à ce qu'il devait faire et dans quel ordre, lui permettant quelque part d'oublier le reste du monde quelques instants.

Il lui sembla que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées quand Inui revint, s'asseyant à côté de lui et glissant une main dans son cou.

- Tu te débrouilles bien.

- ... ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile.

Inui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre.

- Je pourrais le récupérer ?

- ... bien entendu.

Un léger silence prit place.

- Si on fait un voeu en nouant un de ces bracelets autour de son poignet, il se réalise quand le bracelet se brise.

- ... tu crois à ces choses-là ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé.

Tezuka lâcha le bracelet et se retourna vers son petit ami.

- Je le finirai demain.

- Comme tu veux. Tu veux dormir ?

- ... non, pas encore. Ca te dérange si je lis ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Inui se releva en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je m'installe à l'ordinateur. Si tu veux quelque chose, n'hésite pas à demander.

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer et sortit un livre de son sac, restant étendu sur le lit pour lire.

Après avoir allumé son ordinateur, Inui contempla quelques instants la silhouette allongée sur son matelas.

Tezuka revêtait un pyjama clair et bizarrement, Inui ne l'aurait jamais imaginé lisant couché sur le ventre, un pied en l'air.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait.

Et ce fait était déjà consigné dans l'un de ses cahiers, d'ailleurs.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Tezuka ainsi, absorbé dans sa lecture au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il l'observait, un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur.

Autant regarder Tezuka était agréable, autant c'était peu productif.

Et il avait des tas de choses à consigner dans son disque dur, ce soir.

______________________________

Eiji poussa un long ronronnement et se trémoussa tout en s'étendant sur son petit ami.

- J'adore être contre toi.

Oishi fit un petit sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Eiji.

- Moi aussi.

Eiji laissait ses doigts caresser doucement le torse d'Oishi à travers ses vêtements tout en souriant à son petit ami.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Au match de demain.

- C'est pas très romantique.

- Non, désolé.

Eiji déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Oishi puis laissa son visage reposer sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- On va les écraser. On est la Golden Pair ou pas ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- C'est vrai.

- La meilleure équipe de doubles qu'on ait jamais vue !

- Hmm...

- Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un match amical, les tournois sont finis, ce n'est pas grave si on perd.

- C'est vrai.

- ... et puis après c'est les vacances ! Tu voudras faire quelques chose en particulier ??

- Juste rester avec toi le plus possible.

Eiji fit un grand sourire.

- Oishi, je t'adore.

______________________________

Tezuka contempla le panneau une seconde et réalisa.

Oishi n'était plus dans sa classe.

D'ailleurs, aucun des réguliers du club n'y était...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

Peut-être que moins voir Oishi allait l'aider à l'oublier ? Ou peut-être allait-il souffrir de voir de moins en moins celui qu'il aimait ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

- Pffff, tu as vu ??? On n'est plus ensemble...............

Tezuka sursauta à l'arrivée de son meilleur ami et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher son embarras.

- Hmm.

- Je sens que les cours vont être beaucoup moins drôles à partir de maintenant...

- Oishi, sois réaliste, je ne rends pas les cours plus "drôles".

- Non, mais au moins tu m'aides à tout comprendre et puis on ne pourra plus jamais vider toutes les réserves personnelles d'Inui qui traînent en salle de chimie pendant les TPs.

- Tu pourras le faire tout seul...

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

Oishi sembla hésiter un instant, contemplant ses chaussures un instant.

- ... tu t'en fiches, toi ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. C'était agréable d'avoir son meilleur ami dans sa classe.

- Hmm. On se verra encore au club.

- ... ou pour rentrer ensemble.

- Oui.

- Oishi, tu sais que je suis toujours heureux de passer un moment avec toi.

Oishi ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre cette phrase.

Mais après tout... la réciproque était vraie.

Il adorait passer du temps avec Tezuka, même si ce dernier n'était plus que son ami, et qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu à voir dans cette phrase, pas d'interprétation à faire, et il pouvait se contenter d'y répondre par un léger sourire pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

_________________________________

- Hey, je connais ce pull.

Oishi fit un grand sourire alors que Tezuka venait de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

Ce dernier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et hocha légèrement la tête pour saluer son meilleur ami.

- Il est de nouveau de saison.

- ... ça me fait plaisir que tu le portes.

Un peu gêné de ses dernières paroles, Oishi détourna légèrement son visage et contempla une étagère avec une intensité certaine.

- Il représente beaucoup pour moi.

Tezuka regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

Regretta de s'être laissé aller alors qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvés une relation amicale stable, et que les moments de gêne entre eux étaient devenus particulièrement rares.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos... tu fais quelque chose samedi ?

Tezuka s'en voulait encore plus.

Il n'aurait pas dû demander.

Pas dû demander en règle générale, et encore moins dû demander à propos de ce samedi, vu que c'était l'anniversaire d'Oishi.

- ... seulement un déjeuner de famille.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- ... pourquoi, tu as une idée, Tezuka ?

- ... oui.

- Quoi ?

- Hmm... une surprise.

Oishi émit un petit rire tentant d'occulter le fait qu'il rougissait beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de passer une partie de la journée avec toi et de savoir quelle surprise tu prépares, alors.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fit mine de chercher un livre sur l'étagère devant lui.

- Je passerai te prendre à 15 heures.

- Hmm.

- ... hmm.

Les deux garçons ne se regardaient plus et restaient juste rougissant côte à côte.

Finalement, Tezuka attrapa un livre et s'éloigna.

_____________________________

- Kunimitsu-kun, ça fait longtemps.

- Oui. J'espère que vous vous portez toujours aussi bien.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais entre, Shûichirô est dans sa chambre, comme il ne sait pas où tu l'emmènes, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit emporter...

Tezuka s'inclina légèrement, retira ses chaussures et pénétra dans la maison d'Oishi derrière la mère de celui-ci.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, mais tout lui était toujours familier.

- Alors, où est-ce que vous allez aller ?

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et décida de se taire.

- C'est un secret, il vous racontera.

La mère d'Oishi lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu connais le chemin, je te laisse le retrouver.

Tezuka inclina la tête à nouveau et traversa le couloir qui le menait à la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Rien n'y avait changé et il se sentit bêtement rougir en voyant le lit d'Oishi, réalisant soudainement que c'était sur ce même matelas qu'il avait perdu sa virginité et qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de cette chambre et surtout de son occupant.

Oishi se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'attraper un sac à dos dans un placard, apparemment quelques centimètres trop haut pour lui.

Il se retourna en voyant Tezuka arriver et lui sourit.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci.

Tezuka s'approcha, et fort de ses 4 centimètres de plus, réussit à attraper l'objet convoité par Oishi.

- Pff, ça ne sert à rien de frimer parce que tu es grand.

Oishi fit un faux-air boudeur et Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il tendait le sac à Oishi.

- Je voulais juste te rendre service.

- Je sais bien, imbécile.

Oishi lui faisait un grand sourire et Tezuka ne savait absolument pas où se mettre.

Ils s'entendaient si bien. Tout était si facile entre eux. Pourquoi culpabilisait-il de bien s'entendre avec son meilleur ami ?

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas cette journée avec Oishi. Qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur que la présence de son meilleur ami lui apportait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'être bêtement heureux de voir celui qu'il aimait rire à ses dépens, lui sourire, lui confier à lui et à lui seulement son quinzième anniversaire.

Tezuka posa son sac à terre et en sortit un petit paquet.

- Ton cadeau.

- ... il ne fallait pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

Oishi attrapa le paquet en remerciant son meilleur ami et le retourna une ou deux fois avant de l'ouvrir. C'était un livre. Sur les poissons exotiques, avec un poisson éléphant en couverture. Celui qu'Oishi était si fier d'avoir.

En fait Tezuka ne savait même pas si le-dit poisson était encore vivant...

Il avait très longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Oishi. Il n'avait eu aucune idée originale. Il voulait être sûr de lui faire plaisir et... il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

- Merci...

Oishi commença à feuilleter son cadeau, s'arrêtant parfois une ou deux minutes à certaines pages, contemplant les photos avec le même oeil émerveillé que Tezuka lui avait connu quand il l'avait accompagné à un aquarium.

- ... merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas tricoter.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime beaucoup ton cadeau.

Oishi referma le livre et le posa sur son bureau.

- Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce que je dois emmener ?

- Tu n'as besoin de rien. Mets juste de bonnes chaussures.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

Oishi devança Tezuka vers la sortie un sourire aux lèvres, laissant le plus jeune des deux garçons regretter le temps où ils auraient échangé un baiser avant de sortir.

__________________________________

Oishi avait docilement suivi Tezuka jusqu'à la station de train la plus proche et s'était laissé guider, de plus en plus curieux quand à savoir où ils allaient finir.

La station où ils descendirent ne lui disait rien, et il continua de suivre Tezuka dans les petites rues autour.

- Il va falloir marcher un peu.

Oishi se contenta d'acquiescer et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Il était déjà presque 17 heures.

Tezuka prit un petit chemin entre deux maisons, qui montait et ne ressemblait plus à une rue et Oishi osa demander.

- On entame une marche en montagne, c'est ça ?

- Hmm. On peut voir ça comme ça.

Les arbres succédèrent aux dernières maisons et les deux amis suivaient un chemin qui longeait une petite rivière.

Oishi ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

En fait, il n'était pas très étonné de leur destination, et à la limite, il était plutôt heureux d'être ici plutôt qu'ailleurs. Il avait de très bons souvenirs de ses rares balades en montagne avec Tezuka, et rien que de se rappeler de ces quelques moments faisait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

La nuit commença à tomber et Tezuka sortit deux lampes de poche, en tendant une à Oishi.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, le sol est de moins en moins sûr à partir d'ici.

Tezuka le laissa passer légèrement devant, et Oishi était certain qu'il éclairait plus sa route à lui qu'il ne regardait où il mettait ses propres pieds.

Mais il était heureux de cette attention et n'osa rien dire.

Le chemin finit par donner sur une petite maisonnette, un refuge apparemment.

- Tu veux faire une pause ?

Oishi regarda autour de lui.

Il ne voyait pas le chemin continuer plus loin.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du chemin ?

- ... si. Il va falloir faire un peu d'escalade.

Effectivement, des rochers surplombaient le refuge, une petite falaise de trois mètres de hauteur environ, pas trop raide.

- Pas besoin de pause, on peut continuer.

Tezuka lui montra où poser les pieds pour arriver en haut des rochers, restant derrière lui à tout moment, avant de le rejoindre en haut.

Il passa ensuite devant, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin à suivre à partir de là et qu'il se contentait de se frayer un chemin entre les arbres.

Oishi n'était pas particulièrement rassuré de quitter les sentiers balisés la nuit tombée alors qu'il n'avait rien emmené avec lui, mais il faisait assez confiance à Tezuka pour au moins se dire que le collégien savait parfaitement où il allait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Oishi se prit les pieds sur une pierre qu'il pensait fixée dans le sol, et fit trois pas rapides avant de réussir à retrouver son équilibre.

- Ca va ??

Oishi sourit à son meilleur ami qui s'était arrêté dans sa progression et retourné vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, le chemin n'est pas très praticable. Mais on est presque arrivés.

Tezuka sembla hésiter un instant puis tendit sa main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, je serais plus rassuré si... si...

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka avant que ce dernier n'ait terminé sa phrase.

A vrai dire, il se sentait aussi plus rassuré de marcher en pouvant s'accrocher à quelque chose d'un peu plus stable que lui.

Les deux collégiens reprirent leur marche, et au bout de quelques minutes, refirent face à des rochers.

- Il reste encore une légère pente à grimper et nous y serons.

Cette fois-ci, Tezuka passa devant, prit son élan, et arriva en haut sans vraiment qu'Oishi ait compris comment il avait fait.

Une fois en haut, il s'agenouilla à terre et tendit sa main à Oishi.

- Il n'y a pas de bonne prise ici et la paroi est glissante, alors accroche-toi à ma main et n'hésite pas à t'en aider en grimpant.

Oishi fit ce qu'on lui disait de faire et fut plus tiré en haut par Tezuka qu'autre chose.

Ce dernier se releva et essuya son pantalon avant de se remettre en route.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Oishi saisit sa main, même si le sol semblait de nouveau beaucoup plus praticable.

- C'est ici.

Tezuka lâcha la main d'Oishi, releva les branches d'un arbre et fit signe à Oishi de passer dessous.

La vue était saisissante.

D'un côté, il pouvait voir la ville à perte de vue, même si face à lui, il pouvait distinguer d'autres montagnes, séparées de celle sur laquelle il se trouvait par seulement quelques kilomètres d'habitations et de forêt.

Et de l'autre côté, la mer, s'étendant à l'infini, la lune se reflétant sur les eaux tranquilles de l'océan.

Par contre, il constata qu'une falaise assez à pic était juste sous ses pieds et il s'assit à terre avant de prendre peur.

- C'est incroyable.

- Hmm. Mais ça ne donne pas vers l'est. Impossible de voir un lever de soleil d'ici.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- La vue de nuit n'est pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tezuka s'assit à côté d'Oishi et ouvrit son sac à dos, sortant un casse-croûte pour eux deux.

- J'espère... j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu.

- ... non. Non, pas du tout. Merci, Tezuka.

- ... tout le plaisir est pour moi. Joyeux anniversaire.

_________________________________

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je suis désolé quand même. Je voulais vraiment passer cette journée avec toi. Pourquoi ma soeur a eu la mauvaise idée de naître le même jour que toi et de vouloir que je sois là à son anniversaire ???

Oishi émit un petit rire à la réaction d'Eiji et culpabilisa légèrement d'avoir passé la journée avec Tezuka.

Il avait vraiment passé une excellente journée pour son anniversaire, mais il supposait que dire ça à Eiji n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- En tout cas, je t'invite au cinéma un de ces soirs pour compenser... je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais il ne faut vraiment pas, Eiji.

Oishi attrapa la main de son petit ami et déposa un court baiser sur sa joue.

- Si il faut ! Je déteste ma famille ! Déjà que je ne peux pas t'inviter à dormir parce que je partage ma chambre avec mon frère… Pfff, c'est injuste !

Oishi émit un petit rire aux réactions d'Eiji et serra ce dernier dans ses bras, tentant de lui faire oublier sa frustration.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais adorable, Eiji ?

Eiji fit un petit sourire satisfait en s'installant confortablement dans les bras d'Oishi.

- Hmmm, non, je ne crois pas. A quel point suis-je adorable ???

Oishi émit un petit rire avant de répondre.

- Trop. C'est mauvais pour moi.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long baiser alors qu'Eiji tentait de trouver un moyen d'être encore plus proche d'Oishi.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, alors.

_________________________________

- Hunyaaaaaaa !

- ... ça veut dire ?

Eiji fit un grand sourire tout en lâchant le cou d'Oishi qu'il avait attrapé en lui sautant dessus.

- Bonjour.

Oishi répondit par un sourire à Eiji et les deux garçons se mirent à marcher côte à côte, Eiji attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

- On va prendre une glace ?

- Tu me l'offres ?

- Hnnn... Oooooishiiiiiiii...

Les yeux d'Eiji se firent suppliants.

- Je paye déjà toujours les glaces de Momo et chibi-chan dans la semaine........... tu ne veux pas m'inviter, plutôt ????

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Si tu veux.

Les deux collégiens entrèrent donc dans la boutique de ce qui était le glacier préféré d'Oishi depuis presqu'un an.

Eiji commanda une coupe qui fit regretter à Oishi de l'avoir invité et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le fond du magasin, Oishi souhaitant s'installer à sa table préférée, où la banquette formait un coin.

Mais la place était déjà prise... par...

- Tezuka !! Inuiiii ! Ca va ?

Inui répondit par un sourire en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Kikumaru. Oishi.

Oishi s'arrêta net, sentant son coeur se serrer bizarrement à la vue de son meilleur ami en compagnie d'Inui.

- On peut s'assoir ?

- Bien entendu.

Eiji tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Inui, en face de Tezuka, posant sa coupe de glace sur la table.

Oishi suivit son petit ami et s'assit face à Inui, rougissant quand sa jambe entra en contact avec celle de Tezuka sous la table alors qu'il prenait place.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à aller manger des glaces. Surtout toi, Tezuka.

Inui fit un petit sourire.

- Je l'ai traîné jusqu'ici.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, faisant comme s'il n'était pas au centre de la conversation.

Il hasarda un regard vers Oishi et se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait aussi.

Les deux collégiens ne purent s'empêcher de vite regarder ailleurs, comme si pris en faute.

Tezuka avait bizarrement chaud.

Mais... pourquoi ?

Il voyait Oishi régulièrement, et il en était venu à... oublier ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, mais là, des souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagé remontaient à la surface et il se sentait étouffer.

Et... et il se maudissait pour être avec Inui, il avait honte qu'Oishi le voit... avec un autre.

Et autant il savait que c'était stupide, autant il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir avec Oishi, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que le regard de son meilleur ami se pose à nouveau sur lui, que d'un mouvement accidentel leurs jambes entrent à nouveau en contact.

...

... mais pourquoi Kikumaru était-il venu s'assoir à leur table ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit une main sur la sienne.

Celle d'Inui, sous la table, qui serrait doucement ses doigts des siens.

...

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Un encouragement ?

Une façon de lui dire quelque chose ?

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir qui passa inaperçu et serra la main d'Inui dans la sienne.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

_____________________________

- Oishi ?

- Hmm ?

Le collégien se tourna vers Eiji, se demandant si le garçon allait 'encore' proposer de s'amuser plutôt que de finir ce devoir de mathématiques.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Tezuka ?

Oishi se sentit rougir.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que je veux savoir...

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Eiji.

Il ne l'avait jamais expliqué, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris non plus.

C'était arrivé, c'est tout.

- Ca c'est fait, c'est tout. Je suppose que... qu'il est préférable que nous ne soyons qu'amis.

- Mais tu l'aimais.

- ... oui.

- Et tu l'aimes encore.

Eiji avait dit ça d'un ton sûr et sans équivoque.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ca se voit.

Eiji vint se blottir contre Oishi.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

- ... je... je ne sais pas.

- Alors moi je te le dis. Tu l'aimes à en mourir. Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Oishi sentit son coeur se serrer mais n'osa rien dire, rien répliquer.

Il n'osa pas non plus s'écarter d'Eiji.

- Oh, bien sûr, tu m'aimes aussi. Mais pas de la même façon. Pas 'comme ça'. ... Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Parce que... parce qu'il pensait que je serais mieux avec toi.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- ... je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu l'as écouté ?

- Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Eiji attendit un peu avant de répondre.

- Tu le penses toujours ?

- Oui... il est avec Inui et... ils semblent bien tous les deux ensemble.

- Tu es vraiment complètement aveugle.

- Co... comment ça ?

- Combien de fois tu as vu Tezuka sourire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne compte pas. Quand même. Il sourit de temps à autre.

- Nous, on compte. C'est un grand concours. Dis-moi à peu près combien de fois tu as vu Tezuka sourire depuis le début de l'année scolaire, on va dire.

- Bah, je ne sais pas... dix fois ? Peut-être quinze...

- Fuji est fier parce qu'il a vu Tezuka sourire trois fois. Dans l'intégralité de sa scolarité à Seigaku. C'est lui qui est en tête du concours en ce moment.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Eiji poussa un long soupir.

- Il t'aime, imbécile ! Il était juste jaloux !

- ... tout n'est pas si simple, Eiji.

- Ca le serait si on vous mettait l'un en face de l'autre et si on vous obligeait à dire ce que vous ressentez ! Nyaaaa, je déteste les histoires comme ça. Vous êtes stupides tous les deux !!

Eiji s'écarta d'Oishi et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

- E... Eiji...

Eiji lui fit un regard un peu courroucé, qui ne faisait pas vraiment peur vu que c'était Eiji.

- Eiji, je ne peux rien faire...

- Sors.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, houste, va-t-en.

- Mais mais mais...

- Et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Oishi fit une mine renfrognée mais saisit ses affaires et se leva.

- C'est ta manière de me plaquer ?

Eiji le regarda fixement et poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser.

Passionnément, même si le baiser fut très court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?? Que ça ne me fait pas de peine ?

- Eiji...

Oishi passa un bras autour du corps du collégien.

- J'étais... content de t'avoir pour moi.

Eiji renifla et Oishi resserra son étreinte.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi pendant de longs moments puis Eiji poussa un peu Oishi et ce dernier se décida à partir.

- Oishi... fais-moi plaisir, sois heureux. Fais quelque chose pour arranger ça. Je déteste les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal.

________________________________

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'avait dit Eiji.

Mais il n'était arrivé à rien.

D'un côté, il savait très bien que ça n'avait jamais été "pareil" avec Eiji.

Mais il ne s'était jamais dit que ça pouvait être simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune homme de la même manière que Tezuka.

Le soir même du jour où Eiji l'avait étrangement laissé tomber, ce dernier l'avait appelé, pour s'expliquer un peu.

Eiji arrivait souvent à être plus calme ou plus sérieux après quelques heures de réflexion.

Il savait être convaincant, aussi, et Oishi ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire tout ce que son partenaire de doubles mettait en avant.

- Il t'a déjà dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus ?

- ... non.

- Tu vois bien !

- Ca... ça ne veut rien dire... il ne voulait peut-être pas me faire de mal...

- Oishi !

- ...

- ... arrête de raconter des bêtises. De toute façon, même s'il ne t'aimait pas (ce qui n'est pas le cas), toi tu l'aimes, c'est important aussi.

- Je...

- Alors il va falloir te bouger pour le récupérer.

- ... Eiji, je...

- Allez, plus vite que ça, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'appeler ??

- Eiji, ce n'est pas sérieux. Je ne connais pas mes propres sentiments à l'heure actuelle, et je te rappelle qu'il est pris.

- Donc tu ne vas rien faire ?

- Pas pour l'instant.

- ... imbécile.

- ... merci.

- Préviens-moi quand tu te décideras à bouger.

- Hmm.

- Passe une bonne soirée quand même.

- Toi de même.

Oishi raccrocha le téléphone et s'effondra sur son lit.

Tout était si... compliqué.

Tezuka, Eiji, tout.

D'un côté, il savait très bien qu'Eiji avait raison, et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour lui la "même chose" que pour Tezuka. Mais il ne savait pas très bien où finissait l'amitié et où commençait l'amour qu'il portait à chacun d'entre eux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il se rendait compte que c'était peut-être plus simple d'être juste l'ami des deux et... de voir ce qui allait arriver.

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de Tezuka se forma dans son esprit.

Il se rendait compte qu'en ce qui concernait Tezuka, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas être plus que son ami. Après tout, Tezuka l'avait largué, s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et n'avait jamais essayé de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Même s'il avait envie d'être avec lui, il ne pouvait pas.

Oishi se mit à rougir à cette pensée, et à toutes celles qui l'accompagnaient, souvenirs du temps où ils étaient ensemble.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Non, il ne voulait pas encore s'avouer qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments et n'avait comme seule perspective d'être malheureux.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu.

_____________________________

- Jeu, set et match, Tezuka.

Encore essoufflé, Tezuka se rapprocha du filet et serra la main d'Inui.

Il n'avait pas eu autant de difficultés lors d'un match depuis... depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait été obligé d'utiliser certaines de ses ressources qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui, mais...

... il n'aurait pas pu laisser Inui l'emporter.

Inui quitta le terrain, mais Tezuka savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas mal pris sa défaite, et qu'ils se retrouveraient un peu plus tard.

Là, c'était son devoir de capitaine qui l'attendait et il se dirigea vers Oishi, qui comme la moitié du club, était aux abords du terrain sur lequel le match venait de se jouer.

- Joli match.

- Merci.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le panneau des résultats.

Il ne restait presque plus aucun match à jouer, et il paraissait évident que les réguliers seraient les mêmes, à l'exception de Momoshiro qui laissait sa place à Inui.

- Tu as perdu contre Echizen ?

- Hmm.

- ... après tout, tu restes meilleur pour les doubles.

- Ne me cherche pas d'excuse, il est meilleur que moi.

- ... hmm.

- Comment va-t-on organiser l'équipe, maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Inui puisse être aussi fort.

- On verra ça avec Ryuzaki-sensei. Kaidô et Kawamura devront sûrement jouer en doubles...

- ... ensemble ?

- Hmm... je ne pense pas. Fuji et Kawamura sont de bons partenaires, mais...

- ... c'est gâcher Fuji que de le mettre en Doubles 2, hein ?

- Peut-être. Mais il faut bien quelqu'un en Doubles 2...

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Tu te souviens ?

- ... quoi ?

- Le premier match que j'ai joué en compétition. Tu avais insisté auprès du capitaine pour jouer en doubles avec moi. Le Doubles 2.

- Le capitaine avait voulu me tuer à cette époque.

Un court silence prit place.

- C'était un beau match.

- Hmm.

- On n'a plus jamais joué ensemble.

- Non.

- Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un joueur de doubles...

- ... Non.

D'un accord tacite, les deux collégiens commencèrent à marcher vers les vestiaires.

- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

- ... je vais chez Inui.

- ... oh. Tant pis. Une autre fois, sûrement ?

- Oui, une autre fois.

Oishi regarda Tezuka s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur, laissant échapper un petit soupir.

Il sursauta en sautant une main posée sur son épaule.

C'était Eiji, qui semblait avoir un petit air penaud.

- Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes encore, hein ?

- ... je crois.

La main sur son épaule émit une petite pression réconfortante et Oishi poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Tout s'arrangera, tu verras.

_______________________________

- Ton bracelet...

- Il s'est rompu pendant le match.

Tezuka contempla le poignet nu d'Inui.

Il s'était habitué à la présence de ce bracelet, c'était étrange qu'il ne soit plus là.

- ... tu avais fait un voeu ?

Un court ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Inui.

- Te battre. Ca ne marche pas bien, hein.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas précisé "au tennis"...

Tezuka laissait ses doigts filer sur le poignet d'Inui, caressant la peau à l'endroit où avait été le bracelet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ... rien.

Inui resserra ses bras autour de Tezuka.

- Tu ne fais rien, tu ne penses à rien... ce n'est pas ennuyeux ?

- ... hmmm.

Tezuka se contenta de se rapprocher un peu d'Inui, continuant de caresser son poignet.

- Tu veux sortir ?

- ... non. Ca te gêne de juste rester là avec moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu peux faire autre chose, si tu veux. ... Aller à l'ordinateur ou... enfin...

La voix de Tezuka était hésitante.

Quelque part, il se demandait pourquoi Inui restait avec lui.

Pourquoi il le traitait ainsi, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout.

Il se retourna vers le visage de son petit ami, cherchant une réponse derrière les imposantes lunettes d'Inui.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Inui et Tezuka était certain que la raison de ce rictus lui était inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ... rien, tu es mignon.

Les sourcils de Tezuka se levèrent, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas bien ce que faisait cette phrase dans la conversation.

- ... ah.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, aujourd'hui.

- ... ah ?

- J'en suis certain.

Tezuka réfléchit un peu.

Oui, peut-être...

- Tu... tu ne restes avec moi... que pour me battre un jour ?

Le sourire d'Inui s'accentua.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- J'ai droit à une réponse ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Bien sûr, te battre est un de mes objectifs. Un objectif au tennis. Il y a plus que ça dans ma vie. Tu représentes plus qu'une activité extra-scolaire.

Tezuka laissa son visage reposer contre le torse d'Inui et ferma les yeux quand les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur lui, poussant un léger soupir quand les doigts de son petit ami vinrent jouer dans ses cheveux.

- Ca te fait plaisir ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tu représentes quelque chose pour moi ?

Tezuka réfléchit un instant.

- C'est juste que je ne te comprends pas. Et...

Oui, il culpabilisait.

Il culpabilisait d'être si bien dans les bras d'Inui, alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais que faire souffrir ceux qui tenaient à lui.

- ... et la réciproque est fausse, c'est ça ?

Tezuka redressa son visage, cherchant les yeux de son petit ami des siens.

- Inui... je suis... je suis tellement désolé.

- Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut vraiment pas.

Une des mains d'Inui vint se placer contre la joue de Tezuka, écartant les mèches rebelles du collégien.

- Je l'ai su dès le début, et tu ne l'as jamais caché. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que... tu ressentes vraiment plus pour moi. J'ai espéré... mais je savais bien qu'il y avait peu de chances...

Tezuka déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Inui et ne bougea plus, tentant d'oublier... de tout oublier.

Puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent, embrassèrent le menton d'Inui avant de passer dans son cou, tremblant en déposant de légers baisers dans la gorge de son petit ami.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des flancs d'Inui et défirent les premiers boutons de sa chemise, écartant les pans de cette dernière pour laisser un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

- Tezuka... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- ... ce n'est pas évident ?

- Tu penses que c'est intelligent ?

- ...

- Tezuka.

Le regard d'Inui était dur, un peu inquiet.

- Je ne le regretterai pas. Et j'espère toi non plus.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait.

Inui fit un petit sourire et Tezuka s'appuya à nouveau sur son torse, y calant son menton, poussant un léger soupir en sentant la main d'Inui glisser dans sa nuque.

- Je suis bien avec toi.

- Je sais.

Tezuka déposa un nouveau baiser dans le cou d'Inui.

- Et je tiens à toi.

Les mains d'Inui glissèrent lentement dans son dos, caressant pour la première fois certaines parties du corps de Tezuka.

- Tezuka...

- Et comme j'ai la tendance de tout gâcher avec les rares personnes auxquelles je tiens, je ne veux pas perdre... ce que nous partageons.

Inui fit un léger sourire, ses mains ne voulant plus s'arrêter de caresser le dos de son petit ami.

- Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te détesterai pas. Nous sommes amis, non ?

- ... Oui.

Le sourire d'Inui s'accentua alors qu'une de ses mains passait dans les cheveux de Tezuka, le décoiffant totalement.

Un long silence prit place alors que les deux garçons continuaient de s'observer.

- Tu es mieux avec la raie de ce côté.

- ... ah ?

- Oui.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça changeait quelque chose.

Inui arrangea un peu plus les cheveux de Tezuka, ses doigts glissant dans les longues mèches brunes sans vouloir en ressortir.

Tezuka glissa un baiser sur la joue d'Inui puis s'écarta légèrement, se laissant reposer à moitié sur le lit et à moitié sur son petit ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas être si gentil avec moi.

- Je fais toujours ce qui me plaît.

Tezuka passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais résista à l'envie qu'il avait de remettre sa raie du "bon" côté.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Tu ne veux pas passer la nuit ici ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Inui passa une main sur sa joue et esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas réfléchir ici ?

- ...

Un silence prit place, Tezuka ne voulant pas dire non, Inui réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir tourner sa prochaine phrase.

- Tu vas réfléchir à... notre relation ?

- ... peut-être.

Les doigts d'Inui se mirent à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Tezuka, ce dernier trouvant de plus en plus difficile de quitter la chambre du jeune homme.

- Tu me quittes pour un soir ou pour toujours ?

Tezuka releva les yeux vers le visage d'Inui, interloqué.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

- ... pour ce soir... je crois...

- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Inui fit un dernier sourire à Tezuka et récupéra sa main, montrant qu'il était près à laisser partir son petit ami.

Tezuka hésita un instant puis se mit en mouvement, et glissa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Inui.

- Merci... pour tout.

Tezuka finit de se relever et attrapa son sac à terre.

- Passe une bonne soirée à réfléchir.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et quitta la pièce, un peu embarassé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

______________________

L'atmosphère au club était insoutenable aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence prolongée de Momoshiro, et les première année commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Oishi aussi.

Momo était encore jeune, ce n'était qu'une défaite... il ne devait pas tout abandonner pour ça.

Après tout, le jeune homme serait peut-être capitaine ou vice-capitaine l'année suivante.

Oishi ne voulait pas que Seigaku perde un seul de ses membres, régulier ou non, bon ou pas.

Il poussa un léger soupir, se demandant s'il pourrait servir à quelque chose pour régler ce problème.

- Pff, Momo aurait dû venir aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu me moquer de lui.

Oishi se retourna, interloqué par les paroles de son partenaire de doubles.

- Eiji !! C'est cruel !

Eiji ne pouvait donc pas comprendre la souffrance de Momo ?

Ou au moins la respecter ?

- Bah, c'est sa faute d'être aussi bête et de ne pas venir pour ça...

- Eiji !!!

Eiji s'approcha d'Oishi, sembla remarquer quelque chose et se mit à pouffer de rire.

- Mwahahahaha, tu portes ton haut à l'envers !!!

Le coup partit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, envoyant Eiji à terre.

Et il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

- Eiji ! Excuse-moi !!!

Il tendit une main à son partenaire de doubles qui fut rejetée.

Oishi mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'en voulant atrocement pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de ça.

- Si c'est comme ça tu n'es plus mon partenaire de doubles !

Taka-san s'interposa, tentant de raisonner Eiji, alors qu'Oishi essayait de rester calme.

- Si c'est ce que veut Eiji, on n'a pas le choix.

Oishi était désolé de son geste, mais il continuait de penser qu'Eiji avait eu tort de se moquer de Momoshiro, et il avait bien sûr été vexé que le jeune homme puisse décider de ne plus jouer avec lui sur un coup de tête.

Au final, l'engueulade avait continué, les deux collégiens se rapprochant et tentant de prouver qu'ils avaient chacun raison, et Oishi pouvait sentir la respiration d'Eiji sur son visage tellement ils étaient proches.

- Oishi ! Kikumaru ! 20 tours de terrain !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!!

Oishi s'écarta rapidement d'Eiji, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avait réagi comme si... comme si Tezuka était son petit ami et l'avait surpris avec un autre...

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Oishi sentit son coeur se serrer.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il se rendait compte qu'Eiji avait peut-être, voire sûrement raison. Il aimait encore Tezuka.

Enfin... c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Il arrivait à maîtriser ses sentiments sans trop de problème quand il était en tête-à-tête avec son meilleur ami...

... mais quelques moments avaient été difficiles...

Ce jour où son oncle avait dit que Tezuka était totalement guéri.

Il avait l'impression que cette victoire était aussi la sienne.

Et quand Tezuka lui avait souri, Oishi avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vu ce spectacle depuis des années.

Il avait senti son coeur bondir, se serrer, exploser, il ne savait pas bien.

Il avait eu envie de féliciter Tezuka en le serrant dans ses bras, il avait failli lui dire tant de choses, mais le sourire de son meilleur ami l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Quand il lui avait dit, quelques minutes après être sortis de l'hôpital, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire si franchement depuis longtemps, et que Tezuka avait répondu simplement qu'il n'avait pas eu de bonnes nouvelles depuis longtemps, Oishi n'avait pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Etait-ce à cause de lui ?

Est-ce que cette séparation l'avait conduit à être... malheureux ?

Est-ce qu'il était possible que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Oishi s'hasardait à espérer de temps à autres, mais n'osait rien dire, rien faire.

Tezuka était encore avec Inui.

Enfin, semblait.

Les deux garçons passaient apparemment de moins en moins de temps ensemble, Tezuka passant à nouveau plus de temps avec son meilleur ami.

Après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tezuka aurait remis les pieds chez lui et passer toute une journée avec lui pour fêter son anniversaire.

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser Oishi, il ne ressentait que peu de gêne en étant proche de Tezuka, à part quand le jeune homme le surprenait alors qu'il le regardait, où quand Inui était dans les parages, lui rappelant par sa simple présence que Tezuka n'était plus "à lui".

Et jusqu'à présent, et bien qu'ils se soient séparés, Eiji avait été son meilleur support.

La seule personne au courant, la seule personne qui le soutienne...

... et ils venaient de se disputer comme... comme jamais.

Il avait frappé Eiji, chose qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire, même si le garçon savait être énervant.

Il s'en voulait horriblement et avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne serait plus jamais à même de faire quoi que ce soit correctement.

Alors qu'il entamait son deuxième tour de terrain, Oishi suivit des yeux la silhouette de Tezuka qui s'éloignait à nouveau, se demandant si un jour les choses s'arrangeraient.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver.

- E... Eiji !

Le jeune homme lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure.

- Hmmm... je ne sais pas. Tu m'as fait mal !

- Excuse-moi excuse-moi excuse-moi. Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je peux te trouver de la glace si tu veux, et je peux t'emmener chez...

- Oishi, je rigolais.

- ... ah.

Un petit silence prit place.

- Je suis doué pour me fâcher avec les gens que j'aime le plus, apparemment.

- ... il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tezuka ?

- Rien de nouveau.

- Il ne se passe jamais rien entre vous, c'est ça qui est désespérant. S'il est assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu pousses d'énormes soupirs béats à chaque fois qu'il s'approche, il va peut-être falloir que tu lui 'dises', non ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- S'il m'a quitté, il y avait bien une raison, non ?

- Tu n'as rien à perdre.

- Son amitié.

- Tezuka serait un bien piètre ami si son amitié disparaissait pour si peu. Est-ce que tu arrêtes d'être mon ami parce que je t'aime ?

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Une des rares choses que je sache à propos de Tezuka, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'irait pas te rejeter totalement pour ça.

Un nouveau silence prit place.

- Je crois quand même que je préfère ne rien faire plutôt que de risquer un "non".

- Trouillard.

- Un peu.

Eiji émit un petit rire et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oishi.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contemplant d'apprécier le court silence dans leur conversation.

C'était si rare que rien ne soit dit pendant plus d'une minute quand il était avec Eiji.

Mais il aimait ce genre de silence, partagés avec un ami, il aimait quand tout était dit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que juste la présence de chacun suffisait à "dire" quelque chose.

Oui, il aimait le silence. Après tout... il aimait Tezuka.

Oishi émit un petit rire sans le vouloir et d'une toute petite voix, demanda :

- Réconciliés ?

- Bien entendu !

Eiji lui sourit de toutes ses dents et il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de son partenaire de doubles alors qu'ils finissaient leur troisième tour.

Plus jamais il ne perdrait un ami.

___________________

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais de drôles de goûts, mais là...

Inui leva un sourcil interrogatif et attendit que Tezuka s'explique.

- ... Kaidô ?

- Jaloux ?

- ... non, amusé. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec lui.

- Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde. A part toi, je n'ai pas de privilégié.

Tezuka réfléchit une seconde à l'affirmation d'Inui.

C'est vrai que contrairement à la plupart des autres membres du club, Inui ne semblait pas avoir tellement d'affinités particulières.

Pas une amitié comme celle qui liait Fuji à Kawamura, pas non plus de haîne comme entre Momoshiro et Kaidô... non, Inui était "égal" avec à peu près tout le monde, même s'il semblait jusqu'alors préférer la compagnie des troisième année.

Et lui était "privilégié"...

- Hmmm...

- Kaidô a un énorme potentiel.

- Echizen aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec quelqu'un qui ne m'écoutera pas, non plus...

- Hmm.

- Et Kaidô a 'besoin' d'aide pour progresser comme il se doit.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te justifier, tu sais...

- Oui, je sais. De toute façon, le jour où je voudrais mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit, tu seras le premier informé, je te le promets.

- ...

- Tu ne trouves pas ça gentil de ma part ?

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir.

- Tu sais, si tu en as envie, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Inui émit un petit rire grave.

- J'attends que tu me quittes "officiellement".

- Tu dis ça comme si tu n'attendais que ça.

- C'est que je sais que ça arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre.

- ...

Un silence prit place, Tezuka restant immobile dans les bras d'Inui.

- Tezuka ?

- ... hmm ?

- Ne culpabilise pas pour ce que je dis. Je serai toujours heureux de ce que tu voudras bien me donner.

- Hmm.

Tezuka ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration.

Bizarrement, il aimait l'odeur d'Inui.

Avec le temps, elle était devenue rassurante, synonyme de chaleur et de calme.

Elle était étrange pourtant. Sûrement à cause de tous les composés chimiques avec lesquels le collégien s'amusait.

- Tu es en train de t'endormir...

- ... hmm.

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

- Tu veux que je dorme ici ?

Inui émit un petit rire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, parmi tant d'autres choses.

- ... alors je vais rester, peut-être.

- Pour me faire plaisir, hmm ?

Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à Inui, et Tezuka le savait.

- Oui.

- C'est gentil de ta part.

- Ca ne rachètera pas mon comportement.

- Tezuka... tu fais déjà la tête en permanence, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

- ... je ne comprends pas ton attitude, c'est tout.

- Et ?

- Et je me dis qu'à ta place, je prendrais tout ça beaucoup plus mal.

- "Tout ça" ?

- ... je sors avec toi, je reste avec toi, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est pas juste.

- ... d'après toi. Tout ça reste très subjectif. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être floué. Donc tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

- Tu n'es pas... frustré par cette situation ?

- Si j'étais frustré par quelque chose, ce serait seulement par le fait qu'on ne couche pas ensemble.

- ... imbécile.

Inui passa une main dans le cou de Tezuka, caressant doucement la base de son cuir chevelu alors qu'un silence prenait place.

- ... Désolé de ne même pas te donner ça.

- Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, non plus.

______________________________________

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait chez Inui. Non, de loin pas. Mais il n'avait jamais dormi 'avec' le jeune homme, en fait.

A chaque fois, Inui avait plus ou moins "débarrassé" une partie du sol de sa chambre pour installer un futon quand ils jugeaient qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Cette fois-ci, Tezuka était comme à son habitude resté dans les bras d'Inui, sur son lit, et les deux garçons s'étaient mis à lire, chacun un livre, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre.

Quand Tezuka avait émis un bâillement, Inui avait refermé son livre et avait commencé à bouger.

- Je vais sortir le futon.

Et Tezuka s'était contenté de s'accrocher au haut de pyjama d'Inui et de l'empêcher de se lever.

- ... je sais que je prends de la place... mais je peux rester là ?

- ... bien entendu.

La main d'Inui s'était retrouvée dans les cheveux de Tezuka alors que le jeune homme s'était rassis, adressant un léger sourire à son petit ami.

- Si je te dérange, dis-le-moi.

- ... Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Tezuka ferma les yeux un court instant, ayant bizarrement l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'Inui et s'étendit après avoir retiré ses lunettes.

Inui lui fit un nouveau sourire et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière quand la main de Tezuka retint son poignet.

- Tu ne veux pas enlever tes lunettes 'avant' d'éteindre la lumière, pour une fois ?

- ... pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que contrairement à toi je ne vois rien sans.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'éteindrai la lumière.

Une des mains de Tezuka s'était dirigée vers le visage d'Inui, caressant doucement sa joue.

- Alors ?

- J'ai droit à quoi en échange ?

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit à quelque chose en particulier vu que je suis myope aussi et que je ne verrai pas grand chose.

Inui émit un petit rire.

- Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour t'avoir dans mon lit.

Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit avant de se coucher auprès de Tezuka.

- J'espère que tu es content.

- Je ne vois absolument rien. Je ne pourrais même pas dire de quelle couleur sont tes yeux, là.

- C'est normal, ils sont fermés.

Tezuka pinça la peau d'Inui sous ses doigts et se rapprocha du corps de son petit ami.

- Ouvre-les et j'éteins la lumière.

Inui ouvrit les yeux, fit un sourire à son petit ami puis posa une main sur la taille de Tezuka, avant de l'attirer à lui et de refermer les yeux.

- Tu peux éteindre.

Tezuka déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami et éteignit la lumière avant de s'installer confortablement contre Inui.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand chose.

- Je sais.

- Je pourrais voir tes yeux un jour où j'aurais mes lunettes sur le nez ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je risque de te demander de sourire en échange.

Tezuka poussa un soupir.

- D'accord, oublions ça.

Il s'étira légèrement, passa une jambe entre celles d'Inui et un bras par-dessus le corps de son petit ami avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit.

- ... tu peux dormir comme ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben... collé à moi.

- ... c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé si je pouvais dormir avec toi. Je te dérange ?

Tezuka s'écarta légèrement, prenant conscience que la chaleur d'Inui le faisait se sentir assez bien pour oublier tous ses questionnements, tous ses doutes.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas. C'est juste... que ça va être difficile de dormir alors que tu es... si proche de moi.

Tezuka réalisa alors qu'Inui ne se permettait rien. Les mains du jeune homme n'étaient pas sur son corps, ne l'encerclaient pas comme seulement un quart d'heure auparavant quand ils étaient assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Excuse-moi. On n'est pas obligés de dormir tout de suite.

- Sûr ?

- Hmm. Je ne suis pas fatigué et je veux juste profiter de ta chaleur encore un peu. Je m'écarterai pour que tu puisses dormir dès que tu le souhaiteras.

Tezuka sentit une des mains d'Inui glisser dans ses cheveux et il embrassa le bout du nez de son petit ami.

- Merci.

Tezuka se sentit frissoner un court instant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puis captura les lèvres d'Inui des siennes.

Il donnerait ce qu'il pourrait en échange de l'abri que lui procurait le corps et les paroles d'Inui, en échange de toutes les attentions que le jeune homme lui offrait.

Inui mit quelques longs instants à répondre au baiser et à encercler le corps de son petit ami de ses bras, ses mains caressant le plus doucement du monde le dos de son petit ami à travers la fabrique de son pyjama, même si le jeune homme semblait particulièrement attentif à ne pas faire 'plus' que de raison.

Tezuka approfondit le baiser et glissa une main sous le haut d'Inui, caressant doucement le ventre de son petit ami.

- Te... Tezuka !

Tezuka arrêta toute activité et s'écarta d'Inui, juste un peu.

- Oui ?

- Tu... je...

Tezuka regarda Inui chercher ses mots d'un oeil amusé.

- ... C'est rare de t'entendre perdre ta langue.

Un silence suivit et Tezuka réalisa que la main d'Inui qui était encore dans son dos tremblait.

- ... je suis désolé.

Il se détestait. Il se détestait parce qu'il gâchait absolument tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Parce qu'il voulait remercier Inui et qu'il ne le faisait que souffrir.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et sentit une larme s'échapper d'un de ses yeux.

- Excuse-moi.

Inui déglutit avec difficulté puis passa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu... pleures ?

Tezuka voulut s'écarter, voulut partir le plus loin possible, mais ne réussit qu'à enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule d'Inui et à serrer le corps du jeune homme contre le sien.

Il ne répondit pas.

Ce serait stupide de nier.

Et stupide de dire "oui".

Il se détestait.

- Il ne faut pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Les bras d'Inui l'encerclèrent à nouveau et le jeune homme commença à le bercer doucement.

- S'il te plaît, je déteste te voir souffrir.

Tezuka sentit ses pleurs redoubler sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Il voulait vraiment arrêter. Il en avait assez d'embêter Inui avec ses problèmes, avec sa maladresse.

- Tezuka.... je t'aime, alors, s'il te plaît, pour moi, oublie ce qui te fait mal.

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer encore un peu plus.

Combien il était heureux d'entendre ces paroles, heureux d'être aimé, heureux que quelqu'un soit là pour lui.

Et il se détestait pour ça.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas ces paroles, ne méritait pas cet amour, ne méritait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui ainsi.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir celui qui prenait la peine de rester auprès de lui.

Du revers de sa main, il essuya ses larmes et déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue d'Inui.

- Merci... je t'aime aussi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, non plus.

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais... je t'aime parce que tu es là pour moi. Parce que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

Inui passa une main dans les cheveux de Tezuka et émit un petit rire.

- Tu viens de te rendre compte de ce qu'est un ami.

- Tu es plus qu'un ami.

- Un tout petit peu plus, hmm.

- Hmm.

- Mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça.

Tezuka reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Inui et se laissa bercer par le doux rythme de la respiration d'Inui.

- Ca te gêne que je reste aussi près ?

- Non... je pense être capable de me contrôler.

Tezuka déposa un baiser sur le coeur d'Inui et attrapa une des mains du jeune homme.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout t'interdire non plus.

Il posa la main sur sa hanche puis se réinstalla confortablement, alors que ses mains à lui glissaient doucement sur le corps d'Inui, restant par-dessus les vêtements.

- Et dis-moi si tu veux que je m'arrête.

Inui émit un petit rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je "veuille" que tu t'arrêtes ??

- Hmmm... non.

Tezuka enjamba le corps d'Inui, s'asseyant à cali-fourchon par-dessus son petit ami avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Inui mit moins de temps à lui répondre, même si l'unique main qu'il avait sur le corps de Tezuka ne bougeait absolument pas.

Le baiser prit fin assez rapidement, aucun des deux garçons ne sachant vraiment ce que serait la suite.

- Tezuka...?

- Hmm ?

- Tu comptes... aller jusqu'au bout ?

- ... je ne sais pas.

Un nouveau silence prit place et Tezuka se laissa de nouveau reposer sur le corps d'Inui.

- ... je suppose que oui.

La main d'Inui s'était remise à trembler légèrement, mais cette fois-ci, Tezuka se contenta de caresser doucement la joue de son petit ami en attendant une réponse.

- ... alors... je suppose que c'est le moment de le dire...

- ... quoi ?

- Que c'est... ma première fois.

Tezuka écarquilla les yeux et essaya de forcer son cerveau à gérer cette information.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu si... "étonné"...

- Hmm... pardon.

Les deux garçons se turent un instant, Tezuka continuant ses légères caresses sur le visage de son petit ami.

- Mais c'est vrai. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis l'an dernier et... je ne m'y suis pas essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- ...

Tezuka ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- ... tu es sûr de vouloir gâcher ta première fois avec moi ?

- Ce ne sera pas gâché. Mais je veux être sûr que tu n'auras pas de regrets non plus.

- ... non.

Tezuka embrassa à nouveau Inui et attrapa cette fois-ci sa deuxième main pour venir la placer elle aussi sur son corps.

Inui allait devoir se décider à faire quelque chose, tout de même.

Mais les mains du jeune homme ne bougeaient pas, restant là où Tezuka les plaçait.

- ... si tu en as vraiment envie, tu le caches très bien.

Malgré l'obscurité, Tezuka crut voir Inui rougir et il embrassa le front de son petit ami.

- ... désolé.

Les mains d'Inui se déplacèrent lentement, caressant doucement les flancs de Tezuka à travers son pyjama avant que l'une d'entre elle ne fasse une excursion dans son dos.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Tezuka s'étaient dirigées vers le col d'Inui, le jeune homme ayant décidé d'enlever le haut de son petit ami en le déboutonnant.

Il défit le plus doucement possible les premiers boutons avant de faire une pause et de caresser la peau à présent découverte, profitant de l'occasion pour glisser un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami.

Il allait arrêter de penser. Arrêter de réfléchir. Arrêter de souffrir.

Oui, cette nuit, juste cette nuit, il oublierait tout excepté ce corps contre le sien et ces paroles rassurantes.

Il sentit les mains d'Inui hésiter à la jonction entre le haut de son pyjama et la peau de son ventre et il plongea son regard dans celui d'Inui.

C'est là qu'il réalisa.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il voyait parfaitement les yeux d'Inui.

Il aurait presque souri s'il n'avait pas été aussi... captivé par le regard de son petit ami.

- ... Tezuka ?

- ... tu as de jolis yeux.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne vois rien.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

Tezuka se pencha et embrassa la joue de son petit ami alors qu'une des mains d'Inui passait doucement sous son haut.

- ... je peux ?

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir et se redressa une seconde pour retirer son haut.

- Je dirais même que tu n'as plus le choix.

Inui lui fit un sourire et commença à caresser son dos alors que Tezuka se décidait à continuer le travail qu'il avait commencé sur le haut du pyjama d'Inui.

Les boutons se défirent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de courir sur le torse de son petit ami, de temps en temps suivies par ses lèvres.

La musculature d'Inui était impressionnante, et Tezuka comprit pourquoi il avait eu du mal à battre Inui lors de leur dernier match.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il laissa sa bouche parcourir le torse d'Inui, embrassa doucement la peau de temps à autres, se contentant de légèrement caresser la chair à sa merci.

Tezuka frissona en sentant une des mains d'Inui glisser dans le creux de son dos dans une caresse fantomatique qui sembla mettre tout ses nerfs à vif.

Inui fit un petit sourire à la réaction de son petit ami et Tezuka se contenta de capturer ses lèvres et de l'embrasser, toujours plus passionnément.

Le temps sembla s'étendre à l'infini alors que les deux collégiens se déshabillaient, se découvraient mutuellement, s'offrant diverses caresses, quelques baisers, dans le silence qu'ils avaient appris à connaître.

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à se retrouver nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant dans leurs caresses, les deux corps refusant de se séparer.

Finalement, les deux collégiens s'arrêtèrent un instant alors qu'une des mains d'Inui s'était perdue dans les cheveux de Tezuka.

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal ?

Tezuka déposa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami.

- C'est tout à fait acceptable.

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche d'Inui.

- Tu veux passer à l'étape suivante ?

- Comme tu le sens.

_________________________

Alors que leurs corps se relaxaient, il sentit la main d'Inui attraper la sienne, ses doigts se glissant entre les siens.

- Tezuka...

- Hmm ?

- Merci.

Tezuka serra la main d'Inui dans la sienne et embrassa la joue de son petit ami.

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Surtout que c'était bien la première fois que c'était lui qui faisait quelque chose pour Inui et pas le contraire.

Et dire que ce "quelque chose" eut été difficile aurait été mentir.

Tezuka serra le corps proche du sien et ferma les yeux.

- Je peux dormir près de toi ?

Une des mains d'Inui passa dans ses cheveux, le faisant se relaxer un peu plus.

- Bien entendu.

Tezuka sentit son coeur se serrer mais ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi. Il serra la main d'Inui dans la sienne et poussa un long soupir alors que le jeune homme retournait la pression sur ses doigts.

____________________________

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il avait croisé Oishi le lendemain.

Il se sentait mal, se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, et qui plus est de l'avoir apprécié.

Oishi lui avait fait un grand sourire comme à son habitude et s'était mis à parler de leurs derniers matchs, ne se doutant évidemment de rien.

- ... ça ne va pas, Tezuka ?

- ...?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- ... c'est sans importance.

- ... si tu le dis. Enfin, tu sais que si tu veux en parler, je suis là, hein...

Oishi poussa un long soupir.

- Les matchs de dimanche prochain vont être difficiles.

- Hmm, on m'a dit que Hyôtei était au meilleur de sa forme cette année.

- Tu vas jouer ?

Tezuka lança un regard à Oishi.

Le garçon s'inquiétait encore et toujours pour son bras.

Ca avait été la même chose quand il avait affronté Echizen, et en fait à chaque fois qu'il avait joué un match depuis plusieurs mois.

- Je suis guéri.

- Tu n'es pas censé jouer de longs matchs, ni utiliser ton amorti.

- Tu es devenu mon médecin, maintenant ?

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Tezuka.

- Je vais bien.

- Atobe n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Je vais bien.

Oishi poussa un léger soupir.

- De toute façon je sais bien que quand tu as décidé quelque chose, c'est impossible de te faire changer d'avis...

Tezuka laisa son regard se poser sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Hmm. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu pourras le dire autant que tu veux, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.

- ... tu ne devrais pas... mais... ça me fait plaisir, quelque part.

Oishi émit un petit rire embarrassé alors que Tezuka remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tu vas lui mettre la pâtée.

- Hmm... je te rappelle qu'il ne tient qu'à toi et aux autres de gagner les autres matchs pour que je n'aie pas à jouer.

- ... Facile à dire.

____________________________

Tezuka se retourna quand il entendit un bruit dans les gradins.

Oishi descendait les escaliers et venait rejoindre son équipe alors que le Doubles 2 se jouait sans lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

Oishi montra un léger bandage au poignet et fit un petit sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien grave. Je jouerai les prochains matchs.

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, ne sachant pas très bien comment montrer qu'il était heureux de voir qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Quand l'équipe avait appris qu'Oishi avait eu un léger accident en venant, Tezuka n'avait plus pensé au match du jour (et à l'incapacité dans laquelle ils auraient été de le jouer sans leur huitième régulier), mais seulement à son meilleur ami.

Il avait vite été rassuré, mais voir Oishi arriver le sourire aux lèvres restait la meilleure des assurances.

Les matchs se déroulèrent rapidement, et il devint évident qu'il aurait pour une fois à jouer le Singles 1.

____________________________

Oishi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, les quelques phrases d'Atobe lui avaient fait peur, et il se souvenait de mieux en mieux des mises en garde que son oncle avaient adressées à Tezuka.

Pas de long match, pas d'amortis.

Tezuka ne respectait rien de tout ça et jouait de son mieux.

Et à la fois il était ébahi par le jeu de son capitaine, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait jouer, autant il se sentait pris par une peur horrible à chaque fois que Tezuka renvoyait une balle, à chaque fois que le jeune homme redoublait d'efforts pour l'emporter.

Oishi voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était sûrement le seul à le voir réellement, à voir combien les muscles du visage de Tezuka étaient contractés alors qu'il allait servir pour sa première balle de match.

Ce n'était pas normal...

... et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Tezuka s'écroula avant d'avoir pu toucher la balle.

S'écroula à terre, serrant son épaule de sa main valide après avoir lâché sa raquette.

Oishi eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté une seconde.

- TEZUKA !!!!!!!!

__________________________________

Tezuka entendit la voix d'Oishi et ferma les yeux.

Puis d'autres voix parvinrent à ses oreilles et le bruit de gens courant dans sa direction.

- N'approchez pas ! Le match n'est pas fini !

Tezuka fit l'effort de se relever, ramassant sa raquette.

Il avait mal.

Horriblement mal.

Bien plus que quand son coude le faisait souffrir.

Tous ses équipiers le regardaient avec un regard inquiet.

Il savait bien qu'ils étaient tous abattus de le voir blessé.

Mais quelque part, il avait l'impression que c'était plus une inquiétude légitime pour lui et la souffrance qu'il pouvait endurer plutôt que pour l'issue du match.

Cette pensée lui rendit des forces alors qu'il s'approchait du banc, hasardant un regard vers le visage d'Oishi, le seul d'entre eux à ne pas avoir regagné les gradins.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que pensait Oishi de tout ça.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir quelques secondes, tentant d'ignorer les injonctions des ses camarades qui lui disaient tous d'abandonner.

Non, il n'allait pas abandonner.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

Ils avaient tous donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour en arriver là et c'était à peine s'il avait joué pour l'instant.

Il DEVAIT l'emporter contre Atobe, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il reprit sa raquette en main et se releva, certain qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose... ou au moins qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Oishi se mit sur son chemin, et le fixa d'un regard dur qui lui était tout sauf habituel.

- Oishi.

Un long silence prit place.

Il se rendit compte étrangement que les supporters de Hyôtei s'étaient tu. D'ailleurs, plus une parole n'était proférée dans les gradins, et il avait eu l'impression que sa voix avait résonné à travers tout le court.

- Tu vas tenir ta promesse ? ... ta promesse d'emmener Seigaku jusqu'au tournoi national ?

- On ira au tournoi national.

Oishi le fixa encore quelques secondes, gardant un air impassible proche du sien.

- Alors, vas-y.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Le soutien d'Oishi était largement suffisant.

Il se fichait éperdument de ce que pourraient dire les autres, de combien sa blessure lui ferait mal.

Parce qu'Oishi était là.

Parce qu'il le regardait jouer.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre dans ces conditions.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

_____________________________

Tezuka s'écroula sur son lit, fixant le plafond de sa chambre pendant de longs instants.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il... perdait un match.

Il n'était pas mauvais perdant, et il ne prenait pas mal cette défaite.

Mais... il avait failli. Ce n'était pas grâce à lui que Seigaku irait au tournoi national.

Sa main droite attrapa son épaule.

Et il n'aiderait certainement pas plus dans l'avenir.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier la douleur.

D'oublier ses regrets.

D'oublier les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

_____________________________

Il s'était fait réprimandé par l'oncle d'Oishi.

Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté ses conseils, et ensuite parce qu'il avait réussi à se blesser ailleurs que son coude déjà affaibli.

Pour une fois, Oishi n'était pas avec lui.

Mais cela le soulageait, quelque part.

Il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne lui en voudrait pas pour un match perdu, non, loin de là.

Mais il avait honte de n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse, il avait honte de ne pas l'avoir écouté lui non plus et... d'avoir eu tort.

Il ne voulait pas affronter son visage, son regard rempli d'inquiétude.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Oishi s'inquiète pour lui.

Il mit plusieurs jours avant de retourner au club de tennis.

Bien sûr, à peine avait-il mis les pieds sur le court qu'Oishi était là, à lui demander comment il allait.

Il évita la conversation, se contentant d'essayer d'oublier ces derniers jours...

Mais la veille, Ryuzaki-sensei lui avait proposé d'aller en Allemagne pour soigner sa blessure.

En Allemagne.

C'était tellement loin.

Il avait d'abord pensé refuser. Il ne pouvait pas partir à ce niveau de la compétition.

Mais après tout, il n'était qu'un poids pour l'équipe tant qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de jouer.

Et il devait se faire soigner.

Il était bien conscient que son avenir en dépendait... tout du moins son avenir sportif.

Et puis d'un autre côté, ces derniers temps, il s'était senti à nouveau de plus en plus attiré par Oishi, se sentant incapable de s'écarter à nouveau de son meilleur ami, ne pouvant et ne voulant plus cacher les sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Peut-être... peut-être que tout serait plus simple s'il partait un temps.

Il allait accepter.

Et espérer que ce soit le bon choix.

Il se contenta de regarder les différents matchs, notant combien c'était difficile d'être là et de ne pas pouvoir saisir une raquette et de juste... rejoindre les autres.

Quand l'entrainement fut terminé, Oishi se dirigea vers lui.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non, rien de particulier.

- Tant mieux. On peut se retrouver à 20 heures à l'endroit habituel ?

- Comme tu veux.

Et Oishi était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, ce fut au tour de Kawamura de le rattraper.

- Oh, Tezuka !

- Hmm ?

- Je suis content que tu reviennes à l'entraînement. Ca va mieux ton bras ?

- Je ne peux pas encore jouer pour le moment...

Kawamura fit une petite mine déçue avant de continuer à parler.

- Oh. Hmm, en fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander, tu pourrais passer au restaurant vers 19 heures ? J'ai commencé à faire des sushi, et je cherche des gens pour goûter, ça te dit ?

- Bien entendu. Surtout s'ils sont aussi bons que ceux de ton père.

Kawamura rougit au compliment alors qu'ils étaient rattrapés par Inui à la porte du vestiaires.

- Je ne suis pas le seul invité, Taka-san ?

Kawamura rougit un peu plus, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah... Inui... ça te gêne que Tezuka vienne aussi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Inui fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers Tezuka.

- Je peux te monopoliser en attendant 19 heures ?

Tezuka se contenta d'acquiescer.

En moins de cinq minutes, le planning de sa soirée avait été rempli.

Et quelque part, ça lui faisait particulièrement plaisir.

____________________________

Il n'était pas le premier arrivé.

Kikumaru et Fuji étaient déjà là, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine à discuter.

Il avait appris en discutant avec Inui qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Oishi avait donné rendez-vous.

En fait, il avait demandé à tous les réguliers de se regrouper, et Tezuka se demanda un instant ce qu'avait pu prévoir son meilleur ami.

- Tezuka, il paraît que vous êtes allés manger des sushi chez Taka-san ??

Tezuka se rapprocha des deux autres troisième année et décida que ça ne lui ferait aucun mal de prendre part à la conversation.

- Eiji m'a dit que Momo et lui s'étaient imposés alors qu'il n'avait demandé qu'à Inui et toi.

Fuji lui faisait un grand sourire, comme à l'accoutumée, et Tezuka ne savait pas si le jeune homme voulait arriver quelque part ou juste meubler la conversation.

- Hmm.

- C'était bon ?

- Momo a dit qu'il y avait trop de wasabi. Ceux que j'ai mangés étaient tout à fait corrects.

- Taka-san s'était peut-être dit qu'Inui et toi seriez plus... hmm... résistants.

- Peut-être.

Autant il voulait discuter, autant ce soir, il avait l'impression que rien d'intelligent ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche...

Fuji se retourna vers Eiji et leur discussion continua, les deux collégiens ne semblant pas s'offusquer du fait que Tezuka n'ait rien à dire.

Après tout, c'était habituel.

_____________________________

Tezuka laissa son regard glisser vers son meilleur ami.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait... comment lui dire combien ce geste lui avait fait plaisir.

Après tout, il était évident qu'Oishi avait fait ça 'pour lui'.

Proposer à tout le monde d'aller voir un lever de soleil en montagne... comment ne pas croire que ce geste lui était adressé ?

La balade lui avait fait du bien.

La montagne lui faisait toujours du bien.

Et le sourire d'Oishi au lever du soleil avait valu tout l'or du monde.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait eu l'impression de juste oublier que le jeune homme n'était que son ami, qu'il serait bientôt parti à 10 000 kilomètres et que son avenir tennistique risquait d'être réduit à zéro à cause de sa blessure. Plus rien ne comptait.

Oishi se retourna vers lui et Tezuka choisit de ne pas détourner le regard.

Pourquoi devrait-il détourner son regard ? Juste parce qu'il l'aimait ?

Ce n'était pas un crime.

Tezuka avait décidé de vivre avec... bien sûr, de ne plus jamais embêter Oishi avec ça, mais il... il n'essaierait plus de le cacher.

Les yeux d'Oishi ne quittaient plus les siens, et après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité pour les deux collégiens, il se rapprocha de Tezuka.

- Merci.

Oishi répondit par un grand sourire.

- Ca n'a pas fait plaisir qu'à toi.

- ... non. Tout le monde en avait besoin.

Oishi tendit sa main à Tezuka et ce dernier la saisit, serrant la paume de son meilleur ami entre ses doigts.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter ceux d'Oishi et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand les doigts d'Oishi se glissèrent entre les siens, ramenant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Je suis content si ça t'a fait plaisir.

Tezuka serra légèrement la main d'Oishi dans la sienne puis la laissa repartir.

Kikumaru était à quelques mètres seulement, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'imagine quoi que ce soit.

Et surtout pas lui-même.

Il ne devait rien voir dans ce geste.

Ni dans le sourire d'Oishi.

Ni dans ses actions.

Non.

Les sourires, les inquiétudes, les attentions d'Oishi étaient pour tout le monde. Pas seulement pour lui.

- ... Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

Oishi émit un petit rire gêné, flatté par le compliment et ne sachant pas vraiment comment y répondre.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait sa vue et tenta un léger sourire.

Les yeux d'Oishi le fixaient toujours aussi intensément.

- Et tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent.

Le sourire de Tezuka disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et Kikumaru se retourna.

- Sourire ? Tezuka ????

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux et Oishi se sentit rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi alors que Tezuka remontait ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tezuka a souri ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Kikumaru qui l'a dit.

- Le capitaine a souri ??

- J'ai entendu Oishi dire qu'il devait sourire !

- Oui, mais il a souri ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne regardais pas par là !!

- Moi non plus...

- Tezuka sourire ? Moi je n'y crois pas.

Oishi commença à rire aux réactions de ses camarades et était heureux quelque part que le sourire de Tezuka lui ait été réservé.

- Une fois rentrés, ce sera 30 tours de terrain pour tout le monde.

- QUOI ?

- Mais c'est injuste, on n'est pas à l'entraînement.

- Oui, et puis on ne l'a même pas 'vu' sourire.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il a souri ?

- Oishiiii, il a souri ou pas ?

- Je ne prends pas part à la conversation, je ne veux pas à avoir à courir autour d'un terrain.

- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Moi je dis qu'il n'a pas souri.

- Oishi n'est pas du genre à dire quelque chose comme ça sans raison.

- Oui, mais le capitaine ne sourit pas.

- Faux, nous l'avons tous au moins observé une fois sourire, et vu le nombre d'heures que nous comptabilisons à ses côtés à nous tous, on peut en déduire qu'il sourit au moins une fois tous les deux mois. Je dirais qu'il y a 63% de chances pour qu'il ait vraiment souri, vu la situation.

- Pfff, j'aurais aimé voir ça.

- 50 TOURS POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Un léger silence prit place, tout le monde restant figé au cri de Tezuka.

Oishi osa s'approcher de son meilleur ami tout en gardant une distance respectable entre eux.

- Même moi ?

- ... surtout toi.


	9. Chapter 9

Partie 9 : Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai

Il l'avait retrouvé dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

Il avait cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais, mais qui s'était encore amplifié depuis l'annonce de son départ pour l'Allemagne.

Il allait partir.

Oishi n'était pas sûr de savoir pour combien de temps, et ne réalisait pas encore vraiment que d'ici quelques jours, il ne verrait plus son meilleur ami.

Tezuka avait fait cette annonce comme toutes les autres, sur un ton impassible, sans un froncement de sourcil, mais Oishi avait bien vu que cette décision le prenait à coeur.

Et ce n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça au sein du club.

Il n'avait pas pu en dormir de la nuit, se retournant dans son lit en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Tezuka faisait ce qui était le mieux pour lui, la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Il reviendrait.

Après tout, ils s'étaient promis d'aller au tournoi national ensemble.

Il devait revenir.

Oishi suivit Tezuka jusqu'à une table pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le jeune homme lui demanda d'être capitaine à sa place. Ca voulait dire qu'il comptait vraiment partir, et pas seulement pour une semaine ou deux.

Oishi contourna la question en disant qu'il prendrait sa place seulement en tant que remplaçant. De cette façon, il pouvait se dire que Tezuka reviendrait avant la fin du tournoi national. Il le fallait.

Quand Tezuka se leva, Oishi eut un moment d'hésitation.

Est-ce que... est-ce que Tezuka allait vraiment revenir ?

Pourquoi reviendrait-il dans ce club de collégiens alors qu'il avait d'ores-et-déjà le niveau d'un pro ?

Tezuka était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié ça. D'ici peu, Tezuka serait pro. C'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il s'était habitué au fait que Tezuka soit particulièrement bon, et avait totalement oublié que l'avenir du jeune homme... n'avait rien à voir avec le sien.

- Tezuka ?

Tezuka s'arrêta sur son chemin.

- Oui ?

Oishi chercha ses mots un instant.

- Sois sûr de revenir.

- Hmm.

Tezuka était en train de quitter la pièce.

De quitter sa vie.

Et Oishi ne voulait pas ça.

Tout sauf ça.

La porte de la bibliothèque se referma et Oishi se leva précipitamment.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça.

Tezuka n'avait que quelques mètres d'avance dans le couloir, et Oishi commença à courir pour le rattraper.

- Tezuka !!

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Oishi sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Ne t'en va pas.

C'était plus un souffle qu'une phrase qui avait quitté les lèvres d'Oishi.

- Je... je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Oishi releva son regard vers les yeux de Tezuka qu'il avait évités jusque-là.

Et il sentit une larme couler d'un de ses yeux, glissant sur sa joue, allant se perdre sur le col de sa chemise.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il avait tellement peur de voir Tezuka partir.

Oui, il avait peur.

Il ne savait pas très bien de quoi.

Peur de ne plus le voir revenir, peut-être.

Peur de le laisser partir sans lui dire quels étaient ses véritables sentiments.

Peur que Tezuka ait oublié leur promesse, ou l'oublie lui tout simplement.

Mais le regard de Tezuka le réconforta. Il y lisait sans difficulté que ce départ lui était tout aussi dur.

De son côté, Tezuka n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre Oishi dans ses bras, le serrer contre son coeur, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était retenu si longtemps, il avait tout fait pour juste oublier les sentiments qu'il portait pour son meilleur ami... mais c'était peine perdue, il savait pertinemment qu'il était totalement incapable d'effacer ce qu'il ressentait pour Oishi.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce geste, mais il laissa sa main arrêter les larmes d'Oishi, ne supportant pas de voir son meilleur ami aussi triste.

Pourquoi Oishi tenait-il encore à lui ?

... Ce serait si dur d'être loin du jeune homme, de ne plus le voir sourire.

- Je reviendrai.

La voix de Tezuka n'était aussi plus qu'un souffle, et le garçon fut heureux que le couloir soit désert à cette heure-ci, vu que sa main ne voulait plus quitter la joue d'Oishi.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Oishi se sentit déglutir avec difficulté, alors que d'autres larmes quittaient ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

- Je... je... je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Excuse-moi.

Oishi enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Tezuka, essayant de stopper ses larmes et le flot d'émotions qui montaient en lui.

Oui, il l'aimait encore. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Tant pis si Tezuka ne l'aimait pas. Il devait le dire.

Oishi sentit un des bras de Tezuka l'encercler, alors que le visage de son meilleur ami venait se caler dans ses cheveux.

Mais Tezuka ne prononça pas un mot.

Il se contenta de serrer Oishi contre lui, la main qui avait séjourné sur la joue du jeune homme désormais occupée à caresser ses cheveux.

- Te... Tezuka ?

Oishi s'écarta un peu, voulant voir le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je reviendrai. Je reviendrai pour toi.

La main de Tezuka était revenue sur sa joue, caressant doucement la peau encore humide.

- Parce que tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Oishi sentit son coeur se serrer à la déclaration de Tezuka, mais l'oublia bien vite quand ce dernier déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Reste auprès de moi... tant que je suis là...

La voix de Tezuka n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Oishi se contenta d'acquiescer à la demande de Tezuka.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier le plus proche et les deux collégiens s'écartèrent vivement.

Oishi sécha les quelques larmes qui traînaient encore sur ses joues et se mit à rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la nervosité qu'il avait accumulée, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était heureux.

Horriblement heureux.

_________________________

- Inui.

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Hmm, je vois que le jour que je redoutais arrive bel et bien.

- On n'était déjà plus vraiment...

- ... ensemble. Non. Peut-être pas.

Inui passa une main sur la joue de Tezuka.

- Vous avez discuté ?

- Un peu.

- Seulement un peu ?

- Hmm.

- Fais l'effort de lui dire plus.

- Je le ferai. Merci... pour tout.

- Rassure-toi, j'en ai bien profité aussi.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras... quelqu'un pour toi.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà trouvé ?

- ... tu m'aimes encore.

- Probabilité ?

- ... 80% ?

- ... hmm. Tu deviens presqu'aussi doué que moi.

Les doigts d'Inui glissaient encore sur le visage de Tezuka, dans cette caresse qui lui était si agréable. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur les lèvres du collégien.

- Je... peux ?

- Hmm.

Ce fut le seul baiser qu'Inui ait jamais initié avec lui.

Le dernier.

Il était lent, et doux et déjà nostalgique.

Il dura longtemps, peut-être un peu plus que ce que Tezuka aurait voulu, ou peut-être un peu moins, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'écarter d'Inui.

- Soigne-toi bien et reviens vite.

Tezuka s'écarta légèrement d'Inui, lui sourit et partit rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Et au fond de lui, Inui se disait que Tezuka avait tort... ça lui allait très bien de sourire.

________________________

Tezuka n'y croyait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi... bête ?

Comment avait-il pu autant faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait ?

Il avait cru que son coeur s'était arrêté quand Oishi lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Et il réalisait avec une certaine horreur qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Qu'Oishi n'était pas plus heureux avec Eiji.

Que les sourires qu'il lui adressait n'étaient pas que de l'amitié.

Il se maudit lui-même à plusieurs reprises, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il était de loin l'être le plus stupide de la planète.

Le plus heureux aussi, vu qu'Oishi l'aimait.

_________________________

Après que Tezuka ait annoncé au club qu'Oishi le remplacerait au poste de capitaine pendant qu'il serait absent, il avait affronté Echizen.

Ce fut un match impressionnant, comme tous ceux que disputait Tezuka. Oishi avait été aux premières loges en temps qu'arbitre, et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux de voir Tezuka l'emporter, alors qu'il utilisait sa main droite.

Pour lui, Tezuka n'avait pas perdu contre Atobe. Il avait juste... été blessé.

Tezuka ne pouvait pas perdre.

C'était une des réalités de la vie, une des théories fondamentales sur lesquelles reposait son existence.

Tezuka était imbattable.

Le jeune homme avait dû rentrer rapidement après le match contre Echizen, mais avait pris le temps de demander à Oishi de garder sa soirée du lendemain de libre pour lui.

Bien sûr, Oishi s'était empressé d'accepter, impatient d'être à nouveau aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Ils avaient juste échangé une légère poignée de main vu qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls dans les vestiaires, mais Oishi savait depuis longtemps que le regard que Tezuka lui offrait à ce moment voulait dire "je t'aime".

Le lendemain, ils avaient donc signalé qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt.

Parce qu'ils voulaient profiter au maximum du temps qui leur restait.

Et parce que de toute façon Tezuka ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sur les courts de tennis.

Les deux amis s'étaient donc dirigés vers les vestiaires après une simple demie-heure d'entraînement.

Tezuka avait l'impression de remonter le temps, de repartir dans un passé pas si lointain que ça.

C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était passé entre cette après-midi d'hiver et aujourd'hui avait été mis entre parenthèses.

Ils avaient une nouvelle chance.

Il avait une nouvelle chance.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne la gâcherait pas.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais Oishi partir loin de lui.

Plus jamais.

Il avait fait une erreur.

Il aurait dû lutter, il aurait dû s'exprimer, il aurait dû faire tellement de choses...

... au final c'était Oishi qui était revenu et qui s'était excusé alors que c'était lui qui avait tout gâché.

Inconsciemment, il attrapa la main d'Oishi dans la sienne, serrant légèrement ses doigts.

- Tezuka ?

- ... excuse-moi.

Oishi se tourna vers lui, et chercha son regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir fait partir, pour t'avoir fait du mal.

Ce fut au tour d'Oishi d'appliquer une légère pression sur la main de Tezuka.

- On a été stupides tous les deux.

- ... je ne ferai plus la même erreur.

- J'y compte bien. De toute façon, même si tu voulais me chasser, tu n'y arriverais plus.

Oishi émit un petit rire et Tezuka réalisa à quel point tout ceci lui avait manqué.

La main d'Oishi dans la sienne, les sourires qui n'étaient adressés qu'à lui.

Lentement, il se pencha vers son meilleur ami, fermant les yeux alors que ses lèvres retrouvaient celles d'Oishi.

Mis à part le court baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans le couloir de la bibliothèque la veille, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis...

... depuis une éternité.

Depuis bien trop longtemps, de l'avis de chacun.

Et sans qu'ils n'en aient vraiment conscience, sans qu'ils ne puissent vraiment s'en empêcher, ce baiser s'intensifiait, les lèvres s'ouvraient alors que leurs mains trouvaient des positions appropriées sur le corps de l'autre.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit... pour se refermer aussitôt.

___________________________________

- Ce n'est pas en refermant la porte qu'on va entrer dans le vestiaire, Kachirô.

- On on on on... on ne peut pas rentrer !!

Katsuo contempla son meilleur ami d'un oeil circonspect.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Le le le le... le capitaine... et et et et.... le vice-capitaine.... ils ils ils....

- Et ben quoi ? Ils bloquent la porte ?

- Ils ils ils...

- Kachirô, tu devrais voir un spécialiste pour ton bégayement.

- Mais mais mais...

- Horio-kun, ne sois pas méchant, ça doit être quelque chose d'important si Kachirô-kun a du mal à parler.

Kachirô opina fortement du chef.

- S'il faisait l'effort de dire quoi...

Horio posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et Kachirô tira sur son polo.

- Ho... Horio-kun, arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le... le capitaine et le vice-capitaine... ils... ils étaient en train de... de s'embrasser.

Kachirô se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Katsuo resta interloqué à l'annonce, alors que Horio poussait un soupir théâtral.

- Pfff, Kachirô, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?

- Mais je les ai vus !

- Tu as dû rêver, voilà tout !

Horio attrapa de nouveau la poignée de la porte en main, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment, alors que Tezuka et Oishi sortaient du vestiaire.

Les première année s'écartèrent du chemin de leurs capitaine et vice-capitaine, Kachirô toujours rougissant.

Horio poussa un long soupir pour faire comprendre à Kachirô qu'il avait 'vraiment' dû raconter n'importe quoi alors que leurs aînés s'éloignaient.

- Crois-en ma longue expérience, Tezuka-buchô et Oishi-fukubuchô ne feraient jamais...

Les trois garçons suivaient Tezuka et Oishi des yeux.

Leurs silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées et Tezuka avait saisi la main d'Oishi dans la sienne.

- ... quelque chose comme ça.

____________________________

Ca faisait... ça faisait presque six mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la chambre de Tezuka.

Rien n'avait changé.

Ou pratiquement rien.

Et il était toujours aussi bien ici.

Il posa son sac près du lit de Tezuka, appréhendant légèrement leur prochaine nuit.

D'un côté, il était pressé de retrouver les caresses de Tezuka, ses baisers, la passion qu'il ne montrait que dans ces moments-là.

Mais de l'autre... il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent prendre leur temps, qu'ils puissent réapprendre à être ensemble.

Mais le temps... Le temps était ce qui leur manquait le plus.

Trois jours.

Trois jours et Tezuka serait parti.

Oishi tenta de ne pas y penser et accueillit Tezuka d'un grand sourire quand ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre en amenant des boissons.

Les deux garçons s'assirent et commencèrent à boire en silence, se regardant tous les deux intensément.

Ce silence était agréable, plus agréable qu'Oishi ne l'aurait cru.

Il était tellement habituel, tellement "normal", quand il était avec Tezuka.

- Tu as commencé à préparer tes affaires pour là-bas ?

Tout semblait toujours parfaitement rangé dans la chambre de Tezuka.

- Non, je commence demain. Je n'emmène pas grand chose, de toute façon.

Un nouveau silence prit place, un peu plus embarrassant que le premier.

- Je... n'y crois pas vraiment...

- A quoi ?

- A... un peu tout. Tu vas partir et... on est... on est à nouveau ensemble.

Tezuka le regarda droit dans les yeux un long moment avant de répondre.

- J'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Pa... pardon ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Jamais. Je suppose que quelque part, c'était parce que je ne me pensais pas... pas assez intéressant pour te rendre heureux... mais ça n'excuse rien.

- Tezuka, ce n'est plus la peine de s'en faire pour ça maintenant. L'important c'est que nous nous soyons retrouvés. Et tu es et seras toujours tout ce qu'il me faut pour me rendre heureux.

Oishi avait attrapé une des mains de Tezuka tout en lui souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, pas toi ? J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'étais ici ne remonte qu'à hier, j'ai l'impression que si je te dis que je t'aime, tu n'auras aucune raison d'en douter.

- Je n'en douterai pas.

- Merci. Je t'aime.

Tezuka se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis heureux.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je crois que j'en aurais une bonne idée.

- Je t'aime.

Les deux collégiens restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Tezuka ne se décide à bouger.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou d'Oishi qui fit frissonner ce dernier, puis s'écarta un peu en attrapant sa main.

- Viens.

Oishi obtempéra docilement, suivant son meilleur ami jusqu'au jardin.

Longeant le bord de la maison, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte qu'Oishi n'avait encore jamais franchie.

En fait, de la maison de Tezuka, il n'avait jamais vu que l'entrée, la cuisine, la salle de bains et la chambre de son petit ami ainsi que celle de l'une de ses soeurs, alors il n'était pas bien surpris de ne pas encore connaître la pièce en question.

Tezuka ouvrit la porte et les deux garçons se faufilèrent à l'intérieur.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens... il y a longtemps... je t'avais dit que mon grand-père avait un atelier de poterie.

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Oishi.

- ... tu veux abuser de moi dans la terre glaise, hmm ?

Tezuka sembla légèrement surpris en ouvrant la porte, mais rien que le commun des mortels n'aurait remarqué.

Juste ce petit clignement des yeux, cette petite contraction d'un ou deux muscles de son visage, ce petit quelque chose qui suffisait à Oishi pour lire l'expression de son meilleur ami.

- Je pensais faire de la poterie, mais il ne faut pas négliger cette possibilité.

Oishi émit un petit rire et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le petit atelier.

L'endroit était bien moins délabré que la cabane qu'ils avaient découverte dans la montagne pratiquement deux ans auparavant, et Oishi constatait la présence d'objets qu'il n'avait pas vus lors de leur dernier essai à la poterie.

- Tu veux t'essayer au tour ?

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques...

Tezuka indiqua à Oishi de prendre place et s'assit ensuite derrière lui.

Oishi se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Ca me rend un peu nostalgique...

Les bras de Tezuka se serrèrent autour de sa taille et Oishi poussa un léger soupir.

- ... c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que tu comptais vraiment pour moi.

- ... vraiment ? Et tu as mis autant de temps à te déclarer ??

Une des mains de Tezuka quitta la taille d'Oishi pour aller remonter ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez.

- Disons que je ne pensais pas à cette époque que ce que je ressentais pour toi pouvait être aussi fort. Même si je savais déjà que j'aimais te prendre dans mes bras.

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- On retournera en montagne ensemble ?

- Hmm. Quand tu veux.

- ... Une fois que tu seras rentré.

Tezuka tressaillit. Il avait oublié une seconde qu'ils passaient l'un de leurs derniers moments ensemble et qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas Oishi avant longtemps.

- Oui. On commence ?

- Je suis prêt !

Oishi écouta les explications de Tezuka et actionna le tour, tentant de faire prendre forme au petit tas d'argile qui avait tendance à s'écrouler entre ses doigts.

- C'est dur à utiliser !

- ... tu t'y prends mal...

Les doigts de Tezuka rejoignirent ceux d'Oishi, l'aidant à maintenir sa future poterie en place.

- ... il ne faut jamais négliger le bas.

- Oh, ça je sais bien.

- Je dois voir un sous-entendu là-dessous ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus sensuel qu'une scène de poterie dans une histoire romantique...

- Pardon ?

- ... tu n'as jamais vu "Ghost", j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- "Ghost" ?

- Un film. Un garçon et une fille qui font des choses dans un atelier de poterie, couverts de boue... enfin, d'argile.

Les doigts de Tezuka s'étaient glissés entre ceux d'Oishi, et la poterie qui avait commencé peu avant à prendre une forme normale commençait à retomber.

- Heureusement, ce genre de choses ne risque pas de nous arriver...

Oishi glissa un regard vers Tezuka.

- Ah ?

- A moins que tu aies subi une opération pendant les quelques mois où je n'ai pas vu ton corps dans le détail, je ne crois pas que nous soyons "un garçon et une fille".

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- C'est vrai.

La poterie était retombée et le tour s'était arrêté.

Oishi se retourna vers Tezuka et approcha doucement une main du visage de son petit ami.

- Les doigts plein de boue ne te dérangent pas ?

- Il y a de quoi se laver dans l'atelier.

Oishi fit un petit sourire et glissa une main sur la joue de Tezuka avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement couchés à terre, s'embrassant avec une passion toujours renouvelée, oubliant totalement l'argile qui se solidifiait, sur l'établi comme sur leurs mains.

Après un long baiser, les bouches se séparèrent, et celle d'Oishi se décida à partir plus bas, glissant dans la gorge de Tezuka.

- Oishi.

L'interpellé releva la tête au ton un peu sévère de la voix de son petit ami.

- Hmm ?

- Je ne crois pas que l'endroit soit intelligent. Ca te dérange d'attendre... cinq minutes ?

- J'ai attendu des mois. Cinq minutes ne vont pas me tuer. Et c'est vrai que le sol n'était pas confortable.

Tezuka attrapa une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Oishi des siennes et les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau baiser en se redressant.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, les deux collégiens se levèrent et Tezuka conduisit Oishi à la petite partie de l'atelier où ils purent se nettoyer.

- On en refera une prochaine fois ?

Tezuka scruta l'atelier une seconde.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...

- Bien entendu. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai du mal à attendre quelques minutes de plus...

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans la chambre de Tezuka et restèrent quelques instants debout l'un près de l'autre, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

Tezuka attrapa la main d'Oishi et se pencha pour glisser un baiser sur la joue d'Oishi.

- J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps que maintenant j'ai peur de gâcher quelque chose.

Oishi se reposa contre Tezuka, laissant sa tête se nicher sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire...

Une des mains d'Oishi se mit à jouer avec quelques-unes des mèches de cheveux de Tezuka, avant de glisser sur sa joue et de lui retirer ses lunettes.

- On y va doucement ?

Tezuka embrassa la joue d'Oishi et serra le garçon un instant dans ses bras.

- Hmm.

Les lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, bougeant doucement dans une caresse d'abord chaste, un rien prudente.

Les deux collégiens serrèrent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Tezuka encerclant la taille d'Oishi alors que ce dernier préférait passer ses doigts dans la nuque de Tezuka et approfondir légèrement leur baiser.

Tezuka se sentit frissonner au contact de la langue d'Oishi sur ses lèvres, ayant perpétuellement l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il vivait ce contact.

Tout lui semblait irréel. Il avait de nouveau Oishi dans ses bras et le garçon embrassait doucement ses lèvres... il avait l'impression que son coeur allait vite exploser de ce trop plein d'émotions, que tous les sentiments qu'il avait contenus pendant ces quelques mois ressortaient maintenant et décuplaient l'effet des caresses d'Oishi sur sa peau, alors que les mains du jeune homme s'approchaient du col de sa chemise.

Oishi glissa un léger baiser sur le front de son petit ami, réalisant aux réactions de Tezuka qu'il devait être aussi excité que lui par la situation. La plupart de ses gestes étaient hésitants, et pourtant il prenait un plaisir intense rien qu'à sentir le corps de son petit ami contre le sien, à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes encore et encore.

La peau de Tezuka trembla sous ces doigts quand il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Au deuxième bouton, Oishi fut surpris de la texture que touchaient ses doigts et écarta ses lèvres de celles de Tezuka pour regarder ce qu'était ce nouvel obstacle entre lui et la peau de son petit ami.

Un bandage.

Oishi hésita un instant et passa un doigt sur le bandage, loin de l'épaule qui le faisait souffrir.

Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser le cou de Tezuka alors que ses mains ouvraient petit à petit les autres boutons de sa chemise.

Tezuka se retrouva vite torse-nu.

En plus des bandages destinés à son épaule, Tezuka portait un strapping au coude. Il le portait depuis longtemps, Oishi le savait, mais c'était tout autre chose de le voir alors qu'il déshabillait son petit ami.

Oishi déposa un baiser sur le haut du bras gauche de Tezuka, entre les deux blessures.

- Je ne suis pas en si mauvais état que j'en ai l'air.

- Mouais...

Oishi laissa une main vagabonder sur le bandage de son petit ami.

- Tu pourras m'aider à le refaire ce soir ?

- Tu le fais tout seul d'habitude ?

- Non, ma mère m'aide.

- Elle ne va pas trouver bizarre que tu ne lui demandes pas ce soir ?

- Non. Elle sait quel genre de relation... nous avons.

- Ah bon ?

- Hmm.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Elle a deviné.

- Et les autres membres de ta famille ?

- Ils ne savent pas. Sauf si elle leur a dit. Enfin, l'une de mes soeurs a toujours dit que je faisais homosexuel, donc je suppose qu'elle s'en doute.

- Tampopo ?

- Hmm.

- Tu as de la chance quelque part, que ta maman ait deviné. Elle n'a rien dit ?

- Non. Je crois qu'elle l'a très bien pris. Quelque part, elle devait penser que j'étais incapable de m'accrocher à quelqu'un alors quand c'est arrivé, elle se souciait peu que ce soit un garçon ou une fille.

- ... hmm.

- Tes parents ne savent pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de le leur dire. Je ne savais pas comment tourner ça.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pressé.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles et se regardèrent pendant de longs instants.

Tout à coup, Tezuka encercla les épaules d'Oishi de ses bras et enfouit son visage tout contre celui de son petit ami.

- ... tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Je te soupçonne d'exagérer légèrement les choses... on se voyait tous les jours et tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Oishi ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça.

Ca semblait être une erreur, mais ils ne pourraient pas nier qu'ils étaient tous les deux allés voir ailleurs, et le sujet aurait bien fait surface à un moment où à un autre.

Tezuka laissa passer un long moment avant de répondre.

- Je n'exagère pas. C'était dur d'être près de toi et de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Et...

- ... et ?

- ... et tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux... d'être allé voir ailleurs.

Oishi embrassa la tempe de Tezuka, puis sa joue, et ses lèvres finirent par retrouver brièvement celles de son petit ami.

- ... tu veux en parler ?

- ... je ne sais pas.

Oishi attrapa la main de Tezuka et l'attira jusqu'au lit où il s'assit en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras.

- Disons que nous sommes à égalité sur ce point.

Tezuka ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer le corps d'Oishi contre le sien.

Oishi glissa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami et sembla remarquer quelque chose.

- ... tu as changé, quelque part.

- ... ma raie est de l'autre côté ?

Oishi émit un petit rire et glissa un baiser sur la joue de Tezuka.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Disons que tu as l'air... hmm... "triste".

- Tu dois bien être le seul à penser que je puisse avoir l'air "heureux" ou "triste".

- Il n'empêche. Ne sois pas triste. Nous sommes ensemble. Je vais le prendre mal si tu continues de faire la tête alors que tu es dans mes bras.

- Le chantage affectif, c'est une nouvelle technique pour me faire sourire ?

- Non... mais c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas souri depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.

- Oui, mais je t'ai souri il y a trois jours, ce serait te gâter.

- ... C'est vrai... en montagne...

- Tu l'as fait pour moi ?

- Quoi ?

- De réunir tout le monde pour un lever de soleil.

- Ca me semblait évident.

- ... hmm. Je n'ai pas osé espérer.

- Tezuka, si tu savais touuuuut ce que j'ai pu essayer de faire pour que tu te rendes compte que je t'aimais toujours sans avoir à le dire...

Tezuka embrassa la joue de son petit ami et lui fit un léger sourire avant que ses lèvres ne viennent trouver la peau de son cou, ses dents jouant avec la chair tendre à sa merci.

- Je me répète, mais je t'aime.

- Tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux.

Tezuka fit basculer Oishi sur le lit et se mit en quête de n'être plus le seul à être torse-nu, relevant le pull d'Oishi tout en laissant une traînée de baisers sur le ventre de son meilleur ami, entrecoupés par quelques "je t'aime".

Oishi poussa un long soupir, se laissant faire tout en caressant distraitement le dos de son meilleur ami.

________________________________

- Oishi ?

Les deux collégiens étaient dans le noir depuis un certain temps, mais malgré le silence, il était évident qu'aucun des deux ne dormait. Les douces caresses qu'ils échangeaient le confirmaient, et les deux amants auraient de toute façon été incapables de gâcher la dernière nuit qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble à dormir.

- Oui ?

Tezuka attrapa une des mains d'Oishi et y déposa un long baiser.

- Je ne suis pas très bavard d'habitude mais... je crois qu'il y a des choses que je dois te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

Tezuka serra la main d'Oishi dans la sienne et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ca risque d'être un peu long. Et comme je ne suis pas très doué avec les longs discours...

Les doigts d'Oishi répondirent aux caresses de Tezuka, serrant la main de ce dernier.

- On a toute la nuit.

Tezuka glissa un court baiser sur les lèvres d'Oishi et se rapprocha un peu du corps de son petit ami.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, mais je pense qu'il faut commencer par là... je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je... avec toi, je me sens bien. J'arrive à parler, j'arrive à te dire ce que je veux dire, j'arrive à être moi-même. Je me sens aimé, je me sens libre, je me sens capable de tout.

Tezuka fit une petite pause.

- ... même de sourire ?

- Même de sourire. Je n'ai jamais autant souri que depuis que je te connais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir puis reprit.

- Je voudrais te remercier pour ton amitié, pour ton amour, pour ton pardon, pour ta gentillesse, pour toutes ces choses que tu me donnes et que je ne mérite pas.

- Tezuka...

Les doigts de Tezuka se posèrent sur les lèvres d'Oishi, lui indiquant de se taire.

- Je veux que tu saches que ton sourire est la plus belle chose au monde, que tes encouragements me font pousser des ailes, que ton rire fait exploser mon coeur, que tes caresses me font trembler un peu plus à chaque fois, que le moindre regard de toi pourrait me faire faire absolument n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu saches que je me fiche totalement de tout ce qui peut arriver au reste du monde tant que tu es auprès de moi... Et je veux que tu saches que... que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime.

Tezuka récupéra sa main, montrant qu'il avait fini.

Les bras d'Oishi l'encerclèrent lentement puis le serrèrent fermement, les deux garçons n'osant plus se lâcher.

- Tezuka... ne pars pas.

Tezuka tressaillit au son de la voix d'Oishi. Son visage qui s'était glissé dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant se redressa, et il constata qu'une larme s'était échappée d'un des yeux d'Oishi, glissant silencieusement sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux aussi et ne tenta pas de les arrêter alors qu'il réenfouissait son visage tout contre celui de son petit ami, calant son menton sur l'épaule du collégien.

- ... quand tu reviendras... on ne se quittera plus ?

- Plus jamais. Je te le jure. Plus jamais.

- Alors guéris le plus vite possible.

___________________________

Il n'avait plus vécu ce spectacle depuis longtemps... et ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Tezuka dormait tout contre lui, et Oishi avait l'impression que la respiration du jeune homme était le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre.

Au final, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Après avoir discuté, fait l'amour, re-discuté, re-fait l'amour, ils s'étaient écroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étaient progressivement endormis en échangeant baisers et caresses.

Et il s'était réveillé le premier, toujours fatigué, mais avait pris la décision de regarder Tezuka dormir plutôt que de se rendormir.

Il aimait toujours autant voir Tezuka dormir.

Autant il avait pensé que ce serait perdre leur temps que de dormir cette nuit, autant il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son petit ami.

Il avait l'air tellement serein pendant son sommeil.

Peut-être était-il en train de rêver.

Est-ce que Tezuka rêvait de lui ?

Oishi fit un sourire sans vraiment le vouloir et sentit son coeur se serrer alors qu'il reposait son visage sur la paume de sa main.

Ils s'étaient tellement dit qu'ils s'aimaient cette nuit-là qu'il était devenu absolument impossible d'en douter et Oishi savait pertinemment que cet amour était... réel.

Ils avaient quatorze et quinze ans.

C'aurait pu être un simple... amour d'enfance.

Ca l'avait peut-être été au début.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Tezuka était tellement fort. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer son avenir sans le jeune homme. En tout cas, tant qu'il voudrait bien de lui.

Et Oishi était persuadé que... qu'ils ne se lasseraient pas l'un de l'autre avant longtemps.

Il savait qu'il attendrait Tezuka. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il reviendrait. Pour lui.

Et après ? Que feraient-ils quand ils entreraient au lycée ? Quand Tezuka passerait pro, d'ici peut-être deux ou trois ans au maximum ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient toujours être aussi proches ? Est-ce que tout serait encore aussi simple ?

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux quand il sentit ses lèvres attrapées par celles de son petit ami.

Elles lui avaient semblé froides et sèches la première seconde, mais cette impression avait tout de suite disparue quand Tezuka l'avait renversé sur le lit, approfondissant le baiser tout en s'allongeant sur son petit ami.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Oishi fit un petit sourire.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Ou peut-être une crise de somnambulisme, on ne sait jamais.

Le visage de Tezuka s'était enfoui dans sa gorge et ses lèvres venaient jouer avec la peau de son cou.

- Hmm... on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier un somnambule, ça peut être dangereux.

Tezuka souffla légèrement sur la peau de sa gorge préalablement humidifiée, faisant frissonner Oishi.

- Tu vas devoir subir tout ce dont j'ai envie, alors...

- ... je n'ai pas le choix.

Les lèvres des deux garçons se retrouvèrent, refusant de se quitter pendant de longs instants.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, deux mains se retrouvèrent et le baiser arriva à une fin.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- A quoi tu pensais ?

- A toi, à nous... à ce qui va se passer...

- Et ?

- Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas une fin à la "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"...

Les sourcils de Tezuka se redressèrent une seconde avant que son expression habituelle ne refasse surface sur son visage.

- Peut-être pas... tâchons au moins de vivre heureux.

- Je serai heureux tant que je serai avec toi.

- ... alors nous serons heureux.

- Et dans cinq ans ? Dans dix ans ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien... j'ai juste l'impression des fois que je t'aime trop. Que ce n'est peut-être pas normal à mon âge de me dire que je veux vivre avec toi et rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire que ce soit normal ou pas ?

Oishi émit un petit rire.

- Je crois que je m'inquiète juste un peu trop.

- Peut-être... peut-être pas...

Les doigts de Tezuka émirent une légère pression sur la main d'Oishi.

- ... mais on va faire de notre mieux, hmm ?

Oishi répondit par un sourire et retourna la pression sur les doigts de Tezuka.

- Oui.

Un léger silence prit place, les deux collégiens laissant désormais leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre.

- Tezuka ?

- Hmm ?

- Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu comptes... tu comptes passer pro ?

Tezuka poussa un léger soupir.

- Si je peux.

- Bien sûr tu pourras. Tu as déjà le niveau.

- Et déjà le tennis elbow, aussi.

- Pas vraiment. Et tu seras bientôt guéri.

- Hmm.

- ... Tezuka ?

- ... hmm ?

- Quand tu seras pro, et riche, et que tu passeras 90 pourcents de ton temps à l'étranger, tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

- Imbécile.

Les lèvres de Tezuka retrouvèrent celles d'Oishi et le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini alors que les premiers rayons du jour perçaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Tezuka.

___________________________

- Tezuka.

L'interpelé se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui d'Oishi, de moins en moins sûr de vouloir vraiment partir et quitter son petit ami fraîchement retrouvé.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait son billet d'avion et qu'ils étaient à l'aéroport, ce n'était peut-être plus le moment de revenir sur sa décision.

- Reviens vite.

- Hmm.

- Et... nous pourrons à nouveau...

Oishi glissa un coup d'oeil vers Ryuzaki-sensei qui les avait amenés ici.

- ... jouer au tennis ensemble.

Ca paraîtrait peut-être bizarre aux oreilles de Ryuzaki-sensei, vu qu'ils ne jouaient que rarement ensemble.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas eu le courage de dire... plus, en présence de leur entraîneur.

- Hmm.

Tezuka le regarda encore un long instant, et ils échangèrent une poignée de main avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à s'écarter et à... y aller.

Ils s'étaient tout dit. Plus de deux ans auparavant ils s'étaient promis d'aller en national ensemble. Et à présent, ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver dès qu'ils le pourraient.

Tezuka reviendrait.

Oishi regarda un instant son petit ami soulever son sac et se diriger vers la partie réservée aux voyageurs.

Sans vraiment le contrôler, il fit quelques pas en avant et attrapa le bras de Tezuka, le tirant en arrière légèrement.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu surpris, persuadé qu'il venait de faire ses derniers "adieux" à Oishi.

Son petit ami lui faisait un léger sourire coupable, et après avoir susurré un "désolé", attrapa ses lèvres des siennes.

D'abord un peu surpris, Tezuka s'accommoda bien vite de cet au revoir, lâchant un de ses sacs pour entourer le corps d'Oishi d'un bras.

Bien que court, ce baiser contenait tous les sentiments d'Oishi, et Tezuka sentit son coeur se déchirer à cette avalanche de sentiments.

Il était encore dans ses bras, mais Oishi lui manquait déjà. C'était une sensation étrange, illogique, mais horriblement prenante.

Quand Oishi s'écarta, tout en lui offrant le plus beau de ses sourires, malgré la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, Tezuka faillit renoncer à ce départ.

Il venait à peine de retrouver Oishi. Il voulait rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

Oishi chercha son regard du sien une seconde, voyant que Tezuka était absorbé par ses pensées, et serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime.

Tezuka répondit en acquiesçant de la tête et Oishi laissa partir sa main.

Le jeune homme put encore contempler le dos de son petit ami quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

Un peu rougissant, il se retourna alors vers Ryuzaki-sensei.

- C'est beau la jeunesse...

- ... désolé.

Ryuzaki-sensei se mit à rire, pas bien discrètement, et lança une grande tape dans le dos d'Oishi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé. Et ne t'inquiète pas... il reviendra.

Oishi hasarda un petit sourire et lança un dernier regard vers le couloir dans lequel avait disparu Tezuka.

Oui, il serait bientôt de retour...

... ou sinon, il irait le chercher.

___________________________

- Shûichirô, Kunimitsu-kun au téléphone !

Oishi se rua vers le combiné, l'arrachant pratiquement des mains de sa mère.

- Tezuka ??

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, toi ?

- Hmm. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure.

- Le voyage n'était pas trop fatigant ?

- Si, assez. Et il est seulement onze heures du matin ici.

- Alors, c'est comment ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir grand chose. Mais bon, j'ai déjà été en Europe.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

Un léger silence prit place.

- ... Oishi, tu vas me manquer.

- Je ne te manque pas encore ?

- ... à mon avis tu me manqueras dès que j'aurai raccroché ce combiné.

Oishi fit un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment que son petit ami ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Tu me manques déjà.

- ... je dois encore appeler mes parents et ranger mes affaires... je peux te rappeler un de ces jours ?

- Bien sûr ! Ca ne va pas te coûter trop cher ?

- ... je t'enverrai des e-mails.

- Tu sais faire ça ??

- ....... j'ai demandé à ma soeur de m'apprendre avant de partir.

Oishi se mit à rire, imaginant très bien la scène.

- Bon, et bien j'attends tes mails, alors.

- Je t'aime, Oishi.

- Hmm, moi aussi.

Oishi raccrocha le téléphone avec un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage.

_____________________________

- Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

L'interpelé se retourna vers son partenaire de doubles qui arrivait en courant.

- Raconte-moi tout !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, je n'allais pas te déranger alors qu'il ne vous restait que quelques jours, mais maintenant, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter dans les détails !! Comment ça s'est passé ? C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ? Ou lui ? Et après ? Et maintenant ? Et...

- ... Eiji, calme-toi un peu.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme alors qu'il s'est enfin passé quelque chose dans ta vie sentimentale !!???

- ... tu n'es pas obligé de le crier non plus.

- Bah, tout le monde est déjà au courant. Inui le sait. Et il paraît que vous vous êtes même embrassés devant les première année. Rôôô, je n'aurais pas cru ça de Tezuka. De toi à la limite, mais quand même, c'est indécent...

- Je plaide non-coupable, on n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- ... je me disais bien que Momo me racontait encore n'importe quoi. Mais bon, racooooonte !

- Ben... on s'est juste remis ensemble.

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement et à sourire un peu bêtement, quelque part particulièrement heureux de pouvoir dire ça.

- Oui, mais je veux des détaaaails. C'est à peine si Inui avait des choses à raconter à ce sujet ! Des détails, des détails, des détails !

- Je... je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais et... tu avais raison, il m'aimait encore alors... on est de nouveau ensemble.

- Oishi, tu ne sais pas raconter quelque chose, c'est incroyable. Bon, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Il y a quatre jours.

- Ca je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ??

- Oh. Euh, quand il m'a demandé de le remplacer... en tant que capitaine. Je me suis dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas revenir... ou tout du moins avant longtemps. Alors... je lui ai dit.

- Nyaaaaa, c'est mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a souri ? Je suis sûr qu'il a souri ! Grumpf, j'ai encore loupé ça ! Prends-le en photo la prochaine fois que tu le vois sourire !

Oishi se mit à rire de l'attitude de son partenaire de doubles.

- Il n'a pas souri. Ou alors je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Et et et, il a juste dit qu'il t'aimait aussi ???

- Pas en ces termes, mais à peu près.

Eiji poussa un long soupir.

- J'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bieeeeen ^______^

- ... sauf qu'il est à 10 000 kilomètres, là.

- Seulement pour un temps.

- Hmm.

- Tu n'avais qu'à aller le récupérer avant ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien et que tu pourrais le récupérer, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude...

- J'admets, tu avais raison.

Eiji fit un grand sourire à la déclaration d'Oishi et laissa un petit silence s'installer alors qu'il savourait cette victoire.

- Oishiiiiiiii ?

- ... hmm ?

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais continuellement à longueur de journée ?

- Non, je veux dire, 'vraiment' indiscrète.

- Bah... vas-y.

Eiji se mit à légèrement rougir, et Oishi se demanda ce que pouvait être la question pour qu'elle embarrasse Eiji.

- Quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, avec Tezuka...

- ... oui ?

- Je veux dire... ensemble... hmm... intimement, quoi.

Oishi se mit à rougir aussi et tenta de garder son sérieux du mieux possible.

- C'est lui ou c'est toi... qui... enfin... qui est au-dessus ?

Oishi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la question d'Eiji qui se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- J'ai fait un pari avec Inui. ... alors, j'ai droit à une réponse ?

- ... Ca dépend des jours, en fait.

- Ah ? Pas de préférence ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Désolé, je suppose que maintenant, il n'y a pas de gagnant à votre pari...

Eiji se remit à rire légèrement.

- Non, mais c'est pas grave...

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais parié ?

- Oh, rien d'important. Inui aurait juste été mon serviteur personnel pendant une semaine si j'avais gagné.

- Non, je voulais dire, "sur quoi" tu avais parié ?

Eiji se leva en quatrième vitesse.

- Mince, j'avais un rendez-vous avec mon grand-frère que j'ai oublié ! A la prochaine Oishi !!!

Et le garçon éclata de rire en s'éloignant les jambes à son cou, laissant Oishi avec un petit air boudeur sur les lèvres qui se dissipa vite pour laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_____________________________

Il avait vite pris ses habitudes en Allemagne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était si loin de chez lui, mais la première fois où il y était... tout seul.

La concierge du bâtiment l'avait vite pris en affection, même si elle ne parlait pas un mot de japonais.

En fait, elle l'avait pris en affection avant même qu'il arrive, se disant qu'elle aurait un adolescent de 14 ans à surveiller, et peut-être à materner.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'air trop déçu de voir qu'il faisait tout sauf 14 ans et qu'il pouvait vivre tout seul sans difficulté apparente, mais Tezuka avait été bien heureux quand elle s'était proposé de lui faire sa lessive. A vrai dire, la première fois avait été assez catastrophique, et sa chemise préférée avait déteint sur certains de ses sous-vêtements, colorant quelques-uns de ses caleçons d'un magnifique mauve un peu passé. Il avait aussi été bien heureux quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait manger chez elle quand il en avait envie.

Il n'était pas vraiment plus doué pour la cuisine que pour la lessive, en fait, et au final, il se retrouvait chez sa concierge pratiquement tous les jours, et avait fini par comprendre que "Hunger" voulait dire "faim", "essen", "manger" et le plus important, "Wurst" voulait dire "saucisse". Il ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait autant la cuisine allemande. Bien sûr, ses 3 bols de riz quotidiens lui manquaient de temps à autres, et il s'était bien tenté à faire une soupe miso un jour où il se sentait en forme, mais le résultat avait été assez pathétique, malgré le fait qu'il ait trouvé tous les ingrédients dans une boutique asiatique pas trop loin.

Il n'avait plus cours, il ne pouvait pas jouer au tennis, et surtout ne pouvait plus passer de temps avec Oishi.

En une semaine il avait lu tous les livres qu'il avait emmenés.

Il avait ensuite décidé de s'acheter du matériel de pêche et de faire un peu de tourisme.

Mais il lui restait encore de loooongs moments de libre où tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était penser au collégien qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Oishi.

C'était tellement agréable de penser au jeune homme, de se dire que... qu'ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.

Que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, contrairement à ces six derniers mois.

Et à côté de ça, 'trop' penser à Oishi ne lui faisait que du mal, puisqu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : son petit ami était tout sauf à proximité, et ce pour un bout de temps.

Tezuka avait fini par trouver son rythme quotidien. Il se levait assez tôt et faisait un jogging matinal.

En rentrant, il prenait une douche, puis allait lire le mail qu'Oishi lui aurait envoyé pendant la nuit.

Son petit bonheur quotidien.

Les mails d'Oishi étaient toujours plus longs que les siens.

Il avait un peu culpabilisé au début, puis s'était dit qu'Oishi avait toujours parlé plus que lui dans leurs discussions.

Au bout de quelques temps, un jour, il s'était permis de lire le mail quotidien avant de prendre sa douche, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit ami, pressé d'avoir juste un "je t'aime" qui lui ferait oublier que son médecin lui avait dit la veille qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas reprendre l'entraînement.

Il se l'était ensuite permis une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis tous les jours, jusqu'à décider que c'était plus intelligent de lire le mail avant d'aller sous la douche, vu que ça lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre sous le jet d'eau brûlante qui le détendait après son footing quotidien.

Une ou deux fois, il avait repensé aux erreurs qu'il avait commises, à ce qu'il avait fait subir à Oishi, et s'était dit que son petit ami méritait... tellement mieux. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était exactement ce genre de pensées qui l'avaient amené à s'écarter du jeune homme.

Oishi l'aimait.

Même s'il ne souriait pas, même s'il parlait peu, même s'il était incapable du moindre geste pouvant 'vraiment' prouver son amour.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Mais il se persuadait lentement que ça suffisait largement.

Et que temps qu'Oishi l'aimerait, il serait heureux.

_____________________________

- Hoi hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooi !

L'arrivée de Kikumaru fut accueillie par un silence retentissant.

Un des garçons de la classe s'approcha de lui.

- Oishi n'est pas là.

- Hoi ?

- Il a emporté son bentô...

- Hoi ??

- ... et il a dit qu'il serait sur le toit si jamais on le cherchait.

- Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Kikumaru grimpa les escaliers et arriva en quatrière vitesse sur le toit du collège.

Plusieurs groupes d'élèves déjeunaient là mais Eiji repéra Oishi sans difficulté, le collégien étant seul et étendu à terre, à regarder le ciel.

- Nyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooohoooo ! Tu n'as rien contre un peu de compagnie ?

- Oh, Eiji... non, bien sûr que non.

Oishi se redressa et Eiji s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je regardais les nuages.

- Ils ont quelque chose de particulièrement intéressants aujourd'hui ?

- Non, non, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme pour penser...

- Penser à quoiiii ?

- Bah...

- Tezuka en a de la chance…

Oishi se mit à rougir alors qu'Eiji pouffait de rire.

- Hmm... ça ne sert à rien de le cacher.

- C'est mignon.

Un petit silence prit place, les deux garçons ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient dire.

- ... il me manque.

- Je sais. Tu veux en parler ? Enfin... tu es plutôt en période "il ne faut pas en parler sinon il va me manquer encore plus" ou en période "oui, j'ai absolument besoin de quelqu'un à qui dire combien je l'aime et qu'il est loin et que je suis malheureux" ?

Oishi éclata de rire.

- ... deuxième solution, je dirais...

- Alors vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je t'écoute.

- ... il me manque.

- Ca tu l'as déjà dit.

- Hmm... aah.

- En plus il faut te tirer les vers du nez... qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

- Tout.

Eiji poussa un petit soupir.

- A quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé ?

- Au dernier jour où il était là... à l'école, je veux dire. Il est venu jusqu'à ma classe à chaque intercours, et au dernier... on n'a pas échangé un seul mot, mais c'était comme si on avait eu une looongue discussion.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais capable de lire ses pensées. Sinon tu n'aurais pas grand chose à te mettre sous la dent. Et de quoi vous avez parlé télépathiquement ?

Oishi se mit à rire de nouveau et regarda ses chaussures d'un air pensif.

- Du fait qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il reviendrait, et que nous aurions encore des tas de moments comme celui-là.

- Tezuka m'a tout l'air d'un grand romantique.

- Ou alors j'ai peut-être tout interprété n'importe comment...

- Mais noooon. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons... Ah !!

- Quoi ?

Eiji fouilla dans une poche de son pantalon et en tira une photo.

- C'est Fuji qui me l'a repassée ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi choupiiii en première année. On te mangerait ! Et Tezuka ! Mwahahaha, c'est la même chose en plus petit !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri.

Oishi attrapa la photo. C'était la même que celle que Fuji lui avait donnée, à peu près deux ans auparavant.

- Ne te moque pas. Pendant longtemps ça a été la seule photo de nous deux que j'avais...

- Ooooh ? J'en déduis que maintenant tu en as tout plein ??

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- Pas tout plein, non, quelques-unes.

- Il faudra que tu me les montres ^_______________^

Oishi rougit un peu plus et sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche.

- J'en ai une ou deux, là.

- Oh mon Dieu, des purikura avec Tezuka dessus ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait seulement EXISTER !!!

- Et je suis sûr que tu vas te faire un plaisir de le raconter à tout le monde.

- Ahem... mais non, bien sûr, le seul but de cette discussion est de te remettre de bonne humeur, pas de récolter des informations que je pourrais échanger avec Inui.

- Je me disais bien...

- C'est une blague, hein.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Il est mignon sur celle-là, non ?

- Pour moi il est pareil que sur celle d'avant et celle d'après ^^;;; Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais Tezuka est assez... hmm... comment dire... mono-expressif ?

Oishi poussa un soupir et regarda ses photos de plus près.

Il voyait pourtant des tas de différences d'une photo à l'autre. Peut-être qu'Eiji avait besoin de lunettes.

- Ah...

- Tu es vraiment graaaavement atteint.

Oishi rougit à nouveau légèrement.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui... il me manque un peu plus que d'habitude... un petit passage à vide.

Eiji passa une main dans les cheveux d'Oishi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal. Et puis c'est à ça que servent les amis, hmm ? Et puis il sera bientôt de retour...

- Hmm...

Un nouveau silence prit place alors qu'Oishi rangeait son porte-feuille dans sa poche.

- ... tu veux manger ? Je meurs de faim.

Eiji fit un grand sourire à la proposition d'Oishi.

- Graaaaande idée !

_________________________________

Quand il ouvrit sa boîte mail ce matin-là, Tezuka fut surpris de recevoir un mail ne provenant pas d'Oishi.

"Hoi hoi Tezuka !

Comment tu vas ? (Mieux j'espère, parce que sinon ça ne servait à rien que tu partes...)

Le pourquoi du comment de ce mail est... bah, tu t'en doutes, Oishi ^o^ (promis, je ne te le vole pas pendant que tu n'es pas là, même si c'est trèèèès tentant). Il déprime un peu en ce moment, tu lui manques beaucoup... alors je ne sais pas, si tu as l'occasion, écris-lui, ou téléphone-lui, enfin, je ne sais pas, fais quelque chose, quoi ! C'était juste pour te le dire et que tu nous le remettes de bonne humeur par je-ne-sais-quel miracle ^^

Et dépêche-toi de revenir !"

Il avait été surpris de recevoir un mail de Kikumaru, et autant plus surpris d'apprendre qu'Oishi... déprimait ? Bien sûr, il était évident qu'ils se manquaient mutuellement, mais les mails d'Oishi n'avaient rien laissé paraître de tel... d'ailleurs celui d'aujourd'hui était comme tous les autres, relatant deux trois petites choses arrivées au sein du club, quelques mots d'amour, quelques espoirs pour quand ils se reverraient mais... rien qui sorta de l'ordinaire.

Il était 7 heures en Allemagne. 15 au Japon. Oishi devait être en cours. Il attendrait un peu, et l'appellerait dès que possible.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'attraper sur son portable entre le dernier cours et les activités du club.

Il essaierait.

Et bizarrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

__________________________________

- Allô ?

- Tu me manques.

- Tezuka ???

- Comment tu vas ?

- Euh... bien... toi ?

- Bien. Mais tu me manques.

Oishi poussa un léger soupir.

- Toi aussi. Horriblement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Je serai bientôt de retour.

- Hmm.

- Et une fois que je serai rentré, je ne te laisserai plus partir.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, tu vas me faire pleurer au milieu des vestiaires.

- ... c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dit "je t'aime" en retour ? Qui est à côté ?

Tezuka avait très clairement entendu la voix de Kikumaru dire "c'est Tezuka, c'est Tezuka !!" dans le fond, puis quelqu'un qui devait être Fuji lui disant "tu sautes dans tous les sens comme si c'était toi qu'il appelait..."

- Un peu tout le monde.

- Tu leur diras bonjour de ma part. Et là tu vas sortir des vestiaires et me dire que tu m'aimes.

Tezuka ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était certain qu'Oishi devait rougir.

Et ce spectacle lui manquait.

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant que le jeune homme était face à lui.

- Mais euh... je peux le dire ici... Je t'aime.

Tezuka entendit des tollés dans le fond, quelques sifflements et même ce qu'il assimila comme un applaudissement.

- Tu peux le redire encore ?

- Ca te fait plaisir de me ridiculiser auprès de l'intégralité du club ?

- Non, j'ai mal entendu la première fois, il y avait un... bruit de fond.

- ... je t'aime.

Tezuka entendit un "Il faudrait peut-être les laisser seuls", mais il n'était pas bien sûr de qui l'avait dit... en tout cas tout le monde avait ri.

- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout. Et tu me manques.

- Tezuka...

Tezuka entendit une sorte de long soupir puis un silence.

- ... Oishi ?

Un "Ouste, tout le monde dehors" très clairement prononcé par Kikumaru, et apparemment tout le monde se mettant en mouvement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Oishi, ça va ?

- ... Hmm, hmm...

"Tezukaaaaa, j'espère que c'est de bonheur que tu le fais pleurer, sinon je te préviens, je te ferai avaler ta raquette !!"

La voix de Kikumaru encore, et la porte qui se fermait.

Oishi devait être seul à présent.

- Oishi, tu pleures ?

- ... excuse-moi.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je suis désolé. Je... je pensais que ce coup de fil te ferait plaisir. Excuse-moi, je ne... suis vraiment pas doué.

- Non, non, je suis heureux que tu aies appelé. Vraiment, vraiment heureux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Mais j'ai tellement envie de te voir et... je ne peux pas.

Tezuka mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait la furieuse envie de serrer Oishi dans ses bras et il ne pouvait pas. Ne pouvait rien faire pour consoler le jeune homme.

Il se détestait de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées et d'être incapable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui et de juste remettre Oishi de bonne humeur.

- Oishi, oublions ça. On... ne peut rien y changer pour le moment. L'important c'est... qu'on sera bientôt ensemble.

- Hmm.

- Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime.

- Dis-moi que tu m'attendras.

- Je t'attendrai. Mais reviens.

- Bientôt. Dès que je peux.

- Je veux te voir.

- Moi aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Et ta facture de téléphone va être salée si on continue ainsi...

Tezuka entendit un petit rire et une sorte de reniflement de l'autre côté du fil.

- Tu ne pleures plus, hein ?

- Non.

- Parce que si tu pleures quand je t'appelle, je vais mal le prendre et je ne vais pas recommencer.

Oishi rit un peu plus fort.

- Je suis un grand garçon, j'y arriverai.

- J'ai une séance de rééducation qui va commencer... je te rappelle dans deux heures ?

- Dans deux heures ? Ca ne va pas 'vraiment' te coûter cher ?

- Je m'en fiche. Je veux te parler. Ca... me fait du bien.

- ... Je t'aime. A dans deux heures.

- Dans deux heures. Et fais les courir 30 tours pour se mêler de nos affaires.

Oishi éclata de rire.

- Promis. Il va falloir que tu raccroches parce que je n'en suis pas capable.

- Hmm. Je t'aime, à dans deux heures.

Et il raccrocha.

Un sourire aux lèvres.

___________________________________

- 30 tours de terrain pour tout le monde !

- Hein ?? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est une idée de Tezuka pour vous prouver qu'il pense encore à vous.

Les collégiens se mirent en mouvement, Kikumaru venant faire du sur place devant Oishi.

- Alors, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu déprimes encore ?

- ... non.

- La prochaine fois que tu déprimes, dis-le lui.

Oishi rougit légèrement.

- ... pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le seul qui peut y faire quelque chose.

_____________________________

Oishi poussa un soupir et s'effondra sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ca y était, ils étaient qualifiés pour le tournoi national.

Le tournoi du Kantô n'était pas terminé, mais ils avaient au moins leur place assurée en national.

Il avait tenu sa promesse, même si être capitaine remplaçant n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Il avait envoyé un court mail à Tezuka dès la fin de leur match, attendant avec une impatience certaine que ce dernier réponde, même si ce n'était pas l'horaire habituel auquel il envoyait la plupart de ses mails.

C'était étrange de converser avec Tezuka par mails. Le jeune homme n'était doué ni avec les mots, ni avec les machines, et Oishi était heureux de voir que malgré cela son petit ami faisait l'effort de lui écrire quelque chose tous les jours, des fois juste une courte phrase, un encouragement avant un match ou juste un "je t'aime".

Par mails, le genre de discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre semblait déplacé, et au final, malgré ce contact constant, Tezuka lui manquait.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui manquait le plus. Ce qui lui manquait vraiment.

La présence physique du jeune homme ? Ses baisers, ses caresses ? Sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ou simplement ces bêtes moments qu'ils passaient ensemble et qui les rendaient heureux sans raison bien précise ?

Peut-être que tout lui manquait en fait.

Et au final, chacun de ses mails à lui finissait par "tu me manques".

Oishi vérifia ses mails pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui et fut heureux de voir que la réponse était là, que Tezuka partageait sa joie de voir Seigaku aller au tournoi national, que le jeune homme le félicitait et lui promettait une nouvelle fois de revenir pour les nationales... et pour lui.

Et Oishi remarqua que pour la première fois, Tezuka avait répondu quelque chose à la phrase "tu me manques".

Une ligne sautée et les mots "Alors viens".

_____________________________

- Notre club est lentement en train de se délocaliser en Europe, j'en ai peur.

- Hmm, je me demande ce qu'il y a de SI intéressant en Allemagne pour qu'ils décident tous d'y aller.

Oishi rougissait à la discussion entre Inui et Fuji alors qu'il venait d'annoncer à quelques membres du club son intention d'aller retrouver Tezuka en Allemagne pour les vacances d'été, une fois le tournoi du Kantô terminé.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ??

Eiji lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant ça, Oishi ayant la soudaine impression que son partenaire de doubles ne cherchait qu'à le ridiculiser.

- Eiji.

- Bah quoi ???

Inui avait remonté ses lunettes sur son nez, Taka-san s'était mis à rougir, Momo faisait un de ses grands sourires alors que Fuji gardait son expression habituelle de joie constante.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier.

- Mais c'est tellement mignooooon ^o^

Oishi poussa un léger soupir et regarda l'assemblée.

- Vous êtes... vous êtes tous au courant ?

Oishi avait encore eu le faible espoir que peut-être l'intégralité du club de tennis ne considérait pas sa relation avec Tezuka comme le dernier sujet de potins à la mode et que même, peut-être, certains ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient plus que des amis (même si après sa grande déclaration en public au téléphone, il en doutait fortement).

Force était de constater que tout le monde acquiesçait à sa question et qu'Eiji avait d'ailleurs rejoint Inui pour entamer une conversation sur le sujet.

Mais après tout, il s'en fichait... il allait retrouver Tezuka.

______________________________

- En Allemagne ?

- C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais d'y aller...

- Tu es un peu jeune pour voyager tout seul...

- Ce ne sera que le voyage en avion, après Tezuka viendra me chercher.

- ... il n'est pas plus âgé que toi.

- Maman, s'il te plaît... j'utiliserais mes économies pour le billet d'avion, et puis Tezuka pourra me loger ! Je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème...

- Hmm...

- Je suis assez grand, je t'assure.

- ... bon, bon…

______________________________

- Allô ?

- Tezuka ???

- Oishi ?

- J'ai eu l'autorisation de venir ! Je peux venir !

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dis que tu es heureux que je vienne.

- Je suis heureux. Très heureux.

Oishi entendit Tezuka pousser un baillement et regarda sa montre.

Il... avait totalement oublié le décalage horaire avant d'attraper son téléphone.

- Tezuka, quelle heure est-il en Allemagne ?

- Attends, j'allume la lumière... 3 heures du matin d'ici quelques minutes...

- Excuuuuuuuse-moi !!!!!

- Ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas d'être réveillé si c'est par toi.

- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Cette nouvelle méritait bien un réveil abrupt. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu puisses venir.

- Je te donnerai plus de détails par mail... enfin, quand ce sera fixé.

- Hmm.

- Tezuka ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- ... tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- ... dis-le moi.

- Je t'aime. Et cette fois-ci ne compte pas sur moi pour raccrocher, Oishi.

- Oh, c'est injuste.

- C'est injuste que ce soit toujours à moi de raccrocher.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher...

- Tu crois que moi j'en ai envie ?

- ... tu me manques.

- Ca ne marchera pas. C'est toi qui raccrocheras.

- Tezukaaa...

- Tu me manques aussi.

- Hmpf...

- ... je te passe trop de choses.

- Tezuka, je t'aime.

- Il va falloir le dire plus d'une fois si tu veux que je raccroche.

- Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.

- Imbécile.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

- Seulement toi.

Oishi se sentit rougir.

- ... bientôt.

- Tu veux toujours que je raccroche ?

- Hmm... si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Oishi... je... J'ai hâte de te voir.

- ... d'ici peu.

- Je vais raccrocher.

- Hmm. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. A bientôt.

Un court silence prit place, mais au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, Oishi entendit Tezuka raccrocher et il reposa le combiné à son tour.

...

Bientôt.

_______________________

C'était un moment qu'il avait imaginé cent fois, qu'il avait attendu avec une impatience de plus en plus forte.

Au final, après avoir paniqué une seconde, il avait repéré le jeune homme l'attendant et les deux amis s'étaient rejoint en se forçant à ne pas courir.

Une fois l'un près de l'autre, ils restèrent immobiles une seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Puis pris de la même inspiration subite, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, pendant de longues minutes, fermant les yeux, voulant tout oublier excepté la présence de l'autre.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Juste tous les deux (si on occultait toutes les autres personnes dans l'aéroport).

Deux mains s'attrapèrent et se serrèrent très fort, jusqu'à en faire mal, et les deux collégiens prirent la parole pratiquement en même temps, pour dire la même chose.

- Je t'aime.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Oui, je sais, le point final de cette fic est TRES abrupt, mais le peu que j'avais écrit après s'est révélé tellement illogique avec la suite de l'animé, tellement n'importe quoi, que je préfère en rester là. C'est ma plus longue fic à ce jour, c'est loin d'être ma meilleure, mais je vous remercie de l'avoir lue jusque-là, surtout si, comme la plupart des fans de Prince of Tennis, le Tezuka x Oishi n'est pas votre tasse de thé. Si je vous ai fait ne serait-ce qu'un peu changer d'avis, alors je serai heureuse ^-^

Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic, mais je vous invite à lire mes autres fics sur PoT, qui sont en général un cran plus IC (et oui, faire Tezuka sourire, j'ai arrêté !) et surtout… plus courtes !

Merci encore.


End file.
